A New Sensation
by Twilighter620
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Emmett are friends but what happens when Emmett's older brother comes back to NY from medical school? BxE - Different POV's. All Human. Please R&R!
1. Jungle Juice

This is a new story for me. I've never written an M-rated fiction before so I hope it turns out well. There's no lemon or anything in this chapter but I hope you like it anyway. Please read and review. I'd like to know how people respond to the beginning. It's really encouraging.

My Bella's a little different in this story. She has her usual characteristics (blushing, clumsiness...) but she's like any other 24-year-old - not so middle aged.

_I don't own Twilight and disclaimers suck because they remind me every single time how much more awesome Stephenie is than me ;)_

* * *

I was somewhat apprehensive about going to this party Alice had told me about but I figured I might as well give it a shot. Emmett was throwing it and according to Alice we were partly the guests of honor.

Besides I knew she would never go to a party without me and would never accept whatever lame excuse I'd come up with.

I had always been an awful liar and she knew it. I found it hardly fair that she used this to her advantage and tortured me with countless shopping trips, beauty escapades, and new things she wanted to experiment with. One of her trial experiments essentially led us to Emmett.

I could remember clearly the first time we had met him. It was at his job…the Rectangle Room.

_Flashback_

_Alice left me at the edge of the dance floor— close to the bar. She had left to go get us some bottled water due to the fact we had sworn off drinking for a while. _

_The club was certainly nearing its occupancy limit tonight. The sweaty bodies were swaying back and forth almost like beating heart. Anyone standing in the balcony V.I.P. rooms could surely pick up the rhythm after watching for a moment or so. _

_The humidity was suffocating and the music was deafening. I watched the scene before me almost in a slow motion perspective. _

_It had felt like I had been standing there by myself for 20 minutes already. _Where the hell is Alice?_I thought to myself._

_I was extremely frightened about being left out alone on the dance floor, considering I wasn't exactly gifted with dancing skills. Aside from that, I also had larger problems. _

_A number of guys had been trying to get me to dance with them for most of the night and being alone made me more vulnerable. For some reason Alice was menacing when she denied a guy. It was as though she just needed to shoot them a specific look and the words were hardly necessary. Without her, I began to panic. _

_I craned my neck trying to see if she was making any sort of progress at the bar._

"_Looking for me baby?" _

_The words were meant to be sexy and full of desire but they sounded cheesy and sickly. Whoever this was, was obviously trying way too hard. _

_I swallowed back the bile that was slowly building in my __throat at the sound of this nimrod's voice. I recognized it from earlier but I couldn't tell which guy it was. _

_I turned around slowly and was met with the fake-tan looking face of Conner. Conner had introduced himself as a personal trainer and attempted to use every pick-up line in the book that had anything to do with bodies, positions, or working out. It was a whole new level of pathetic._

"_No actually, I was looking for Alice."_

_Conner recognized the name as soon as it left my lips. _

_That was another winning trait about Conner. He had tried talking to Alice first and when that mission failed he came after me. I couldn't believe that he actually thought I would give him even two seconds of my time after moving on to me from my best friend. _

_It was clear he was just looking for some action tonight and would talk to anything with boobs and a decent set of legs. _

_As ridiculous as it was I was offended that he resorted to speaking to me after Alice had not so graciously turned him down. _Was I really that awful?

"_Ohhh, I see. So do you think you might be able to convince her to change her mind about me? I'm thinking a threesome with you, me, and her would be awesome."_

_I was seriously swallowing back bile now. What the hell was with this guy?_

"_No I don't think so, sorry. Look I've got to be heading out now. Catch you around."_

_That last part was the biggest lie I'd ever managed to make convincing. I unquestionably never wanted to run into this jerk-off ever again. _

_I started to walk over to the bar when a clammy hand attached itself to my wrist in a firm grip. I turned around and Conner had a terrifying grin on his face. _

_He was clearly not willing to take no for an answer. I started to panic and I looked around me, hoping to see Alice, a bouncer, or anyone willing to help me out right now. _

_I was struggling to pull my wrist away and I knew with each attempt it made a burn appear on my wrist. I was definitely going to have a mark in the morning. My attempts seemed to become even more futile. I was yelling, and using my other hand to push him away. _

_I thought of Charlie a__nd how he had always warned me to learn self-defense tactics. He'd be pissed as hell if he saw me in this moment._

_Almost instantly, Alice showed up and started to help push Conner away. He had used his other hand to grab my other wrist and now I was just writhing in his grasp. Alice was screaming and cursing at the top of her lungs at Conner, who had a smug grin on his face. _

_His teeth were bleached white and alarmingly large. I was tearing by this point due to my frustration with the other patrons. People were either just dancing obliviously or watching with bored expressions._

_Suddenly, a large arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back. I was thrown over to the side and landed into a pile of girls who were dancing. _

_I looked up and saw a large man tackling Conner to the ground as two other equally large men grabbed the vile life form underneath. Conner was lifted to his feet by the two large men and walked towards the back where he was assumedly thrown out. _

_I turned my gaze to where Alice had previously been standing. She was talking and smiling to the large man who had tackled Conner. I walked over hesitantly and stood next to Alice._

"_Oh Bella! I was trying so hard to get him away from you. Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have left you by yourself. It's just that the line was so long and the bartender was being a real douche—"_

"_Alice!" I interrupted._

"_Sorry Bella."_

"_Stop apologizing. I'm fine! I seem to have a few marks from his hands on my wrists but otherwise no harm done. I was more shaken up than anything else. He was really creepy."_

"_Yeah he was, and if that little prick ever shows his face here again while I'm working….Oh boy they better have the hospital on stand-by."_

_I turned to face the large man who had just joined our conversation. I realized I hadn't properly thanked him or even said hi._

"_Sorry! I meant to say thank you. I'm Bella. This is Alice. You saved our lives."_

_Okay, that last part was a bit dramatic but I didn't know what else to say._

"_Bella, he knows who I am already. This is Emmett. I introduced myself. Apparently I have better manners than you do," she said with a smile._

_I half-heartedly pushed her and she laughed._

"_Well Emmett it's nice to meet you. We should do something to repay you."_

"_I'm already on it," Alice said with an arrogant smirk._

_I turned to Emmett and raised my eyebrows questioningly._

"_She's convincing," he replied with a shrug._

_End Flashback_

We had been best friends ever since that night almost seven months ago at this point.

From then on we stopped heading to clubs and opted for lounges which usually held better company. The crowds were usually older and more mature.

Emmett had kept working at the Rectangle Room as a side job but we never headed back since that fateful night. Emmett was getting a degree to become an athletic trainer and needed the extra cash to pay for school.

Luckily, I had just finished school two weeks ago and had finally received my master's in English literature. I was working for a publisher until I could start writing my own work. Alice was dying for me to become the next Candance Bushnell.

Alice was also in school but at F.I.T. She was hoping to become a designer someday but until then she worked at different boutiques and interned for various designers. Her semester had just ended as well so in celebration Emmett was throwing a party. Or at least that's the story Alice had told me at first.

It wasn't until later that I learned the party was actually for Emmett's older brother who had just graduated from medical school and was on his way back home.

I was supremely angry with Alice for not telling me until we had arrived at the door; however, I knew why she didn't tell me at first.

She had caught me looking at a few pictures of Emmett's about three months ago when I finally spilled and told her I thought Emmett's brother was attractive.

He had striking green eyes that were emerald in tone and messy dark hair that had red highlights, making the shade almost bronze. He was evidently very tall and seemed to a defined figure underneath his conservative clothing.

My favorite picture showed him in a bar with Emmett, who was wearing his dimple bearing smile, but the best part of the picture was _his _smile. It was a crooked grin that seemed to stretch from ear-to-ear and showed off his perfect white teeth.

Alice had squealed in delight and told me she thought Edward was single.

I hadn't known much about him except for what Emmett inadvertently divulged in stories about his times with Edward. It seemed that between the two of them, Edward was the mature and conservative brother.

His age was a testament to the authoritative attitude he had towards Emmett. Edward was apparently 27 and always "the Brain of the Operation" as Emmett called him.

He was studying to become a cardiologist and had taken a job at New York Presbyterian. I was thrilled he would be living in New York and taking his room at Emmett's apartment back but I wasn't diluted enough to believe I actually had a chance with this amazingly beautiful man. Unfortunately, Alice had different ideas.

So that's why I was at Emmett's front door in an outfit that I would never voluntarily wear.

The denim Capri's she had forced on me were too tight and she paired them with a black wife-beater that was extremely low-cut and too-high above my waist for my taste.

Finally, there were the shoes. They were black, velvet, peep-toe stilettos that strapped around my ankle. Wearing them was literally as torturous as carrying a ball and chain. It was almost as though she had chosen the outfit she knew I'd detest the most.

I was _definitely_ going to need a few drinks tonight. I was pissed and anxious. Hopefully, I'd loosen up after a few beers.

"You made it!" Emmett grinned as he opened the door.

"Of course we did. We wanted to meet the infamous Edward of course," Alice replied.

I managed a weak smile and stalked past Emmett and Alice for the keg.

Living in Queens had its perks. You were close to the city but far away enough that you could still find apartment complexes that allowed young people to live decently.

Emmett's landlord was a Hispanic man named Armando and his son had become friends with Emmett so we very regularly had parties. Armando was nice enough not to complain about the noise but we did have to keep it within reason.

His son, Jorge, was pretty well connected so we got kegs for our parties whenever necessary. Jorge's only payment from Emmett was personal training and an invitation to the party. So it hardly surprised me when he was standing next to the keg.

"Bella, mi amor, how are you?" Jorge inquired.

"Fine Jorge, how are things? How's Marissa?"

"She's fine. She's around here somewhere…probably dancing."

"Of course," I winked.

He laughed sweetly and served me a cup before warning me to keep track. I smiled at him and walked aimlessly around Emmett's apartment, passing in between couples and random people.

I spoke briefly to a few friends and new acquaintances when a nice-looking brunette caught my eye.

He was standing by the dining room table, chatting with another less attractive guy. He had light eyes from where I was standing that looked to be blue.

Unexpectedly, he looked up and met my gaze before smiling. I smiled stupidly in response and began to blush.

He seemed to smile even wider and politely excused himself from whoever he was speaking to. It didn't escape my notice how his eyes never left mine as he walked to meet me on the opposite side of the room.

"Can I get you another drink?" he asked in a deep voice.

I had never had a fetish for deep voices but for some reason his was uniquely attractive.

"Sure."

"What are you drinking or may I offer another alternative?"

"That depends…"

"Oh, on what exactly?"

"How good it tastes."

My attempts at flirting seemed to be working because his eyes began to burn with a slight desire.

"I can promise you, anything I suggest would please _your_ taste buds."

I smiled and followed him towards the kitchen where he began searching through different bottles and inspecting the labels.

I watched his concentration as he concocted his secret drink. It would be pointless to ask for the ingredients considering I had watched him mix them together but he seemed to have a secret touch to the way he was putting the drink together. Once he was done he handed me the drink with a smile.

"One drink for one beautiful lady."

"Thank you. But before I take a sip I'll need to know your name."

"I'll you mine if you tell me yours."

I decided he was cute, whatever I was about drink would do me in, and I didn't really care so I would give in and tell him my name.

"Bella…Bella Swan."

"Well, beautiful Bella…I'm Christian Tulane. My friends call me Chris."

"It's nice to meet you Chris."

I shook his hand without breaking eye contact. I put the drink to my lips and took a hesitant sip. It was strong and obviously not a drink I'd ever had before.

"What is this?"

"It's Jungle Juice."

"Am I supposed to know what that is?"

He laughed and shook his head at some sort of joke I had missed.

"I'm a bartender Bella."

"Ohhh, so are you trying out your new creations on me?"

"No way! Jungle Juice is pretty popular. You've never heard of it?"

I shook my head.

"I see. So do you like it? I tried to keep it light on the Stoli."

"It doesn't matter this seems like one of those drinks that makes you forget after a while anyway."

We both laughed at that when Emmett stepped into the kitchen.

"Oh hey Chris! I see you met Bella…she's a looker, huh?"

I playfully shoved Emmett's chest and rolled my eyes. It was so typical of him to embarrass me in front of a guy I was clearly flirting with.

He feigned pain in response and held his hand to his heart.

"Bella that hurt, I was just being honest. I'm sure Chris thinks you're a 10, right Chris?"

"She's gorgeous," he replied casually, still not looking at anyone but me.

I blushed furiously and I was sure he noticed this time since the lights in Emmett's tiny kitchen were on.

"How about we go somewhere a little more open?" Chris whispered in my ear.

"I'd like that."

He walked me downstairs to Emmett's apartment building's stairs.

We sat on the steps for almost an hour just talking and getting to know one another. Apparently, Chris was hoping to open his own club one day and become a nightclub chain owner.

He had also met Emmett at the gym, which explained why Chris had such defined arms. I was quite sure the rest of him lived up the expectations I was already creating in my mind.

This night had turned out better than I had originally anticipated.

I was one hundred percent sure if Chris and I kept drinking we wouldn't be able to contain the underlying desire that was evident.

Every time I blushed he'd lean forward and brush my cheek or kiss it. Every time I'd shiver from the wind he'd warm me up with kisses. It was unlike me to be so open to another guy so quickly, but this Jungle Juice was releasing all my inhibitions. All my sexual and animalistic tendencies were sure to come out if we kept this up.

We decided to head back up and I was already beginning to feel tipsy. Chris kept a tight hold on me even though I knew he was getting pretty smashed as well. When we made it into the apartment I saw Alice across the hall.

She squealed and ran over to me. I gave her warning look and told her not to be a cock-block without actually uttering a single word. She winked and inconspicuously spied Chris' every move from the dining room table where she was sitting with Angela, a friend of ours.

He made me another Jungle Juice and led me to the dance floor.

I pressed my back against his chest and held my cup in my right hand while the other wrapped itself around Chris' neck. He leaned forward and rested his mouth on my neck where he kissed and sucked during the entire song.

Luckily, his hands were also busy as well. He had taken it upon himself to rub his hands across the exposed skin of my waist. I was surprisingly glad Alice had chosen this tank top with low-rise Capri's now. I whimpered slightly when his fingertips dipped teasingly into my pants and felt their way across the lace boy shorts I was wearing. I was getting warm.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed but I _was_ pissed when Emmett turned the music off and yelled for everyone to be quiet. Talk about a buzz-kill. I assumed it had something to do with the police or the neighbors when I saw he was holding a cell phone.

"Hey! Everyone shut up, I have an announcement. Unfortunately, Edward can't make it. He's having trouble with his flight. So everyone boo him now for being a lame ass and missing his own graduation party."

It was comical how everyone booed on cue at the inoffensive cell phone.

I was sure Edward had heard enough because when Emmett brought the phone back to his ear he was laughing hysterically.

I took this as an opportunity to calm back down after all the excitement that Chris had built up. I walked over to Emmett and met him in the kitchen. He was still laughing and bickering with Edward when I stepped in. I was listening in on their conversation while Emmett shamelessly taunted Edward and called him awful things.

"What douche bag misses their own party?" I said a little too loudly.

Emmett looked at me wide-eyed and paused before bursting into another round of laughter. I guess Edward must have heard me because Emmett seemed to be explaining my current state.

"Relax, bro. It's just Bella. She's usually really nice and quiet but she's pretty wasted right now. You better have some hangover remedies when you come home tomorrow."

I nodded my head vigorously. I knew that as amazing as I felt right now, I'd feel twice as worse tomorrow morning when I woke up.

I felt two arms snake around my waist and I knew who it was immediately. Emmett winked knowingly and shooed us out of the kitchen.

I complied quickly and led Chris to one of the bedrooms in the apartment. I wasn't sure whether or not it was Emmett's or Edward's but at this point I didn't care. My inhibitions were long gone and the alcohol had taken over.

I had every intention of finishing what Chris had started earlier on the dance floor.

We were kissing with such urgency when I felt my legs hit the bed. I fell back slowly and pulled Chris down on top.

His hands began to knot in my hair and pull lightly. His lips were moving quickly against mine when I felt his tongue slip out. I responded quickly and opened my mouth to return the gesture.

It had been minutes by this point and I was getting more and more aroused with every passing second.

My hands explored the length of his stomach, back and chest. He was even more toned and muscular than I had imagined. I had hardly done him justice. I traced the contours of his abdomens with my fingers. Each time I slid my fingertip across he tensed in response, seemingly trying to keep control.

What he didn't realize is that this encouraged me even further.

I slowly lifted his t-shirt off his body and flung it somewhere across the room. I kept my hands firm onto his back and arched slowly to create more friction between us. It was obvious he was just as aroused as I was and it was clear he wasn't a small boy.

His lips left my lips and made their way back to my neck, sending shivers down my spine. I moaned when he bit my neck and licked the spot soon after. His hands left their place in my hair and trailed down my sides in a cruel manner.

I was really getting tired of the pretenses. His hands rested on my waist before coming to the button on my Capri's. He swiftly undid the button and lowered the zipper. 

_Finally, we're getting somewhere!_ I thought. He pulled my pants down slowly, torturing me just enough to make me impatient.

It felt like I had been set free when he pulled the rest of the offensive fabric off my legs. Those pants really _were_ too tight—they were getting retired for sure. Granted they had gotten me to this point but still…I would never bring those back out of retirement.

I quickly made my way to Chris' button and zipper. I undid them quickly and began to inch them down when he hands seized my wrists. I was livid. He was _not _going to get me all worked up and then deny me like this. Not without a fight.

"Bella wait…I need to get a condom."

I sighed in frustration. _They are supposed to be prepared for these kinds of moments!_

He leaned down and kissed me tenderly before standing up and walking away. I sat up and made my way to the pillows of the bed. I rested my head against them and closed my eyes while I waited. I was going to have sex with the hottest guy in this party tonight. Things couldn't have worked out anymore perfectly than if I had even tried.

* * *

Review please? Edward appears next chapter ;) That should provide for some inspiration.


	2. Remedy

Thanks for the review, story alerts, favorite story adds etc. It's all super encouraging. This is my favorite chapter so far. I came up with the idea for the story with this chapter. It's Edward's POV so enjoy ;)

_I don't own Twilight, but if I did I would make Breaking Dawn into two movies too ;)_

_Happy Twilight Tuesday!_

* * *

I was furious about my flight being delayed but that was Seattle for you—rain that made for zero visibility. I sat and did aimless things for hours while waiting for the next flight to open up. I hadn't bothered checking into a hotel considering I would stay for five hours maximum. I could just sleep on the plane and back at the apartment.

When the airline consultant announced that our flight would be boarding I let out a sigh of relief. Finally, I would be leaving this miserable city and back to my hometown. I was eager to see Emmett again and meet his new friends.

Apparently, they were both girls which didn't surprise me much since he was quite the ladies man but what did surprise me was that the relationships seemed to be completely platonic.

I was pleasantly surprised to see that they were not the tall, leggy, blondes he usually sought after but two very unique looking girls.

The one who seemed to catch my eye from a picture he had sent me online was a stunning brunette.

She had long mahogany hair that curled in natural waves at the bottom and soft pale skin. I couldn't help but notice how deep and rich her chocolate brown eyes looked as well. They had a look of both mystery and innocuousness about them.

Her smile was just as warming and inviting as her eyes were. The sweet smile was set against a pair of full lips that looked too good to be true.

I knew how ridiculous it was to be so captured by someone I hadn't even met but she absolutely breathtaking. The funny part was that I hadn't even seen the rest of her body but I was certain it lived up to the rest of her beauty. I wanted to meet this girl, this Bella.

I eventually landed in JFK airport and caught a taxi. The ride wasn't too long considering Emmett and I lived about 15 minutes away from the airport itself. I paid the driver as I pulled up to the apartment and just stood on the sidewalk for a moment. I

looked up at the brownstone before me and smiled. This was home.

I walked inside and took the elevator upstairs to the fourth floor. I stepped out and made my way down the familiar hallway—to apartment 420. I chuckled at the numbers, recalling the memory of Emmett's eagerness to buy an apartment that was numbered 420. I never understood why he found it to be so funny. Emmett didn't even do drugs and he surely wouldn't do them when a med school student was living with him in that same apartment.

I put my key in the door and pushed it forward.

I was slightly surprised by the sight before me. The apartment didn't look half bad for having had a party thrown here the night before. There were a few stray red cups and bottles around but for the most part everything seemed intact and clean.

I was proud of Emmett for being mature enough to attempt to clean things up before going out for the count. I could hear his snoring in the room next to mine and smiled at the thought. I was quite sure that was the most innocent sound I'd hear from Emmett's bedroom during my entire stay in the apartment.

I began to open my bedroom door when I froze. There appeared to be a shirtless guy lying on the floor. I rushed over to him and checked his vital signs.

Thankfully, he was simply passed out and not dead from alcohol poisoning or worse. I turned him over and recognized him as Christian.

He was a friend of Emmett's who had been in a number of photos Emmett had sent me while I was in Seattle. I had also met him at his job—a local bar— the previous year during a quick trip I had paid Emmett. He was a nice enough guy, not exactly a gentleman or very mature but I could stand being around him.

I turned him over and he stirred. His eyes opened and he looked utterly confused.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"Chris, it's me. Emmett's older brother, Edward. You're in Emmett's bathroom."

"Oh shit. Sorry man I didn't recognize you. Is that chick still around? I was looking for condoms and somehow I ended up passed out."

"What girl?"

I purposely avoided using the word "chick."

"You know the brunette with the nice ass."

"No, I don't know. I just got here. Look I'll fix you something and call a cab. Do you have a shirt?"

"I don't know she threw it somewhere."

"Take my track jacket in the coat closet. It should fit you."

"Thanks man."

"No problem."

I helped him up and set him down on the couch. Clearly whatever he had concocted last night or allowed Emmett to serve him was pretty intense. I smiled to myself as I found the tomato juice in the back of the fridge. I poured a glass and got two Vitamin B pills from my suitcase. I had called the cab already and it was due any minute.

"Here Chris. Take those with this and get some sleep, you're going to need it to cure a hangover _that _bad."

A car honked downstairs and I peeked out the window. Surely enough Chris' cab was waiting downstairs at the curb.

"Your cab is here. Are you okay to walk or do you need some help?"

"No, bro I'm good. Thanks a lot, tell Emmett I said thanks for inviting me to another awesome party and if you see that brunette…stay away I already marked my territory."

I closed the door behind him and shook my head. Chris hadn't changed one bit since I had met him last year. It hadn't surprised me much that those were his parting words as he left the house.

He was probably more of a womanizer than Emmett was and certainly had a lot less respect for women. He was a player in every sense of the word. Elizabeth would be mortified if she knew Emmett considered him a friend.

I picked up my luggage once again and walked to my bedroom. I pushed the door open to find a half-naked body in my bed.

My jaw dropped and the testosterone in my body started to build up. The figure was slightly curled, revealing curvy legs and the sweetest rear I'd seen in my whole 27 years of living. This woman, this goddess, was sleeping in _my_ bed. I noticed the brown hair immediately and figured this was the girl Chris had referred too.

He was definitely right when he added nice ass in her physical description. It was barely covered in black lace boy shorts.

I was frozen in place. I didn't know if I should leave and attempt to be more mature about this or if I should allow my hormones to do their bidding. I was fighting between my brain and my body. A certain body part started to think it had a mind of its own as well.

I was about to turn around when the figure turned over and showed me the most beautiful face I had ever seen.

It was Bella.

She was sound asleep in my bed with a peaceful expression. I wasn't sure what she was dreaming about but I knew she wouldn't look so blissfully unaware as soon as she got up. I remembered Emmett explaining to me she was drunk when she tactfully called me a "douche bag" for missing my graduation party.

I stared at her for a long moment, soaking in her features. This beautiful creature I had pictured in my head countless times was actually sleeping not five feet away from me. Her beauty was even more impossible in person.

I stood there for an immeasurable amount of time when she began to stir and open her eyes. My instincts told me to leave so I wouldn't frighten her but my heart wouldn't let me move an inch.

She opened her eyes in a disoriented manner and reached for her forehead. I knew what that meant…she'd be in need of a hangover remedy any second. She looked outside the window quickly and turned to face me. She still didn't realize I was in the room. I waited until she noticed.

"Who are you?" she asked in a strained voice.

Even with the coarseness of having just woken up her voice still sounded angelic.

"I'm Edward. You're in my bed."

It was probably rude but for self-preservation reasons I would have to maintain a completely platonic, indifferent attitude towards her. I knew Bella was beautiful and I was sure she had guys lined up 

around the block. Christian was proof enough this morning. I didn't need to be another suitor, especially since I had just been staring at her while she was asleep.

"I'm sorry. I just…I don't even remember how I got here. The last thing I remember was…" she trailed off.

I waited expectantly with raised eyebrows.

"Oh my gosh, Christian! Have you seen a guy with dark hair and blue eyes?"

"Yes I sent him off this morning. He was passed out in my bathroom. Did you do something you'd like to confess to?" I chuckled.

She smiled weakly and reached for her forehead again. Her headache must have been dreadful.

"Do you want medication or something? Please don't take this the wrong way but you look awful. I've got something that'll cure that hangover…" I trailed off hoping she would take the bait.

I knew her name but I wanted to hear her say it. I needed to keep up the appearance that I had no connection to her or that I knew what her name was. I needed to pretend I had never imagined her name in a number of different scenarios that included her and me as a couple.

It was completely psychotic and immature. As soon as I saw her face on my computer screen I had been mesmerized like a middle school boy by his crush. If she took the bait I'd be able to continue on the façade.

"Bella," she responded.

"Okay then Bella, wait here. I'll be back."

I strode out of the room and sighed. This woman had no idea the effect she had on me and she had no idea how much I would attempt to keep this secret.

She didn't owe me even a second of her time and I wasn't going to be dumb enough to believe I'd be worth it. I was quite sure she'd never be interested in conservative, old, nerdy Edward.

I poured her a cup of the tomato juice and grabbed two Vitamin B pills for her as well.

Her back was to me when I entered the room. Her pants were back on and I thanked God for that. It'd be hard to control myself if she kept flashing me a peek of that adorable behind she had.

I laughed to myself as I recalled when Emmett deemed me an ass man back in college. I hadn't really paid attention to that nickname since he mentioned it years ago but meeting Bella made me realize he was completely right.

"Here you go."

She turned around and accepted the drink and pills. She looked at the drink skeptically but just shook her head before taking a sip. Her face while she drank the tomato juice was priceless but I managed to stifle the laugh that was building inside. She glared at me from the glass and set it down.

"You had way too much fun watching me do that."

"I'm sorry you just had the reaction that I missed out on this morning. Christian left with his drink so I didn't have the chance to see that face."

"Ha ha," she said sarcastically.

I chuckled and sat down on my bed. I loosened my tie and shrugged out of the suit jacket I was wearing. I had been so preoccupied with Christian and Bella I hadn't even had a second to release myself from the "monkey suit" as Emmett called it.

My flight had been right after a dinner meeting with a professor from my now alma mater. I didn't have a chance to change and I was not going to even attempt trying to open my suitcase in the airport to change. I had packed my clothes rather haphazardly and I was sure if I opened the Lochness Monster I would never get it closed again.

"So you're Edward Masen, huh?" Bella said conversationally.

"The one and only."

She rolled her eyes at my attempt to sound arrogant.

"I've heard a lot about you from Emmett."

"I'm sure you have. Although, I bet most of what you heard is crap if you don't mind me saying."

"So then you didn't show up at your school's library in nothing but your boxers to keep to the terms of a bet Emmett started?"

The blood started to rush to my face a bit when she said that. It was terribly embarrassing and I had forgotten about that memory.

She took my slight blush as a sign she was right and smiled triumphantly.

I was worried now. What other ridiculous stories had Emmett told Bella? That wasn't even the worst of our adventures in high school and college.

Emmett had always been an instigator and I was too cocky to ever lose a bet or turn down a dare. Thankfully, he had gotten a little more mature over the last few years and I was subjected to fewer antics. Of course there were memories I preferred to forget but they were fun times nonetheless.

"He told you about that?"

She nodded her head vigorously and seemed to regret the action quickly. Her headache hadn't subsided yet and she clearly had forgotten about it for a split second.

I laughed at her reaction and she narrowed her eyes in my direction.

"What else did he tell you about me?"

I was curious to hear what he had told her and what she thought about what he had divulged.

A part of me hoped she sincerely liked me and seemed intrigued enough to get to know me better. The other, more logical, part of me knew better. If she was even slightly disinterested or turned off by what she knew of me it would make things immensely easier. I wouldn't have to try as hard to mask my feelings for her.

"Well he told me you just graduated from medical school and—"

"Oh yeah….Thanks for calling me a douche bag last night. My flight being delayed which made me miss my own graduation party," I imitated her on that last part "really wasn't my fault."

She looked down and seemed to be troubled by what I had told her. It really wasn't my intention to make her feel bad. I had honestly meant it as a tease.

"I'm sorry about that. I was pretty smashed yesterday. I'm not normally so crude."

Her eyes were still downcast and I was desperately resisting the urge I had to coax her chin up to meet my gaze.

Bella had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen and I would relish any opportunity I had to look into them. If she hid them from me it'd lessen the likelihood I had of stealing glances into them.

"Don't apologize. Its fine, really, I was just kidding. I figured I should get you back for teasing me last night. I didn't mean to upset you."

I was such an ass sometimes. I had managed to upset the one girl I'd never want to hurt.

"No, it's alright. You didn't upset me. I just feel like such a jerk for getting so drunk last night. Note to self, never drink Jungle Juice _ever_ again."

"You drank Jungle Juice?" I asked incredulously.

Did she have any idea why people called it Jungle Juice?

"Yeah, Chris made it for me. He's a bartender."

"I know and I could kill him for serving that to you now."

"Why?"

"Bella he's a bartender. As chauvinistic as this is going to sound…bartenders know the difference between girl drinks and drinks that are usually downed by guys. I mean you seem to hold your liquor relatively well considering you're not throwing up in the bathroom right now but still. Christian served you that on purpose. He knew it would get you obscenely drunk. It's called Jungle Juice because people get crazy when they drink it. They become animals and he used it to his advantage. He was just trying to get you to give up all your inhibitions and…" I couldn't finish the rest.

She was looking at me in disbelief.

"But…but…he was a _nice_ guy. I can't believe I was so stupid!"

"It's not your fault. How would you know?"

"Yeah but I shouldn't have been so trusting. I just thought since he and Emmett were friends and since Emmett seemed to be alright with me hanging out with him, he was a decent guy….Why do you care so much?"

_Shit!_ This was not how I planned this conversation going. I was hoping that she had missed that slip earlier. It was a poor choice of words and too honest for my liking.

"It was wrong Bella. And I'm equally as pissed at Emmett. Emmett knows that guy is a huge player and he let you hang around him anyway."

"Well thanks for the concern Edward but I'm fine. Karma must have gotten Chris back because you said he was passed out in the bathroom."

"Thank goodness for that."

She smiled at me and set down her glass. She walked up to me and held her hand out.

I took it lightly but didn't miss how a sensation that was almost electric was pulsing through me when she touched me. I stared and held her hand for longer than necessary but she seemed to be doing the same thing.

I wondered if she noticed it too or if my pathetic crush was starting to take a toll on my sanity. It felt too real to be imagined but there was no way she could have felt the same way.

"It was nice meeting you Edward. I better go and find out where my roommate is though. Is Emmett awake?"

"It was a pleasure, Bella. Um, I think he's still asleep. Why don't you go pop in and check?"

"Okay. Bye Edward."

"Bye Bella."

With that she picked up her shoes and left the room. I heard her small feet shuffle across the hall and stop in front of Emmett's doorway.

I stood up to close my bedroom door to regain my composure. So much had happened in the last twenty minutes or so I wasn't sure what to do. I slumped myself back onto the bed and held my head in my hands.

Bella had taken me by surprise in so many ways. She was impossibly beautiful, undeniably intelligent, and shamelessly honest. Her character was so true and sincere—the way she bantered easily with me and sought to see the good in people was so refreshing.

Her trust had been misplaced but she didn't seem to regret trying to make Christian out to be a good person, just that she'd gotten herself into the predicament she had been in the previous night.

I released my head from the prison it was in and looked at the door to find Bella standing there. She had a cautious expression on her face as she watched me in my misery and awe. I smiled weakly to indicate that I was okay with her presence. She walked forward hesitantly and sat next to me. The electric sensation was back again, having her so close.

"Emmett is out like a light and Alice is asleep on his bed too. She's pretty hung-over. She said she's not ready to leave yet. Do you mind if I stay with you?"

"Absolutely. Here I'm sure you're still feeling pretty crappy. Why don't you lie down?"

I pulled the comforter back and revealed the navy blue sheets from Macy's underneath. Elizabeth had picked the set out ages ago and I couldn't even remember the last time I'd slept on them.

"Thanks," she said putting her heels next the door.

"Those look pretty dangerous you know," I commented.

"You have no idea."

Her voice implied something else but I wasn't quite sure what she meant. I smiled and patted the spot next to me.

She lay down and her brown hair cascaded around her like a halo. My breath caught in my throat ever so slightly and I hoped she didn't notice.

She looked up at me from her big doe eyes and smiled. This moment was becoming even harder and harder to bear. I needed to break the discomfort that was building up inside.

"So you never did finish telling me what you knew of me."

"Well, if I remember correctly you interrupted me and made me feel bad about insulting you last night."

"Ah, so you _did _lie about not being upset."

"Hardly, I said you didn't upset me—not that you didn't make me feel bad."

"Touché."

She smiled victoriously and my heart started to pound even harder in my chest. If it got any louder I was sure she'd be able to hear it without trouble. I swallowed and waited for her to continue.

"Well…let's see. I understand you're a cardiologist—specializing in heart surgery— now and that you've taken a job at New York Presbyterian."

"This is true."

"…and that you're 27-years-old."

"Way to make me feel old."

She giggled lightly and my heart pounded roughly again.

"Emmett tells me you're an avid baseball fan and that your birthday is June 20th."

"Keep going."

"Emmett swears he's taller than you and to be quite honest I'm not sure if it's true anymore. You seemed pretty tall to me before. He's 6'5. How tall are you?"

"He's got a small lead on me. I'm 6'2."

"Gotcha."

"So what else do you know about me according to Emmett."

"I know you're really neat and organized, you like the color blue, and that you don't have a girlfriend but that's not according to Emmett."

My heart was fluttering. Why did she have to mention girlfriend? The word sounded so much more appealing when it came from her lips. I wished it was preceded by two other words and she would say "I'm Edward's girlfriend." It was ridiculous but I couldn't help it.

"So if Emmett didn't tell you that how do you know?"

"Well the first two are from observation. I may have stumbled into your room once or twice when I first came to Emmett's apartment…" she didn't finish.

"And the third?"

"Alice told me you were single but I figured as much when I didn't see anything girlfriend or sentimental related in your bedroom."

"You do realize I haven't been to this apartment in a year?"

"Yes but…" she mumbled something under her breath I didn't catch.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

I wished I could have supersonic hearing and catch what she had said. It seemed like whatever she was mumbling was more important than she was letting on.

"So was I right in everything I knew about you?"

"Yes."

"Good. I don't want to have opinions of you on unfounded information."

She smirked at me and I was extremely interested in what exactly those opinions were.

"You have opinions of me do you?"

"Just a few."

"Care to share?"

"Not really."

"Alright, well then if you refuse to share the only polite thing to do is tell me about yourself."

"Emmett hasn't blabbed all my embarrassing stories already?"

"No."

"Okay well then, where should I start?"

"How about I ask the questions and you answer?"

"Fair enough; however, I decide whether or not I get to answer the question."

"Deal. So where were you born?"

"That is so unoriginal Edward Masen!"

My name being uttered from her lips was so tantalizing. I was hoping I could get her to say it again but under different circumstances. _Stop it Edward, you're supposed to be playing aloof, not turned on!_

"Well, I _am_ supposed to be the boring one."

"I don't think you're boring."

"You don't?"

"Not in the least bit. You're the opposite actually."

"What do you mean?"

"I happen to be intrigued by your predictability and cautiousness. It's refreshing when you've been hanging out with Emmett for months."

I laughed at her response. I was positive that her I.Q. had dropped a few points after hanging out with Emmett for so much time.

"You never answered my question," I prompted her.

"I was born in Seattle. My father is the police commissioner of Seattle."

"Your father is Charlie Swan?"

"The one and only," she said with a giggle.

Her attempt to imitate me was pitiful but funny nonetheless. I loved how witty and sarcastic she could be. It was just as she had said earlier…refreshing.

"Wow that's something I would have never guessed. So how did the commish feel about his daughter moving to New York?"

"I wouldn't know. I only see him a few times a year. I lived with my mother in Phoenix until college. My parents are divorced. My mom remarried a few years back though to a minor leaguer, Phil Dwyer."

"I've heard of him. I have to admit…please don't take this the wrong way but he's pretty awful."

She laughed loudly at my admission. I was reassured and laughed a little with her. I was glad she hadn't been offended.

"I know but he must do something right because my mom is still crazy about him, seven years later."

"That's nice that your mother found happiness. I can't say the same for your father though. He seems to be the brooding bachelor of Seattle. The fact he's unmarried and you don't see him much actually almost cost him the position a few years back when they were sifting through candidates. I remember hearing about you on the news in Seattle. I must say you look much different in person. I wouldn't have even considered the thought if you hadn't said anything."

"Well the fact I was 17 might have something to do with it, _Edward_. I remember that actually. That was the year Renee got remarried. I remember her being royally pissed about all the attention he was getting during the year _she_ was supposed to be getting remarried."

"It's interesting don't you think?"

"What is?"

"That I knew who you were before even meeting you or hearing about you from Emmett."

"Yeah I guess it is in a way."

"Anyway next question…you just eliminated a couple for me actually."

"Okay, shoot."

"When is your birthday? You know mine after all."

"September 13th. Are you going to keep asking mundane questions? For that I could just give you my MySpace or Facebook—I'm sure it'd answer enough of your questions."

I feigned hurt and touched my chest dramatically. Bella rolled her eyes and laughed lightly.

"Okay. I'll skip those questions then and ask you the one I'm most curious about but you'll have to add me on Facebook."

She smiled and waited for my next question. I wasn't sure if it was good idea to ask this but I was horribly curious.

"Are you single?"

"Yes."

I was surprised at how quickly she responded but I let it go. I'd gotten the answer I wanted and it wasn't as awkward as I had expected it to be.

"So are you done with the interrogation?"

"For now."

Bella rolled over and lay on her back, looking at the ceiling. I followed suit and reflected over the answer she had just given me.

I also analyzed how quickly she responded and considered why she was so eager to tell me yes. I didn't want to reduce myself into believing it was because she was attracted to me too so I let it go.

I wasn't sure how long I had been staring at my bedroom but I realized I had fallen asleep when I heard two voices that were quiet but loud enough for me to make out what they were saying.

"They look so cute together," a high soprano voice added.

"Fuck cute. It's not fair that Edward gets to sleep with Bella after knowing her for…what time is it?" the other voice was clearly Emmett's.

"Seven-thirty-four."

"Less than 12 hours."

"Don't be jealous Em just because Bella wasn't into you. Besides I thought you were over that?'

"I am. I liked her for like a week. Mostly I just thought she was cute and would do me but I love Bella too much. She's like my little sister now and that's just weird. I'm just surprised she'd fall for such a prude like Edward."

"Don't be an ass Emmett. I'm sure Edward is a nice guy. C'mon we should wake them up. Bella has work tomorrow afternoon and I have work in the morning too."

I pretended to be sleeping and started to wonder if Bella had just been doing the same thing I was. I desperately hoped not. I didn't want her hearing the awful things Emmett had said.

Suddenly, something hard landed on top of me and knocked the breath out of me. I vaguely heard Bella squeal and the other soprano voice yell something. I opened my eyes and Emmett was wedged in the middle of Bella and me. I groaned and pushed Emmett slightly.

"C'mon Eddie…it's time to wake up. It's seven-thirty at night."

He was right. The room was completely black except for the faint light coming through the door and the streetlights outside. A figure moved across the room and turned on my desk lamp which illuminated the room generously. The woman had short, black hair, a petite frame, and a striking face. I immediately recognized her as Alice.

"Emmett's right, Bells! We have work tomorrow and you're probably not going to get much sleep now."

I heard Bella groan and I chuckled lightly. I looked over and Emmett was blocking my view of seeing Bella. I wanted to smack the annoying grin he was wearing off his face. He shoved dramatically, making himself "more comfortable" between Bella and me. I heard her faintly complain as I sat up in the bed.

"Alright that's it! Everyone out! This room is getting too crowded."

I heard Emmett snicker and Alice looked defeated. Alice left the room first since she was already standing and Emmett hopped off the bed soon after. Bella sat up and started to untangle herself from the sheets when I grabbed her wrist. She turned around to face me and looked completely surprised.

"You don't have to leave."

She smiled innocently and looked down at the sheets.

"Will you visit me again?"

It was a bad question to ask but I couldn't let this goddess leave without knowing that she may grace me with her presence again. She looked back up at me and paused for a moment.

"Definitely," she said with a smile.

"Good."

I resisted the urge to brush her hair behind her ear and let go of her wrist. I could still feel that sensation after she stood up and walked towards the door.

She bent over and picked up her shoes, leaving me with one last tempting memory before walking out.

"Bye Edward!"

"Goodbye Bella," I finally said after she had left.

I would do everything in my power to make for damn certain that I'd see her again. I was on a mission. I wanted to spend every chance I got with her as possible. I wouldn't try anything and I wouldn't attempt to get her to like me, if she did it would be on her own accord.

I didn't care if it pained me be with her and imagine dating her and never actually see it through. I just wanted any excuse to be around her. I knew I was lovesick but this was one illness that no remedy would be able to cure.

* * *

Review?


	3. Interrogations

Hey everybody! Before you read this chapter I apologize for not updating sooner. I probably won't be able to update again for the next 2-3 days. I live in Florida and Tropical Storm Fay is already here so wish me luck.

_I don't own Twilight, but at least Twilight Tuesday is tomorrow ;)_

* * *

I was barely breathing as I left the apartment with Alice and made my way out of Emmett's apartment building. The way Edward had grabbed my wrist in an action that screamed desperation and asked me if I'd visit him again had my heart fluttering.

He had been surreptitiously flirting all morning and we had fallen asleep together. By the end of the evening I hadn't even thought about Chris once.

Edward was so much different from the other guys I had dated or hooked up with. He was mature, honest, intelligent, witty, and so unbelievably good looking. All my daydreams and Emmett's pictures hadn't even done him the least bit of justice.

Alice unlocked her car and slipped into the driver's seat while I sat in the passenger seat with a stupid grin plastered on my face. I had been remembering all the mundane questions he had asked and the way he smiled crookedly.

I was sure my breathing was still erratic even as I attempted to get it under control. I was patiently waiting for Alice to interrogate me when she finally spoke up.

"So Edward?" she said pulling out of her parking spot.

"You know I don't think that's actually considered a question and I don't respond to fragments so just stop with the pretenses and ask me already."

"Whatever you big know-it-all! So, what happened? I heard you guys talking after you woke me up but I couldn't stay awake long enough to eavesdrop."

We were on the way back to our apartment now as we passed all the familiar businesses and apartment complexes.

"Nothing of interest….We spoke for a while and just nodded out."

"Together," she added.

"Yes, we fell asleep _together_. Do you want a _medal_ for being so observant?"

"Ugh, I don't know how Edward put up with that sarcasm for hours."

"Well, if I remember correctly we were asleep for the majority of the time."

"Bella you're my best friend…don't make me hate you."

"He seemed to enjoy my humor. He can be quite sarcastic himself when he wants to be."

"Sounds like a perfect match to me."

"Now you're the funny one."

"Oh don't be ridiculous! He was totally flirting with you! You don't actually believe that I missed that little conversation just before you left his room, do you?

"ALICE!"

"What!"

"If you were listening then you should've known he wanted _me_ to stay in the room—not _your_ prying eyes and ears too."

"Emmett was listening too!"

"Emmett's not here for me to yell at!"

"Whatever! Tell me what you two talked about."

"No," I said firmly.

"Oh, Bella! Why not?"

"Remember what I said about fragments?"

"Just tell me please."

I groaned in response.

"I knew I could convince you!"

"You didn't. I just don't want to have this conversation continue any further than this car. I'm getting in the shower as soon as we get home and I don't want you following me asking me questions."

"Fair enough, will you spill now?"

"Okay."

I took along exaggerated breath before I began.

"Well at first he kind of confused me. We started talking about my hangover and he said he could kill Chris for serving me strong drinks because he was a bartender and he knew I'd get smashed. It surprised me that he cared so much. I guess to avert the discomfort I changed the subject and went looking for you and well you know that part."

She nodded her head.

"Then when I came back things got awkward again. He was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. He looked upset and I didn't really get why so I was about to leave but he looked up and smiled. He has the most amazing smile by the way," I added quickly.

She just giggled and continued looking outside the windshield. We had stopped at a light.

"Anyway, so he looked up and invited me to lie down with him since you were unwilling to leave. I lay down with him and told him everything I knew of him so far. It was all true apparently. Emmett isn't much of a liar—I guess. And then he asked me questions about myself. I told him about Charlie and Renee and oddly enough he knew who my dad _and _Phil were. It was totally random."

"He knew who they were? I could understand Phil since he's slightly famous, but Charlie? I didn't realize he actually bothered to know who the police commissioner of his city was."

"Yeah, he's different like that. I've never met any guy like him. I'm wondering if maybe the fact he's older than us is a positive thing. I mean he's certainly more intelligent and mature than any of the other assholes we usually date."

"God, I know. Maybe Edward has some cute, older friends he can hook me up with?"

I laughed at that. Of course Alice would find some way to inject herself into my relationship with Edward. I knew for a fact that if he had a friend that he could fix up with Alice I'd been in for a lot of double dates.

"I don't know. But I _do_ know that Chris is a total jerk-off by the way."

"What do you mean? I thought things were progressing nicely last night?"

"They were…I almost got laid and everything. God knows I've been sexually frustrated but still he got me twisted on purpose. That drink I was downing last night…it was JUNGLE JUICE!"

"Jungle Juice?"

I could tell in her tone that she recognized the drink.

Apparently, _everyone_ knew about it except me. A part of me immediately regretted not letting her talk to me last night.

Maybe the topic would have come up and I could have saved myself the embarrassment and wicked hangover.

Another part of me didn't regret it though. If I had spoken to Alice I would not have ended up in Edward's bedroom—totally smashed—and not have run into him this morning.

"Yeah, the one and only," I laughed remembering Edward's arrogance this morning.

Alice took it as something else and laughed along with me. For some reason that made me laugh even harder. She was laughing at an inside joke she didn't even know about.

"So what did you do last night? How did you end up in Emmett's bed? Is there anything I should know about?" I said with smile.

"No! Are you kidding? Emmett's like our brother. No, I just wasn't up to going home and I didn't even know where you were. Emmett was going to sleep on the couch but I refused to let him go. It was _his_ bed after all, which reminds me…I think we need to get a cot or something at Emmett's. We stay there enough of the time anyway and since Edward's going to be around it's not like we can crash in his room anymore."

"You've slept in Edward's room?"

"I'm sure that's the least of the things that have gone on in his room. What about you? Did you forget you were ready to have sex in there?"

"Damnit, I didn't think about that. Do you think he's mad about that? The conversation never really came up."

"No, I think he _likes_ you too much. He's probably just wishing it was him that almost did it instead."

"Nice one, Alice."

**Edward**

"Are you going to even properly say hi to me or are you going keep shooting off questions about Bella?"

"I'm sorry bro. What's up? How was your flight and shit?"

"Well, my flight and _shit_ was fine," I couldn't help enunciating the word shit. "Thanks for asking Emmett. It's nice to know that you feel _so_ compelled to speak to me about something other than my sex life."

"Or lack thereof," he added.

"Touché."

"So are you gonna cut the crap and finally tell me what happened?"

"Okay!" I responded exasperated.

"Cool."

"Before I begin I'd just like to say that you are an _ass_ for introducing Bella to Christian and almost letting him have his way with her even though she was drunk."

"Bella was talking to Chris last night?"

Emmett had sat down next to me. The depression in the bed was almost comical. It was hard to believe sometimes that he was my _younger _brother. In the mental and maturity aspect it made sense but physically Emmett was huge.

"Did that escape your notice?"

"Kind of. I knew she was talking to some guy but I was so hammered I could barely remember she was even with someone."

"He was passed out in our bathroom this morning as well. Did that too escape your attention?"

"Hell yeah it did. I wouldn't have let him pass out there. I would have at least been nice enough to offer him the couch."

"It's nice to know you're so generous Em."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Anyway, Bella and I just kind of talked. She told me that you told her about my boxers at the library stunt."

"Oh yeahhhhh! That was so awesome. The look on that librarian's face was priceless. She was just lucky I didn't make you go during your morning wood," he said booming with laughter.

"She told me that she knew I was a cardiologist, I liked baseball, and that she knew my birthday. And then she said three other things that kind of surprised me…" I said without finishing.

"Which were?" Emmett prompted.

"Bella has been in my room before?"

I said it as more of a statement than question—although, I wasn't quite sure if I wasn't questioning that fact either. It seemed too good to be true that she had spent time in my room, whether she admitted it or not. It felt more like I had imagined it.

"I guess. I know she and Alice have crashed there after parties or after hanging out."

"Have you ever slept at her place?"

"Yeah, tons of times."

"Has she…is…she seeing anyone?"

"You like her! I knew it! I knew it when you asked her about if she'd come to visit you!"

"You were eavesdropping?"

"Alice was too."

"I didn't ask if Alice was. I could care less if Alice were eavesdropping. Bella will take it with a grain of salt anyway. How could she possibly like me?"

"Bro, she totally likes you!"

"Says the guy who _used_ to like her! You thought I didn't hear you and Alice, right?"

"It was for TWO seconds. I just thought she was cute—"

"…and that she would do you. Yeah, I heard that part as well."

"It sounds worse than I actually intended. If Bella and I had gotten together I would have been a good boyfriend. I may like my women but mom raised us better than that. Besides she's like the hot little sister we never had."

"Whatever, it's a moot point. That intention was never seen through anyway."

"You never did finish what it was that Bella told you about."

"Oh right. Well, she said she noticed I was neat, organized…the usual crap and that I like the color blue and I didn't have a girlfriend."

"What the hell is so surprising about that? She sounded pretty straightforward to me."

"You're missing the point. Bella has been in my room and seen just this one small aspect of my life but she didn't miss that I haven't dated for a while."

"Your point?"

"My point is that _she_ was the one to mention the relationship status. I'm not sure if it's because she was genuinely curious or if she was asking for her own personal agenda. The part that surprised me the most was when I asked _her _if she was single and she immediately responded yes. It was like she couldn't tell me soon enough. It's just frustrating, you know."

"No, I don't know. Clearly she's into you and I'm sure you're into her. So what exactly is so frustrating?"

"It's frustrating because I know she doesn't like me! Yeah her actions made it seem like she might be interested but she could have just been flirting. I'm sure she's got plenty of Christian's lined up. Besides she doesn't need to waste her time on some old, boring cardiologist."

"You know for someone so damn smart you can be pretty dense!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Bella likes you!"

Well that threw me for a loop. The confidence in Emmett's admission startled me.

"Sh-she likes me? How do you know?"

"Yes, she likes you doctor-boy. Can you get that through that thick skull of yours? It's SO obvious."

"What do I do?"

"Flirt with her, ask her out. Do whatever the hell it is you used to do. I mean c'mon I know it's been a while since you've gotten some play but need I remind you of the stud you used to be in college?"

"I did do pretty well back then, didn't I?"

I was pissing him off but I couldn't resist the urge. The glare on his face was priceless.

"If you don't shut your mouth I will certainly remind you that if you mess with Bella you answer to me. You may be my older brother but I can still kick your ass."

"With a good fight," I added.

"Sure, whatever."

"Don't worry. I've got my eye on the prize now, although, I'm think going to take it slow though until I know for sure. I think after all the crap I dealt with when I dated Madelyn I need to start off as friends. I don't want to rush anything. I'll let it progress naturally."

"Yeah, Mady ended up burning you pretty bad."

"Thanks Em."

"I'm sorry. I just still can't believe the way things ended."

_Flashback_

_I had just finished my midterm for my cardiac rehabilitation course. The exam had been challenging but I had studied for weeks and my field observation had gone well. My study sessions had actually taken its toll on my relationship with Madelyn. _

_Things were still going well but I knew her patience was running thin. It was actually quite frustrating that she was so upset. I thought she respected and understood my need to do well in school. Med school was my dream and I felt I was sharing that dream with her._

_I jogged down the familiar campus as the rain fell violently against my head. A storm had been brewing during the exam and the thunder had shaken me out of my concentration more than a few times. _

_The lightening outside, threatened to strike close and kill the lights in the classroom. I knew I wasn't the only student in the class hoping that that might just happen and have the exam postponed. As confident as I was I would have appreciated another study session._

_I finally made it to my car and hopped in. I wiped the water off my face and exhaled deeply. It had been quite the run to get to the parking lot. _

_I peered out the windshield and decided to wait for the rain to subside a bit so I would have better visibility. As much as I wanted to get home and peel these drenched clothes off I needed to see Madelyn. _

_I hadn't seen her beautiful face in nearly two weeks and I was definitely going to make up for lost time. Although, our relationship had a lot of nice qualities to it __and I could see her fitting easily into my life we were definitely attracted—most deeply—through our physical desires. She was undeniably gorgeous. Emmett had always approved of her, considering he thought she was quote "bangin."_

_After waiting in my car to the melodies of Chopin for about 35 minutes I decided to head out. The traffic was moving too slow for my liking but in all fairness it was still raining. _

_I pulled into her driveway when a big strike of lightening hit. This had actually been a blessing in disguise—she wouldn't be able to hear my car now. I wanted to surprise her. The rain had still been steady so I ran up the stairs to her front door and pulled out my keys. I slid them into the lock and pushed the door forward._

_I closed it slowly and tried to avoid making as much sound as possible. I made my way towards the living room first and took a look. She was nowhere to be found. This confused me a little, taking into account that she usually watched her soap opera at this time._

_I shrugged and made my way into the kitchen. There was no note or event on her calendar. I became curious and decided to check the place she'd most likely be. I started quickly up the stairs and made an effort to be as quiet as possible. The thunder seemed to help my case but I couldn't always count on it._

_I stopped outside her room for a moment and put my hand on the doorknob. I wondered if I should knock but I decided not to. _

_I turned the knob and walked forward before stopping in place. _

_I froze. _

_My beautiful girlfriend was underneath some random man. He seemed to be older and had salt-and-pepper hair. The man was clearly not close to our age. I had walked in on them mid-thrust and my heart dropped. My Mady was having sex with another man—in front of me. _

_She caught sight of me and her eyes went wide. The man turned his head to look at me and his eyes bugged out of his head. _

_I finally took a close look at him and recognized him as a professor I had during my first year of med school. I couldn't remember the class but I would always remember him. He had notoriously flirted with the women in my class and always rubbed me the wrong way. And here he was a year and a half later _fucking_ my girlfriend. _

"_Edward it's not what you think!" she pleaded._

"_Why do people ALWAYS say that when they're caught in a compromising situation? It's exactly what I think and you know it. How could you do this me? I loved you!" I screamed._

"_Edward, I think it's best you keep your voice down," the asshole said while rolling off of Mady._

"_You shut the fuck up! I'll yell all I want to. Who the fuck do you think you are? You're some old prick screwing my girlfriend you have no right to speak to me. Did you forget I was even your student last year?" I replied still screaming._

"_That's how we met. Mady and I have been seeing each for a year now," the prick was still talking to me._

"_Is that true?" I asked her._

_She was walking towards me with tears in her eyes and a sheet wrapped around her frame. I couldn't believe what the hell was going on. It felt like some sick prank. How could she do this to me? I loved her. I would never cheat on her._

"_Yes," she croaked._

"_Why? Why did you do this to me?"_

"_Edward you've been so withdrawn lately. Walter has been here for me."_

_He had gotten dressed by this point and stood next to her with his arm around her shoulders. I wanted to break his arms off right then. How dare he touch her in front of me? I didn't care if he thought he had some kind of a claim on her for the last year. She was mine! _

"_Edward, I'm so sorry you had to find out like this. I wanted to tell you as soon as possible. I just never found the right time but it's over now."_

_Her words cut my heart like a knife. I had never been in so much pain in my entire life—emotionally or physically. My Mady had betrayed me. She had hurt me like no one ever could. _

_I looked back at her and walked out the door. On my way out I put my key on her hallway table and slammed the door behind me. I got into my car and drove until I had no energy. _

_I parked the car and sat in complete silence, trying to process everything that had happened. Tonight was the first night I had cried since I was a little boy. I knew there was only one person I could talk to so I took out my phone and dialed Emmett. I needed someone to assure me things were going okay._

"Don't think about it."

I said as more a reminder to myself.

"I've got Bella now and she's…well she's amazing. I almost forgot to tell you about what happened when I came into my room this morning."

"What?"

"She was in a tank-top and underwear and _only_ that."

"Big deal. I've seen her in less."

"Thank you for that Emmett."

"My pleasure," he said with a big grin.

"So you know what I mean when I say you were truly right in deeming me an ass man?"

He had a devious smile that made me uneasy.

"Oh yeahhhhhhh."

* * *

Emmett's a trip ;)

I hoped you all liked this chapter. I thought I should switch between POV's to better give their perspectives on the exchange last chapter. And I added the flashback so you guys understood Edward's character a little better. Please review, I'd really like to hear your thoughts on this story or if I should continue it. Add me to your story alert if you'd like to get a message about my next update ;)


	4. Axe Murderer

No more Fay!! Haha thanks to everyone who wished me luck, I appreciated it.

Also, a huge thanks goes out to all the readers that reviewed and added me to their story alerts, favorite stores, etc. It was really encouraging. I was getting slightly discouraged with this story for a while. It's all new territory for me.

_I don't own Twilight but I wish I owned Edward_

* * *

I was at work when my cell phone vibrated, signaling I had just gotten a text message. I opened my phone to see a text message from Emmett.

**From: **Emmett

_Are you busy tonight? I'm thinking dinner made by you sounds awesome ;)_

I smiled and rolled my eyes. Emmett's attempt at subtly was appreciated but weak. I looked up to see if my boss was near. Most people were busy typing away or reading through papers.

**To:** Emmett

_Nope. What should I bring? I'll need to stop by the grocery store on the way. Last time I was at your place the only thing in the fridge was alcohol._

I closed my cell phone and picked up the memo I had been reading. It was all the same news. Nothing of major consequence ever really happened in our office. My phone buzzed once again and I smiled.

**From: **Emmett

_ITALIAN!! I could care less what you choose exactly but it better end in a vowel – preferably "a" or "ini"_

**To: **Emmett

_I think I can manage that. I'll text Alice and invite her over. What time do you get off work? I'll be at your apartment around 6:30._

I wasn't sure what time Emmett got off work but in the end it wouldn't matter anyway. Alice and I both had keys to his apartment for emergencies and convenience.

Emmett was our protector and best friend wrapped in one. He had seen Alice at our best and worst these months of knowing us. His love was unconditional, fierce, and honest. If it ever came down to doing something crazy like taking a bullet for us I didn't doubt he would. Alice and I felt the same way about him. Emmett's lively personality and simplistic view of the world was so refreshing. I knew I was notorious for concerning myself with the well-being of others and Emmett's love of life made me feel liberated too.

**From: **Emmett

_I should be getting off at 6:30 but I have to meet with Derek afterwards so I don't know what time I'll exactly be there. Use your key and let yourself in. If Edward shows up BEHAVE! Oh and don't bother texting Alice. She has a date. I already spoke to her. Some random guy she met at her job today._

I was a little thrown off by the fact Emmett had said Alice was going on a date for two reasons. First, she hadn't called or texted me to let me know. Second, she had just met this mystery man today. It wasn't like her to not include me in information like this or to accept invitations for dates on the same day as meeting someone.

I ignored the comment about Edward but I couldn't help but smile when he mentioned him. Our little plan for tonight almost made me forget that Edward was around now. I hadn't seen him since the night after the party but I was excited. I had usually missed Edward when I went to Emmett's or he would have other plans when Emmett, Alice, and I hung out. I thought he was avoiding me but I tried not to let it bother me.

**To: **Emmett

_OK! I'll let myself in. And don't be ridiculous Em there's nothing with Edward and me. I'm texting Alice to find out about this date. I'll see you later!_

**To**: Alice

_Why did I have to find out from Emmett that you're going on a date tonight? Who is this mystery guy and why are you going out with him so soon? Is he terminal or something? ;)_

My last line was cruel but it seemed so sudden. Usually Alice made a guy chase her for a little while.

**From:** Alice

_Bella Swan that is SO MEAN! No he is not TERMINAL! He had tickets for the ballet tonight and he invited me to go. I couldn't turn him down - he was really charming. I'll call you during dinner tonight and let you know how it goes. His name is Sean Albrook. You know just in case I go missing since you and Em seem to think he's some axe murderer. This text will be proof for the NYPD._

**To: **Alice

_Alice Brandon that is not funny! Now I'm going to be a nervous wreck until you call me. Please be safe and don't forget to call!_

It had made me anxious that she was going out with some random guy but now I was even more frightened. Alice's joke hadn't made me anymore comfortable with the idea of not even getting to see this guy's face before she left with him. _Those tickets to the ballet better be good! _

I finished work rather uneventfully and walked down to my car. It was an Audi that Charlie had bought me as an early graduation gift. I had only had it for a few months but I was growing comfortable with it.

I made my way out of the underground parking lot and groaned as I joined the rush hour traffic to get back to Queens. This was one aspect of working in Manhattan but living outside the city that I hated.

I stopped at a grocery store on the way to Emmett's apartment and got all the ingredients for lasagna together. Emmett loved lasagna and I was a pro at making it so I decided it was the best choice.

I wasn't sure if Edward would be present for dinner but I decided to get extra food just in case. I knew he wouldn't be a big inconvenience but with Emmett's habit of inhaling entire meals singlehandedly I figured I'd rather be safe than sorry.

I let myself into Emmett's apartment and started to prepare the meal. I was just about to check on the lasagna when a familiar voice sounded across the hall.

"I'm home!" his smooth voice called.

"Emmett are you here? I smell something good. You better not be touching that stove unsupervi—," he stopped as I stood there facing him in the kitchen.

I bit down on my lip self-consciously and shifted my weight between my legs. I hadn't expected him to be home before Emmett. Knowing that I was alone with him was making my heart drum.

After not seeing him for all this time his looks shocked me. His green eyes were alive with surprise. Apparently he hadn't expected to see me either. His mouth hung open by the full lips that framed it. The sharp angle to his jaw was so masculine and sexy. I started to bite down on my lip even harder. I stared at him unsure of what to say and speechless by his beauty.

"Bella. It's nice to see you. It's been a while," he finally spoke.

"Two weeks," I said quietly.

I didn't mean to sound disappointed or upset but I had missed seeing him. When he asked me if I would visit him I thought he'd been more interested in seeing me. I began to wonder if he had just been polite or if he had realized wasting time with me was useless.

"I know. I'm sorry I haven't been around when you've visited but my schedule at the hospital has been hectic so far. I think they're trying to get all my best work out of me before I reach middle age," he joked.

I smiled in response to his effort to ease our discomfort.

"It's alright, there's no need to apologize. It's nice to see you though. Will you be joining Emmett and me for dinner?"

"No, I don't want to impose. You guys already have plans and stuff. I can go out."

"Edward don't. Emmett mentioned you would be home so I have plenty of food. Alice was supposed to join us too but she has a date. Please stay, I'd really like you to."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay. Well is there anything I can help you with?"

"No. Everything is done. I'm just waiting on it now. Why don't we go to the living room or something? I want to hear about your new job."

"It's pretty boring."

"I'm sure it's not."

"Well, how about we go sit down?"

I nodded and unwrapped myself from the apron I had been wearing. I set it down on the counter and followed Edward into the living room.

"You look really nice today."

I blushed at the unexpected compliment and sat down on the opposite end of the couch from Edward. It felt like we were in high school again—trying to be coy and disinterested but dying to sit next to one another. At least _I_ was dying to sit next to Edward. I wasn't sure if he felt the same way but I hoped he did. I had always gotten mixed signals from him.

"Thanks. So how do you like the hospital?"

"It's great. My colleagues are really incredible. They're all so intelligent and experienced. It's rather intimidating, actually. I have one colleague though, his name is Jasper Whitlock. He works in neurology. He's cool. He's 29 but he's a genius. I'm anticipating the breakthroughs he'll make in his career. We've hung out a couple of times. I'm trying to get better acquainted with the staff and get to know them better. It makes me feel like less of a neophyte for some reason. "

He chuckled lightly and the sound sent chills up my spine. I could get used to hearing his laughter.

"That's nice. I'm really happy for you. It's so important that you enjoy what you do and your coworkers seem to be really nice."

"Yeah they are. My mentor—Carlisle Cullen—has also been very helpful as well. I had dinner with him and his wife Esme a week ago actually. They remind me a lot of my parents, the way they're so in love."

He smiled at what seemed like a distant memory. I always knew Emmett and Edward had a large such sense of respect and pride for their parents. I had seen pictures of their family and their parents were downright beautiful.

Edward resembled Elizabeth a lot and had her deep emerald eyes. Emmett had the same hair as Edward Sr. and had his light brown, russet eyes. They were a light shade of brown that stood out.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes. Carlisle is very funny and Esme is as sweet as they come."

"Maybe you could invite them over sometime? I'd be happy to cook something for you. You could pawn it off as your own. I wouldn't mind," I said with a smile.

"Bella, if you made dinner for us I wouldn't try and take credit for it. Surely I'd have you over. Esme would ask me how I made it or what ingredients I used and I'd be clueless."

"I could debrief you."

"If I invite Esme and Carlisle over for dinner…you're coming."

"Okay."

"Alright, now that that's settled…"

I laughed and shoved him playfully. He laughed at me in response but held my hand as I began to pull it away. His grip was light but firm enough to suggest he wasn't ready to let go.

I looked at him and started to get hot as the nerves took over. I couldn't stop looking at him even though I wanted to. His gaze was intense. It felt like his eyes were burning a hole through me and I had no choice but to keep staring. Since my eyes wouldn't leave him I opened my mouth.

"I better take that lasagna out now."

He seemed to be released from the trance with my words and he dropped my hand. I looked down at the floor briefly and stood up. The clack of my work heels against the wood floors was deafening now.

I made my way into the kitchen, putting the apron back on and sliding on the oven mitts. I opened the oven and the heat blew across my face. I reached in and grabbed the lasagna before placing it on the hot plate on the counter.

After closing the oven, I grabbed a spatula and began cutting sections out.I went to reach for a dish towel when a pale, slender hand met mine and touched it briefly. That electric feeling I had felt when Edward touched me or was close came back to me again. I hadn't felt it since that morning and it startled me.

My eyes shot up to his green ones and my heart sighed. He was so beautiful. His fingertips brushed across my hand and started to rise higher, towards my wrist, beneath my forearm until they rested at the curve of my elbow. I kept my eyes locked on him the entire time while I swallowed the whimper that was threatening to squeak out from his subtle touch. He had watched his fingertips while they did their work and when he settled at my elbow he looked back up at me.

He opened his mouth to say something when the front door opened.

"Bella? Edward? Do I need to cover my eyes? That food smells good!" he shouted through the hallway.

I rolled my eyes at his suggestion and Edward sighed, removing his hand from my arm. I stepped back from him and leaned against the counter waiting for Emmett. _3, 2, 1…_

"Hey, Bella. That food smells awesome! I'm starving!"

"Hey, Emmett! I made lasagna. So I stayed within the confines of your vowel stipulation," I smirked.

I peeked at Edward and he was staring at me quizzically. It was almost as though he was oblivious to Emmett's presence as he stared at me.

"Sweet! I've got good news for you two. I'll be back though. I need to change. Edward set the table for Bella."

"Hello to you too Emmett. My day was great, thanks for asking."

"Oh sorry bro. I just saw the food and my mind went elsewhere. I'll be back!"

"You don't have to set the table Edward. I can do it," I added.

"Bella don't be absurd, you just made the entire dinner."

"No, really it's fine."

"Okay let's compromise. I'll set the table while you gather the dinner and pick drinks? Is that fair enough?"

"I suppose."

He smiled at me and opened the cabinets, grabbing the dishes and glasses. I grabbed the utensils since I was in front of the drawer and handed them to Edward. He sighed at my gesture but took them anyway.

I grabbed the lasagna and brought it to Emmett's dining room. It was right next to the kitchen and was small but it was perfect for his apartment. Edward was busy setting plates and glasses when Emmett reappeared from his bedroom.

He was wearing a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt. It wasn't much different from what he had been wearing before but I didn't bother mentioning it.

I grabbed the water pitcher from Emmett's fridge and a bottle of Coke. As I turned around I walked into Edward.His hands immediately grabbed my waist to steady me.

I looked up at him and he smiled his half-smile in response. My breath caught in my throat slightly and I blushed. He smiled wider and released his grip on me, brushing past me to get napkins.

I made my way out of the kitchen in a daze and sat down in my seat while Emmett grabbed the drinks from me. I stared at the generic, white, ceramic plate in front of me and tried to regain control. Emmett sat on my left at the rectangle table—taking his favorite seat as the head of the table.

Edward sat across from me and I instantly locked my eyes to Emmett. He smiled in response.

"Thanks for cooking Bella. I haven't had one of your meals in a while. Edward you're going to love her cooking," he assured him.

Edward replied casually and started to serve himself while Emmett poured himself a glass of water.

I wanted to find my voice to say something but I couldn't. I wanted to find the strength in my fingers to move them and pour myself a drink but I couldn't. I was paralyzed from his touch. Having his body brush against mine and his hands on my waist was the most amazing sensation I'd ever experienced.

I could only imagine what it'd be like to have his hands on other places on my body or what his body would feel like against mine _without_ the clothes. I wanted to scold myself for thinking that but Edward made it very hard to feel bad about wanting him. His constant teasing made my mind race.

"Earth to Bella? Are you going to eat?"

I shook my head and looked back at Emmett.

"Yeah, sorry I was just thinking about something for a minute."

"What were you thinking about?"

The fact I want your brother's hands all over my naked body.

"Nothing, just stuff at work I was trying to remember."

"Sure," his voice dripping with skepticism. I locked my eyes back on the plate and stared blankly. I wondered briefly if Edward was oblivious to my preoccupation or if he was wondering the same things I was.

"So did you talk to Alice?" Emmett's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah, we texted each another this afternoon. She's supposed to call me during her dinner to let me know how the date is going. If she doesn't call me in an hour I'm calling the NYPD. I don't like that she's going out with someone I've never met or even seen before. She made a joke about him being an axe-murderer but I didn't think it was funny. What if he's an axe-murderer, Em?"

I knew I sounded frantic by the end of that reply but I didn't care. I was worried about Alice's mystery date. I didn't get to check him out like I usually did with her other dates. There was no interrogation at the door or inspection while he waited for her to finish getting ready.

"She'll be fine Bella, don't worry. Besides I'll fucking kill him if he tries to hurt my Alice."

Edward chuckled and I turned to glare at him.

"Bella, relax. Emmett's right, she'll be fine. It's only seven. There's plenty of time for her to call. You don't even know what time they're having dinner," Edward replied to my silent accusation.

"I know," I surrendered looking back down at my empty plate.

His foot nudged mine lightly and my eyes instantly locked to his.

"Please eat something Bella," he pleaded.

There was no way I could deny him of anything—especially when he used that alluring voice of his in combination with those dazzling green eyes. I sighed in resignation and served myself a small piece of lasagna.

I poked at it and took small bites for a while. I could feel Edward's eyes on mine, watching my every action but I refused to look at him. I knew I'd lose my concentration again. I was preoccupied with stabbing my fork into the lasagna when Emmett cleared his throat dramatically. I laughed lightly and looked up at him curiously.

"I have an announcement to make," he said proudly.

I peeked at Edward and he was still staring at me. I looked back at Emmett and crossed my arms over my chest as I waited for him to continue. He looked over at Edward who I could tell reluctantly stopped staring at me.

"Bella do you remember how I told you Derek wanted to meet with me after my shift?"

I nodded my head.

"Well, he called me into his office and he said that he wants to promote me to co-manager. He's thinking about selling the gym in the next few months and he thinks it'll be good practice for me. He wants to sell me the gym!"

"That's great Emmett!"

"Congratulations Em."

"Thanks guys! I'm so freaking stoked. I've always wanted to own my own gym. The pay increase as co-manager will be nice too. You guys should get memberships. It's gonna be awesome!"

"That sounds like a good idea. I need to start getting back to the gym. Do they open early? I may need to go before I start my shifts at the hospital."

"Yeah, we open at 4 and close pretty late too. I think the gym closes at 11."

"You guys have a decent weight area, right?"

"Of course bro. I wouldn't work there if we didn't."

The thought of Edward lifting weights popped into my head. He was shirtless of course and I watched him as he stood lifting weights. The way his arms strained against the weight and his muscles clenched together had my mind dizzy. The sweat was dripping down his toned chest and disappearing into the waistband of his shorts in the most tantalizing way.

I was starting to get hot again and I bit down my lip to control myself. I wanted to jump across the table and take Edward right there. I didn't care that Emmett was sitting with us.

"So Bella do you think you'll join? I know I've been trying to get you and Alice to join for months but please. I was hoping I could change your mind."

"I guess—working out on that treadmill in our tiny apartment kind of sucks. When should I stop by?"

"Whenever you want! I work tomorrow from 10 to 6."

"Okay, maybe I'll stop by on my lunch break tomorrow. I get off of work kind of late tomorrow. We're working on this novel and my promotion proposal is due tomorrow."

"What time is your lunch break?"

"At 11:30."

"Alright, I'll take my lunch after yours then."

"What is the novel about?" Edward asked randomly.

"Uh, it's a romance novel. The author is new. It's his first publication."

"What's the plot about?"

"I can't really give much away but it's about this guy that has cancer and he meets this girl. I can't really tell more than that but it's pretty decent."

"It sounds pretty gay to me," Emmett added.

"Shut up Emmett!" I retorted.

He was about to respond when the front door burst open. I jumped at the sound due to the fact I hadn't expected it. Everyone with a key was here.

I turned around and an infuriated Alice slammed the door behind her. She was fully dressed with her make-up done. She stomped in her strappy heels over to the dining room table and took the seat at the opposite end of Emmett. I heard her let out a sigh of frustration and she looked up at me.

"HE STOOD ME UP! Can you believe this crap? Me - Alice Brandon!"

"Alice, calm down. I can barely understand you. What happened?" I responded.

"SEAN! He told me he would pick me up at 6:45 so we had enough time for dinner and the ballet. So I waited…and waited…then I waited so more! It was 7:45 and he still hadn't shown up so I called him!"

"…And?" I pressed.

"And some freaking girl answers the phone, GIGGLING, saying 'Sean's phone.' I wanted to gag. She sounded like one of those ditzy blondes that were probably in the middle of blowing him."

"Hey I like blondes!" Emmett interrupted.

I shot him a pleading look to refrain from silly outbursts and he rolled his eyes. He was right—she was being prejudicial but now was _not_ the time. A quick look told me Edward was staring at me with a smile but I refused to be distracted. Alice needed me.

"So what happened?"

"Nothing, I hung up the phone," she sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"Oh Alice, I'm sorry."

I got up to hug her. She wrapped her tiny arms around my waist and buried her head in my stomach. I rubbed her hair in a motherly manner and looked at Emmett and Edward with a distressed look. It felt awful for her. She seemed really excited about this date aside from the jokes.

"Why do I always meet the jerks?" she pleaded.

I shushed her and she turned her face back to my stomach. I could feel my shirt was damp from her tears but I didn't mind. She had worn waterproof make-up and my blouse was black anyway.

I pulled away from her and asked her if she was hungry and she nodded weakly. I served her a plate and a glass of Coke.

I sat back down in my seat and looked up at Edward to see a curious expression on his face. It was as though he was thinking intently and studying me. I stared back at him and waited for him to break his expression.

Alice and Emmett were talking about his promotion and my agreement to join the gym. Alice said she would too if I was going to. I folded my arms over my chest and casually switched my watch between Emmett and Alice.

"Since Bella made dinner and Alice is upset I nominate Edward to help me with the dishes."

Edward stood up and grabbed the plates. I didn't miss how he stared at me the entire time and _accidentally_ brushed against my arm when he leaned over me to grab my plate and glass. Alice hadn't missed it either.

Once he and Emmett were in the kitchen her mouth dropped and she gave me a look of disbelief. I shrugged my shoulders and looked over to kitchen.

Alice suggested we go into the living room and I followed her, both of us making a ruckus with our heels. She flipped on the TV and sat on the floor before she settled for a reality show.

I stared aimlessly at different things when I felt a depression in the couch next to me. I turned to see Edward now sitting on my left. He was wearing a smug smile and I rolled my eyes. He kept his eyes locked on me but started speaking to Alice, only looking at her when she was about to respond.

"I'm sorry about your date, Alice. I don't know if you're interested but I have a friend you might like. His name is Jasper Whitlock. He's a neurologist at my hospital. He's 29."

Alice's eyes locked onto mine and I knew why immediately. After her comment in the car about older men and friends of Edward's we had a very candid conversation about the benefits of dating older men.

I gulped and shot her a look, warning her to tread lightly. She would receive my wrath if she spilled anything about what I said, especially the part that concerned Edward specifically. She turned to Edward with a smile.

"Aren't neurologists like brain doctors?"

Of course he let out that sexy laugh again. The one that was deep but musical at the same time. It was hard to explain. I could feel it this time as well, considering how close he was to me. Our legs were touching and his arm was draped over the couch behind my head. It was comforting and disconcerting at the same time. His closeness was welcome but it was nerve-racking.

"Yes. Jasper specializes in surgical procedures."

"Wow, he must he really smart."

"He is. He's terribly shy though. I mean he's got a great personality and he's very charismatic but he's shy around women—especially the pretty ones," Edward said with a wink.

Alice looked dazzled for a moment. I smiled in satisfaction. Now she couldn't give me crap for getting so self-conscious in front of him. He made it impossible to keep myself together.

"I hope it's alright that I mentioned this. I knew he's a bit older than you but I thought you might like the change."

"_Actually_, Bella and I were just talking about the benefits of older men a few weeks ago."

I wanted to crawl under a rock and die. Alice, of course, had to look at me when she said 'actually.' It was so obvious she was trying to get a reaction out of me and that she knew more than she led on. Even Emmett—who had been pretty caught up in the TV show—lowered the volume to hear Edward's response.

"Oh really? And what might some of those benefits be?"

"Well, Bella had mentioned how they were more mature and I mentioned how they were probably pretty experienced. She agreed."

Why did she have to say 'she agreed?' Everything in that statement was fine until she tacked on that last part.

"You agreed, Bella?" Edward said turning towards me.

I swallowed hard and looked up at him. He looked amused.

"Y-yes."

"Oh, Bella you're being modest. I distinctly remember you saying they were probably animals in bed," Alice said.

My skin blushed 13 different shades of red. That was a low blow. I trusted her not to say anything and I had purposely tried to get her to refrain from sharing anything that was more than general statements from that conversation. Emmett was laughing whole-heartedly and Edward seemed to struggling not to laugh himself. I glared at Alice and she was smiling innocently.

"Maybe, I said that."

"No, no you said it. I remember. I think you mentioned how they were probably really dominant too."

Why?

"THAT'S IT! Enough! Okay I said it! Is everyone happy now?"

The silence was deafening. I had even stood up. Edward was starting at me in shock and Alice and Emmett looked pretty surprised as well.

I huffed in frustration and stomped into Emmett's bedroom. I slammed the door behind me and sat down on his bed. Why did Alice have to embarrass me like that? Now Edward probably thought I was a ridiculous girl with an immature attraction to him just because he was older.

It was painfully obvious that I liked him as well and I wasn't ready for his rejection. I heard the door open and close but I didn't bother to see who it was. I knew it was Alice coming to apologize. I had heard her heels outside the door.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to release my anger on her. But I froze. It wasn't Alice's hazel eyes I was looking at. It was Edward's green ones.

Tears started to form slowly and they threatened to drop past the brim. Edward's brows furrowed in concern and his hands found their way to either side of my face. His thumbs positioned by my eyes to wipe away the tears.

I closed my eyes and steadied my breathing. Edward sat patiently until I opened my eyes again. He smiled his crooked grin lightly. It didn't reach his eyes but he looked like he was trying to appease me. I smiled meekly in response and placed my left hand on his right which was still holding my face securely.

I looked at his eyes and dangerously brought my gaze to his lips. It was bad to tempt myself this way but I was so sure in this moment he cared too. He seemed to unconsciously lean forward, making his lips that much closer. We were no more than two inches apart. I leaned forward but thought better of it and kissed him on his cheek.

"Thanks Edward."

"No problem, Bella. Alice is really sorry. She didn't mean to upset you or embarrass you. There's really nothing to be ashamed of."

I snorted at his response and rolled my eyes. Of course there was something to be embarrassed of! I had just revealed my pathetic crush on Edward in so many words. Then there was also that little thing about the comments I had made about him being good in bed. I knew it was indirect but Alice had made it pretty obvious that I was referring to him or at least who I was basing my theories on.

"No, really. I'm not sure who has you so interested but he'd be foolish not to be flattered. I can say for myself that older men are generally more experienced and I'd say I like to dominate in bed."

I blushed at his confession. He laughed and tried to brush it off but that statement had the wheels turning in my head. It had also caught me off guard how honest he sounded when he said he didn't know who I was interested in. I had no reason to believe that he suspected it was him. Edward sounded genuinely befuddled by who it might be. That was somewhat reassuring.

I smiled at him and he grabbed my right hand pulling me up from Emmett's bed and led me to the living room. Alice looked at me sheepishly and I apologized for freaking out. She apologized as well and Emmett rolled his eyes at the entire exchange.

"I think we better go home, Alice. I have a ton of work to do tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight, Em! Night, Edward."

"Bye girls," Emmett replied from his spot in front of the TV.

I went to grab my jacket and was startled when Edward came up behind me. He helped me shrug into my jean jacket. I turned around and he smiled at me.

"Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, Bella. Sweet dreams."

"Thanks, I'll need that while I lay in bed tonight thinking about if Alice's date had turned out to be an axe-murderer."

He laughed one last time tonight and I grinned stupidly at the sound.

"Well, how's this? If you encounter any axe-murderers while you're trying to fall asleep just call and Emmett and I will be right over to handle things."

"That sounds like that could work."

I was hesitating by the door and I knew Alice could tell. She knew better though, after what she did to me tonight she wouldn't be saying anything.

"Good. Goodbye, Bella."

"Night, Edward."

* * *

A penny for your thoughts? ;)


	5. George & Lucy's

Sorry, it's been so long since I updated. Between last week's storm and me starting classes this week it's been busy. To make-up for the long wait...I have a REALLY long chapter here for you guys. Thanks for all the story alerts and reviews. They make me really happy ;)

_I don't own Twilight, but if I did Emmett would have more room for joking ;)_

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling oddly peaceful. When Alice and I had arrived at our apartment I had taken a shower quickly and gotten into bed. I didn't even remember trying to fall asleep. It was as though Edward's words had been reassuring enough for me to fall asleep right away. No axe-murderers.

"Bella are you up yet?" Alice called from outside my door.

"Yes. My alarm clock just went off," I shouted back.

"I'm making breakfast. Get ready quick I have to give you my seal of approval before you leave this house. You have to look great for your proposal this morning," she commanded.

I groaned loud enough for her to hear. She, of course, laughed and walked away.

I had forgotten about my proposal until she reminded me. I was slightly nervous about the meeting because the big executives at our publishing house, and the book author's agent would be there. It wasn't the first time I had done a promotion campaign proposal but it _was_ the first time I had done it as head of the project. If it sucked I'd be the one responsible and it would be my fault.

My boss had promoted me to project manager of the promotion of this specific book with a certain expectation. I was still pretty young and had a good instinct for trends and recognizing where we'd be able to get the best reception from readers.

I had a knack for picking methods of advertising that seemed to hit the target audiences best. It didn't matter if I was promoting a novel for menopausal women or little kids I always got the best sales possible for the books I helped promote.

I got out of bed reluctantly and heaved myself towards the shower. Once the warm water hit my skin I could feel the tension in my muscles. I needed to relax and I hoped the shower would help.

I washed my hair and shaved before getting out of the shower 15 minutes later. I put on my robe and strode over to the closet in search for the outfit I had specifically bought for today. It was a black pencil skirt and periwinkle blue button down. I got dressed quickly and went back to the bathroom to dry my hair.

It looked the same as always but there wasn't much I could do with it. I sighed in annoyance and grabbed the matching black blazer I had bought. Alice was standing outside my door with a smile.

I knew that smile. It meant she was up to no good where I was concerned. I narrowed my eyes in her direction and she pointed me towards the bathroom. I knew where this was heading and today I actually didn't mind.

I figured I'd need an extra little something to help make me look like a self-assured project manager. I sat down on the side of the tub and she began putting make-up on. It wasn't that I didn't wear make-up occasionally or that I was awful at putting it on but she always did a better job.

She made my eyes look more alive with black eyeliner on my eyelid and kept it simple with some mascara and nude lipgloss.

"C'mon Bella. I've got breakfast on the table and it's your favorite," she said in a sing-song voice.

I rolled my eyes at her early morning enthusiasm and followed her out to the dining room. She wasn't lying when she said it was my favorite. Belgian Waffles.

Alice knew how to help me start off my day just right. I gave her a hug and said thank you. She said it was the least she could to after last night. I felt a stab of guilt with that response.

I hadn't meant to get so upset with her but it had been terribly embarrassing to have the conversation with Edward sitting right next to me.

He had been really nice about it afterwards but I still couldn't be sure where we stood. He was a conundrum. The mixed signals he constantly sent made me wonder what frequency we were even on at this point. It felt like I was always on AM and he was stuck on FM.

"Well, I better get my shoes and head out. I want to get to the office early this morning so I can review my notes for the presentation."

"Okay! Good luck Bella! You'll be amazing!"

"Thanks Alice. I'll see you tonight!"

I grabbed my black flats from my closet and snatched my purse from the hall table before leaving. I got in the elevator and was met with an unwelcomed good morning.

Mike Newton was in the elevator and I was going to be the lucky girl who rode 4 floors down with him to the lobby.

It wasn't that he was a jerk or anything. He was actually a very nice guy but he had a generic personality and an annoying habit of being incredibly persistent. I couldn't even recall how many times I'd turned him down for dates. After living with him in the same building for two years I'd stopped counting around 10.

"You look great today Bella. Beautiful as always," he said with a smile.

"Thanks Mike. How are things going at your dad's company?"

"Fine. Our sales are still going strong and our merger seems like it'll be bringing in a lot of revenue soon. My dad's really happy I got us this deal."

"That's great!" I said with fake interest.

"Yeah, I'm stoked! We're having a celebratory dinner Thursday night. I don't have a date. Maybe you could come along Bella?"

Here we go again. _Doesn't he ever get the hint?_ I knew businessmen lived by the 'If at first you don't succeed' philosophy but two years of failure seemed pretty solid to me. I was not going to change my mind anytime soon.

"I'm sorry Mike. I have plans with Alice and Emmett. We're hanging out with his brother. He just moved to New York."

Everything in those last two statements was a lie but I didn't care. I probably _would_ end up hanging out with Alice and Emmett. I needed to have a reasonable excuse for declining his invitation.

For some reason I felt compelled to have better excuses than 'I have to help my boss change his ink cartridge.' Mike was genuinely a nice guy but I wasn't the girl for him. We didn't have anything in common and he was a perky blonde with blue eyes and a tan—hardly my type. I preferred the green eyed, dark haired, fair skinned Greek gods.

"Oh okay. That's fine I understand—maybe another time."

That last part was always his parting words after getting shot down. I felt bad that he actually believed there might be a next time.

The elevator finally dinged and we hit the ground floor. I almost sprinted out the door but Mike was still not far behind. I found my Audi quickly and locked myself in. Mike strode down towards his BMW z4 and started the engine.

He peeled out of his parking spot as usual and I rolled my eyes. He always tried showing off by zipping down our block. I wasn't sure if he realized this but guys who drove fast scared me…not turned me on.

I drove into the city with 1010 WINS on and listened to the news. I needed a distraction and I figured listening to music would be a bad idea.

I didn't want an annoying song to get stuck in my head and distract me from my work for today. I needed to be focused. I pulled into the garage and greeted the attendant that had practically become my best friend in the last year and a half of working at my job.

"Morning Ollie!" I said, handing him my card to be scanned.

"Good morning Miss Bella! You look very pretty."

"Thanks Ollie. I have an important meeting today. I'm really nervous."

"Don't be! You'll be great!" he said confidently.

Ollie smiled his signature smile and the skin near his eyes crinkled at that trademark expression.

He was an older, Hispanic, man that was in his near 50's. He was a kind man who took care of all the employees in our building and always made me feel safe in this huge parking garage. It had always made me anxious to walk alone at night to my car.

Ollie had always walked me over to my car and helped me in on nights when I got out of the office late. His name was actually Oliver but he had said it was okay for me to call him Ollie. Apparently only his wife and parents called him Ollie. It made me feel special.

"See you later Ollie. I've got to head over towards Mid-town to meet a friend on my lunch break."

"Okay, see you later Bella."

"Bye Ollie."

I grabbed the elevator and made my way to the 30th floor. My office was on the main floor of the company headquarters.

I made it there quickly but didn't miss an array of 'Good Lucks' and 'Morning Bella's.' Our office was pretty friendly and there wasn't as much clique behavior as you would suspect but then again I was pretty nice all-around and avoided gossip at all costs. There were a few coworkers I could live without but in all fairness they did their jobs well.

One particular woman in particular, Lauren Mallory, was a real bitch. She had always detested me for an unknown reason and the feeling was mutual. She was extremely rude, condescending, and trashy.

I wouldn't put it past her to have slept with some of the more important executives just to get promoted. It would make sense too. She had been promoted numerous times in the year-and-a-half I had been with our company. They were always sporadic and never really seemed to be for any particular reason.

Luckily, I did have a number of pleasant coworkers like my assistant Ashleigh and some of my project partners. My favorite was Simon, he was a witty Australian.

If he wasn't gay I would have tried to snag him quickly. He was a good looking dirty blonde with muscles that could be classified as in between Emmett and Edward. He was bigger than Edward but smaller than the beast Emmett was.

Ashleigh was newer to our company and had the hugest crush on him. It had been quite a disappointment to her when she had found out about his preferences. No matter she still ogled freely whenever he was within a standing distance.

I sat down at my desk and grabbed my proposal from my drawer. It was as perfect as it was ever going to get. A knock on my door startled me and I looked up to see Ashleigh.

"Morning, Bella," she said cheerily.

"Morning, Ashleigh! Did you happen to grab me some coffee?"

"Of course…only your favorite."

"You're too good to me."

"I know. This company should give me a raise," she chuckled.

Ashleigh sat down in the seat across from me and leaned back with her coffee. I told her how nervous I was and she gave me some encouraging words.

She had been an observer on the entire project so she had seen all the hard work we had put in and the research we had conducted. Aside from Simon and I—who knew this project the best—she probably knew it inside out.

It was good experience for her since she hoped to get promoted to project assistant one day. She was a whiz on computers and was great at finding good statistics. When she finally made it to my position she would put my proposals to shame.

We were laughing at my latest Mike encounter when Simon popped in and I swear I could hear Ashleigh's heart rate pick up.

"Bells, we're going to rock this proposal," he said confidently sitting on the corner my desk next to me.

"I hope so. I know we did everything we possibly could but I'm still nervous."

I was about to continue but my phone rang. It was my boss, Sheryl, telling us to gather our things and come up to conference to set up. Apparently, the author's agent was on his way and the execs were getting out of their early morning meeting in ten minutes. I told her Simon and I would be upstairs in five.

"That was Sheryl. They're ready for us. We need to grab our stuff and get up there quick."

"Alright I'll get the graphs and models. You grab the presentation notes and make sure you bring the USB with the slideshow."

"Okay. See you up there."

"We'll do fine Bells."

I sighed and stood up. Ashleigh had left and gotten my materials together for me while I grabbed my presentation notes and uploaded the slideshow onto my USB one last time just to be sure.

I met Ashleigh on the way to the elevator and she gave me the breakdown on all the points I had to make. I needed to be reminded right before or else I'd be a nervous wreck, stumbling over my words.

I walked down to conference room and met Simon who was laying folders in front of each seat and placing graphs by the overhead screen. I connected the USB into the laptop that Sheryl had left us and started organizing our papers so we could reference them quickly just in case.

"Here they come," Simon broke me out of my trance.

I gulped loudly and he laughed lowly at me. I turned to glare at him as the men and women started to take their seats.

I looked over at Sheryl who was sitting closest to us and she winked reassuringly. I smiled weakly and flattened my skirt once more before looking at Simon to signal that we were ready to begin.

I started to speak and the words just flowed naturally. It felt like I was having an out-of-body experience. It felt as though my body had been taken over by this confident, well-spoken, project manager and I was sitting down in one of the seats watching.

We had been in the conference room for two hours debating with different propositions but sticking close to our own.

The author's agent was seemingly in agreement with the proposal but some of the more annoying executives were being sticklers about the tiniest details. All they saw were dollar signs. The author's vision and the importance of reaching the broadest audiences possible were insignificant details to them.

All that mattered is that we gained the biggest revenue while spending the least amount of money. Eventually we came to an agreement and spoke briefly about putting the plans into action within the next two months and drafting a contract.

It was my lunch break and I was happy to be leaving this building. Simon and Ashleigh both gave me a congratulatory hug and tried to get me to have lunch with them to celebrate but I told them I promised Emmett I would meet him at his job.

I arrived to the parking garage and made my way over to Ollie. I told him quickly about everything that had happened and that we had managed to sell the proposal.

He responded excitedly in Spanish at first but stopped himself when he realized I was looking at him confusedly. He laughed and told me to have a good time at lunch and be careful.

I hugged him goodbye and made my way to my car with a huge smile. The drive to Emmett's job went quickly and I was parking outside his gym 10 minutes later.

"Bella! You made it!" he yelled from behind the counter.

I looked around sheepishly at the other men who were lifting weights and walked over towards Emmett. He was smiling like an idiot and practically bouncing. It was comical to see how much Alice had rubbed off on him these last few months.

Emmett came around from the desk and pulled me into a bear hug before I begged him to let me breath. He set me down carefully and ran back behind the counter to give me an application. I took the pen and filled out all the basic information and began to read the contract agreement.

"Oh c'mon Bella! We're not going to pull a fast one on you," he pleaded.

I barely kept on straight face on and looked up at him.

"Emmett, I've read a lot of contracts while working at my job and I just want to make sure I'm not joining some money pit with all sorts of ridiculous fees."

He looked at me with narrowed eyes. Apparently, my joke hadn't been funny to him. I had insulted his precious gym. I laughed at him and started reading the contract again. I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't care.

I finished the stupid contract and signed it. I handed it over to him and he filed it in a cabinet. It was strange to see Emmett at a filing cabinet.

He very rarely took things seriously. A filing cabinet and Emmett just seemed like an odd combination.

Emmett handed me a card to stick on my car keys and a plastic water bottle with the company logo on it. I looked at him questioningly and he just gave me a look that said don't even bother asking.

"So Emmett…what are the guys like around here?"

He rolled his eyes and ignored my question. He knew I was just trying to get a reaction out of him.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm being a pest today but I'm just in a good mood."

"Oh yeah, you had your proposal thing today? How did that go?"

"It was great. We got the agent and the execs to agree so we're going to start with our promotions within the next two months. I'm a little disappointed though because for at least the next two weeks I'll have to help Simon and the legal department with the contract. Those are always insanely boring and meticulous."

"Oh yeah, Simon's that gay guy, right?"

"Yes, Emmett he is that gay guy," I replied with a mocking tone.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know. It's alright. I don't actually expect you to be P.C. about things."

He sighed and shook his head.

"So what are you doing for lunch?"

"I was supposed to go with Simon and Ashleigh for a celebratory lunch but I told them I'd promised you I would come."

"Oh Bella, you should have gone. We could have rescheduled."

"It's alright. I wanted to see if you had plans for lunch anyway."

"I'm sorry. I can't. I've got a client coming in ten. I'm taking my lunch after him."

"Oh okay. I guess I'll just grab a bite to eat and head back to the office then. I don't have plans now."

"Maybe I can help you with that," another voice interrupted.

I turned around and knew it was him before I even got the visual confirmation. His deep, silky voice was very identifiable. No one had a voice like his.

"Hey, Edward," I said casually.

"Edward? What the hell are you doing here?" Emmett said tactfully.

"Hey, to you too Emmett. I told you I'd sign up for your gym."

"Sorry! I thought you were stopping by tonight after your shift was over?" asked confusedly.

"I decided to come earlier."

Emmett muttered something that I didn't catch. I looked at Edward suspiciously and he wore a sly smile. He stood next to me by the counter while Emmett fetched him application from the back. Apparently, I had taken the last one.

"So Bella…I assume things went well last night since I didn't get a call."

I smiled stupidly at him when I realized what he was referring to. I probably sounded like an idiot last night but I didn't care at the moment. His lips were twitching into the smile that I loved so much.

"I fell asleep like a baby."

"Good. I fell asleep rather quickly last night too. I think all that good food made me sleepy. I didn't tell you that last night…you're a great cook."

I started to blush lightly and I wanted to smack myself. How did I ever expect to form a normal relationship with him if I blushed anytime he said something nice? All he said was that I was good cook for Christ's sake!

"Thank you."

"About those plans?" he trailed off hesitantly.

"Yes?"

_ASK ME OUT! ASK ME OUT! ASK ME OUT!_

"I'm on my lunch break until 12:45. It's only about five to twelve right now. Are you free?"

My throat got dry suddenly. I couldn't believe he was asking me out. Granted it was a lunch date which pretty much screamed friends but still. I would have almost an hour alone with this god. He kept his expression guarded but I could tell he was nervous about what my answer would be.

"Here's an application Edward."

Edward reluctantly tore his gaze from my own and thanked Emmett before grabbing a pen and filling out the form hastily. Even in a rush his handwriting was nice. It wasn't doctor-like or illegible like most men, at all. It was a formal, script-like writing. It matched his personality. Once he was done he handed over the form to Emmett and snapped his head back to me.

"So are you free?"

I nodded my head and he smiled triumphantly. I smiled widely in response and turned back to look at Emmett who was watching us with his arms folded across his massive chest. His forearms were straining and I couldn't understand what was with the tension.

"Bella, could you give Edward and me a moment?"

"Sure." It was more a question than a response.

I walked over towards the treadmills and elliptical machines. There were people working out and they were looking at me curiously. I'm sure I looked mighty over-dressed compared to shorts and tank tops most of them wore.

I smiled sheepishly as I passed and made my way to the weight area. A tall, russet-skinned, man was looking at me slyly.

He was unusually good looking. He was exotic and had a different kind of obvious sexuality. I smiled at him and focused hard on the set of weights in front of me.

I brushed my fingers across the cold metal and stole a glance in his direction. He was still looking at me. I smiled again in embarrassment and I could feel my face heating up. I heard Emmett call my name and I snapped my head in the direction of Edward who was leaning casually against the counter.

I looked back at the mysterious man and smiled before turning back towards the counter. I made my way to Emmett who was looking at me oddly.

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion and looked at Edward who was smiling at me. I rolled my eyes at Emmett's unusual behavior and darted my eyes to the door, silently telling Edward I wanted to leave.

He got the message and said goodbye to Emmett. Emmett responded in a grumpy tone and walked to the back of the gym. I looked at Edward to gauge his reaction and he was shaking his head. I could tell he was trying to laugh.

"What was that all about? What did I do?"

"Nothing, Emmett's just being ridiculous."

"What else is new?"

"Good point."

"Where are we headed to?"

"I'm not sure. Where would you like to go?"

"You choose."

"Okay, I know of a diner that's not too far away. We could walk but I don't mind driving you if you'd prefer it."

"No, we can walk. Just let put this in my car really quick," I said motioning to the bottle.

I walked over to my Audi and unlocked the car before dumping the water bottle Emmett had forced upon me. I noticed Edward didn't have one but I didn't make anything of it.

"Nice car," Edward said from behind me.

I leaned back from the glove compartment and locked my door.

"Thanks. I just got it a few months ago. It was an early graduation gift from Charlie."

"I see."

We started walking in the direction of the diner Edward had mentioned.

I stood close to the stores while he walked on my left, closer to the parked cars that lined the Manhattan blocks.

The wind had started to pick up a little and the sky was grey. It would definitely be raining today. I looked at the different people, stores, and cars to avoid the uncomfortable silence that was building between Edward and me.

"So Bella, I never did ask…how did your proposal go this morning?"

"Oh, it was great. We convinced the board members and the author's agent to agree to our promotion plan. I'm helping with contract drafting for the next two weeks and then starting the promotions within the next two months."

"Congratulations! Had I known I would have offered to take you somewhere a little nicer…you deserve a treat. "

"It's alright. My partner and my assistant offered to take me out but I told them I had plans with Emmett. I didn't realize he had a client this afternoon."

"Well, I hope you don't mind me saying this but I'm glad you turned down the offer and that Emmett had a client. I feel like we haven't had much a chance to talk since the morning after Emmett's party."

"I don't mind. I'm glad we ran into each other. I hadn't expected to see you."

"Yeah, well I hadn't planned on coming this afternoon either but I was hoping I might run into you."

I looked up at him when he said that. He was shoving his hands into his pant pockets nervously and looking at me expectantly. Edward seemed to be nervous as to how I would take that.

I swallowed a little and looked back at the sidewalk before me. What was I supposed to say back? I hoped to see you too. If I said that there was sure to be an awkward silence afterwards and we had finally broken the ice.

"How do you know about this diner?"

"I've eaten here a few times. I grew up in the city, remember?"

"That's right. I'm sorry, I forget. It feels like I've known for Emmett so long and you've been absent this whole time. It feels like you're a newbie to the city sometimes."

He snorted.

"Hardly. Well here we are. Welcome to George and Lucy's."

I looked at the sign and the diner was fashioned after an old 50s diner. The lights were a bright neon and in a script style. I walked inside and the floors had old school checkered tile and booths that were made from red leather. It was cute and cozy.

There didn't seem to be many people, which I liked. All the people who were here seemed like regulars with the way they chatted easily amongst each other and with the waitresses.

An older woman who reminded me a lot of my mother came up to us with a huge smile. It was actually disarming. Most people in New York weren't so friendly to complete strangers.

"Edward! You're back!" the woman squealed as she ran up and engulfed Edward in a hug.

I widened my eyes and looked at her, waiting for this exchange to make more sense.

"Hey, Lucy…this is my friend Bella. Bella this is Lucy. She owns the diner and is the nicest woman you'll meet in the entire city."

She smiled at me and left her hand out for me to shake. I shook her hand and replied hi quietly. She was a nice woman and very friendly. Alice would be a lot like her when she grew up.

"Your booth is open Edward, go sit down and I'll send George out to take your order and say hello. He's catching the sports highlights in the back."

"Okay, thanks Lucy. It's great seeing you again."

"You too sweetie," she said with a wink.

Edward grabbed my hand and my heart stopped momentarily. The electric feeling I got whenever I was in close proximity to him was back again. He tugged me towards the back corner of the diner and sat down in a booth.

I took the seat across from him. I needed to put as much space between us as possible. If not I wouldn't be able to control myself and I would not be held responsible for my recklessness. I was ready to jump him on this table.

Edward shrugged out of his jacket and I finally noticed his outfit.

He was wearing a white button down with a blue, grey, and white striped tie. He wore black slacks and a pair of black shoes. It was such a turn on to see him dressed so nicely. Men in suits had always ruffled my feathers.

He picked up the menu and stared at it intently while reading through the choices. It was so sexy how his eyebrows furrowed together while he concentrated. I could sit here and watch him all day. It was unfair how doing the simplest things made him so appealing. Edward looked up at me and caught me staring.

"You know, it's rude to stare."

I laughed lightly and looked back down at my menu. I skimmed through the lunch choices and decided to go with a simple burger and fries. It would be enough to hold me off until I got out for dinner tonight.

I was looking through the drink choices when a howl broke through my concentration. Startled, I looked up to the noise and saw a heavy-set man walking towards our table with a huge smile and his arms open for a hug. This must be George.

Edward stood up and gave the man a hug, almost like it was his own father.

"Edward my boy, you're back! Are you staying for good this time?"

"Hey, George! Yes, I'm staying. I took a job at New York Presbyterian. I'm in the cardiology wing and I understand you're one of Carlisle's patients. You better be sticking to that regimen he assigned you. I don't know what I'd do if you came in there."

"You sound like Lucy," George complained.

George laughed and ruffled Edward's already messy hair. Edward pushed him half-heartedly and turned back to look at me.

"George, I want to introduce you to a friend of mine. This is Bella Swan. Bella this is George—Lucy's husband."

I smiled up at him and stretched my arm up to shake his hand. He shook it excitedly and grinned back at me. Something told me there was more to that smile than met the eye but I shook the thought. Edward sat back down and waited for George to keep talking.

"She's a looker Edward. You'd better hold onto this one. That Mady girl had nothing on Bella."

My head snapped back to Edward's when he mentioned someone named Mady. I looked at him and saw a flash of pain shoot through his eyes briefly. I assumed she was an old girlfriend—George had implied as much—and that was a topic I wanted to stay away from.

Edward faced me finally and looked apologetic. I gave a small smile and he opened his mouth to respond to George.

"Thanks, but we're just friends. She's a friend of Emmett's."

I frowned a little at that but it was true. Edward and I really were just friends. It was stupid to get my hopes up, especially when this Mady-girl seemed to have hurt Edward pretty bad. The look in his eyes was of pure anguish.

Emmett had mentioned her name once but stopped as soon as he let her name slip. He never wanted to talk about her. I didn't understand but I could see anger in his eyes when he said her name.

"Then I hope Emmett is smarter than you and is holding onto her."

"Emmett's more a blonde sort of guy."

"Well heck! I'll just have to marry her myself and add her to my collection. No one as pretty as her should be left to the male population."

I giggled a little as I contemplated Mike this morning. Maybe I _should_ marry George at least this was a plausible excuse for Mike to stop asking me out on a more permanent basis.

"I just might have to take you up on that offer after this morning," I added.

I laughed and Edward and George looked equally shocked by my comment. They looked at me suspiciously and I shook my head. They did not even want to know about Mike Newton. It was just too pathetic.

"Alright, well how 'bout I stop talking and take your orders. I'm sure you're on break. So, Edward I assume you want the usual but what can I get for you Bella?"

"Um…just a burger and fries."

"Anything to drink?"

"Cherry soda?"

"Sure thing. I'll be back with your orders in ten."

George took our menus and I looked back at Edward. He looked like he wanted to ask me something and I had a good feeling as to what it was.

"So, what happened this morning?"

I smiled at the thought and lowered my head. Edward lowered his eyes to meet my eye contact. I looked up at him and tried to stop the laughter that was threatening to pour out. His lips were twitching in an effort to not laugh himself as he waited for me to respond.

"Okay, I'll tell you but you have to promise not to laugh. This guy is actually a nice guy but he's just boring and relentless."

"I promise I won't laugh."

I groaned a little and he kept smiling at me, hoping to break my reluctance. He succeeded obviously and sat back as I opened my mouth. I wasn't even sure where to start when it came to Mike.

"I have this neighbor…and…well actually he's not a neighbor. He lives on the sixth floor but he follows me around so much he might as well be. Anyway, well he sort of has a crush on me I guess and he likes to ask me out."

"That doesn't sound _that_ terrible. I mean c'mon you just considered marrying George," Edward said in a mocking tone.

"George is just fine, thank you."

"Bella, I'm only kidding but if you really like George that much I'm sure I can work something out with Lucy. She always thought of me as a quote: stud," he said while making finger quotations.

I rolled my eyes and smiled when I saw George coming back with our drinks. He placed them down without a word and strode back towards the kitchen.

"What's his name?"

"Who?"

"Your neighbor or non-neighbor…whatever he is."

"His name is Mike Newton. His dad owns Newton Industries. They manufacture hiking and outdoors products."

"Oh yeah, I've heard of them. Why does he live in Queens? Aren't they pretty well off?"

"Mike doesn't really fit in so much with the city crowd. I mean he goes out a lot but I think he prefers the smaller neighborhoods."

"Yeah and the fact _you_ live in his building," Edward chuckled.

"I thought you said you wouldn't laugh."

"That was when we were referring to the story from this morning—which I should remind you I have yet to hear. We're talking about Mike himself now. It's a completely different topic."

_He was so annoying._ If he wasn't so goddamn good-looking I might just have to pop his ego. Edward seemed like one of those people who were constantly right, whether they were sneaky about it or not.

I would bet money he could weasel his way out of every situation with his shrewdness and charm.

"Fine. I'll continue my story then. Mike asked me out this morning and I turned him down."

"Uh, Bella I don't mean to irritate you once again but that's not exactly mortifying enough to consider marrying George."

"It's mortifying enough if every time you've seen him in the last two years he's tried asking you out! And it's mortifying enough when you have to lie and say you're hanging out with Alice and Emmett and Emmett's brother who's new to the city when he's lived here most of his life! I'm a terrible liar and I don't like lying to get out of things. It's embarrassing to turn down someone every time you see them! I'm a nice person! I don't _try_ to be cruel!"

Edward was dumbfounded. One-hundred percent, fully, completely, dumbfounded. I hadn't realized it at the time but my little outburst had been pretty loud too.

Everyone within an ear-shot of our table was staring at me. I hadn't meant to yell, especially at Edward, but Mike was so frustrating.

I mean could he not get the message that I was clearly not interested. After two years of rejection I'd be pretty certain there was no way in hell that person would change their mind. I looked down at the table in embarrassment.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, it's fine. I shouldn't have flipped out on you. It just gets frustrating, ya know?"

"I understand. If you'd like we can make plans so it's not like you're lying. We can pretend I'm new to the city and even make sure we run into him to validate your plans."

I looked up at him and he had the most earnest expression on his face. I couldn't help but smile at his attempt to make me happy and relieve the tension.

And if I wasn't so flustered this would qualify as Edward asking me out again. I laughed on the inside as I pictured Mike running into Edward and I. The look on his face was sure to be priceless.

I almost wanted to accept Edward's offer just so Mike would think I had a boyfriend now and would stop asking me out.

George came out with our food and suddenly I wasn't feeling very hungry. I picked at my food while Edward dug in. I guess he'd missed this place while in Seattle. I mostly drink my soda and nibbled on fries—not making eye contact with Edward.

"Bella?" Edward asked quietly.

I looked up at him and his green eyes looked sad. I didn't want to be a downer but all this talking about Mike had put me in a foul mood.

I stared at him for a long moment before he reached over and grabbed a hold of my hand. The electricity was there once again. I could feel heat radiating from every part of my body. I felt so nervous any time he touched me. It was almost as though I was afraid he might not like the contact and find me repulsing.

"How about we head out? It's getting late and it looks like it's going to pour. I'll ask George to wrap your food for you."

He motioned George over and asked him to take my food. George made a passing comment about something and Edward laughed. It was the sexy laugh that warmed my heart and surprisingly enough I was smiling again. He looked at me and read my expression carefully trying to figure out what had made me smile.

"You have a nice laugh," I blurted out.

As soon as the recognition of what I said in combination of my admission my eyes widened and I clamped a hand over my mouth. He chuckled lightly and rolled his eyes when realized what he was doing. He was laughing.

"I think you have a nice laugh too."

I grinned foolishly at my admission and he smiled his crooked smile at me. It was the one that made me weak in the knees and breathless. Aside from the obvious it was one of my favorite things about him. He was so perfect that it was cute to see something different and seemingly imperfect. It made him that much more desirable.

George came back out with my food wrapped and thanked me for coming. I told him I would try to come back soon. Lucy came over to our table as well and gave me a small hug, waving goodbye to us.

The cool breeze from the impending rain hit us as soon as we stepped outside the door. I shivered a little and Edward pulled me into him, underneath his arm. My eyed bugged out of my head and I was thankful he couldn't see the reaction. _Edward Masen had his arm around me!_

We walked the few blocks back to our cars and saw Emmett back inside the gym talking to a man, that I assumed was his client. He was motioning a maneuver to him and speaking intently. It was odd to see Emmett so attentive and focused.

I was glad he took at least _one_ thing in his life seriously. Edward laughed at the display before us and I pushed him a little.

He grabbed the wrist I had pushed him with before I could pull it away and pulled me into him. Our chests were barely touching but we were close enough I could feel the heat radiating off him.

I looked up at him and stared at his lips intently as he opened his mouth to speak. He was just about to say something when the rain started to drum down violently. I squealed and he let me go. I groped through my purse for my keys while Edward searched for his as well. We found the keys at the same time and turned to look at each other.

"I'll call you tonight," he said in a rushed voice.

I nodded and he turned off in the direction of his car. He had lifted his pea coat a little and held it over his head. I launched myself into the safety of my car and started the engine. I pulled out of the spot quickly and drove down the street until I came behind a silver Volvo.

It was a nice model, not as new as my Audi but still a new body style. As I inspected the car the light had changed. The driver sped off and drove down the next block like a NASCAR driver.

"Maniac," I muttered to myself.


	6. Uninhibited

Thanks for the reviews last chapter and to everyone who's added me to their story alerts etc. If you've never reviewed go ahead and leave one...I'd love to hear feedback and get some ideas. There's a loose plot for this story so ideas/fluff make the story go 'round!

Song for this chaper is "The Bad Touch" by the Bloodhound Gang...it's a hysterically, awesome song if you've never heard it. You should YouTube it or something when the part arrives. It'll make the whole scene that much funnier - I promise.

_I don't own Twilight, but if I did I'd permanently disband disclaimers ;)_

* * *

I had been pacing my room for a half hour. Edward had told me he'd call me tonight and I was acting like a freshman in high school all over again.

I knew it was stupid to focus on him calling me because I'd get the opposite response but I couldn't help it.

Alice had gone out with a coworker tonight and I was home alone. I had done my laundry, tidied up my room, cleaned my bathroom, and organized the living room already. I didn't know what else to do.

I sighed in frustration and flung myself on my bed. It was as though that was the signal for Edward to call.

My generic ringtone went off signaling it was an unrecognized number. I knew it was Edward though.

I snatched the phone from my nightstand and looked at the caller I.D. It came up unknown and I smiled. _I_ knew who was on the other line.

I didn't want to sound desperate so I let it ring a few times before picking up. I'm sure my voice still sounded breathless from anticipation but it was the best I could do. It wasn't everyday Edward Masen called me.

"Hello?" I asked in a rushed tone.

"Hey…Bella?" his voice was as smooth, silky, and sexy as in person.

My heartbeat quickened and a smile grew across my face.

I wasn't sure why it was even hotter to hear his voice when I didn't have that gorgeous face to pair it with. There was something very sexual about his voice on the phone and the anonymity that came along with it.

I was pretty sure this was part of the reason people enjoyed phone sex so much and why extremely desperate people called hotlines. If any of those people had voices like Edward I'd be a regular caller.

"Hi, Edward."

"I'm sorry it's so late. If you have plans we can talk another time. I just figured I should at least call you anyway."

"No, it's fine. I'm free…Alice had plans tonight so I'm by myself for tonight."

"Oh…" his voice sounded strained.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just don't feel comfortable with you being by yourself over there."

I laughed.

"Edward, I'm a big girl you know. I've stayed by myself plenty of times. Alice _has_ had boyfriends and spent the night over there."

"I know but I'd just feel better if I were with you or something."

I was going to take advantage of that opening.

"Would you like to come over?"

"Are you sure? Don't you have work tomorrow?"

"Yes, but I'll be fine. I've gone into work in worse conditions. I mean it's not like we're staying up until the wee hours of the morning. I know you've got work too and it's a little more intense than my job," I replied with a laugh.

"Okay, I'll be over in 15 minutes. Emmett is here. Do you mind if he comes along? He's sitting here with me and he's pestering me about coming along."

I faintly heard Emmett complain in the background and something being thrown. It seemed like it was thrown in Emmett's direction but he missed it. I sighed a little at the prospect of Emmett coming, he was sure to be a cock block but what could I do?

"Sure."

"Okay, I'll be over soon. Bye, Bella."

"See you in a few Edward."

I hung up my phone and threw it at my pillows. Why did Emmett have to come? He was going to be the elephant in the room while I flirted shamelessly with Edward.

After today's lunch I felt tonight would be a good night. Things seemed to be pretty good with Edward and I. It seemed like we were finally on the same frequency.

I changed into my PINK shorts and t-shirt. I wanted to be comfortable. I was quite sure with Emmett along we'd be doing something silly or relaxing like watching a movie.

About 10 minutes later I heard a knock on my door and I rushed to the sound.

I stopped in front of the door to pause. I didn't want to seem overly excited but then I remembered we had hardwood floors and I was sure Emmett and Edward had heard me anyway. I groaned lowly and flung the door open.

EPOV

Bella flung the door open and the wind blew across her face while the sight of her knocked the wind out of me.

She was standing there in a simple pair of shorts and a t-shirt but she looked stunning. The way the wind blew her bangs slightly drove me wild.

The simplest things about her made me want to jump her in the most inopportune moments. I had wanted to do that on more than one occasion today at lunch and last night at dinner.

She was so sexy in an ambiguous way. It wasn't the obvious sex appeal that other girls had and sometimes that made her even more appealing. Bella was so unaware of her beauty that it was hardly fair when she walked around in shorts and t-shirts.

Emmett strolled in like he owned the place and I shook my head. He forgot his manners so much where Bella was concerned.

I looked at her and she was smiling at me. She had the sweetest smile I'd ever seen. It was so genuine and beautiful. Her full, pouty lips framed her white teeth perfectly. I returned my crooked grin and walked in.

She turned around to close the door once I was inside and I was granted with the lovely view of her backside that was clad in yellow shorts that had the word PINK running across. I noticed Bella's legs as well while she locked the door. They were toned and pale like the rest of her skin.

They looked incredibly soft and it took all my might not to picture those legs around me.

"So what did you guys have in mind to do?" she asked walking with me towards her living room.

Emmett was already sitting on the couch, skimming through her channels. He barely stayed on a channel long enough for me to catch what it was. I rolled my eyes and sat on the loveseat on Emmett's left.

Bella sat down next to Emmett on the couch and I pouted a bit. I had hoped she would sit next to me but I didn't want to pressure her. Things were going well with Bella and I was pretty sure she liked me too but I didn't want to rush things until I was certain.

I looked away from Bella and looked around her apartment. It was the first time I had ever been here and I was excited. I could tell from the decorating that it was a lot of Alice's vision but I saw a few things here and there that screamed Bella.

"Bella, do you have anything to drink? I haven't drunk since Edward's not-so graduation party."

I looked back at him and gave him an un-amused expression. I hadn't missed the party intentionally.

If I knew Bella was going to be there and that Christian had planned on having sex with her I definitely wouldn't have missed it. The fact she had almost done it in my room still left a pang of hurt too. I would never admit that to her but I had been insanely jealous and angry with Christian.

He was such an ass. He didn't deserve Bella.

"Yeah, Em. Alice has Vodka in the fridge and I'm sure we have other stuff lying around. Why are you so eager to drink it's only Wednesday night."

"I want to have some fun. Do you want a shot? How about you, Edward?"

"Yeah, I'll take a shot Emmett."

Emmett stood up from the couch and waited for my answer. I shook my head.

I did _not_ need to show up to my new job hung-over after being there for two and half weeks. I wouldn't make it through my shift being hung-over, especially when I considered that I would be in surgery tomorrow.

My patient didn't need a sick, irresponsible doctor operating on them. I wasn't the head of the surgery but I still owed it to my job and patients to be on my best game. I looked over at Bella and she was staring at me.

I smiled at her and patted the seat next to me. She unfolded her legs off the couch and strode over the loveseat. Her hips were swaying in the most tantalizing way on the entire trip over to the loveseat.

She sat down and kept her eyes locked on me. Dangerously, I stole a glance at her lips and they were parted slightly—inviting me to press my own lips to hers.

I balled my fists in the couch and looked at the TV intently. Emmett was in the other room and after his little talk with me today I could tell I needed to keep my relationship with Bella out of his watchful eye.

He was worried I would unintentionally hurt her or use her as a rebound for Mady. The truth was I had rebounded after Mady quickly. There were plenty of eager girls and after our miserable break-up I kept myself pre-occupied for the two dreadful weeks that followed.

I appreciated that he was so protective of Bella but there was no need where I was concerned. This girl was special. Bella was someone I wouldn't hurt intentionally or otherwise.

Emmett walked back in with Bella's shot and had a large drink made for himself. I rolled my eyes at him but was surprised when Bella downed her shot and ran into the kitchen assumedly for another. I wasn't sure why she was so eager to drink but it made me uneasy.

"Damn Bella. Don't you have work tomorrow?" Emmett asked while she walked back in with the bottle pressed to her lips.

I wasn't sure whether or not I should be concerned or turned on. The way she chugged the Vodka was oddly alluring.

Her tiny Adam's apple bobbed lightly while she swallowed the clear substance and she titled her head back offering a nice view of her neck. I wanted to badly to drag my lips, tongue, and teeth across that neck. It was long and elegant—swan-like, just the same as her.

A shook my head to get rid of the thoughts that were making Little Edward perk up. I didn't need to mortify Bella with an obvious erection. That was sure to be a mood killer between her and I.

Once I cleared my head I stood up and pulled the bottle away from her lips. She looked at me incredulously and narrowed her eyes in my direction.

She was pissed but I didn't care. She was working tomorrow but more importantly she didn't need to be admitted for alcohol poisoning.

"Yeah, Emmett I work tomorrow but I need to have a few drinks tonight," she said without taking her eyes off me.

Was she getting drunk because of me?

I racked my brain trying to figure out what I had done in that two minutes that would make her hate me. Her disposition had changed rapidly in a matter of seconds. I knew she wasn't bipolar so I didn't understand why she was so malcontented with me.

I sat the bottle on the coffee table next to me and gave her a look, daring her to come after the bottle.

She had downed enough alcohol already that she'd be drunk for sure. Emmett had poured himself a shot as well.

I stared at the TV for over an hour but kept a close eye on Bella. She was finding the most ridiculous things to laugh about with Emmett. They were _very_ tipsy.

"Oh, Emmett I know what we can do! I'm gonna grab my iPod from my room. You never did that dare from our last game. Alice is going to be pissed she missed this," she said while running off to her room.

Bella stumbled a few times and I stood up instinctively. She was drunk and I didn't want her cracking her head open on her hardwood floors.

That floor sounded pretty serious when I had heard her practically sprint to the door when Emmett rang the bell. It was actually pretty adorable how excited she seemed to be by our arrival. I wasn't sure if that was specifically reserved for me or not but a guy could dream.

"Here I've got it," she grinned triumphantly.

She bent over towards her stereo and I gulped _hard_. I had a generous view of that ass I loved so dearly and she had no idea.

I stared at the curve of her backside while her hair sat lazily over her shoulder. I wanted to go over to her right then and take her. She started to sway from side-to-side while searching for the song she was looking for.

My pants got a little tighter as booth cheeks bounced from side-to-side. It was hardly fair she was doing this.

Luckily for me though I could stare without the watchful eye of Emmett. He was pretty twisted and was hardly paying attention to me.

I bit my lip as she bent down further to balance on the balls of her feet. She was kneeling in front of the stereo and her t-shirt had rode up slightly revealing a pair of pale yellow laced panties that peeked out from her shorts. I grabbed the pillow next to me and casually placed it over the bulge in my pants.

"FOUND IT!" she said loudly.

It was somewhat comical how loud she was when she was drunk. I knew she'd hate anything at that decibel in the morning and I chuckled at the thought.

I watched her as she opened a cabinet and grabbed a video camera. _Extremely_ inappropriate thoughts ran through my head at that moment and I struggled to maintain control. Various images of Bella and me stark naked doing things to each other while that video camera was on zipped through my head. _Edward control things down there!_

"Okay Emmett you're up," she said while sauntering over to me with the video camera. "Edward you need to record Emmett dancing. He lost truth or dare last time and we need to have proof of his compliance with the rules. I'm too drunk to keep the camera steady."

Her words were mostly slurred but I was surprised when she said compliance. Surprisingly, she sat next to me and pressed play. I burst out in laughter when the dialogue came over the speakers. I knew the song. It was the Bloodhound Gang's "The Bad Touch."

I couldn't believe Emmett was about to dance to this song while he was drunk nonetheless.

Bella giggled next to me and leaned into me while laughing. It was an innocent gesture but I was glad she was being warmer with me after her disposition earlier.

Emmett was shaking his butt and jumping back and forth. His ability to keep in count with the beat was impressive. He resembled a Chippendale's waiter at the moment and I was on the verge of tears from laughter.

Bella had gotten up and dimmed the lights marginally. Emmett was still very visible on the video from the light emanating from the television.

I almost lost it when Emmett began to dry hump the air during the line "Do it like they do on the Discovery channel."

What surprised me the most though was when Bella got up and started dancing with Emmett, playing the seductive girl?

It was comical but at the same time somewhat sexy. She had a natural talent for swaying her hips and hair in the most erotic way.

Little Edward was getting excited again so I brought my attention back to Emmett. The song was going to end soon but this had been worth the entire night of dealing with their drunkenness and Bella's foul disposition.

When the song came to an end I stood up and switched the light on while still aiming the camera at Emmett. Bella was doubled over in laughter and Emmett was bowing dramatically.

If there was anything Emmett should not have been doing in that moment, it was bowing. His dancing was so awful that it was painfully humorous. It was like a train wreck you couldn't help but watch.

I switched the camera off and sat back down on the loveseat. Bella finally stopped laughing and again came to sit with me on the loveseat.

Emmett sprawled across the couch and smiled. I knew he couldn't believe what he'd just done either. I wondered if he'd remember in the morning.

"So, why did you need to record Emmett?" I asked Bella.

"We always record each other's dares. I'm not really sure why but I guess it's something laugh about and use for blackmail in the future—besides Alice wasn't here for it."

"I see. So what sort of dares do you have on this thing."

I tapped the camera lightly and she snatched it from my hand.

"No dares I'd ever want _you_ to see."

"Oh c'mon. You won't even tell me one?"

"Nope. My lips are sealed Masen."

"You're no fun Bella."

"Yes I am! I just danced to 'The Bad Touch' with Emmett, in front of you, on a camera, and I'm drunk. I'd say that's very fun. And if I remember correctly you were laughing."

"Touché."

Bella turned back to the TV and began watching the movie that was on. I was vaguely aware of anything that was going on in the movie and didn't have the smallest desire to find out. I was busy watching Bella as she watched the movie.

The way she flinched when the scary parts came or the way she studied the film as the plot unfolded was so mesmerizing. At one point she changed her position on the loveseat and began to lean into me.

Taking advantage of the situation, I lifted my arm and pulled her against my chest. She leaned into my side and snuggled up to me. My body was heating with excitement and apprehension. Aside from this afternoon, we had never been this close and with her initiation. It was usually me that pushed the boundaries to explore what was there between us.

Emmett finally nodded out and began snoring. I smiled over at the big moron and Bella giggled lightly. The way her body vibrated against mine was incredible.

I could get used to this closeness. It felt like she was molded for my body and fit perfectly against my side. The smell of her hair was intoxicating. I stole a whiff of the scent intermittingly and closed my eyes in ecstasy.

This girl was beyond words. I pressed my lips to her hair lightly and waited for her to respond. After a couple of seconds I looked down at her to see her sound asleep in my arm.

I smiled at the sight and shifted so I could pick her up. I carried her bridal style down the hall and brought her into the room I assumed was hers.

The door was open and led to a moderately decorated bedroom. It matched her. I set her down on the bed and pulled the sheets up to cover her tiny frame.

Even asleep she was beautiful. I pressed my lips to her hair once more and was about to pull away when her arms locked around my neck. I jerked back and looked at her skeptically. Her big, brown, doe eyes were looking at me earnestly even though they were hooded slightly by her fatigue.

"Edward, don't leave me," she pleaded.

I grinned at her adorableness and placed a kiss on her hair.

"I'll come back tomorrow Bella. You need to go to sleep. Is your alarm clock set?"

"No," she moaned.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up when she did that. I knew it was a childlike 'no' but her moan was so sensual I couldn't help but be turned on. I looked at her with wide eyes and leaned over to set her alarm clock.

"Bella, what time should I set it for?"

"Six."

I nodded and played with the buttons until I was sure I had set the alarm for her. She'd be a mess tomorrow morning and being late wouldn't help her.

I put the clock back down on her nightstand and looked back at her. Her eyes were closed but her arms were still locked around my neck.

"Okay, it's set Bella. Goodnight. Call me if you need anything."

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

She never answered my question.

She pulled me down to her and crashed her lips against mine. I was bewildered but thrilled. I was finally kissing Bella. Those lips I had imagined tasting all these weeks were finally touching my own.

They were softer than I had imagined and just as plump and full as they looked. It was a closed mouth kiss and she didn't even part her lips against mine to continue it but it was amazing.

I pulled myself away from her when she stopped responding—she had fallen asleep. I chuckled and shook my head. Only Bella would fall asleep while kissing me and of course I'd be the one to have a gorgeous girl fall asleep while kissing me.

It was a bit of an ego killer but I was still thrilled she had kissed me. I didn't know if she'd remember in the morning but I didn't care. It would be a good memory whether it happened again or not.

I reluctantly left her room and woke Emmett up. He groaned and complained but finally got up when I promised him he could sleep in the car.

I turned Bella's TV off and inspected the place once before deeming it safe. I locked her door with Emmett's spare key and made my way out of the building.

Emmett leaned on me a lot for support but I kept him steady. I got him in the car and was about to get into the driver's side when a small girl appeared on the sidewalk, making her way towards Bella's building.

It was Alice.

I closed my door and ran up to her. She seemed a little startled but relaxed when she realized it was me.

"Gees Edward, you almost gave me a heart attack. What are you doing here?"

"Emmett and I were hanging out with Bella. They're both pretty wasted. Can you do me a favor and make sure Bella has some water and check on her once in a while. She hasn't thrown up yet but I suspect she will soon. She's good at holding her liquor but no one can hold the amount she had. Oh and I set her alarm clock for her…at least I think I did."

"Is that all Edward?" Alice asked with a smile.

"Sorry, I'm just worried about her."

"I know. It's okay. I'll take care of her. Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, Alice. Call me if you two need anything."

"Okay."

I turned and made my way to the Volvo. Emmett was already passed out in the front seat.

I prayed he'd be able to make it to the house without getting sick. I don't know what I'd do if he got anywhere near throwing up in my car. This was my baby. I'd kick Emmett out on the sidewalk to barf before she got dirty from his puke.

The ride to our apartment was short and Emmett had thankfully made it without having any close calls. I walked him upstairs and set him down in his room. His alarm clock was already set so I put a glass of water next to his bedroom and made my way to the bathroom.

I stripped and got into the shower, cleaning away all traces of dirt.I put on a pair of boxers and climbed into bed.

I lay there for a while staring at the ceiling but only seeing Bella's face. The way she looked while she watched the movie was so breathtaking.

She was completely absorbed in the plot and so unaware of her surroundings. That's how I felt most times I looked at her. It was as though she and I were the only people who existed in those moments. All traces of reality and the pain of everyday life were gone. It was only me and my stunning Bella.

My thoughts floated to when she kissed me and I found myself instinctively touching my lips trying to remember the feel of her lips against mine.

It was singularly the best moment of my entire life. I could only imagine what it would feel like when we were both sober and awake. I continued to rub my lip in disbelief. Would she remember the feel of my lips on hers in the morning?

BPOV

The sound of my alarm clock going off was the most unwelcomed sound in the entire world at the present moment.

My head was pounding from the bottle of Vodka I had downed last night and the irritating buzz was deafening. I slammed my hand against the clock, sending the offensive object to the floor.

It crashed against the wood floor but I didn't care. I buried my face in my pillows and fell back to sleep. I was dreaming of nothing when I felt something tugging at my arm.

"Bella, you have to wake up. C'mon you've got work," Alice pleaded.

I groaned loudly and shoved her away.

"Call in sick for me," I moaned.

"Bella you have contract drafting to start today."

"Tell Sheryl. She'll be okay with it. Ashleigh and Simon can handle things along with the others."

"What's her number?"

"It's in my cell phone. It's somewhere in my pillows."

I waited for her to shove me while she looked for the cell phone but suddenly her designated ringtone—Madonna's "Material Girl"—went off. In my ear!

"ALICE!"

"What? I wasn't going to search around. I'll call Sheryl and be back."

I sighed in exasperation while Alice danced out of my room.

My temples were throbbing and my throat was exceptionally dry and foul tasting. I had gotten up a few times to puke. I looked over to my nightstand and saw a glass of water. I took a large gulp and closed my eyes in relief.

The water tasted funny after being out all night but I was thrilled to have my throat satiated.

Alice came back quickly and told me Sheryl would have me covered and that I should get better soon. I lay back down in my bed after Alice left my room. I tried to fall asleep while I listened to the faint noises of her getting ready for work.

Eventually I nodded out and woke up to the ringing on my doorbell. At first I thought it was part of my dream.

I sat up quickly and regretted the action. Vertigo took over and I clutched at my head in hopes of stopping the room from spinning.

I composed myself and grabbed my bathrobe when I noticed my clothes—a pair of short shorts and a tank top. Not exactly the greatest attire for greeting someone at your door.

I walked _very _slowly to the door and cursed the stranger when they rang the doorbell again. The sound was such an intrusion and nuisance. I wanted to pull the wires out and disconnect it.

"Who is it?" I wondered in a coarse voice.

I grabbed my throat and rolled my eyes. I sounded like a lifetime smoker.

"Edward."

My eyes bugged out of my head. I threw the door open and was met with the gorgeous face of Edward Masen.

His arm was stretched out on the door frame while he leaned in casually. I could get used to seeing him like this.

Edward's eyes snapped up to meet mine and I was drowned in his green stare. This man was absolutely breathtaking. I, on the other hand, was standing in my doorframe in a bathrobe with a wicked hangover.

_What the hell was he doing here?_ Didn't he have some gorgeous model nurse he could be wisely spending his time with? Or was that the key to the whole thing…I was the charity case?

"Hey, Bella."

"Hi, Edward. What are you doing here?"

He lifted a brown paper bag from the hand that wasn't leaning on the door frame.

"I figured you'd be pretty sick today and I brought some lunch. I called Alice and she told me you were home to I decided to come here on my lunch break."

My mouth hung open in disbelief. He was so thoughtful that I didn't know how to respond. No guy ever cared this much about me. Not even Alice brought me lunch on her lunch break when I was at home hung-over.

He smiled at my loss for words and straightened up, seemingly waiting for me to invite him in.

I moved my mouth slightly to get the words out but I couldn't. I stepped to the side and gestured for him to come in. Edward strolled past me and waited as I closed the door. I walked in front of him and led him to our tiny dining room.

He pulled my seat out for me and I smiled meekly. Edward was so considerate it was _almost_ sickening. I was too much of a girl to think it was totally sickening.

He sat in the seat next to my right, at the head of the table. I grabbed the paper bag from him and pulled out a container of soup. I looked up at him and he grinned his crooked smile.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. It was cute to see him so pleased that I was happy. It was reassuring. I stood up to go to the kitchen but Edward held a plastic spoon in front of me. I sat back down and thanked him while taking the spoon.

I began to drink the soup and it was though I immediately felt better. Edward knew exactly what to do to cure my hangover.

I ate for a while, purposely avoiding eye contact with Edward—who was watching me the entire time—due to the fact I was afraid I wouldn't be able to look away.

He had gotten up momentarily and brought me a glass with ice and poured me some ginger ale which he had brought.

This man was perfect. It was hardly fair that I was forced to only be his friend. I felt like it was cruel joke from God. Finally, the perfect guy arrives and we're just friends.

I wanted to combust last night with the ache I had to make us more than friends. Edward flirted of course but it was never enough to confirm that he actually liked me. For all I knew he was flirt and that was it.

"That was really good. Thank you Edward."

"It was my pleasure, you're welcome."

"Why did you come all the way out to Queens for your break? Won't you have to leave soon?"

"No, I took an extended lunch. I'll just work an extra hour tonight after my shift is technically over. Is that alright? I can leave if you'd like. I can imagine you're tired."

"No!" I practically shouted.

He smiled coyly at me and looked as though if he were a blusher he would be right now.

"I mean I'd like for you to stay. I wanted to say some things."

"What about?"

"Well for one, I'm sorry about my drinking and behavior last night. I was frustrated and I took it out on you. Secondly, thank you for bringing me to my bed. I know Emmett was too drunk to have done that. And lastly, thanks for coming over."

A flash of surprise and hurt crossed his eyes for a moment. I couldn't figure out why. I wasn't sure if it was in reaction to my admission. I had told Edward I was frustrated last night and I wasn't sure if he had put two-and-two together.

I was upset about his reluctance to kiss me last night and his reaction to me. It seemed like he was almost repulsed by the idea the way he balled his fists together and stared at the TV.

"Bella, there's no need to apologize or say thank you. Putting you to bed and coming over was my pleasure. I'm not sure why you were upset last night but I apologize if I had anything to do with it."

So he didn't know about why I was upset. Then why was he upset?

"Edward?"

"Yes."

"What else happened last night?"

"Emmett did a dance to 'The Bad Touch' and we recorded it. You said it was for some dare."

"I missed that!"

"No actually, you got up and danced with him. It's all on your tape if you'd like to watch it later," he said with a smirk.

"What else happened?"

"Well nothing of consequence…" he was trailing off. Why?

"Edward what is it?"

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"It's not nothing! Tell me."

He paused momentarily and seemed to be deliberating. This must have been pretty bad.

"Um, well Bella…we…you…kind of sort of…"

"Uh-huh…" I urged.

"Kissed me."

I closed my eyes. This could _not_ be happening. The one time I actually kiss Edward Masen I'm inebriated! What the hell's the matter with me? I need to keep off the alcohol. After 21 there's no excuse for this level of stupidity.

How did I even manage to get him _alone _to kiss me? Emmett's watchful eye was on us all night. At least I think it was.

"Why? How?"

"I can't answer you why. Only you know the answer to that question but I can explain how."

"What did I do?"

"As I was putting you to sleep you latched onto me and just kissed me. It wasn't bad or anything. And I'd be a liar if I said I didn't enjoy it somewhat but you fell asleep during the kiss."

I groaned and he laughed at me. I didn't find this particularly funny. It was hardly fair he could laugh about it.

This was singularly the most embarrassing moment of my life. It didn't matter if he said he'd enjoyed it. He said 'somewhat.'

"Edward, I'm sorry. I must seem like some drunken fool to you. Honestly I don't drink that often it's just that when I do I tend to get a little crazy. Emmett brings out the worst in me."

"Don't apologize Bella. I understand. Like I said before it wasn't unpleasant. I was just taken aback by it. We're still friends, right? I don't want things to be awkward between us. I can understand how alcohol can make you uninhibited."

_Uninhibited_. I scoffed at the word. Edward was lucky that's all I did to him. Being truly uninhibited would have been raping this so-called "friend." I wanted Edward so bad and if I really let go of my inhibitions and did what I wanted he'd feel _truly_ awkward.

"Look why don't we talk about something else. I had something I wanted to ask you."

"Shoot."

"I was planning on setting Jasper up with Alice but Jasper is nervous about a blind date. I was hoping I could convince you to tag along with me. It could be sort of like a double-date. Just as friends of course."

There he went again with the 'just friends' thing.

Gosh, that kiss must have been really awful if he was trying _this_ hard to make me feel better about it and avoid the embarrassment for me. Well, at least I knew where we stood. It was a fact…I would be on AM forever while Edward cruised the cool stations on FM.

It hurt but I pushed the thought away. Right now I was more concerned with Alice's happiness. I would need to get her out with Jasper.

I didn't care if it meant pretending to hide my feelings and hang out with Edward platonically while we tried to fuse a relationship between Alice and Jasper.

"Sure," I replied softly.

"Great! I was thinking we could go out Saturday. Are you and Alice busy?"

"No she's off Saturday and I don't work weekends."

"Alright. It sounds like a plan," he smiled his perfect imperfect smile.

So they finally kissed! I know it wasn't what everyone wanted but be patient...you'll love next chapter. It's the ever-popular "non-date" concept but with a twist.

* * *

Preview for next chapter: (It's switches between POV's again)

_It was official. I was an idiot—a certified, prize-winning, idiot. And it was because of me being this huge idiot that I was getting ready to go out on my "non-date" with Edward. I was seriously becoming a masochist. I agreed to go out on a date with the man I was head over heels for. What the hell was I thinking?_


	7. NonDate

Sorry for the delay. I intended to update last night but yesterday was the suckiest, longest day ever and I fell asleep early after class. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a little shorter than the others. It alternates POV's again.

Randomness: I was in the gym today and on one of the TV's there was a program about werewolves on the history channel. The first thing that popped into my head: Jacob Black! lol (Seriously, that's how you know you're a twilighter). My other random note was that yesterday on the sign-in sheet for my speech class one of the kids in my class was named Andrew...Whitlock. I definitely had to hold in my laughter at that one. (Again, that's how you know you're a twilighter) lol

_I don't own Twilight, but if I did...well hell, I wouldn't even be on fanfiction ;)_

* * *

It was official. I was an idiot—a certified, prize-winning, _idiot_. And it was because of me being this huge idiot that I was getting ready to go out on my "non-date" with Edward. I was seriously becoming a masochist. I agreed to go out on a date with the man I was head over heels for. What the _hell_ was I thinking?

"Bella, are you almost ready?"

"No," I croaked from behind my door.

"Bella, are you alright? Let me in!"

I slithered up the door from my spot on the floor and opened the door. Alice was horrified.

"Are you crazy? They're going to be waiting for us at the theater in twenty minutes!"

I couldn't respond. She'd be exhausted by my excuse or freak out if I told her I didn't have one. I was supposed to be ready by now. Alice had picked out an outfit for me and everything. According to her, tonight things would be changing. She could "sense it." I told her she was full of crap but she felt differently.

"Bathroom. Now!" she ordered.

I rushed into the bathroom with Alice hot on my heels. She was _not_ happy. She began frantically grabbing make-up while she pushed me down onto my toilet seat.

I closed my eyes and waited. I could tell she had put on eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow but I never actually knew what I looked like.

After she finished the make-up she shoved me into my bedroom. I put the outfit on quickly and grabbed my purse.

I was still trying to put on the deathly stilettos she'd forced me to wear as we got into the elevator. I was quite sure I was a sight—hopping back and forth—trying to push my resistant foot into the suicide shoes.

"I cannot believe you did this to me Bella. We have ten minutes to get to the movie theater now. What were you _doing_ in there that whole time?"

"Trying to figure out why I agreed to go on this stupid 'non-date' anyway," I replied while making figure quotations.

"That's your own fault you know."

"I know."

"I told you not to do the whole awkward friends thing. If you would have just told him you liked him when he told you about the kiss you would have saved yourself all this trouble. Now he probably thinks you just like him as a friend."

"Can we _please_ save this lecture for another night? I'm beginning to have an ulcer as it is."

"Fine, but just remember if you screw things up tonight I'll make you wear heels everyday to work until you tell him you like him."

"Well, there's some initiative."

"Be serious, Bella."

"Trust me. I _am_ serious."

I was serious. Wearing heels to work every day—indefinitely—was _not_ my idea of fun. That would sober me up and get me to tell Edward the truth very quickly.

If I was going to torture myself that way the least I should do is finish off the job and tell Edward the truth. At least the rejection wouldn't hurt as bad as the many injuries I'd surely sustain with heels.

_Ding!_

Alice and I stepped off the elevator and rushed to the car. She almost sprinted but I was smart enough to know that in heels that would create a challenge for me.

I unlocked the doors and climbed into the driver's seat. We needed to meet Edward and Jasper at the movie theater in _eight _minutes now. I peeled out my parking spot, in Mike Newton fashion, and sped to the movie theater.

It wasn't like me to drive so fast but Alice was adamant about not being late—fashionably or otherwise.

"C'mon Bella! You're driving an Audi. You can drive faster than 50."

"Alice! It's a residential neighborhood! If I wasn't dangerously weaving as it is, we would never be doing 50! The speed limit is 35 for crying out loud!"

Alice groaned in annoyance and sat back in her seat with a thump. She folded her arms over her chest and pouted. If I wasn't so nervous myself, I'd laugh at her childish behavior.

I kept my eyes concentrated on the road and peered at the clock occasionally. We had two minutes to get to the movie theater that was four more minutes away.

I pressed on the gas a little harder, weaved a little more closely, and skipped out of more red lights than I would have ever thought possible in New York.

I parked in a spot that was relatively close and jumped out of the car. It was a pretty decent park for being so rushed. I wasn't far away from the curb or extremely crooked.

"Bella, stop admiring your handiwork and let's go!"

I snapped my head up and clacked my way over to Alice. These heels were obnoxiously loud against the pavement.

I walked quickly and was surprised by the amount of gracefulness I had managed. _Maybe I wasn't so bad at this heel thing._

EPOV

"I don't know about this Edward," Jasper said in his slight Southern drawl.

"Jasper, don't start again! You're doing me a favor _and_ yourself. Alice is great. You'll love her. She's pretty, smart, funny—"

"So then you date her!" he interrupted.

"Sorry man, even if Bella seems to be a lost cause these days I'm still crazy about her."

"I can't believe you two are calling this a 'non-date.' That's the most immature thing I've ever heard from a 27-year-old."

"Lay off the jokes. I didn't come up with it. If it makes her feel more comfortable then whatever! I'd go out on a hundred non-dates with Bella if it meant I got to spend time with her."

"You've got it bad," Jasper quirked an eyebrow at me.

"I know," I muttered.

We had parked far away due to the lack of parking and were running late. We still had one minute until we had agreed to be there but I still felt like an ass for being late.

I didn't want Bella to think I was incapable of being on time and I didn't want her to stand outside. Despite it being close to May the weather was still cool.

Jasper and I turned the corner around the movie theater and my breath caught. I hadn't seen Bella since the afternoon in her apartment and the sight of her was stunning.

She and Alice were arguing quietly about something and were walking close together.

The wind was picking up and it was getting cooler as the night got later. The sun was setting and it cast a beautiful gold hue on Bella's pale skin and her hair picked up the colors brilliantly. She had amber highlights running through her long mane.

She laughed at something Alice had said momentarily and continued walking, unaware of my gaze, towards the movie theater. Jasper smacked me in the stomach and I was brought back to reality.

"Is that her?" he asked.

"Yeah," I responded in a daze.

"She's gorgeous."

"Yeah, I know."

He stopped walking for a second and turned to face me. He had an incredulous look on his face.

"Not Bella, you moron. Alice!"

"Oh," I responded stupidly.

I was so caught up with watching Bella I didn't realize he'd noticed Alice walking too. We began walking once more and caught up to the girls who were waiting by the line forming at the ticket booth.

Bella turned around first and had a beautiful smile on her face. Her cheeks were slightly pink from the wind. She looked even more dazzling up close.

"Hey, Bella! Hey, Alice! This is my friend Jasper Whitlock," I gestured to the lanky, blonde on my left.

Bella smiled and held her hand out to shake. I watched her reaction closely to make sure she wasn't interested. She seemed polite enough and disinterested.

Alice, however, had a mile-wide smile on her face and took Jasper's hand eagerly. I was glad she was so pleased with Jasper. I was hoping that she would like _him_ just as much as she liked his physical appearance.

Jasper was grinning just as much and was looking at her like he was in a trance.

I guess the picture of Alice I'd swiped from Emmett didn't do her justice. I looked over at Bella and she was smiling at the scene before her. My heart ached as I imagined that being Bella and I.

If only I could get her to change her mind about me. After the kiss debacle on Thursday afternoon it seemed like she was really uninterested.

Although, she claimed she didn't remember kissing me I figured she probably _did_ and was just playing aloof to make me feel better. _Was I really that awful of a kisser?_

Jasper walked up to the ticket booth and spoke to the attendant. He paid for our tickets and I offered to pay for the snacks and drinks. Bella tried to protest but I ignored her.

Alice and Jasper stood closely together as we made our way into the theater. They went into the theater to get seats as I stood on line to get drinks and snacks.

That left Bella to hang out with me and I prayed desperately she didn't mind it. I didn't want her to feel compelled to stand by me so I wouldn't feel like a third-wheel. I was starting to think maybe asking her to come along was a bad idea. _Maybe I should have asked Rosalie._

"How was the rest of your week Edward?" her voice startled me.

She was standing closely beside me as I waited on line. I figured she had gone into the theater to sit down and avoid me. Things had become so awkward.

I felt like such a fool for telling her about the kiss. I knew it was a bad idea, but the way she pleaded with me made it impossible for me to deny her anything.

I tried to tell her in so many words I loved it but she apparently didn't feel the same way.

"It was supremely boring. Tonight will be the first night since Wednesday that I'm doing something fun."

"Oh," she responded quietly.

I realized the error in my response and opened my mouth to correct myself.

"Oh, I didn't mean lunch with you Bella. I had a great time with you."

"It's fine Edward. We're next."

She turned to face the concession stood and I internally groaned. _What the hell was wrong with me?_ I used to be so smooth at the dating thing.

It was like Bella had some superpower that rendered me incoherent, bumbling, and incapable of tactfulness. I knew exactly what that power was too.

It was just how truly incredible she was. Bella was absolutely beautiful, intelligent, sweet, unique, humorous, and considerate. I could go on for days thinking about all the things that made her so impossibly wonderful.

"Alice said she wanted a Diet Coke and Sno Caps and Jasper wanted popcorn. According to Alice, they'll share a drink," she said with a smirk.

I smiled at her and shook my head. Leave it to Jasper to catch the girl within knowing her for five minutes. I knew Alice wasn't the type to share a drink that quickly either. They must really have chemistry.

"What do you want, Bella?"

There was an underlying question in there and I was half-hoping she wouldn't catch it. Her eyes snapped to meet mine and she parted her lips to respond but stood staring for a long moment.

She had caught the underlying question. The optimistic side of me was dying for her to answer it but she closed her mouth quickly and looked down. I had made her uncomfortable.

"Next!" the concession stand worker shouted at us.

I stepped forward still looking at Bella. She averted her eyes to everything that wasn't me. I told the young man all of the order until I got to Bella.

"So, what do you want Bella?"

Her eyes shot to the boy in front of us and she told him she wanted a Coke in a small voice. I closed my eyes. I was really screwing things up with her. Why did I always need to push the boundaries with her? It was a sure thing that I'd gone too far.

The boy handed us our drinks and snacks and I paid him. Bella grabbed her Coke, Jasper's popcorn, and Alice's Sno Caps. I grabbed my drink, my popcorn, and Alice and Jasper's drink.

We made our way into the theater and found Alice and Jasper quickly. His blonde hair stood out and Alice was giggling loud enough that it'd be difficult to miss her.

I scooted into the row and took the seat on Jasper's right. Bella, surprisingly, sat on my right as well and handed down the snacks.

I put my drink in the cup holder and placed my arm on the arm rest only to touch Bella's tiny hand. I pulled my hand away quickly so I didn't bother her. _I was really being smooth tonight. _

Bella stared at the commercials and trailers while I tried deeply not to watch her. Watching her watch movies was becoming my favorite hobby.

The trailers and commercials passed quickly and the movie eventually began. It was some action/thriller. I didn't even remember the title. Watching Bella had made me completely oblivious to trivial things like the movie title.

She was so enchanting and exquisite. The array of emotions that flashed across her face while she watched the movie felt like the most intimate thing I'd ever experienced. It was as though she was an open book and I could figure out anything I wanted to know about her.

I loved how unmindful she was to my watchful eye. It gave me the honesty she'd otherwise try to hide in front of me. I was so caught up in my staring that it startled me when I felt a nudge in my side. Jasper was leaning over towards me.

"What?' I whispered.

"Alice and I are going to take off. Do you think Bella minds taking you home?"

I rolled my eyes and leaned over back towards Bella. I rubbed her arm softly and almost lost it when her brown eyes connected with mine. She was hesitant to face me and I felt bad. I was interrupting her from the movie.

"Bella…Alice and Jasper want to leave. I hate asking you this but we didn't come in my car and—"

She threw a hand up and stopped me. She shook her head and leaned over to bring her lips to my ear.

"Don't worry about it Edward. I can take you home. Tell them to have fun."

Having her that close and having her voice in my ear was messing with my head. I was getting lightheaded and woozy. _Did this girl have any idea of the way she drove me crazy?_

I leaned over to Jasper and he was waiting anxiously for my response. Alice's head was popping out from the side and she was bouncing in her seat.

I smiled at the sight and nodded my head. They were free to leave.

Jasper shot up and grabbed Alice's hand. The way they scooted past Bella and I and practically sprinted out of the movie theater was almost comical. I heard Bella giggle and smiled at her.

"Do you want to stay here any longer?"

She shook her head and stood up. I followed behind her and stared at her hair intently. If I looked anywhere else I was sure I'd lose my battle with self-control and kiss her amongst other things.

We made our way outside and I stopped momentarily. I didn't know where she parked and I didn't know what she wanted to do.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked.

I debated. There were a number of places I wanted to take Bella but I didn't want to push the boundaries again. The tension seemed to have been lifted lightly.

"I guess we could just go back to the apartment."

She frowned a little. _Oh God, the wrong answer again!_

I smiled at her trying to coax a reaction out of her and she smiled weakly. Bella walked away as I ran a hand down my face. I had lost it. I was officially the old guy with no game.

I don't even know why I hoped Bella was interested. What business did a 27-year-old cardiologist have with a beautiful, carefree 24-year-old? Bella had so many other options out there.

The fact that Christian was leaving her the morning I met her was proof enough that she was irresistible. Then there was always the thing about her neighbor and his undying devotion to her. And I hadn't missed the way the men in the gym were staring at her Wednesday morning.

There was no reason why Bella should be interested in me. I should just throw in the towel and leave with my dignity.

"Are you coming?" she called out.

I opened my eyes and ran up to where she was standing. We continued walking in the direction of where her car was parked. She pressed a button on her car keys and the unlocked the doors.

I slid into the passenger seat while she climbed into the driver's side. I sat there while she drove and cursed myself. I needed to give it up. If she liked me things wouldn't be this hopelessly awkward.

I smiled to myself when I realized I was watching her driving. She was a good driver, a little slow for my preference but she wasn't as awful as most women were. I instantly wondered if she noticed my little stunt on Wednesday afternoon after lunch.

We pulled up to my apartment quickly and got out. I groped around in my pocket for my keys until I found them. The elevator ride was quiet but surprisingly not awkward.

When we got to the fourth floor I stepped out first and unlocked the door. I knew Emmett wouldn't be home so I didn't bother calling out for him.

Tonight was his shift at the Rectangle Room. It was around 10 P.M. now—he was already well into his shift. I took off my coat and put it in the closet.

I grabbed Bella's from her and hung it up. When I turned around I surprised myself. I was finally looking at Bella's outfit. She was wearing a plain, khaki, knee-length skirt and a navy blue polo. It was a simple outfit but she looked stunning.

"Do you want to watch a movie or listen to some music? My CD collection is finally here from Seattle."

"Let's listen to some music. I'd like to see your collection. Emmett told me it's pretty impressive—not that he likes everything in it." She was smiling beautifully again.

"Okay, c'mon."

I grabbed her hand and led her to my bedroom. She seemed a little startled by the contact but it felt friendly to me.

I opened the door with my free hand and led her into my room. We hadn't been in here since the morning I met her. It was a little ironic.

I turned and let go of her hand and motioned to the wall across from my bed that was now covered in CD's. She gasped at the sight and her eyes widened in amazement. A smug smile crept over my face.

Bella stretched her small hands out and started to brush her fingertips across the titles. I was happy she was impressed.

At least she would be impressed by something that was related to my doing tonight. I had crashed and burned so many times already.

She smiled widely at my collection and pulled out a CD. I could tell by the section which one it was already.

"Can we listen to this one?"

"Absolutely."

I took the CD from her and walked over to my stereo. I placed the CD carefully and pressed play. The music started instantly and the sound filled my room. It wasn't a CD I listened to often but it was a good album to have in my collection. It was the _Memoirs of a Geisha_ soundtrack.

I was particularly fond of John William's compositions and I liked the distinctiveness of the music. It was a different type of classical that was heavily influenced by other styles. Not just traditional. Elizabeth had given it to me as a gift. She knew how much I loved John Williams.

Bella and I perused the CD's and we spoke occasionally. I would ask her if she'd listened to a certain artist or album and she would ask me about certain albums. The conversation was easy and comfortable.

I watched as her fingertips grazed one section and she narrowed her eyes to read the titles. I was overwhelmed with emotions as I stared. That burning sensation I got anytime I was near her started to fuel deep inside me.

I wanted so badly to press my lips against hers the way we did the other night. I couldn't resist her after having just one kiss. My favorite song on the album, "The Chairman's Waltz," came on and I was overcome with confidence and desire.

Unconsciously, I started walking towards her and brushed my left hand up her exposed arm. The feeling of her soft skin underneath my fingertips was maddening. It was insane how deeply attracted I was to her.

Her eyes were still downcast but she started to slowly lift her head and peek at me from underneath her long, dark lashes. My hand continued its ascent and stayed on her shoulder, waiting on the boundary between her collar and neck.

We were staring at each other intently. It seemed as though she wanted this just as badly as I did. My other hand got curious and snaked its way around her waist, pulling her closer. Her lips parted to say something but she never spoke.

I leaned in slowly and brought my head down. Luckily, the heels made her closer and I was now inches from her lips. I closed the distance swiftly and pressed my lips against hers.

Instantly, my hand that was on her shoulder was cupping her face. I was eager and wasted no time with pretenses. The kiss was urgent and quick.

I was beginning to feel reassured that she was enjoying it when her tongue slid across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth _fast_. I wanted to taste her just as badly. Our tongues battled for dominance and intertwined passionately.

I felt her hands wrap around my neck and find their way into my hair. I was turned on by this one little action. The feeling of her hands brushing through my hair was spectacular. I imagined that maybe my hair would cooperate if her hands were the ones brushing through them.

I pulled away hesitantly when I realized I needed to ask her something if this was going to continue.

I broke from her grasp and stared at her. Her lips were swollen from kissing and her face was slightly flushed. I could get used to seeing her in this state.

"Bella, would you go on a _real_ date with me?"

She giggled lightly and lost the exasperated expression she had with me when I stopped kissing her.

I was glad she wasn't upset with me. I was thrilled she'd kissed me. And I'd be over-the-moon if she answered the question.

"So..."

"Of course I'll go on a date with you Edward."

I wanted to smile but that didn't seem like enough. I leaned back to her and pressed my lips against hers. This one was quick-paced too but because of exultation.

The woman who'd consumed my thoughts from the first moment I saw her face had just agreed to go out with me—even after the catastrophe our non-date had been. Talk about a twist of fate.

* * *

They kissed finally! And this time it was real one! Next chapter is the _real_ date. I love this chapter I think it's pretty funny. The date is actually broken into two chapters and might even continue into three. We'll see how I do.

Preview for next chapter: (Bella's POV only for this chapter)

I was passing through the bewildered tourists and little kids when I finally saw the bridge. My eyes darted across the lake and I struggled to see Edward. His dark hair with the unnatural hint of bronze was nowhere to be seen. Maybe Emmett was a part of the plan in a way I hadn't expected. Maybe there was some sort of drop-off and I had missed it.


	8. Ninja Turtles

Two updates in a row! I'm on a roll ;)

I'm sorry if you reviewed and I haven't responded. Gmail is being lame and I can't log into my email. I promise once I do, I will try to respond. Thanks for the positive feedback everytime and to everyone who actually reads this story. I have a special place in my heart for it so even though the response has been relatively small I'm going to continue with it. I think it has character but it also has a depth that hasn't even been tapped into yet. So thanks for the support!!

_I don't own Twilight, but if I did the werewolves would never imprint on babies...that's just weird ;)_

He asked me out! And he kissed me! Cloud nine didn't even begin to cover how ecstatic I was.

"Goodnight, Bella," he said with an embarrassed smile.

This night had turned out a lot differently than either of us anticipated. I certainly didn't expect him to kiss me or ask me out after the awkwardness that existed all throughout our "non-date."

"Night, Edward."

He had taken it upon himself to walk me out to my car and say goodbye. I climbed into the seat reluctantly and looked up at him.

He seemed to be debating whether or not it was appropriate to kiss me goodbye. I couldn't help the desire to kiss him again so I grabbed his collar and pulled him down to my lips.

They were so warm and soft against mine that I felt a tingling sensation in my toes. He parted his lips expertly against mine and kissed me tenderly.

If I could say anything about Edward it was that he was a _great_ kisser.

All my fantasies and drunken moments of embarrassment hadn't done him the least bit of justice. As he pulled back, I sighed a little. This night was so perfect. He gave me a sly smile and closed my door.

I started the engine and clicked my seatbelt in. He was standing on the sidewalk now, watching me as I made my way out of the spot I had parked in.

I waved one last time and drove away from the man I was beginning to fall for. I couldn't say I loved him yet but I knew it wouldn't be long.

He was so impossibly amazing that I felt unnatural emotions whenever I was around him. It was so easy to care for him so deeply.

Edward was the kind of person that you felt comfortable with as soon as you met him. He was so friendly and honest it was easy to feel that you had known him for a long time.

I finally pulled up to the apartment and got out in a daze. I didn't even remember the drive back over here or parking the car. My thoughts were so consumed by Edward.

I didn't expect Alice to be home so I unlocked the door and stepped inside to be met with a darkened living room. I switched on the lights and froze.

Alice was pinned underneath Jasper and she was frantically trying to get his shirt back onto his exposed chest. If I hadn't been so enamored by Edward I would have admired Jasper for just a moment. He was truly an exquisite specimen of the male species.

I held a hand up to shield my eyes and blindly ran towards my bedroom. Thankfully, I made it there quickly and unscathed. Living in this apartment for so long made me an expert on its layout. My little expedition gave a whole new meaning to 'I know this place with my eyes closed.'

I took off my jean jacket and sprawled across my bed. I was still wearing the stupid grin I had since Edward and I had kissed.

I closed my eyes for a moment and reflected on everything that had happened tonight. Ever since Edward's cryptic question at the concession stand things seemed to go progressively downhill.

It wasn't until we were in the elevator that the tension started to lift. I wasn't sure exactly why things had become less embarrassing but I was happy regardless.

I could still remember the distinct feeling of his hand running up my arm. His fingertips left a trail of flames in their wake. Such a subtle movement had my breathing heavy and my mind racing. I wanted to feel those skilled fingertips all over my body.

And then he kissed me. It was so fast and passionate. I could barely remember that I had wanted desperately to feel his tongue against mine.

When our tongues finally interlocked, I could feel a fire churning within me. I was meditating on every second of our time tonight when I heard the front door close and tiny feet shuffling towards my bedroom…Alice.

She burst through the door with a look of fury and excitement. It was as though she didn't know how she should feel in this moment.

I couldn't blame her. I knew I'd be pissed if she had walked in on Edward and me.

"Bella Swan! Are you kidding me? How could you just waltz into the apartment like that?"

She jumped onto my bed and lay down next to me.

"I didn't mean to! What were you doing here with him anyway? Shouldn't you have gone to his apartment? You knew I'd be back home eventually."

"Jasper lives in the city. Our apartment was closer."

"Eager, much?"

"Oh zip it! That's not the only reason why I came in here. Where were you? You were with Edward weren't you?"

I bit my lip. I didn't want to tell her yet. I knew she'd want every detail and for right now I just wanted to focus on Edward and me. I wanted everything that happened tonight to be about him and me.

I wanted every detail to be reserved for us. Alice could wait until tomorrow.

"Bella Swan what are you holding out on?"

"Nothing!"

"Oh, it's something! Your eyes just darted to the right. You always do that when you lie."

Damnit. I really needed to work on my lying abilities where Alice was concerned.

"Ugh, Alice not tonight, _please_."

"No way!"

"Fine! I _was_ with Edward…happy?"

"What were you doing? You were gone for hours."

"We were listening to music in his room. He has an entire wall of CD's. It's amazing."

It was only half-true but still true enough. At least she couldn't accuse me of lying. I knew my eyes didn't dart to the right that time.

I might have blushed and smiled a little but that could have been written off as a part of my "crush."

"And that's _all_ that happened?'

I groaned.

"You kissed him! Didn't you?"

"NO!"

It technically wasn't a lie. He had kissed me first. The only time I had initiated any kissing between us was when I was saying goodbye.

"You _so_ did! Bella you've got a mile-wide smile running across your face! Is he a good kisser?"

"ALICE!"

"What? I was just curious. You seemed to have these incredible expectations of him. I was just wondering if he lived up to them."

"Alice, honestly."

"Okay, okay, okay…I surrender."

"Thank you."

"You're not welcome. I still want to know."

I laughed at her. She could be so absurdly immature at times. Especially when she did things like folding her tiny arms across her chest, just like she had done now.

"So, what happened with Jasper? I'm really sorry about walking in. You guys looked pretty hot and heavy."

"Oh, Bella, he's so great! He's so nice, sweet, and funny. And he's got the most adorable accent ever. I could listen to him speak all day."

We were both giggling like schoolgirls now. I felt the same way about Edward. I could sit and watch him all day long.

He was so interesting. It felt like I could watch his every movement for the rest of my life and still be astonished by everything he did.

As predictable as he could be it felt like so much of him was still a mystery. A mystery I was hoping I'd be able to spend the rest of my life figuring out. _Whoa, Bella! Relax there…the rest of your life?_

"…So he drove us to the apartment and we just ended up talking for a long time. Then one thing led to another and that's where you come in."

I realized with chagrin that I had missed part of Alice's story. I figured it was about whatever happened in the theater so I assumed it wasn't of major importance.

I just nodded and sat there while she continued to prattle aimlessly about all his jokes or the things they talked about. She told me a few things about him that I could not for the life of me remember.

Alice had said something and for some reason it reminded me of Edward. So that effectively ended any and all concentration. All I could focus on was Edward.

"…Isn't that so funny?" Alice said with a laugh.

I nodded meekly and smiled. It was a total façade but I felt bad telling her I had zoned out on her numerous times at this point. She seemed genuinely happy and I didn't want to seem like the insensitive friend.

I was truly happy for Alice but my mind was absorbed with my own happiness. Tonight really had been a change in my relationship with Edward. We were both seemingly declared and now we could finally progress into dating and starting a relationship.

As much as I would love to be right, Alice had been correct in her premonition. Things had changed for the better tonight.

I could only hope they would continue to stay this way and one day I could say I loved Edward. One day I would see beyond his mysteries and know everything about his soul. One day I could look into his eyes and see all the feelings I had for him reflected back at me.

I would know he was mine to have.

Alice ended her rant and left the room after an hour. I got changed quickly and lay down in my bed.

I could still feel Edward's lips on mine. I feel asleep dreaming of tonight's events, making slumber easy. It was truly the most peaceful sleep I'd ever gotten.

The sun woke me up and as annoying as that would typically be I couldn't help my smile. Life would be perfect if I could wake up every day like this, knowing that I held the affections of the most remarkable man on earth.

I looked over at my phone to find out what time it was. My clock was still in pieces from my abuse on Thursday morning. I flipped it open to find I had one new text message. A smile—that screamed love-sick—was shining brightly across my face.

**From:** Edward

_Good morning beautiful! All I could think about was you this morning. Are you busy this afternoon? I'm missing you terribly._

He was indisputably the most perfect man on earth.

**To:** Edward

_I dreamt of you last night and I woke up thinking about you this morning as well. What did you have in mind? I'd love to see you._

I sent the response quickly and lay down in bed, waiting for a reply. It was as though it couldn't come fast enough. I almost squealed when I heard the distinct text message sound.

**From:** Edward

_I'm smiling so much right now that it hurts. Would you like to go to Central Park with me? The weather is perfect today._

**To:** Edward

_Sure. Should we meet up? Or would you like me to wait for you?_

I wasn't sure what the protocol for us was yet. Things were still fairly new and I didn't want to overwhelm him so I left things in his court.

**From**: Edward

_Meet me on the Bow Bridge at 1:00. I'll be waiting, so don't be late ;)_

I snorted. _As if I would be late! _It was only 11 AM and I was already out of my bed and into the bathroom.

If I was going on a date with Edward I needed to look my best. And that process would take a while. I took a shower, washing my hair, shaving my legs, and moisturizing accordingly. I changed into a simple pair of shorts and a tank-top.

I made my way down the vacant hall when Alice popped out from her bedroom.

"Anxious, are we?"

I turned around and she had a knowing smile on her face. My eyes connected to the silver cell phone in her hand. She was waving it from side-to-side with a smug grin on her face.

"Alice! I don't go through _your_ text messages!" I scolded.

"Oh, I didn't have to go through your text messages. Although, I must admit…I'm curious now," she replied while opening my phone and seemingly going to my inbox.

I lunged at her and knocked her to the ground. We were both hysterically laughing. I was straddling her when the door opened.

Emmett was standing there with his eyes wide and mouth agape. Alice stopped squirming and I controlled my giggling.

"Why do you guys always wait until I'm _not_ around to do those sorts of things?" he whined.

I made a disgusted sound and got off of Alice. I lent her a hand and helped her up. She relinquished my cell phone and beamed at Emmett.

He was still sour about missing our wrestling match. It was quite absurd what a man he was sometimes. He should know better than to think stuff like that about Alice and I.

Sure she and I were good friends but he had known us for too long to suspect anything. Emmett grumbled his way over to the couch and plopped down dramatically. Alice sat on his right while I sat on the armrest to his left.

"What are you doing here, Em?" I inquired.

"Edward asked me to come over. Apparently, he's got some big date set up for you and I'm supposed to make sure you make it to Central Park in one piece," he mumbled.

It was apparent that Emmett had not volunteered.

"I called your cell phone to warn you I was on my way over but Alice answered," he continued.

I looked over at Alice and she was smug. She really hadn't done anything sneaky.

It was common behavior for us to answer each other's phones when we knew the caller. And the caller was usually Emmett.

He had a distinct ringtone on both of our phones. On mine it was "Baby Got Back" and on Alice's it was "Pretty Fly (For a White Guy)." I rolled my eyes at her and heaved myself off the couch. 

Alice followed and Emmett did as well. When we reached my bedroom, Alice turned around and shooed him away before slamming the door shut. Emmett grunted and stomped over the living room.

"That was mean," I chided.

"No one is allowed to see the process. Emmett only gets the finished product. It help keeps the mystery up," Alice explained.

I sighed while she took charge and "beautified" me. It was a shorter process than expected but I wouldn't be the one to complain. It was just after 12 PM.

We were set and Emmett and I really needed to get a move on. I had promised Edward I'd be at the Bow Bridge by 1 PM.

It wasn't far if we went through the right entrance to the park but I wasn't sure how crowded it would be. The weather was getting warmer and it was a Sunday afternoon.

I stepped out to meet Emmett—who was enthralled in a cartoon—and cleared my throat. He stood up abruptly and gave me the once over before whistling. I blushed a little and smiled at the compliment.Alice had worked her magic once again.

She had let my hair down but tied half of it back to keep my hair out of my face. She had put on light make-up—blending colors I wouldn't have thought would look good together—and gave me a subtle glow. Not that I needed it, meeting Edward for a date was enough excitement to make me beam.

I noticed Emmett eyeing my outfit in appreciation. Alice had forced me into a pair of khaki shorts and a long sleeved white shirt which she paired my jean jacket with.

I wasn't wearing the jacket but there was always the chance I would need it later. I wasn't sure how long Edward and I would be out for. I begged her to let me at least leave in flats and she agreed, to my relief.

"Are you ready?" Emmett finally spoke.

"Yup! Alice, will you be okay?" I called for her.

She came out of her room in a towel with a toothbrush in hand.

"Yeah, Jazz is picking me up in a little while. Don't wait up if you get home before me!" she winked.

"Who the hell is Jazz?" Emmett said in a serious voice.

He didn't like for us to go out on dates that he didn't approve of. It was clear Edward hadn't spoken much of Jasper or if he did he never referred to him as Jazz. I wondered for a brief moment if that was a nickname Alice had chosen for him or if it was only reserved for her.

Emmett was still glaring between us. We never left him out of information. Our little trio had made us extremely close and protective.

No one dated another person unless they had two seals of approval. Hooking up was one thing but it was clear Jasper was _not_ a onetime thing for Alice.

"_Jazz _is Edward's friend Emmett," Alice sneered.

"I don't care if he and Edward wiped each other's asses in college. I don't know him and I can tell by the look on your face this already serious. Alice, I'm not leaving until I meet this guy," he then proceeded to slump onto the couch.

My eyes widened. It was already going to be 12:15! What the hell was Emmett doing? I promised Edward I wouldn't be late.

There was no way in hell I was missing this date for Emmett to meet Jasper. Jasper was a good guy and Emmett would find that out quickly. It would be a complete waste of time.

I snatched my keys from the table and stuck my tongue out at Emmett. Alice was having a staring competition with Emmett.

I rushed out of the house and ran out to my car. It would be a little safer this time, considering I was wearing flats.

I hopped in the car and sped away from the apartment. I could find out the details of Emmett and Alice's spat when I got back. Right now I needed to focus and get myself to Central Park in time.

I was met with the usual traffic of the Midtown Tunnel and I groaned. It was getting closer and closer to one o'clock and I was getting closer and closer to being late.

I drove to Central Park in haste and parked the car in a garage near West 72nd. The prices were ridiculous, of course, but I didn't have time to focus on that. I ran through the park rushing to meet Edward.

I knew I'd be flushed by the time I got there but at least I had stamina. I mentally thanked Alice for forcing me to work-out out on the treadmill several times during the week.

I passed Strawberry Fields, and the famous Cherry Hill but I couldn't be bothered by the beauty.

I was passing through the bewildered tourists and little kids when I finally saw the bridge. My eyes darted across the lake and I struggled to see Edward. His dark hair with the unnatural hint of bronze was nowhere to be seen.

Maybe Emmett was a part of the plan in a way I hadn't expected. Maybe there was some sort of drop-off and I had missed it. I was panicking but thankfully I finally made my way to the bridge.

I looked through the hordes of people and frantically looked between the unfamiliar faces when I finally saw his crooked smile no more than 10 feet away from me.

I let out a sigh of relief and walked forward to meet him, a similar smile etched across my own face. When I was finally just inches away from him he opened his mouth to speak.

"You're late," he glanced down at his watch.

I bit my lip in frustration. _I was really going to give Emmett a piece of my mind later on!_

"It's 1:02. I may have to punish you for this," he smirked.

I gulped. If he had any idea where my mind was right now he'd have a very different opinion of me. He smiled, recognizing my train of thought, and pulled me by my waist to close the space between our bodies.

Edward's lips crashed against mine but they were soft and warm. The urgency from the night before was gone it was pure adoration.

I sighed and parted my lips against his to continue the fluid movements. It wasn't long before my breathing was coming rapidly and my nose just wasn't cutting it.

I pulled away out of breath and stared at Edward. His eyes were full of excitement. I smiled at him and he mirrored the action before pulling me in for hug.

I rest my head against his firm chest. I didn't miss how hard his pecs were or that I could feel the top of his abs. He was tall enough that I noticed most of his body. He sighed and the sound was comforting.

"I'm so happy you to see you," his voice was soft.

"I know how you feel. I couldn't wait," I admitted.

Edward pulled away slightly and grabbed my hand. He led me down the bridge, past the hordes of people and through the park.

I knew I should be focusing on the trees and gardens but I couldn't help but stare at Edward. He was so beautiful it was almost painful. I felt a stab of pain at how plain I must look next to him.

It was still so new that I could hardly be sure he really wanted me. There was no logical reason as to why I should be blessed with such good fortune.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me about you," I sighed.

I mostly just wanted to listen to his voice. With his arm around my shoulder I was in close proximity to his chest. I wanted to feel the vibration while he spoke.

Edward had such a velvety smooth voice that I could listen to him speak all day. It was so sensual and comforting.

"What would you like to know?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I don't know. Everything!"

"That may take us the entire park," he joked.

"What did you want to be when you were growing up?"

I saw a little boy pass by us and for some reason I was inspired. Suddenly, I could feel him laughing. His chest was shaking. I looked up at him and he was smiling, staring ahead.

"What's so funny?"

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to laugh," he looked down at me.

"I promise," I said twisting my forefinger and middle finger. He rolled his eyes at my childishness and opened his mouth to speak. He was still debating if he should tell me or not.

"Well, when I was growing up I wanted to be a ninja."

I stopped walking. He jerked slightly and stopped with me. I looked up at him in disbelief.

Elizabeth and Edward Sr.'s brilliant son—who was a cardiologist, no less—wanted to be a ninja? I stared at him for a long moment.

That was something I certainly could have never dreamed up on my own. He was anxiously waiting for my reaction. So I started laughing.

His expression changed abruptly and he was playfully glaring at me. Of course he wasn't actually angry, but I _had_ promised not to laugh.

"I'm sorry Edward, I just…I…never expected that! Why did you want to be a ninja?" I asked through laughs.

We started to walk again and I could tell I was forgiven but Edward didn't seem ready to admit why yet. I waited patiently.

If I pushed the right buttons I could get him to tell me but I wouldn't seduce him in the middle of Central Park. It seemed like less was more with Edward. If I didn't push him for the answers, they would come out.

"I was born in the 80's Bella. Were you not present for the Ninja Turtles phenomenon?"

The sarcasm in his voice was evident so I stuck my tongue out at him. He seemed to like making fun of the fact he was older than me.

"Actually, _old-timer_…I _was _present for the phenomenon. So who was your favorite? Who inspired Edward Masen?"

He snorted.

"I'm not that much older than you if I recall correctly. You're getting closer and closer to 30 yourself Miss Swan. If I'm not mistaken, you'll be 25 this year. And if you must know…Leonardo was my favorite. I mean how can you not love the hero?"

"Thanks for rubbing it in," I poked his side. "I see you as more of a Donatello actually."

His face twisted into disgust.

"Ugh, Donatello was the nerd, the passive one!"

I raised my eyebrows. Wasn't he the one who was always calling himself the boring, conservative Masen?

"Okay, you're right. I may be like that now, but when I was seven and still wore _Underoos_…Leonardo was the man," he said proudly.

I burst into another fit of laughter. The thought of Edward in _Underoos_ was hysterical.

I could see him right now—a tall, gangly, seven-year-old running around his house in _Underoos_ with Emmett.

He was struggling to keep the tight line that was firm on his soft lips. I could tell the idea of what he had described had finally caught up with him.

I wondered if Elizabeth still had any mementoes of Edward and his Ninja Turtle days. If Edward and I became serious I would _have_ to see them.

"Alright, so what about you Miss Swan? Didn't you have any aspirations when you were a girl or did the commissioner raise you to wait for a handsome doctor to sweep you off your feet," he grinned widely.

He was _obviously_ referring to himself. I narrowed my eyes in his direction and he chuckled under his breath.

"I wanted to be a bunch of different things. Pretty much whichever Barbie I had I wanted to be whatever occupation she was," I confessed.

"I would have never figured you for a Barbie girl," Edward smirked.

"We all have our secrets, Ninja-boy," I smiled.

He chuckled and snuggled me closer to his chest. I inhaled his scent. He was so fresh smelling but he had that hint of masculinity. It was a smell no cologne maker could imitate.

I knew this because I inspected Edward's room several times since he had moved back to New York. He didn't wear cologne.

The cologne in his bathroom was very clearly Emmett's. After spending so much time with Emmett I already knew the smell. Acqua di Gio. It smelled good, but it was no Edward.

"So, what did you do in high school?" I wondered.

"Emmett hasn't told you all my stories already?" he chuckled.

"Well, he told me stories of course but I want to know from you. What did you do? Did you play any sports? Did you have a girlfriend? Did you win any awards?" I prattled.

"One question at a time, Bella," he laughed.

"Well?" I pressed.

"I played baseball and I ran track in high school. I was captain of both teams my senior year. Although, I was captain of the track team my junior year as well. Emmett played football. He tried to get me to play as running back but I was better at baseball.

"And I had one girlfriend. Her name was Chrissie. We were kind of expected to go out so the relationship was awkward to an extent. I didn't have much chemistry with her but it seemed like everyone wanted me to date her, so I did. See, she was vice-president during my reign as class president sophomore and senior year so people had expectations. She was nice but very shallow. I guess she was very much her age.

"I won a few awards. I broke a few track records, and was MVP twice in baseball so I did win awards. My parents were proud but they were still more concerned about my schoolwork, so naturally I maintained honor roll."

I could see Edward right now—shaking hands with his teammates, grinning at the passing students, who would congratulate him, as they walked through the halls, ducking his head awkwardly at the girls who made eyes at him, speaking to his teachers animatedly, kissing Chrissie goodbye before running off to class—and the difference was painful.

It was so much unlike my high school experience. Sure I was friendly but I wouldn't be remembered by my classmates at my 10-year high school reunion. I'd be lucky if my old boyfriend would recognize me.

"Bella, you're awfully quiet. Did I say something that bothered you?" Edward asked.

"No, I was just thinking."

"A penny for your thoughts," he implored.

I sighed. I couldn't deny him when he pleaded with me. Stupidly, I looked up into his green eyes and I lost my resolve.

"I was just thinking how different you are from me."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't win anything in high school," I said in a low voice. It was so low I wasn't sure if he'd be able to hear me.

"Oh, Bella! As if that matters! I knew I shouldn't have told you all of that. Elizabeth would be highly disappointed if she knew I was boasting. I promise I wasn't trying to show-off. I—"

I silenced him with a finger. He was making this his fault. It wasn't.

If I finally let go of my insecurities I'd be fine but Edward seemed too good to be true. Why should someone as impossibly handsome as him have to lower himself to my level? It was hardly fair I got off so easily.

I shook my head and moved my hand to his cheek.

"Don't worry about it. I was just being silly," I lied.

"Yes, you were Bella. You are the most beautiful, sincere creature I have ever laid my eyes on. I wish you would see it as well. I could care less if you weren't the Homecoming queen. Having you here with me, just being yourself, is enough."

My heart fluttered at his words. The sincerity in them couldn't be denied and in this moment I didn't want to deny them. I trusted him. I trusted his words.

I sighed and smiled a weak smile. He smiled my favorite crooked grin at grabbed my hand that was on his cheek to place a kiss on my palm.

The tingling sensation that lingered after his lips pulled back was delicious. Even simple things like a kiss on my palm drove me crazy.

"Let's go back to my car. This date isn't over yet," he tugged me towards the park exit.

"Wait!" I stopped dead in my tracks.

Edward looked at me confusedly. I had forgotten to tell him about Emmett and Alice.

"I drove here."

Edward's face changed into an expression of fury. Emmett had ruined his plans and he was _not_ happy.

It was strange to see him upset but if I knew anything about Edward it was that he was meticulous. If he had plans set up he was going to stick to them.

"Emmett never called you?" he was trying to keep his voice even.

"No, he did. He came by the apartment and everything to pick me up but…" I trailed off.

"You didn't refuse him, did you Bella?"

"No! It's just that…well…Alice mentioned something about Jasper and Emmett kind of flew off the handle. He started arguing with Alice, saying that he wouldn't leave until he gave his stamp of approval. At least that was the gist of it."

I didn't feel the need to tell Edward the more vulgar terms Emmett had used to share his lack of interest in the fact Edward and Jasper were friends. That would only upset Edward further.

He groaned and closed his eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. I stifled a giggle.

Emmett had imitated Edward's signature expression numerous times. Apparently, he did it quite often when he was frustrated.

When Edward was finally composed enough to speak he opened his eyes and sighed, removing his hand.

"I suppose we better get going. I'll drive you to your car and then we'll discuss this Emmett situation further. Do you mind? Where are you parked?" Edward started to walk again.

"Near West 72nd, where are we now?" I asked unsure.

"Look through the trees there, Bella," Edward spun me around.

I narrowed my eyes to see better and spotted the Museum of Natural History.

I smiled when I felt Edward's arms wrap around my chest. He folded his arms over my frame and bent his head down. I could feel his lips by my ear and my knees began to feel weak.

"We're near West 79th," he responded. I closed my eyes and my head titled back by a fraction of an inch when his teeth grazed my ear. He knew the effect he had on me.

Edward chuckled lightly and let go of me. He snatched my hand in his and pulled me through the trees and out of the park.

* * *

Part two should be out soon. I'll try to get it out tomorrow to satisfy your craving but I can't make any promises. Next chapter has EPOV more exclusively and we learn more about Bella's past. I'll warn you now...her relationship with her parents is A LOT different from the more canon relationships from the books.

**Preview for next chapter: (Edward's POV)**

"I can't take all of this crap! First, Alice! Now, you! And with my brother no less!"

"Emmett, don't start. We already had this conversation before you came over to Bella's apartment. You agreed you wouldn't interfere."

"I know but could you guys warn me before you show up holding hands and shit."

"Would you rather I make out with her on the couch?"

"I'd rather you two didn't date period, but I can't intimidate you! You already know my strategies! Besides I've given you two talks this week and you've ignored me. It's pretty damn obvious my threats are pointless."

"Exactly, so why waste your breath?"

"God, Edward! Can you shut up for two seconds! Why do you always have to be such a little shit?"

Emmett being frustrated is just too funny to me ;)


	9. Caretaker

Okay, so I had every intention of updating yesterday but things just didn't work out...I apologize. Thanks to anyone who reviewed, everyone seemed to like Emmett's preview from this chapter. I love the entire exchange. It just makes me excited for a future chapter that stems from an idea presented in this one.

I noticed I have two c2's now. Thank you to anyone who added me to their c2. I'm in there with stories like _Boycotts & Barflies_ and _Making Love Out of Nothing At All_, so needless to say I feel honored, lol. This chapter is more exclusively Edward's POV.

_I don't own Twilight, but if I did...I'd at least be nice enough to make Phil somewhat decent at baseball ;)_

* * *

I followed in my Audi to where we were having our late lunch but not until I gave Edward a lecture on speed limits. I put two-and-two together when I saw his shiny, silver Volvo parked against the dirty New York curb.

"It was you," I nearly whispered.

"What?"

"It was you that day we ate in the diner. You were the driver in the Volvo."

I was staring intently at the car imagining Edward as he drove off. He definitely had lead in his foot.

"Um, I guess," he responded confused.

"Do you always drive like a maniac?" I shouted.

He looked at me incredulously before bursting into a fight of laughter. I waited, with my arms folded across my chest, for him to respond. Edward wasn't having it, for some reason my outburst was hysterical.

I didn't think it was funny at all. He could get himself killed.

If that was the speed he was going on a Manhattan block I didn't even want to think how fast he went on a highway.

Edward finally regained his composure after a few minutes and leaned on the side of the Volvo to steady himself.

"I'm sorry, Bella. It's just that…you should have seen your face right now," he laughed casually.

I narrowed my eyes in his direction.

"I would have never guessed you didn't know that was me. If I'm being completely honest I was showing off a little bit. I knew you were behind me," he confessed.

"Are you kidding me? Guys that drive fast scare me not turn me on!" I replied, thinking back to the other morning when Mike Newton took off like a bat of out hell.

"Oh, Bella c'mon. It wasn't that bad. That's nothing."

"It's something when it's you! Do you have any idea how worried I'll be now whenever you're in that car? I'll kill you myself if something happens to you."

It was abruptly quiet. I kicked a piece of garbage absentmindedly and kept my eyes downcast.

I hadn't meant to admit that. It was like word vomit.

Thinking back to my other outburst this week I realized Edward made me incapable of tactfulness and devoid of any sense of self-preservation. I was silly putty in his very capable hands.

I found myself doing things or saying things I would never freely admit. He had a silent ability to make me completely honest.

I felt Edward's long fingers coaxing my chin up and I relinquished. My brown eyes met his green eyes and they were passionate.

"Do you really mean that Bella?" he asked in a quieter voice.

"Yes," I mumbled.

"Then I promise to keep my driving within reason…for you," he responded.

I smiled widely and finally gave into those green eyes. He smiled in response and tentatively stepped closer to lessen the distance between us.

He held each side of my face carefully but with fierce determination and lowered his lips to brush mine. It was as incredible. The feeling of his lips moving against mine was pure bliss.

I pulled away breathless and he smiled at my response.

I hopped into Volvo and we drove to my car where I jumped in and followed Edward. I was stuck at a light on West 64th when I got a text from Alice.

**From:** Alice

_How's the date going? Did he kiss you yet? Emmett is still here. I snuck in a call to Jasper and told him not to come over anytime soon. I was wondering if you and Edward could stop by after your date and help thaw Emmett out._

I laughed out loud when I saw the text. Alice was right in having Jasper wait out in the safety of his apartment. There's no telling what Emmett could do unsupervised.

I figured Edward could help plead Jasper's case as well. Emmett was his brother, so he knew how to manipulate him, and Jasper was his friend, he knew how to make him sound like the best thing since sliced bread.

I drove for a few more minutes until Edward pulled onto a random block and hovered by an empty parking spot. I pulled up next to him and pressed the button for my window.

"What's wrong?" I shouted.

"Nothing, I just wanted to save you this spot. You park and I'll be back," he winked.

I reversed and moved so he could drive off before I parallel parked. _That man was something else. _He saved me a spot closer to the restaurant.

I stepped out of the car and looked at the sign in the window. It seemed to be a no-name Italian place but for all I knew it was a Zagat-rated Italian restaurant that cost a fortune to dine at. I really hoped it was more like George & Lucy's.

I pulled my cell phone out and called Alice while I waited for Edward. It rang twice before she finally picked up.

"Bella!"

"Hey, Alice!"

"Oh, God it's so good to hear your voice. Emmett has gone insane."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's been mumbling curses under his breath for a straight hour!"

"Oh, Alice don't be melodramatic."

"Easy for you to say, you're dating the brother!"

I sighed. I wasn't going to win this argument.

"What time do you think you two will be done?"

"I don't know Alice. We're only about to have lunch."

"Are you kidding? You've been gone for nearly two hours."

"We took a walk through Central Park."

"Oh."

"Do you have any more questions while you're at it?"

"Did he kiss you?"

"Goodbye, Alice."

"Oh, Bella c'mon. It can be a yes or no," she bargained.

"No."

"No, he didn't kiss you? Or no you won't tell me?"

"Have fun figuring it out, Edward is coming."

It wasn't a lie. I could see Edward's distinct bronze hair moving towards me amongst the sea of pedestrians.

"Bella wai—!"

I hung up the phone on Alice and walked over to meet Edward. He smiled his breathtaking smile at me intertwined his fingers through mine. The electricity was on high frequency.

"Who was that you were talking to?" he wondered casually.

"Alice."

"I should have figured as much."

"She was ranting about Emmett of course. Actually, she has a proposition for us."

"Oh, really?"

"Yup."

We walked into the warm restaurant and I was overwhelmed by the aroma of garlic, tomatoes, and dough. The restaurant was dimly lit and cozy. There were about 10 other people in the room.

We walked up to the podium and were met with a young hostess. She looked to be about 18 and seemed to have eyes for Edward. I snickered at the way her eyes glazed over while she stared and he looked at me doubtfully.

"Hi, welcome to Adrian's. How many will be in your party?"

"Just us two," Edward smiled at me.

The girl looked crushed. I wanted to laugh but had I been in her position I would have been disappointed as well. She walked dejectedly over to a small, round table and ushered us to sit down.

I sat down in my seat which was dangerously close to Edward's. We weren't exactly on opposite ends of the small table.

I smiled as Edward took his seat next to me and wrapped an arm around my body to rest it on the back of my chair.

"Your waitress will be out in a moment."

"Thank you," I responded.

The waitress walked away and Edward's fingers were now playing idly with the ends of my hair. I looked up at him and he was staring intently at me.

"You're beautiful, you know."

I flushed crimson and my face got hot. It was almost an involuntary response where Edward was concerned. At least this time I had a reasonable basis for blushing.

I smiled weakly and he leaned forward slowly. His lips were inches from mine when a throat was cleared.

Edward sighed and his breath blew across my face. It smelled just as amazing as the rest of him. He reluctantly leaned back and focused his attention on our waitress.

I could see the shock run across her face when he turned around to look at her. I smiled and stifled a laugh.

"Um, hi. I'm Vanessa, and I'll be your waitress this afternoon. Can I get you anything to drink? Or would you like to choose an appetizer?"

Edward turned back to face me.

"Bella?"

"Um, a Coke would be fine. I think we'll skip the appetizer," I said as more of a question.

He nodded and told the waitress to bring two Cokes. She narrowed her eyes a little bit in my direction and huffed to the backroom. I giggled quietly. Edward looked at me curiously and I shook my head. I was going to have fun this this…no need to fill him in yet.

"So, where were before?"

"I think we were about here," I leaned forward only an inch from his lips.

"I think you're right," his lips brushed across mine while he spoke.

Not able to resist the temptation any longer I pressed my lips to his. His lips parted against mine and the soft flesh drove me crazy.

I moaned lowly into his mouth and his hand shot up to secure my face to his. We desperately pulled ourselves to each other but the space would never be enough.

His tongue brushed lightly against my top lip and I opened my mouth. He slid his tongue in expertly and brushed it against mine. I wanted to die on the spot. We moved in unison for a long moment before we both pulled away breathless.

I was panting and he was evening out his breath. We were in a more secluded part of the restaurant so luckily our little fun wasn't on display. He smiled his crooked smile at me and placed a soft peck on my lips.

"If I keep doing that, we'll never stay long enough to—"

"Here are your drinks," the waitress interrupted him.

I jumped slightly and Edward snapped his head back to her.

"Are you ready to order?"

I giggled when I realized we hadn't even looked at the menus. Edward smirked at me and turned to face the waitress.

"I think we'll make our own personal pan pizza."

"Okay, what ingredients would you like?"

"Bella?"

"Um, I'm not one for experimentation. Pepperoni?"

"Then Pepperoni it is."

"We don't serve personal pan pizzas with only pepperoni. You'll have to order it as a pepperoni pizza," she replied in a rude tone.

"Oh," I said in a small voice.

"It's fine, Bella. Then we'll just have a pepperoni pizza for two," Edward said in a brusque voice.

The waitress glared at me and stomped off to the back room. She didn't like me very much. That much was clear.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't like how rude she was to you."

"It's okay. Thanks for sticking up for me."

"You're welcome," he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"So, Bella now we know all about me but I feel like I know nothing of you."

"Well, if I remember correctly last time you asked all the obvious questions."

"Fair enough. I should warn you though, this time I came prepared," he smiled triumphantly.

"You asked for it."

EPOV

"Okay, first question. How did you and Alice meet?"

"Creative," she retorted.

"I warned you."

She laughed and the sound was sweet. It was easily becoming my favorite sound in the whole world. It was dainty and carefree but absolutely melodic.

"Alice and I went to NYU together. She and I were assigned as roommates our freshman year and we've been best friends ever since. She helped me become more outgoing and I helped her with school. Alice saw me through all my worst memories in college. She's been the only constant in my life that I can rely on."

"That's saying something if _Alice_ has been your constant," I added.

"Well, despite her craziness at times, I've always been able to count on her. Charlie is so consumed by his job and in the memories of what could have been where my mother is concerned. And Renee is a free-spirit. Sometimes I felt more like the parent than the child in our house. I got sick of it after a while…I wanted a mom not a best friend.

"By the time, college came around I wanted to be as far away from both of them as possible. I applied to NYU on a whim and I got accepted. They were both proud, of course, but neither of them were exactly begging me to stay around. Renee was just starting married life with Phil and Charlie and I rarely speak anyway. It's always a holiday here or a birthday card there. I've never been able to just open my cell phone and call him."

Bella lowered her head and looked at the table cloth. Her elegant index finger traced the pattern absentmindedly. It was obvious she was lost in memories.

I wanted desperately for her to continue but I wouldn't push her. It was apparent that she didn't really talk about her parents or her past much. Her past was that…a part of history she tried to move on from and forget.

"I think that's why I love Emmett so much," she finally spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"Emmett is like the protector I never had. He worries about me to the point where it becomes borderline obnoxious. I know he does it because he loves me…not because he feels compelled to. He doesn't have the excuse of being a parent so I know he truly cares. It's the same with Alice. She may drive me crazy but she's the one who checks on me in the mornings to make sure I got up on time, she makes sure I have my favorite breakfast every birthday, she makes sure I look like a human being before I step outside….Sometimes you just need someone to take care of you," she finished quietly.

My heart broke at that moment. This beautiful woman who I was very nearly in love with had such a deep soul with secrets I knew I'd spend the rest of my lifetime trying to figure out. I could ask her all the questions in the world and she'd still be a mystery.

The maturity I had always noticed in her was a product of an independent life that rendered her in need of care.

It was like she had so poignantly pointed out…sometimes you just need someone to take care of you. Bella needed someone to take care of her.

In that split second I decided I wanted to be that person. I wanted to be the man who took care of her and never gave her a moment to doubt that she was truly loved for who she was and not out of obligation.

"Bella, I'm so sorry you've been hurt like that. I promise I'll never hurt you. I would love it if you would give me the chance to take care of you, to love you," I pleaded.

Her wide brown eyes shot up to meet mine and I was drowned in her emotions. They were moving so quickly it was hard to pick any out.

I did see a few I'd grown to recognize over these few weeks of knowing her…there was pain, surprise, elation, skepticism, and lastly caution.

"I know. I'm not sure how I know, but I do. I know you won't hurt me," she replied in a prophetic voice.

I leaned forward and placed a delicate kiss on her forehead. I stroked her soft cheeks tenderly and stared at her. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen or would ever see.

I was falling for this girl quicker than any logic intended. It was disarming and exhilarating at the same time.

"Why don't we save the other questions for later?" I offered.

She nodded her head and redirected her attention to something behind me. I turned around and the intolerable waitress was back with our food.

She was unnecessarily rude to Bella and I didn't like it. Bella had been nothing but polite and never deserved any kind of attitude. She was an unnaturally kind soul. She was good to her very core.

The waitress placed the platter on the table without a word and returned to the back. Bella and I ate in comfortable silence and decided to skip dessert. I wanted to get her mind off of what she had confessed to me so I figured heading back to her apartment was the best distraction. Emmett was sure to be a form of entertainment.

Bella gave me a ride to where I parked and followed me to the apartment. She had given me a look when she arrived to my spot but didn't say anything.

I knew she had caught on to how far I had parked in relation to how quickly I returned to where I had left her. I was glad I didn't have to admit that I had jogged the few Manhattan blocks that separated us to get back to where she was standing.

It was horribly immature but I couldn't help the desire to lessen the distance between us. I couldn't stand being away from her. It made me uneasy.

We pulled up to Bella's block about 25 minutes later and parked. She waited for me in front of her lobby and latched onto my hand when I met her. I grinned like a moron at the contact but hid my excitement.

We took the ride up to her apartment in silence and arrived at her front door. It was eerily quiet.

Bella unlocked the door to find Alice rushing up to us. She had one finger to her lips, signaling us to be quiet.

Bella walked in first and clamped a hand over her mouth to contain a fit of laughter. I followed her in and noticed Emmett sleeping on the couch. He was sitting upright, with his head titled back, and his mouth opened.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. I wanted to laugh so badly, especially because he looked just like Grandpa Ed in that moment. All he needed was to lose a bit of his bulk, and have white hair and he'd be a perfect imitation.

I rolled my eyes and followed Bella and Alice into Bella's bedroom. Bella sat on the corner of her bed, while I took the seat at her desk. Alice closed the door quietly and groaned silently.

"He's been out for a half hour," Alice whispered.

"What happened?" Bella whispered back.

"He fell asleep watching TV. I called Jazz and he's meeting me in 10 minutes. I told him to call me when he arrives. If Emmett wakes up, say the boutique called me in or something."

"Alice, he knows the boutique is closed on Sundays."

"Make up a lie. Edward you're a doctor. Think of something smart and lie convincingly," she turned to me.

"_Me_? If he finds out I lied I'll never hear the end of it! I live with him!" I whisper/yelled.

"Please Edward," Alice pleaded.

Her bottom lip jutted out and she looked at me with sad eyes. The face was irresistibly childlike. I couldn't help but feel bad and agree.

I warned her it was for Jasper's sake but Bella snickered. I guess that face had been used on her as well.

Alice was about to run over and hug me but thought better of the plan as she took a step. The hardwood floors would wake Emmett up.

We sat for a few minutes talking about Emmett when Alice's phone vibrated. She picked up the phone and whispered a hello. She spoke in rushed tones for about a minute before hanging up.

She smiled brightly and snatched her purse off of Bella's dresser. She opened the door and was met with the bulky frame of my bear of a brother. Alice dropped the purse and Bella stiffened where she was sitting.

"Mary Alice Brandon…where do you think you're going?" Emmett asked in a parental tone.

I swallowed the laugh that was threatening to pour out while Alice glared at Emmett. The difference in their size was hysterical.

And to see Emmett trying to be serious was one for the record books. I knew for a fact he only took two things in life seriously: his job and Alice and Bella's safety.

"Ugh, move you big mammoth! I'm not intimidated by you," Alice tried to shove past Emmett.

No such luck. Emmett was unmoved by even the strongest of efforts on Alice's part.

I stepped over towards Bella's bedroom window and saw Jasper's Lamborghini Gallardo waiting idly against the curb. _So, he's using all the stops, huh?_ It wasn't Jasper's everyday car.

I had seen it in his garage when I first went to his apartment. It was just one impressive car in an array of luxury vehicles.

Jasper came from old Southern money, the fact he was a neurologist just inflated his bank account further. I wondered what Alice would think of this little tidbit of information.

"Alice, I think you might want to take a look at this," I offered.

She sighed out of frustration and stomped her way over to Bella's window. Her eyes bugged out of her head.

"A LAMBORGHINI!" she squealed.

Bella instinctively covered her ears and Emmett stopped breathing for a moment.

I knew _exactly_ what I was doing. And it seemed like Jasper might have been on the same frequency as well. Maybe he was trying to impress Emmett more than Alice.

Emmett bounded over to the window and shoved between Alice and me. His eyes slightly glazed over as he lusted after the car beneath us. Jasper was still sitting in the driver's seat, tapping on the steering wheel.

"Holy shit! That's a Gallardo Superleggera!"

"A what?" Bella inquired from her bed.

"It's a really expensive sports car," I explained from the window.

"Oh."

"Alice, call him upstairs right now! I want to talk to him," Emmett ordered.

Surprisingly, Alice agreed and spoke in rushed tones to Jasper. Jasper parked the car against the sidewalk and hopped out of the car. His blonde hair was very distinct, even four floors up.

Alice and Emmett hurried out of Bella's bedroom, leaving her and me alone. I sat down on the bed with her and grabbed her hand. She rested her head against my shoulder and sighed. The sound was relieving.

We sat quietly for a few minutes while I traced imaginary patterns on the back of her hand. I faintly heard the doorbell ring and Emmett's heavy feet running towards the sound. Bella giggled and rubbed my thigh.

I knew what that meant. We needed to be the referees. I stood up and stopped for a minute when something occurred to me.

"This is what Alice's proposition was all about, wasn't it?"

She nodded her head and smiled. I rolled my eyes and walked out to the front room where a stare-down was going on.

Jasper's body immediately relaxed when I walked in from the back of the apartment. Alice was standing in front of Jasper with her hands on her hips and her chin held high. Emmett was seething at her and hovering over her tiny frame.

Bella waved politely at Jasper with her free hand and Jasper's eyes flickered to where we were holding hands. He smiled at Bella and made a silent threat that I would be explaining my current situation quite soon.

I walked over to Jasper and patted his shoulder. He smiled and went along with my plan.

"Hey, Jazz…it's good to see you. It's been what 24 hours?"

"Less than that," he chuckled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking Alice to my apartment. I had William cook a nice meal for us tonight."

"That's great! Before you two leave though, you kind of have to speak with Emmett. He's pretty protective of Alice. I know your intentions are good but we need to convince the big moron over here," I said while gesturing to Emmett.

I leaned over to Jasper and whispered in his ear about the car. He needed to play up the car angle and come off as a chill guy.

Emmett needed to believe he could hang out with Jasper. No matter how much crap he spit about protecting the girls, when he noticed Jasper's car I could see the ulterior motives seeping out.

"Okay, well I'm Jasper Whitlock, Emmett. Your brother and I work at the hospital together."

"No shit."

"Your brother told me you're an autophile. Do you like Lamborghinis?"

"Who doesn't?"

Emmett's two word responses were stating to piss _me_ off. I could only imagine what Jasper was going through.

"Well, if you want next weekend I was thinking about having a guy's night at my apartment. Edward is coming. I have a garage downstairs with cars. I have a Murciélago LP640 Roadster as well. You could try it out if you wanted."

A flash of defeat ran through Emmett's eyes. We just needed to throw in one more piece of bait and we'd have Emmett as silly putty in our hands. Alice would owe us for eternity if we pulled this off.

"I tried Jasper's Superleggera. He's got a 1964 Ferrari 250 LM as well. They're smooth as a baby's bottom even on the city roads. I'm sure Jasper wouldn't mind you taking a zip around Manhattan in it. Right, Jazz?"

"Of course not."

That was a lie—the Superleggera maybe, but never his Ferrari. I smiled to myself as I thought about the predicament I'd put Jasper in. I'd being owing _him_ this time.

Emmett folded his arms across his chest and seemed to be debating. I didn't worry. I knew we had this in the bag. You had to work Emmett just the right way to get what you wanted.

The girls could argue as much as they wanted but unless they seduced him they'd never get anywhere. Luckily, for Jasper and I all we needed was good incentive. And in Emmett's case it usually involved cars and women.

Emmett was incredibly simple minded. Maybe we'd get him both and get him to shut up for good. I wondered momentarily if Rosalie could ever put up with my Neanderthal brother. She'd certainly give him a run for his money with the comebacks and profanities.

"Well, I'll have to see if I have plans but I guess I could stop by. What time are you bringing Alice back?"

"It's still pretty early so I assume around 9 or 10. I have an early shift tomorrow and I know she has work," Jasper replied while smiling at Alice.

She had relaxed immensely throughout our conversation. As a matter of fact it seemed like she was watching us intently, taking notes for future reference.

Bella watched silently and held onto my hand the entire time.

"I'll be waiting, Alice. Ten o'clock…no later."

"Oh, shut it Emmett. See ya later Bells! Bye, Edward," she winked at me.

I nodded my head and silently conveyed that I was very happy to have helped her. Jasper and Alice skipped out the door and it was uncomfortably quiet again.

I looked over at Emmett who was staring at Bella's hand as it was intertwined with mine.

"Emmett, what the hell are you staring at?" Bella asked in an annoyed tone.

"That!"

He pointed to our connected hands while his eyes never left from our proximity.

"Oh, don't start in on us now too," Bella protested while towing me over to the couch.

We sat down next to each other. She never broke the contact between our hands. I was glad.

"I can't take all of this crap! First, Alice! Now, you! And with my brother no less!"

"Emmett, don't start. We already had this conversation before you came over to Bella's apartment. You agreed you wouldn't interfere."

"I know but could you guys warn me before you show up holding hands and shit."

"Would you rather I make out with her on the couch?"

"I'd rather you two didn't date period, but I can't intimidate you! You already know my strategies! Besides I've given you two talks this week and you've ignored me. It's pretty damn obvious my threats are pointless."

"Exactly, so why waste your breath?"

"God, Edward! Can you shut up for two seconds! Why do you always have to be such a little shit?"

I heard Bella giggle beside me and I cracked a smile. Emmett was standing before us, his arms thrown up in exasperation. He turned to glare at Bella and me.

I shook my head and gave him a friendly smile. I wasn't trying to agitate him but I was really not in the mood for a lecture on Bella. He sat down on the loveseat and stared at us.

"So are you two 'official' now?"

I turned to look at Bella and she nodded her head vigorously. That made me immensely happy. I was so thrilled she was so taken with me the way I was with her.

I felt like a fool for wasting any of the time I had with her. I should have taken the initiative and told her I liked her from the beginning. It seemed childish, of course, but I vowed I'd never waste another minute of my life without Bella beside me.

She had opened me up to a long-term relationship again. Mady felt like a long forgotten memory at this point. I felt like I could do anything with Bella by my side. I was happy again. I had something to live for aside from my career.

I had become so absorbed in my studies in medical school to escape the pain. Aside from the few times I hung out with classmates and Emmett I hardly did anything. I was like a zombie.

From the first time I saw Bella in that picture it was like a veil was lifted and I could see the beauty in life again. She made me feel confident and capable of anything. My insecurities and inadequacies were distant woes when I was around her.

Bella had captivated me and I was free again to live my life without the constant carefulness I took with everything. I would always be cautious, due to the fact it was a part of my nature but I would never have to be wary with myself ever again.

Bella made me completely comfortable. I could tell her anything, even about my embarrassing _Underoos_.

"Well, I guess that makes me the odd-man-out now," Emmett griped.

"Oh, Em…you'll find someone soon. You just have to settle down," Bella promised.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Don't be a pessimist. Mrs. Right is out there somewhere, you just have to wait."

"Whatever, you say Bella. I didn't realize you'd become such a sap, which reminds me…if you two break-up and make things awkward for me I'll kill you."

I laughed out loud and Bella did as well. There was always the possibility of course but I doubted with all my heart that I could ever be with anyone aside from Bella.

She made me feel different. It was a level of commitment I'd never felt for another girl before. I was anxious to see where the future took us. This was a new range of feelings for me but I was excited for the ride.

* * *

(Collective Fangirl Sigh, lol)

Did anyone catch the VMA's tonight? Seriously...I wanted to scream when Russell interrupted Robert. I was like NOOO!! hahaha

**Here's your preview for next chapter: (Edward's POV only)**

"Did you show Alice the garage?"

"She insisted, actually."

"What was her reaction?"

"Oh, God. It was a squeal for the record books I'll tell you that much."

I let out a guffaw and keeled over. The look on his face was absolutely priceless. It was pure fear.

"You're such an ass, Edward."


	10. Trust

Okay, so I finally made it to 10 reviews for last chapter which is a record for me. It's small but it means a lot. I read and reply to every single review just because it's great that you guys take the time to encourage me or give input on the story. I got a lot of nice reviews last chapter from newer readers. Everyone seems to love Emmett as well, which is great! He's my favorite Twilight character, after Edward ;)

This chapter is a little shorter than my others but if I added it to the last chapter it'd be the longest chapter in the world, lol. It's Edward's POV only and the next chapter depending on how things go will be EPOV again as well.

_I don't own Twilight but if I did...Sue and Charlie wouldn't hook-up that's just awkward ;)_

There's some music for this chapter. The title of this story is the title of the song: "New Sensation" by INXS. I think it's just a nice way to express how Bella and Edward's relationship will progress and also connects to some of the things discussed in this chapter. YouTube it if you'd like!

* * *

Emmett left after a while, leaving Bella and I to finally be by ourselves. He was beginning to be the big purple elephant in the room. I think he realized how much of an imposition he was becoming and decided the gym would be the best way to relieve some tension.

Bella and I stayed on the couch and watched TV. At least Bella watched TV. I was watching Bella.

"Edward?" Bella asked without removing her gaze from the TV.

"Yes."

"I have to be honest about something."

I perked up. She reached for the remote and shut the TV off.

"Go ahead."

"I have no idea what this show is about. I've haven't been paying attention in the slightest," she confessed.

I chuckled and she finally looked at me. I shifted in my seat and brushed a stray piece of hair from her face. My fingertips brushed her skin lightly and she smiled.

"I haven't either. I've been watching you the entire time," I added.

She smiled wider and placed a hand on my cheek. I leaned into her touch and kissed her softly on her full lips. I couldn't get enough of her kisses, they were addicting.

Bella's hands slid up my neck and into my hair. Her nails slightly grazed my scalp, sending a shiver down my spine. Our tongues were thrusting against one another and my hands secured her face to mine. I wanted to have her as close as possible.

Bella started to lean backwards and my mind went into overdrive. I was bewildered but went along with it. She seemed to be in control and that was fine with me. I didn't want to overwhelm her.

Bella was lying on the couch and I was hovering over her. I didn't want to place my weight on her thin frame. I needed her to have all the breath she had in her. I wasn't ready to stop kissing yet.

My hands were holding me up and were on either side of her face. Her hair was sprawled out much like it had been that morning in my bedroom. She looked like an angel.

I started to get more forceful when her hand left my face and slid up my back, beneath the polo I was wearing. I gasped slightly but she seemed unbothered. Her nimble fingertips smoothed over the skin of my back. The sensation of her fingertips on my skin was maddening.

I continued to relish in the feeling of her lips when she suddenly pulled back and stopped. I looked at her confusedly. _Had I done something wrong?_

"Sorry, something just occurred to me," she explained.

I continued looking at her. I didn't know where this was going.

"I'm sorry. It's just that…well…when I came home last night Jasper was in _this_ position with Alice on _this_ couch. It just threw me off."

I looked at her quizzically.

I was kissing her and she was thinking about Alice and Jasper on the same couch. I chuckled and leaned back to rest on my heels. She sat up and leaned against the armrest. She was giving me an apologetic smile.

I didn't mind her reluctance. It made perfect sense and didn't offend me. I just thought it was an odd time to bring it up.

I sat back in my spot and pulled her towards me. She rested her head on my chest and placed a hand on my forearm. She rubbed soothingly and I closed my eyes. This girl had no idea the way she affected me.

"I have an idea," she offered.

"Shoot."

"You never finished asking your questions."

"You're right."

"Would you like to continue?"

"Only if it's okay with you, I don't want to upset you."

"It's fine. You don't upset me. I just don't talk to people much about my family or past. For some reason though, I feel comfortable telling you."

"Well then I'm glad."

"Okay, I'm all yours."

I smiled at her. That could be taken a number of ways.

"What was high school like for you?"

"I liked high school. It wasn't an awful experience for me by any means but I wasn't very popular or anything. I had one friend, named Angela. She was a lot like me—quiet, different from most kids her age, and really sweet. We had a small group of friends. Her boyfriend Ben, his friend Tyler, and another boy named Eric. Angela and I were in a club or two and I graduated in the top of my class but I don't expect to be remembered at my high school reunion. I was friendly with most people but I definitely didn't fit in Phoenix. Tyler and I dated senior year but we broke up pretty soon after graduation. I think we both knew it wouldn't work out past Phoenix, especially with me going to New York.

"Renee was really disappointed in me during high school. She was Homecoming queen, a cheerleader, and the all-around queen bee. I wasn't like her and it bothered her that I wasn't as concerned with trivial things like prom court. She tried to get me to do those sorts of things but I never liked them. I think that's when she and I really lost touch. I didn't meet her expectations in the social aspect of high school. Being salutatorian wasn't important to her so she consumed herself with Phil and the wedding."

She paused and took a deep breath. I wasn't even sure if Emmett knew this sort of stuff about Bella.

I surprised myself when I realized I had a strong urge to yell at Bella's mother for being so careless and unconcerned with her daughter's well-being.

Bella had just told me about a major accomplishment in her life and her mother probably wouldn't even be able to tell me at what place her daughter graduated high school at. I figured from the way Bella spoke about her mother that it was probably just a part of her mother's absentmindedness but it was a poor excuse.

"I guess college was better though," I amended.

"Yeah, college was much better. Alice was my best friend and I had a decent boyfriend. We dated sophomore and junior year. His name was Nick. He and I still talk occasionally. I think he and I just grew apart after a while. I still care about him but he's engaged now and I couldn't be happier. He was a great guy, he deserves someone special," her eye twinkled.

Had I been 10 years younger I would have dwelled on that small fact but I was secure enough to realize she was being honest and caring. Bella held resentment towards her parents but I knew she still loved them.

It was a part of who she was. She loved people unconditionally. It didn't matter what faults they had or if they couldn't return her love just as completely, she would still care for them.

"Alright, let's lay off the deep conversation. What's your favorite thing to cook in the kitchen?"

She smiled and pursed her lips in concentration. I chuckled at her and she cracked a smile.

"I like to bake better than cooking actually."

"Really? What's your favorite thing to bake?"

"Simple chocolate chip cookies. There's nothing better," she winked.

"I agree….Where's your favorite place to go to think?"

"The library," she answered without skipping a beat.

"The library?" I asked in disbelief.

"Mhm."

"Why?"

"Well, because for one it's quiet and secondly if I need an answer sometimes the classics have it in plain black-and-white. There are no gray areas in books, just the facts."

I paused for a moment. What a wise statement to make. Bella became more and more of a conundrum to me. She never responded the way I expected her to.

"Okay, what foods don't you like?"

"I don't like anchovies, eggs, spicy foods, or apricots."

I looked at her questioningly.

"That's a peculiar list of dislikes."

She shrugged.

"Why don't you like eggs?"

"I ate them too much when I was little. Renee can't really cook. It was always fried eggs and something creative."

"I see. Note to self: don't make eggs for breakfast."

"You plan on making breakfast, do you?"

I smiled slyly at her.

"Maybe."

"Who says I'll let you in my kitchen?"

"I have ways of persuasion."

She rolled her eyes at me and mumbled something that sounded like "I'll bet you do." I laughed at her grumbling and started with another question.

"What books do you like to read?"

"I like everything but my favorite author is Jane Austen. Her books have improved my writing abilities exponentially. I've learned a lot about writing from reading."

"Is that what you want to do? Write?"

"It's something I'm considering. I'm not diluted enough to believe I'll make money right away so I'm biding my time. I figure I should make more connections in the business first. It's good experience for me working at my job. Besides I love my job, I don't think I'll stop to take up writing anytime soon. For now it's a hobby."

"Would you let me read something?" I prodded.

"No," she responded immediately. Her face lit up with her lovely blush.

"Why not?" I whined.

"Because not even Alice has read my stories."

"One day, Bella," I promised.

"Keep dreaming," she stuck her tongue out at me.

I laughed at her and she shifted so I was lying down and she lay on top of me. Her head lay delicately on my chest and her hand was placed on my shoulder. I put my chin on her hair and inhaled her scent. The shampoo she must use smelled like strawberries. I liked it.

"Your heartbeat is perfect," she murmured.

"What?"

"Oh, I mean…it's just really steady. It's soothing," she explained.

I stroked her soft hair and stared at her. I could see her long dark lashes and the top of her perfect nose. She was absolutely beautiful. Her bare toes started to rub against my sock-covered toes and I smiled. She was playing footsie.

"There's so much that goes into one heartbeat," I said off-hand.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the beat that you hear is caused by two tones that have two different parts to them. There's the first heart tone and the second heart tone. The first heart tone is created by the closure of the mitral and tricuspid valve. The second heart tone is caused by the closure of the aortic and pulmonary valves at the end of the ventricular systole. The aortic valve closes earlier than the pulmonary valve and they're audibly separated from each other in the second heart sound. The result is the heartbeat you hear."

"Wow," she breathed.

"Did you understand any of that?" I chuckled.

"Not really but I got the gist."

I smiled and kissed her hair. She held onto me a little tighter and continued to listen to my heartbeat.

I thought about the irony of my profession in relation to my current situation. I was slowly but surely giving my heart away to the girl who was listening to it beat.

If someone asked me about the heart I could give them an entire breakdown of its every aspect but when it came to love I would never be able to give a clear answer. Something that physically had so many black-and-white facts to it would never be able to be explained emotionally. It was irrational the way I felt for Bella but I didn't care. I knew she would handle it with the utmost care.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you want to become a doctor?"

I paused for a moment. People had asked me this question before and I had an answer of course but for some reason I wondered what Bella would think.

"Naturally, I wanted to help people. Aside from that, the reason why I picked cardiology was because of my fascination with the heart. I think a naïve part of me hoped that with my learning I'd be able to understand it better and maybe understand love a little better but the two are never hand-in-hand. I can explain why people feel the way they do on a clinical level but I'll never be able to explain why they do so apart from that. I'll never be able to understand how certain people can love others."

"Have you ever loved someone?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Once."

"What was she like? Did she love you?"

"No," I responded in almost a whisper.

Bella shifted and rest her chin on chest. Her liquid brown eyes were looking at me earnestly. She was looking for the answer to my cryptic response.

"Her name was Madelyn," I explained.

"You don't have to tell me, Edward. If it bothers you I understand."

"No, you've told me all about yourself. It's only fair."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," I leaned forward and kissed her nose.

She shifted back to her former position. I was glad. I didn't want to have to look her in the eye when I spoke about Mady. It didn't feel right.

I had pent up rage whenever I spoke about Madelyn and I didn't want to look in Bella's honest eyes with that emotion. She deserved better.

"Mady and I dated when I was in med school. We were together for two years. It was nearing our third year when we broke-up. I was actually planning to propose to her a few weeks after we broke-up. She didn't know at the time and she never will," I felt Bella stiffen when I mentioned the proposal.

"She and I were in love. Or at least I was in love. She fit in easily with my life and was a nice enough girl. Elizabeth seemed to be pleased with her despite the ostentation she sported at times. My father never really cared much for her but that's because he felt she was no more than a pretty face, which surprisingly ended up being true.

"Emmett was fond of her. He thought she was beautiful and they got along. It really bothered him when we broke-up. He was extremely angry with her because he trusted her to take care of me. No matter what Emmett says he's protective of his big brother," I chuckled.

Bella giggled a little and the sound made my body tingle with her vibrations. Our close proximity didn't make my self-control any better.

"Well, one day I went to her townhouse after an exam. It was December and we were ending the semester. I planned to propose to her that Christmas. I went upstairs to look for her and I found her having sex with a former professor of mine. Needless to say, I was devastated. She tried to blame it on my preoccupation with school but I knew better. She admitted that she had been having an affair for over a year. I ran out of the house and never looked back.

"I haven't seen her since. Clothes, shoes, and knickknacks of mine are still with her I suppose. I didn't want to face her again. Emmett came to Seattle and helped me get rid of all her stuff from my apartment. I couldn't bear to face the memories of her. I ended the hold I had on her ring. The jeweler was disappointed. He could see the abrupt change in my appearance and disposition. I stayed in Seattle that Christmas despite Elizabeth's pleas. Emmett spoke to her for me and she let it go. I wasn't ready to face reality yet."

There was a long silence. I didn't expect Bella to say anything back.

"I'm sorry she hurt you, Edward. I would never do that to you. I know we've only been on one date but you know that, right?"

"I know, Bella. I trust you despite my better judgment. I'm not being cautious anymore."

"Neither am I," she nearly whispered.

I sighed and the movement lifted Bella and I. I laughed lightly and she smiled up at me. She closed her eyes and rested her head on my chest.

I closed my eyes and listened to the faint sounds of the wind, passing cars, and busses outside. I started to drift and before I knew it I was asleep. I was dreaming of nothing when I heard a door slam.

My eyes snapped open and it was incredibly dark. A light flicked on and Alice was standing there with Jasper. He had his hand seemingly on the small of her back and they were looking at Bella and me.

I glanced down at her and she was still sound asleep. I smiled at the sight. She had the ability to sleep through anything. I envied her for a moment. I was a light sleeper.

"Hey, Edward," Alice whispered.

I smiled politely and gestured to Bella. Jasper got the message and strolled over to where she was sleeping he lifted her off of me gently and she stirred slightly but continued to sleep.

I sat up and winced when I realized my legs were asleep. I sat there for a moment trying to get the blood to rush back to my feet. Once I could move freely I made my way to Bella's bedroom where Alice was snuggling Bella into her bed.

Jasper was waiting at the door for Alice. Alice winked at me before she and Jasper left to give me privacy.

I sat carefully next to Bella and brushed her hair with my fingertips. She was lovely when she slept. She was completely at ease and peaceful. She stirred a bit and I pulled back. Her eyes fluttered open and when they met mine she smiled.

"Hi," she said in a sleepy voice.

"Hey."

"What time is it?"

"I think it's around 10."

"Oh. I didn't mean to fall asleep for so long. I have work tomorrow."

"Me too."

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"As soon as I get off my shift, I'll be here," I promised.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I trust you."

I paused, unsure of how to respond.

"What do you mean?"

"You told me earlier that you trusted me. I had a dream and it made me realize that I trust you too. I know I said it in so many words earlier but I really do."

My heart fluttered. I wondered what she would think of my heartbeat now.

"I know, Bella."

"Are Alice and Jasper back?"

"Yes."

"Good. Will you call me when you get home?"

"If you want. Won't you be asleep?"

"If I don't pick up you can leave a voicemail. I think I'd like to hear your voice when I wake up," she admitted bashfully.

I smiled at her innocence and kissed her tenderly. I'd miss her kisses until tomorrow. It was unbearable letting her leave last night. I couldn't imagine what it'd be like after being with her all day today.

"Okay, I'll call you."

"Goodnight, Edward."

"Night, Bella. Sweet dreams," I kissed her forehead.

She closed her eyes in response and snuggled up to her pillow. I waited for her breathing to even out before I got up to leave. She fell asleep within a matter of minutes. When I went back out to the living room Alice was giggling with Jasper.

"Alright, I'm out you guys. I'll see you in the morning Jazz. Night, Alice."

"Goodnight, Edward."

"Hey, Edward, wait up I'll leave with you," he stood up abruptly.

Alice seemed disappointed but surrendered Jasper away. He kissed her goodbye and told her he'd call her later. Alice locked the door behind us as we got onto the elevator. Once the elevator door closed Jasper let out a howl of laughter.

"Care to explain, Mr. Masen?"

"Don't start."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Last night when came back from the movies we started listening to music at my place. And then I kissed her."

"I take it she kissed you back since both times I saw you today you two were all over each other. Once more than the other," he said with a laugh.

"Yeah, we went to Central Park this afternoon and had lunch together."

"I heard."

"What about you and Alice? Bella told me you two were making out on her couch last night. As a matter of fact we _stopped_ making out because of it. Thanks Jazz," I said sarcastically.

"It's not _my_ fault. Bella and Alice don't have a system. She walked in on us."

"Sure."

"Oh, Edward don't be a baby. You're dating the girl, aren't you? There will be plenty of time to make out. If you would move out you'd have your own couch to make out on. Trust me it's amazing," he said with a smile.

I got an unwanted vision of him and Alice on his couch. I really hoped that's all they'd done on it so far. If I was going to his house with weekend I definitely wanted to have reassurance that it wasn't a hotspot for them.

The elevator reached the lobby and we stepped off. Once outside I noticed Jasper's Range Rover instead of the Lamborghini.

"No more Superleggera?" I said with a laugh.

"Very funny."

"Did you show Alice the garage?"

"She insisted, actually."

"What was her reaction?"

"Oh, God. It was a squeal for the record books I'll tell you that much."

I let out a guffaw and keeled over. The look on his face was absolutely priceless. It was pure fear.

"You're such an ass, Edward."

"Sorry, you should've seen your face," I responded breathless.

"Yeah, well you're still an ass. Which reminds me…I don't care how much of a brute your brother is or how badly he'd beat me to a pulp there's no way in hell he's getting behind the wheel of my Ferrari. How could you even do that to me?"

I winced slightly. I had forgotten about that.

"Sorry, I just needed to give him some incentive. He wouldn't actually want to drive the Ferrari. He's more of a McLaren sort of guy. You have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, well I better not. If not, you'll get _your_ ass kicked. We're the same size, buddy."

"It'd be an even match. You'd be able to hold your own I'm sure but I'd win hands down. You Southern boys are nothing for us New Yorkers," I egged him on.

"Those are fighting words Masen…you better watch it," he warned.

"Whatever, it's getting cold and I don't have a jacket like you so quit yappin' and get in the car already. I wanna go home," I complained.

I started to walk towards my Volvo.

"Night, Edward. See ya tomorrow!"

"Night, Jazz."

* * *

Okay, so I'm slackin' this chapter, there's no preview but I swear right after I post this I'm gonna start writing and if I'm lucky to write 2 chapters tonight you'll get your preview at the end of next chapter. I figured you'd want an update more than a little tiny preview ;)

Oh btw...I definitely researched that little tidbit about heartbeats just for this chapter! Talk about dedication, haha.


	11. Celebrity

I realize this is a stange time to update but I couldn't wait any longer, haha.

So, I beat my record for reviews last chapter. Thanks again! I - of course - got great reviews from you loyal readers and newer readers. I apologize for not updating yesterday but when I started writing the chapter it ended up being crap. I gave up for a couple of hours and when I got inspired I got this chapter and most of the following chapter out. I went to sleep at 4:30. I didn't want to lose the creative energy ;) I know this was supposed to Edward's POV but I lied, lol.

Everyone is really excited for Rosalie and Emmett to finally meet so I've got a bit of a surprise for you guys this chapter. You also meet another favorite Twilight character and he's sure to make things interesting.

_I don't own Twilight but if I did...Edward would walk around in his sexy labcoat in every chapter ;)_

* * *

I woke up at around 3:30 in the morning and felt disoriented. I knew I was in my room but the level of exhaustion I felt was unnerving. I didn't understand why I was suddenly so tired.

I switched on the lamp next to my bed and grabbed my cell phone. I could vaguely remember asking Edward to call me when he got home. I had a text message saying I had a voicemail. I dialed the number and waited for the message to begin.

"Hey, Bella it's me. I just got home. Emmett seemed to be thoroughly pleased that Alice was home on time. I think he's interested in going to Jasper's this weekend. That ought to be entertaining. It's about 10:15 right now. I'm getting up at four to head to the gym before my shift. I have to work from 6:30 to 2:00. I know you don't get off of work until five so I'll probably take a nap and then come over to the apartment if that's alright? Call me when you get a chance tomorrow so I know if you've made other plans. Night, Bella," his velvety voice seemed longing.

I sighed at the fact he seemed to be missing me just as much as I missed him. The idea was comforting and reassuring.

After our whole conversation today I was worried that I might have turned him off. I had a lot of issues with my parents and relationships. Too often I devoted myself to people who wouldn't or couldn't love me in return. It was a like a perpetual illness I suffered from.

I glanced over at the clock at it was getting closer to 3:40. I threw the sheets off, knowing I wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep. I very rarely was able to sleep uninterrupted when I took long naps.

I took a shower, brushed my teeth and threw a pair of shorts and t-shirt on. I grabbed a sweatshirt on the way out and went out to the hall to find my sneakers.

I was on knees searching through the mess that was our hall closet when I heard the faint sound of a giggle. I pulled back from the closet and scrunched my face in confusion.

Either I was hearing things or the time of night was messing with my head. I shook the thought and located the sneakers. As I stood up to close the closet door I heard the giggling again.

I walked over to Alice's door and waited to hear the sound again. Sure enough the giggling resounded. I flung the door open to find Alice sitting next to her bedroom window with her cell phone to her ear.

"Jesus Christ, Bella! You scared the living crap out of me! What are you doing up so early? Why are you dressed like that?" Alice shot off questions.

"Alice, what are _you _doing up? It's three in the morning. I can't sleep anymore. I'm going to the gym," I explained.

Alice mouthed an 'oh' and held a tiny hand over the mouthpiece on her cell phone.

"I'm talking to Jasper. He's on his way to the hospital. He got paged," Alice elaborated.

"At three o'clock in the morning? Did he call you?"

"No, I called him. He was going to get up soon anyway. I figured if he didn't answer I'd leave a voicemail. I just really wanted to hear his voice," she sighed.

I smiled at her. I could understand that desire. Hell, it's because of my desperate obsession with Edward's voice that I had gotten the voicemail that was now leading me to Emmett's gym.

I really hoped Edward wouldn't forgo the gym trip. I'd have a much less enjoyable time if he weren't there. I didn't even know what sort of people went to the gym at four in the morning.

I gave Alice a small wave and grabbed my car keys. The cool morning air was unpleasant but it helped to wake me up. I hopped into my car and took off towards mid-town. It was a quicker trip than I expected.

I was at the gym by around 4:15. I parked down the block and smiled when I saw the signature silver Volvo parked about 5 feet from the gym.

I walked in and the lights were slightly disarming. They were the generic, fluorescent white lights that most businesses had. I told the assistant my account number and bought a bottle of water.

I walked over towards the weight area but couldn't find the familiar face. A deep look of frustration etched its way across my face. I was about to turn around and head back to the treadmills when a strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" his lips were at my ear.

I shivered at the contact and hint of sensuality in his voice. He chuckled and his breath blew cold across my neck, sending another ripple through me.

I turned around in his arms and saw his breathtaking crooked grin in place. I smiled at him and reached up to kiss him. It had been too many hours since I had last touched his lips.

I pulled back quickly and glanced at the other patrons. They were seemingly focused on the TV's or equipment.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping? You've still got two hours before you have to be up for work," he wondered.

"I got your voicemail and I couldn't sleep anymore. I thought I might surprise you. I didn't want to wait until this afternoon to see you," I admitted.

Edward smiled again and pecked me sweetly. I was glad with small gestures like this I could make him smile.

It was amazing to see his perfect smile but it was even more entirely beautiful when I knew it was because of my doing. I took a certain level of pride in that fact.

He latched onto my hand and led me over to the treadmills. I stepped onto one and he stood by the side.

"I want you to work-out on this one so I can keep a close eye on you. The guys in this gym are more than willing to help a girl in distress. I'll be right there," he pointed to a weight machine.

I laughed at his territoriality and shoved him halfheartedly. He grabbed my wrist and yanked my lips in the direction of his before waltzing over to the machine.

I was looking at the treadmill curiously. It was a different machine than I was used to. I was adjusting the settings when a deep voice echoed behind me.

"Do you need help with that?" the dark-skinned man I'd seen my first day here inquired.

"Um, a little," I admitted.

He stepped onto the treadmill and stood behind me, leaning over my shoulder. I looked up and Edward was bending over gathering weights.

I glanced at the handsome, russet-skinned man and he smiled at me. He had dark brown eyes and a thick dark set of eyebrows that gave him a dramatic look of mystery and danger. He was obscenely tall and towered over me. His forearms were muscular and his white t-shirt seemed to straining against the muscles beneath them. His hair was black and cropped short.

"What you like your incline to be?"

"Let's try 3 for now."

"Okay," he pressed a button.

I watched him intently and learned how to manipulate the machine better.

"Okay, how much time would you like to do?"

"I guess 40 minutes is alright," I responded.

He pressed the buttons and explained that when I was ready how I should start the speed. I thanked him enthusiastically and smiled at him. He was unusually nice.

"I'm Jacob by the way. Most people call me Jake or J.B.," he introduced himself with a hand held out.

I glanced over at the weight area again and saw Edward shooting Jacob a murderous glare. I scowled at him and silently conveyed to him that I was fine. He narrowed his eyes in Jacob's direction and returned to the weight machine he was adjusting.

"I'm Bella."

"It's nice to meet you, Bella. I was hoping I would see you again. You came by here last week didn't you?"

"Uh, yeah. I was signing up for a membership. My best friend Emmett works here? Do you know him?"

"Yeah, I work here too. I just started about a month ago. I'm a personal trainer," Jacob said.

"Ohhh," I nodded my head in understanding.

He smiled at me and glanced at my frame. His eyes locked onto mine and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Do you plan on working out in that sweatshirt?" he pointed to my clothes.

I glanced down at the sweatshirt and laughed. I had forgotten I was wearing it. I shook my head and laughed while Jacob chuckled.

"Look, I realize this is really presumptuous but I was wondering if you were single and maybe you'd like to go out sometime."

I wrung my hands together and bit my lip. Jacob was nice and I didn't want to hurt his feelings, especially with Edward standing 20 feet away from me.

I knew he was trying to keep himself occupied with the weights but in reality he was watching Jacob and I through the mirror. I glanced up at Jacob and he smiled tentatively.

"I'm sorry Jacob, I have a boyfriend. Actually, he's standing over by that upper arms machine over there _and_ he's Emmett's brother," I replied weakly.

"Oh, it's fine Bella. I understand. I didn't know but I figured it was worth a try," he smiled.

"Thanks for the offer though, maybe we can hang out sometime as friends," I amended.

"That sounds nice. I'll be sure to mention it to Emmett. I look forward to seeing you again Bella," Jacob started to walk off.

"Bye Jacob," I shouted afterward.

I glanced back down at the console and found the speed feature. I started off slower and pulled the sweatshirt off. I placed it on the hand bar on the side and started jogging.

I was watching the news while I ran. I saw Edward steal looks in my direction every so often and I smiled. It was nice to know he was watching.

At the end of my work-out I took a much needed cool down and walked steadily. Once my heartbeat was normal I grabbed my sweatshirt and gulped my bottle of water. Edward was finishing his last set of reps.

He set down the weights and walked over to where I was waiting.

"How was your work-out?" he asked with an underlying hint of curiosity.

I knew that wasn't the only question he wanted to ask or the one he was most interested in. His behavior earlier gave him away. There was no way he could be casual about it.

"It was fine. It felt nice to run again…it's been a while since I've had the chance. What about you?"

"It was productive."

"Edward, if you want to ask me about Jacob go ahead and ask me," I prompted.

"Oh, so _that's_ Jacob?" Edward replied in a knowing tone.

"What do you mean _that's_ Jacob?"

"He's a trainer with Emmett. Emmett says he's a total player. Apparently, he's even worse than Christian."

I winced at the mention of Christian and Edward threw me an apologetic smile. I knew he hadn't intended to bring him up but it was still a sore spot.

I almost had sex with him in Edward's bedroom. I didn't even want to think about how terrible it would have been if Edward had walked in on us nude and asleep from the night before.

"Well, he was very nice and helpful. He asked me out but I told him I was dating you and that you were Emmett's brother. I highly doubt he'll pursue me if he knows your Emmett's brother. It could cost him his job if Emmett were to nark on him."

"Given the choice between you my dear and a measly job at a gym, if I were Jacob I'd choose you," he smiled at me.

I rolled his eyes at the diversion and poked him in the side. He leaned forward and kissed me chastely. I grabbed his hand and walked over to the locker room.

I hadn't brought clothes to change into because I was planning on going home but Edward needed to shower and change. He was leaving to work from the gym. As we parted ways an embarrassing blush came across my face.

The image of Edward no more than 10 feet away from me in the shower was tantalizing to say the least. I knew from deep, defined planes of his back that he was well-built. I had enjoyed myself immensely last night while I explored what lie beneath his polo.

I caught myself and my inappropriate visuals and smiled. I would combust with desire for that man. I waited by the front area when I saw Jacob come out from the backroom. He smiled brightly and walked over to where I was sitting.

"So, you're still here, huh?" Jacob chuckled.

"Yeah, Edward's just changing before work."

"What does he do?" he queried.

"He's a cardiologist at New York Presbyterian."

Jacob let out a low whistle and rocked back on his heels while his hands stayed in his pockets. I smiled at him appreciatively. It was nice to know that people could be impressed by Edward. I knew I was.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Only a short while—he moved to New York very recently."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Emmett invited me to his little party. I forgot he went to med school. I wasn't sure if you two were together before he moved here."

Jacob looked at me from underneath his dark, thick brows and smiled meekly. I felt bad that I was rejecting him but I was very much enamored of Edward.

No matter how exotically good looking Jacob was I was more interested in Edward. Nothing would change that.

"So, what do you do?"

"I work in a publishing house. Right now, I'm in their advertising department. I was just recently appointed project manager on a novel."

"Wow, that's really interesting. I wish I was smart enough to do things like that," he grumbled.

"Well, do you have any other goals aside from working here?" I prodded.

"Yeah, I wanna open up a garage and fix cars. I'm a mechanic as my second job."

"That's good to know," I giggled.

"Yeah, if you ever need me to tune-up your engine Bella or need someone to take a look under your hood…I'm your guy," Jacob winked at me.

"Actually, she's got a mechanic," Edward's velvety soft voice was dangerous.

I glanced over Jacob's broad shoulder but I couldn't see Edward.

Jacob turned and Edward was standing there in a blue Oxford shirt with a yellow silk tie and a pair of black slacks. His black work shoes were shining brightly along with the duffel bag that was hanging lazily on his shoulder. I felt myself swoon a little at the sight.

He was glaring at Jacob. Jacob was smiling widely. He really hadn't done anything wrong.

The difference in their size was evident. Edward was an impressive 6'2 but Jacob towered over him. He was probably along the lines of 6'7. I knew he had to be taller than Emmett.

Edward finally felt satisfied with his intense stare and waited for me to stand up. I walked over to him and placed my hand in his. He seemed to relax a little and walked me towards the front door without a word to Jacob.

"Bye, Jacob," I called.

He waved and watched as Edward and I left. A few streaks of light were starting to creep across the still dark sky. Sunset would arrive soon. It was already 5:45.

I walked over with Edward to my car. He didn't want me to be alone. Once we arrived at my car he stopped and stared at the sidewalk. His eyebrows were pulled together.

"Bella, I know this is going to seem extremely possessive and no more than a show of masculinity but I'd like you to stay away from Jacob," he spoke while staring intently at the ground.

He finally met my gaze when he finished speaking and looked at me with a pained expression. I knew he didn't like to be asking me something like this but that he felt compelled to.

I placed my hands on my hips. I was obstinate. Jacob wasn't overly eager or inappropriate.

"Why? Jacob was just being friendly," I defended him.

"Bella, did you honestly miss all the sexual innuendo in his last comment? 'Tune-up your engine and look under your hood'," he imitated Jacob.

"Edward, you're reading way too much into his offer. He's a mechanic. Jacob was just offering some help if I ever needed it."

"He was offering more than help, Bella. I feel wrong asking you this but I need you to trust me and stay away from him. He's bad news. Emmett doesn't like him one bit. If Emmett can stomach Christian and can't even deal with Jacob he's got to be pretty bad."

"Ugh! Would you stop mentioning Christian? Gosh, every time I hear his name I cringe," I spoke with volume.

Edward froze in his spot. His eyes went wide and he closed the distance between us and pulled me into his embrace.

I relented and wrapped my arms around his torso and leaned my cheek against his shirt. He slipped his bag off his shoulder and wrapped his arms securely around me.

He rubbed his hands soothingly up and down my back and whispered his apologies. Once I was placated I released him and kissed his jaw.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to upset you but now that I have you I don't want you for anyone but myself. Jacob looks at you like you're a piece of meat. No one should look at you with anything other than complete awe. Anything less is an insult to your beauty."

I smiled at his omission and kissed him. He kissed me back with force and placed his hands on my waist, drawing me even closer to him.

His tongue peeked out and slid into my mouth as soon as the opening was given. He swirled his tongue against mine and my knees wanted to buckle. As soon as we both absolutely needed breath we pulled away.

I knew that was the last proper kiss I'd get from Edward for nearly 12 hours. The thought was depressing. He smiled and placed his forehead against mine.

"I really don't want to leave you," Edward admitted with a soft laugh.

"I don't want you to leave either but all those sick people are waiting on you to save them," I encouraged.

He sighed and his breath blew across my face and stray strands of hair. He pressed his lips onto mine once more and picked up his duffel bag with resignation. I blew him a kiss and unlocked my Audi.

I climbed into the driver's seat and glanced at the clock. It was nearing six. I had to get back to Queens and get ready for work. I started the engine and took off toward the Midtown Tunnel.

I was waiting in a momentary halt of traffic when my phone went off signaling I had a text message. I picked up the tiny object and flipped it open. It was from Edward.

**From:** Edward

_What are your favorite flowers? My patient is asking me questions about you and that's the one question I've been unable to answer. He nearly berated me for not knowing _;)

I smiled at the message and quickly typed a response.

I reached the apartment in a short amount of time and got ready for work quickly. Alice was looking at me with a smug smile. I shot her a glare.

So maybe she didn't drive all the way into the city to catch her boyfriend before he left for work but then again she was one on the phone with Jasper at three in the morning. She'd only known him for two going on three days. At least I'd known Edward for three weeks at this point.

I left to work and made in there in a daze.

* * *

Four days later I was working on the contract for my proposal with the company's legal department when Ashleigh popped into the office. Her brown hair was swinging as she hung in the doorframe.

"There's something in your office for you, Bella," she said in a sing-song voice and a wide grin.

"Is it of major importance?"

"I think you'll be interested in it," she winked.

I sighed heavily and backed up from the desk. Simon shot me a curious glance and I shrugged. He stood up as well and told the lawyers we'd take a quick break. Ashleigh, Simon, and I climbed onto the elevator.

I was staring at her and she was smiling widely staring at the ceiling.

"What is it, Ashleigh?"

"I'm not tellin'. You'll just have to wait until we get to your office. I promise you'll love it," she nudged my side.

I groaned and she and Simon laughed at me. We stepped off the elevator and walked to my office. I didn't even make it through the door when I saw them. I could see them through the glass windows that displayed my desk.

I opened the door and was overwhelmed with the scent of flowers. There were irises and pink Calia lilies in all sorts of arrangements all over my office. My hands hung limp at my sides.

I glanced at Ashleigh and she was beaming with pride. Simon was staring in amazement.

I brushed my fingertips across the large arrangement that stood proudly on my desk. There was a card in Calia lilies. I picked it up and noticed Edward's trademark elegant script.

_Calia lilies represent beauty, they were meant to be your favorites._

_-Edward_

A few tears pricked at my eyelids and I brushed them away before I realized there was another card in the irises near my filing cabinet. I walked over and picked up the card. It was written in Edward's script again.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you _

'_Cause I know that you feel me somehow _

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be _

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_Fortunately for me, the Goo Goo Dolls couldn't have said it any better. I'm at a loss of words when it comes to you Isabella Swan._

_-Edward_

I swiped away the stray tears that had pooled over and smiled weakly when I realized I'd worn waterproof mascara. My hand was smudge-free.

I turned around and laughed when Ashleigh and Simon were smiling like morons. They engulfed me in a group hug and I closed my eyes.

All I could see behind my lids were Edward's piercing, brilliant, green eyes and his staggering lop-sided grin. I released them and they shooed me out of the building.

Edward was ironically and conveniently enough about to go on is lunch break. I drove like Mike Newton to the East side and made it with plenty of time. I walked into the Starr Pavillion and stopped at the information desk. I didn't know what floor Edward worked on.

"Hi," I cooed politely.

"Is there something I can help you with?" an older red-haired woman in her late 50s asked in a professional tone.

"I'm looking for Dr. Masen. I realize he's supposed to be taking his lunch break now. I'm here to surprise him," I explained.

"Dr. Masen's office is on the 19th floor. You'll have to take the elevator up there and get clearance from the cardiology wing secretary upstairs. I'll call her while you go up there. I'm sure it won't be a problem. She'll direct you to his office," she pointed the elevator.

"Thank you," I called over my shoulder.

"You're welcome, Ms. Swan," she smiled a knowing smile.

I stepped onto the elevator along with two other doctors, a nurse, and a family. I pressed the button for the 32nd floor and leaned against the back of the elevator.

I paused when I realized the nurse had just referred to me by last name. _How did she know my name?_ I'd never been admitted to New York Presbyterian. It's not like I had records that she could possibly know me by.

Granted I was a regular patient at my hospital but I didn't think my doctor would reveal my mishaps to an entire hospital staff in another borough. I scowled in frustration.

Once I reached the 19th floor I stepped off and made my way to the desk where an older woman with gray hair was sitting. She was older than the secretary from downstairs.

I walked over to her and when she caught sight of me she smiled. It was almost like she knew who I was. I smiled at her tentatively and she told me the directions to Edward's office.

I was just about to turn around when I heard a musical chuckle. I looked towards the sound I'd recognize anywhere and saw Edward smiling and shaking with laughter.

He was walking next to an older, blonde man who was devastatingly handsome. They were dressed in their regular business-like attire with lab coats on. I'd never seen Edward and in his lab coat and suddenly I was very interested in the thin material.

Edward looked up and caught my eye. He did a double take and smiled brightly when he realized I was standing at the secretary's desk. He walked faster and jogged lightly to where I was standing.

He kissed me forcefully when he reached me and wrapped his fingers into my hair. I wrapped my arms around his waist and smiled. Edward pulled back and grinned at me.

"What are you doing here? I thought I wasn't supposed to see you until tonight," he asked with excitement.

I glanced at the blonde man who was rubbing his neck nervously. I could only imagine how awkward our public display of affection had made him. Edward looked over at the man and shook his head. He realized he'd forgotten to introduce us.

"I'm sorry, Bella. This is my mentor Carlisle Cullen—the one I told you about," he motioned to the tall blonde.

I shook Carlisle's hand and smiled at him.

"Hi, Bella. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Edward hasn't stopped talking about you for weeks," he laughed.

"Thanks Carlisle," Edward groaned.

I laughed at his embarrassment and leaned into his side. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to his side. I could vaguely feel him kiss my hair. Carlisle smiled at us.

"So, to what do we owe the pleasure Bella?"

"Well," I looked up at Edward. He smiled, waiting for me to continue.

"Edward surprised me _himself_ today. My assistant brought me out of a conference to show me the vast array of flowers Edward sent to my office today," I explained to Carlisle.

Edward smiled proudly and rubbed my forearm.

"I was so floored by the gesture that I just had to come over to hospital and thank him."

"That sounds like an Edward thing to do," Carlisle teased.

Edward playfully narrowed his eyes in Carlisle's direction and squeezed me tighter to him. Carlisle apologized when his pager went off and excused himself politely.

Edward grabbed my hand and led me to his office. Once inside I inspected the room. It was rather generic. The floors were carpeted and he had two book shelves full of books behind his moderate-sized desk. There was a window that offered a nice city view.

I sat in one of the seats across from his desk and he sat on the edge of his desk facing me. I smiled up at him.

"Thank you for the flowers, they were absolutely stunning and the cards were beautiful," I sighed.

Edward smiled at me and lifted my hands, drawing me closer to him. He placed a delicate kiss on my lips and parted his lips against mine.

I continued the fluid movements and wrapped my arms around his neck. I dug my fingers into his hair and felt through the silky locks.

He held a hand to the small of my back and leaned over to reach for something. I heard the door click and I smiled momentarily.

Edward's hand rested on the small of my back and his free hand secured my face to his. My tongue peeked out to play with his and he groaned slightly. He pressed me closer to his firm chest and gripped at the fabric of my blouse.

I moaned lowly and tugged at his hair. His hand slid down my back to rest on the curve of my backside.

Edward and I spent the better part of his lunch hour in his office making out. We left during his last 10 minutes and got something from the vending machine.

I pleaded with Edward to eat something with a little more substance but he was intent on taking all the time of his lunch break with me. Apparently, what we were doing was more compelling, not that I could refute it. I had thoroughly enjoyed myself.

I gave him one last kiss for the 12th time. Every time I would try and walk away after a quick kiss he would pull me back and distract me. I refused him this time and he looked at me dejectedly. I rolled my eyes and blew him a kiss goodbye. He smiled at me waved goodbye.

I was on my way to the elevator when I bumped into someone. I had been in such a trance I hadn't even been paying attention to where I was walking. A stack of papers and folders dropped onto the floor and I shot down to help pick them up.

I glanced up and noticed a striking, blonde girl cursing under her breath picking up papers. When she realized I was looking at her she did a double take.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled pathetically.

"No, it's fine. You're Bella Swan, aren't you?" she asked while looking at me with recognition.

"Yes. Have we met before?" I wondered.

"No, but just about everyone in this hospital knows who _you_ are. You're Edward Masen's new girlfriend," she enlightened me.

"Oh. I still don't understand..."

"Edward tells everyone and anyone who will listen about you. You're practically a celebrity in NYP. He has a picture of you on his desk in his office and one in his wallet," she giggled.

I looked at her staggered. That was certainly I tidbit of information I wasn't aware of.

It didn't bother me but I felt terribly embarrassed that Edward told so many people about me. It also made me suddenly feel very guilty for not having a picture of Edward with me in my wallet or on my desk in my office.

I paused for a moment and wondered how Edward even had a picture of me. We hadn't taken any together.

"I apologize. I had no idea. I'll be sure to tell Edward to stop torturing the staff and patients with boring stories about me," I laughed.

She laughed with me and the sound was light. We had finally collected all he papers and stood back up.

The blonde was tall and statuesque. She resembled someone who was more suitable for a runway than a hospital. She had long, wavy, blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Her eyes were such an intense blue that it was almost painful to look her directly in the eye.

She smiled at me and her teeth were a perfect white set against a pair of full lips that were the product of good genes and not collagen.

"I'm Rosalie Hale by the way," she extended her free hand.

I shook her hand enthusiastically and smiled back. She was amiable and gorgeous. The two usually didn't come in the same package.

"Well, Rosalie it's a pleasure to meet you. I really am sorry for Edward. He gets so excited sometimes," I apologized.

"Oh, it's nothing! Edward's a doll. I'm glad he finally grew some balls and took the initiative with you," she clamped a hand over her mouth when she realized her crude description.

I laughed at her and she cracked a smile.

"I'm sorry. I try not to speak like that at work. I slip sometimes," she confessed bashfully.

"It's fine. I've heard worse. Edward's brother could have been a truck-driver or a sailor in another life," I joked.

She giggled again and shook her head.

"I don't know if you had lunch with Edward but I'm getting off right now. I was just dropping these folders in that stack. Do you want head to this great Sushi bar about 5 minutes from here on East 73rd?" she offered.

I was about to protest by my stomach gave me away when it rumbled. I held a hand to my stomach and she chuckled. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I wouldn't be able to deny her now.

She smiled and led me over to the stack before she and I hopped onto the elevator. My cell phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out.

**From:** Alice

_Hey! I heard from Ashleigh that you're at the hospital. Are you still at lunch? I'm on my break and headed up that way. I had to pick up a vintage Chanel. Where should I meet you?_

I asked Rosalie for the name of the Sushi bar and made sure it was okay to invite Alice. I told Rosalie she was dating Jasper and she became eager as ever. Apparently, she and Jasper were great friends.

**To: **Alice

_Edward and I never had lunch. I'm on my way to a Sushi bar called Okumaso with one of Edward's coworkers. Her name's Rosalie. You should join us._

**From: **Alice

_Oh, I've heard of her. Jasper mentioned her once or twice. She does work on his cars sometimes. They've worked at the hospital together for the last two years. I've been dying to meet her. This is great! And even better…Jazz wants to set her up with Emmett on Saturday at his Guy's Night ;_)

* * *

So it's introduction of Rosalie and Jacob! I know it's not exactly a cliffhanger but I'm sure you didn't want me to end there, but no worries...next chapter is Guy's Night and it's from Edward's perspective. And this chapter you guy's get a preview!

**Preview for next chapter: (Edward's POV)**

"Rosalie is about 20 minutes away," he started.

I stood still.

"Oh, c'mon Edward! It was your idea too. I just acted on it," he defended himself.

"Jasper, I've yet to see Bella all day. If I don't make it out of here tonight and don't get the chance to say goodbye to her before Rosalie kills us you better believe I'll kick your ass when we get to Hell," I warned.

"How do you know we're going to Hell? Maybe _you are_ but I'd like to think I'm a pretty good person. I'm definitely going to Heaven," he diverted the conversation.

I flipped him off and grabbed another beer before meeting Emmett back in the living room.


	12. Guy's Night

* * *

Hurray for updates! This chapter is SUPER long so you guys should enjoy it. I'll warn you now it gets smutty at the end and since it's Emmett and Rose there's language but this story wouldn't earn it's M-rating without any of that goodness ;)

Please review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter. I have high hopes for it but unless ya'll like it then it really doesn't matter. It's after one and I have class at 9:30 tomorow morning but whatever...algebra sucks and you guys and this story are way more interesting, haha!

_I don't own Twilight, but if I did the vampires and werewolves would compete against each in a go-kart race ;)_

* * *

I was reluctant about going to "Guy's Night" tonight. The whole concept just seemed oddly cliché and reminded me too much of my frat days in college. It was an uneasy sense of déjà vu to feel.

There was also the issue of Emmett. Jasper had invited him last weekend and now he was eager as ever at the prospect of catching a glimpse of Jasper's car collection. But none of those problems were anything in comparison to the _real _challenge.

Jasper had so enthusiastically invited Rosalie to this "Guy's Night." He seemed to be on my wavelengths when it came to fixing up Rosalie with Emmett; however, I wasn't stupid enough to actually attempt it.

Nevertheless, he had me in on this secret and I was enlisted to help. How I get myself into these situations…I'll never know but I was hoping to make it out unscathed and without the wrath of Rosalie when she realized what Jasper had planned.

"God, Edward! You're driving so damn slow," Emmett complained from the passenger seat.

"I promised Bella I'd drive safely and keep my speed within reason."

"Ugh! Are you kidding me? So now _I_ have to suffer the consequences? You're driving like Grandma Kat right now."

I rolled my eyes at the comparison. I highly doubted my 73-year-old grandmother would be doing 68 on a 40 mph Queens Boulevard. Emmett was such an ass sometimes.

I ignored his comment and turned up the radio. It was an alternative band that Emmett seemed to be able to swallow. I'd rather be listening to Chopin or Bach but Emmett would have a tantrum.

I continued driving for a long while until Emmett had reached his silence quota and needed to speak again.

"So, what the hell is this 'Guy's Night' shit anyway? Are you sure Jasper and Alice are dating? That sounds pretty gay to me."

Emmett could be so tactful at times.

"Jasper likes to have all the guys at work get together every once in a while. It helps to keep things light with our coworkers. A lot of us are under high-pressure situations when we see each other. Hanging out with each other allows us the opportunity to get to know one another outside of the hospital," I explained while peering at the Manhattan buildings.

"God, I really don't want a girlfriend if this is what it does to you," Emmett motioned towards me.

"Emmett, what the hell are you talking about? I'm driving and talking. What could I possibly be doing wrong?" I was annoyed now.

"Hanging out with each other lets us get to know each other outside of the hospital," Emmett replied in a girly voice.

"What's wrong with getting to know my coworkers? Don't you hang out with Derek and the other trainers are your job?"

"Yeah."

I looked over at him with raised eyebrows, my expression was expectant. The point I was trying to make was abundantly clear.

Emmett didn't look at me. I knew he was dying to argue the point but there was no getting around it.

I turned down the street and pulled up to a curb. There was a doorman already making his way to my Volvo as Emmett and I stepped out. I handed him my keys and told him Jasper's apartment number. Jasper's apartment building even had its own freaking valet service.

Emmett and I walked into the shiny, expensive lobby and caught the elevator. It was a carpeted, dark wood elevator with gold plating and a vast array of buttons on the console. I pressed the button for the 42nd floor.

The elevator was longer than the four-floor trip I usually took to my apartment but then again I wasn't living in a Manhattan skyscraper. We reached Jasper's floor and walked over to apartment 4213. I rang the doorbell and waited.

Emmett was standing there with his practiced un-amused expression. He was really dramatizing this whole aversion-to-Jasper-because-he-was-dating-Alice-thing. It was all a show.

I knew he could care less about Jasper when he didn't have an appearance to maintain but if Jazz was around the scowl was in place. Jasper came to the door after a moment and invited us in.

"Hey, Edward! I'm glad you came Emmett," he led us to the living room where the guys were already watching a Yankee game.

I had purposely arranged it so I came later than when Jasper had invited everyone over. I wanted Emmett to meet as few of my colleagues as possible. The chances diminished enormously if they were already enthralled in a baseball game.

I could see Carlisle holding a beer bottle in hand, watching as Emmett and I entered. He gave a small wave and I nodded. I peered at the TV and saw the Yankee's were winning. Everyone looked over at Emmett and I who were still standing to the side during commercial.

"Hey, Edward! Who's your friend?" a hematologist, named Tim asked.

"Uh, hey guys. This is my little brother Emmett," I motioned to the burly halfwit on my right.

Emmett gave a manly nod and shoved his hands into his jean pockets. I suggested we go take a seat on a few chairs that were positioned over where Carlisle was sitting. I took the seat next to Carlisle and shot him a look of exhaustion.

I hadn't even been in Jasper's place for 10 minutes and I knew this night would be long. I probably wouldn't even get to see Bella.

"Hey, Edward. What's wrong?"

I leaned over to whisper better and Carlisle leaned forward.

"Jasper invited Rosalie over to get her setup with Emmett….Emmett's only here because he's trying to intimidate Jasper. Jasper is dating Bella's roommate. She, Emmett, and Bella are all best friends," I explained.

"So, let me get this straight. Emmett has no idea he's getting setup with Rosalie? Does Rosalie know about this?"

"No! Jasper didn't tell her!" I replied exasperatedly.

"Does he have a death wish? Rosalie will kill him!"

"I know," I responded with my teeth clenched.

"Uh-oh…I see why you're so worried now. You're in on it too."

"Against my own free will…yes."

"Good luck, Edward," Carlisle chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and sat back in my seat. Carlisle really sucked right now. He was supposed to be my friend, colleague, and mentor and he was laughing at my impending death.

I focused on the TV while I vaguely paid attention to the conversations around me. Even outside of the hospital these guys couldn't get work off the brain. Carlisle interjected with stories about Esme or sports every once in a while. This helped to keep the conversations lighter.

Tim was in the middle of a story about his teenage daughter and her first date when Jasper caught my eye. He gave a subtle head jerk that signaled he wanted me to go to the kitchen.

I stood up and asked Emmett if he wanted another beer. He nodded without taking his eyes off the baseball game.

I followed Jasper into the kitchen and placed the empty bottles on the island in his kitchen. I placed my hands on the cold granite and glared at him from across the other side. He was going to owe me big time.

"Rosalie is about 20 minutes away," he started.

I stood still.

"Oh, c'mon Edward! It was _your_ idea too. I just acted on it," he defended himself.

"Jasper, I've yet to see Bella all day. If I don't make it out of here tonight and don't get the chance to say goodbye to her before Rosalie kills us you better believe I'll kick your ass when we get to Hell," I warned.

"How do you know we're going to Hell? Maybe _you are_ but I'd like to think I'm a pretty good person. I'm definitely going to Heaven," he diverted the conversation.

I flipped him off and grabbed another beer before meeting Emmett back in the living room. He was talking to Carlisle pretty animatedly and even laughing at some of the jokes the other guys were making.

I cracked a tiny smile. _Maybe Emmett _could _be normal._

"So, Emmett what do you do?" a researcher I wasn't familiar with asked.

"I'm a personal trainer and co-manager at a gym near Mid-Town. I'm also in school. I'm taking classes to become an athletic trainer. I want to be a trainer for a pro-team," he elaborated.

"Wow, that's interesting. Do you have any interest in sports medicine?"

"Not really. I leave the doctor stuff up to Eddie," Emmett nudged me.

I shook my head and sighed. The guys laughed and I cracked a smile. I really detested it whenever he called me Eddie. He knew it drove me absolutely insane.

"Do you have a girlfriend or anything?" Carlisle asked.

Carlisle was wearing a sly smile I knew I couldn't trust.

"Nah, I like to keep my options open. I'm not really into the whole commitment thing. I'm still young…and girls like to have fun," he winked.

The guys burst into wholehearted laughter. Emmett was unapologetically honest and extremely blunt. He very rarely chose his words before speaking them.

Aside from that I'm sure most of the guys hadn't felt this connected to their youth in years. With Emmett around you couldn't help but be affected by his temperament. It was infectious. If Emmett was having fun you would probably have fun as well.

I asked Emmett if he wanted to check out the garage and his eyes grew wide. He was excited. I almost expected him to start bouncing in his seat the way Alice always did.

Jasper's garage was a topic of gossip in the hospital. I'm sure even some of the patients were in on the rumors. I looked down at my watch and realized Rosalie should be here momentarily. Carlisle followed us deviously out of the apartment.

We made it to Jasper's garage when I saw her. She was bent over under the hood of Jasper's Ferrari tinkering with the engine. I heard Emmett's breathing hitch.

She was speaking to someone but I was confused when I saw no one. I walked into the garage further and saw a pair of familiar legs hanging over the side of Jasper's Thunderbird. The body definitely belonged to a girl.

I waited off to side and held a finger to my mouth indicating for Carlisle and Emmett to be quiet.

"There were only 32 of the 1964 250LM's made. They just auctioned one earlier this month in Italy. It was predicted to be auctioned between € 4,200,000 and 4,800,000 which is about 6,500,000 to 7,500,000. The Ferrari that was auctioned was driven by Jochen Rindt. He won 1st in the Austrian Grand Prix with that model," Rosalie pulled back from underneath the hood and closed it.

She walked with her casual sway over to Jasper's Thunderbird and lifted the hood again. She leaned forward and ran her fingers past the engine.

"I helped Jazz get the engine for this one. His grandfather went to the February 1954 Detroit Auto Show when they premiered the T-bird. He bought it the day it came out…October 22, 1954. This one right here is an original it's been in Jasper's family for over 50 years now. It's a classic," she stepped back and admired the car.

Rosalie glanced in my direction and then looked back over at where I was standing incognito. Apparently, my attempts to stay hidden had worked. She hadn't realized I had come in. She smiled at me.

"Hey, Edward…Carlisle. Who's the big guy?" she pointed at Emmett.

"This is my not-so-little brother Emmett," I clarified.

She nodded and appraised his body. I wondered if this was because she was interested or if in typical Rosalie fashion she was sizing him up. Jasper walked in and was looking between Rosalie and where I was standing with Emmett and Carlisle. He walked past us and made his way towards his Mercedes SLR McLaren.

I was still gnawing over the pair of legs that was hanging out of the back of Jasper's T-bird. I wondered why no one was mentioning them.

"So, Emmett what do you think?" Jasper brushed his fingers across his McLaren.

"How did you _get _all of these?" Emmett wondered in disbelief.

"The T-bird is practically a family heirloom. The others are all cars I've just come to acquire over the last year or two. My family is pretty well-off," he admitted.

"Pretty is an understatement," Rosalie scoffed.

"Yeah, well I don't like to brag or tell everyone about that. It usually just leads to bad company."

Emmett started to walk away from me and drifted over to the McLaren. It looked like he wanted to cry. I knew he had seen it at the Auto Show but seeing it in person with no guards was something he dreamed of.

Jasper looked over at me and threw a sly smile.

"You like Mercedes, huh?" Rosalie noted.

Emmett nodded like he was in a daze and ran his fingers over the shiny black paint. It was like his eyes almost rolled into the back of his head at the touch. Carlisle laughed quietly behind me and I smiled at him. Emmett really _was_ simple minded.

"Do you know the specs on this one?" Rosalie inquired. She was curiously interested in making small talk with Emmett. This was a good sign.

"Of course. This here is the Mercedes SLR McLaren_ Roadster_. They made a coupe model as well. It has a 5.4 L supercharged V8 engine, a 5-speed automatic transmission, and a wheelbase that's 2700 millimeters."

"Wow, I'm impressed. Not even Whitlock knew all those specs when he first bought it," she smirked.

"What do you know?" Emmett egged her on. I knew he just wanted to her Rosalie talk about cars.

He always had a strange obsession that involved the two.

Rosalie smiled at the challenge and held her hand open for Jasper's keys. He dug in his pocket and handed them over. She snapped her hand shut and walked over to Emmett. She glided past him and opened the driver's side door. She turned the car on and it purred to life.

She walked over to the hood and popped it open. Emmett's eyes glazed over as she bent down and started her monologue.

"Mercedes is only building 500 of these a year. Under ideal working temperatures the ceramic-carbon brakes make for better stopping power and fade resistance," she gestured to the brakes.

"The front discs use 8 calipers and in the rear discs 4 piston calipers are used. In wet conditions the calipers automatically skim the surface of the disks to keep them dry," Rosalie leaned back from the hood and stood upright.

"The spoiler in the back increases downforce depending on its angle of elevation. The driver has a switch that can increase the spoiler's elevation to 30 degrees. At speeds above 95 miles an hour the spoiler automatically raises to 10 degrees," she pointed to the spoiler.

Rosalie leaned back down and pointed to the engine.

"It's an all-aluminum engine. The cylinders each have three valves and are lubricated via that dry pump system. The engine is obviously mid-front mounted. The McLaren reaches a maximum torque of 780 newton-metres at 3250 revolutions per minute," she closed the hood.

"Anything else you wanna ask me?" she said with slight arrogance.

I stifled a laugh but cracked a smile with Carlisle choked on his. Jasper smiled over at Rosalie and then did a double take. Finally, someone noticed the legs. He asked Rosalie who was in the car and she shrugged with a knowing smile. She knew _exactly_ who was in that car.

Jasper walked over to his T-bird and chuckled. He looked over at me.

"Edward, I think you might wanna come and see this," he laughed.

I walked over to the Ford and leaned over. Bella was lying in the backseat with a huge smile. To her right Alice was laid across the passenger and driver's seat.

"Hi," she said bashfully.

I smiled widely and leaned down to her. She knew what I wanted. Bella sat up and pressed her lips to mine. I kept my hands on the side of the car to steady myself as she secured my face to hers.

I heard Alice make a disgusted sound. I pulled back from Bella with a wide grin and noticed Alice was sitting on the passenger door now and was pressed against Jasper's chest.

It was nice to see them affectionate. I'd never seen them do anything more than hold hands. Bella stood up and climbed out of the car.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her while I held my arms firmly around her waist.

"Alice and I decided to crash your 'Guy's Night.' Besides I figured out what you and Jasper were doing to Rosalie days ago when I spoke to Alice. I met Rosalie after my visit to your office the other day. Alice met up with us and we planned the whole thing," she confessed.

"Well, aren't you just the most clever little," I didn't finish my statement but rather pressed my lips to hers. She kissed me back but pulled away quickly.

"You're not gettin' off _that_ easy. You shouldn't have tried to force Em and Rose together," she scolded.

"It was Jasper's idea!" I cried.

"He didn't hold a gun to your head!"

"Yeah, he did one better. He used Alice's tactics on me…guilt!"

She looked over at Jasper as did Alice. He shrugged and Alice kissed him fervently. She was proud of her ass of a boyfriend.

I was really going to kill him. I just looked more and more like the perpetrator than the innocent bystander. Bella rolled her eyes at me and tugged me to where Emmett and Rosalie were speaking.

Carlisle was standing with them, engaging in whatever conversation they were having.

"Hi, Carlisle," Bella said sweetly.

"Hi, Bella. It's good to see you again."

"You too," she beamed.

Rosalie and Emmett turned to look at Jasper and I. Jasper stiffened and I gulped. The two of them together was a deadly combination.

_Why hadn't I thought of Emmett's fury?_ Probably because I assumed he'd be insanely attracted to Rosalie and would care less about trying to set them up. I hadn't bargained on him getting upset with me.

"So, Edward…Whitlock…have anything to say for yourselves?" Rosalie asked in a phony polite voice.

"It was Jasper's fault," I blurted out.

Jasper looked at me incredulously. I bet he wanted to kick my ass right now. Hell, I wanted to kick my ass right now for letting him convince me to go along with his harebrained scheme. _Freaking Southerners!_

"Don't be a pussy Edward and blame it all on Jasper. You were in on it too," Emmett added.

"Yeah, but I'm smart enough to know Rosalie would flip. Actually," I turned to Rosalie. "I'm still waiting on you to flip out."

She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. It was a long minute before she answered. Bella and Alice were smiling at each other and trying to contain their giggles. Carlisle was staring in amusement at the entire debacle.

"You two think you're so _damn_ smart! Emmett and I went out _last night_ you morons," she condescended.

I glanced over at Emmett and he was beaming. I thought he worked yesterday

"I thought you worked yesterday!" I spoke my thoughts.

"Nope," he popped the 'p.'

"Then what the hell?" I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Alice, me, and Bella went to lunch on Thursday afternoon. I told them what I suspected you and Whitlock were up to and they filled me in on their suspicions. We put two-and-two together and figured it out. You didn't _honestly_ expect me to believe you were just inviting me to hang out, did you? All the guys in S.P. were gabbing about this lame ass 'Guy's Night' for days.

"Alice and Bella told me about Emmett and they set us up. I was _willing_ this time and he was aware. Emmett and I just put that act on for you back there to keep you in the dark. We wanted to see you look like the asses you are" she explained with a flip of her hair.

I sighed and looked at the floor. We had gotten played at Jasper's own game. I

had mentioned hooking up Emmett and Rosalie together in passing to Bella during the week. I hadn't realized Jasper had mentioned it to Alice as well _and_ Rosalie was right.

We should have known she would find out about Jasper's plans for tonight. The entire hospital staff was buzzing with the anticipation of getting the coveted peek at Jasper's cars.

Granted some of the doctors owned these cars themselves but I doubt many of them had an entire garage full of luxury vehicles. Jasper sighed and glanced up at Rosalie.

"I'm sorry Rose," his drawl was a little more prominent. I wondered if that was a technique he'd used to get his way before or to sound more appealing.

"We shouldn't have butted in. How about we all go back upstairs? I'm sure some of the guests are wondering where the hell I disappeared to."

"They're all gone," Carlisle interjected while we all started to leave.

I had forgotten he was with us for a moment.

"What?" Jasper said.

"I let them all know that once Edward and I headed downstairs to leave. Rosalie came to me with her suspicions yesterday morning. She enlisted me," he smiled while rubbing the back of his neck.

"You pretended like you didn't know!" I accused.

I threw up my arms in exasperation and pinched the bridge of my nose. _Everybody_ was in on this. I walked out of the garage in resignation with Bella's arms wrapped around my waist. I hated being wrong.

Carlisle bid us a goodnight and left to meet Esme. We piled into the elevator and I leaned against the back of the wall. Alice and Jasper were speaking quietly and Emmett was standing next to Rosalie laughing about something.

I knew this night would end up in disaster. Nothing turned out the way it was planned, at least not unless you were in on Bella and Alice's plans.

We made it to Jasper's floor after a few minutes and we all headed to the apartment. The six of us probably resembled a modern-day Brat Pack. I sat on the couch in a slump and Bella sat on my lap.

Alice was with Jasper getting the snacks together and Emmett was sitting next to Rosalie on the loveseat. It was clear there was chemistry but they weren't all over each other yet. They had only been a date yesterday.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella turned to face me and held a hand to my cheek.

"I hate being wrong," I grumbled.

Bella laughed her light laugh and smiled. Her laugh was like a wind-chime. It was airy and melodic. I leaned forward and kissed her fully. She smiled against my lips and snuggled into my chest once she pulled back.

Alice came with a huge bowl of assorted chips and Jasper had beers in tow. He handed each of us one. I passed on my beer and explained that I was driving home.

I told Bella I would drive her home since she and Alice arrived in Rosalie's car. One beer was more than enough. She drank hers and I watched as her tiny Adam's apple bobbed. It was tempting at the very least.

"So, what did you and Emmett do on your date last night?" Alice asked Rosalie.

"We went go-kart racing and I schooled him," she boasted.

Emmett sucked his teeth in a clicking sound and rolled his eyes. He didn't like been shown up, especially by girls and even more so when they were as beautiful as Rosalie.

"You won _one_ round," he protested.

"I still won."

"Yeah, but we tied last round."

"Emmett you lost. Accept it."

"Screw this!" he stood up. We all looked at him in surprise.

"You and me, Rosalie Hale, right now! That go-kart racing place is only 10 minutes from here. We'll see who wins tonight," he threatened.

She stood up and surprisingly, with her heels, was only a few inches shorter than him.

"You're on Masen! I'll wipe the floor with your ass."

"Is that a _threat_ Ms. Hale?"

"Fuck no! It's a promise," she seethed.

Rosalie grabbed her purse and strutted to the door. She turned around and looked pointedly at Alice and Bella.

"Are you coming?"

Bella looked at Alice. Alice hopped off of Jasper's lap and dragged him off the couch. I looked at Bella and she shrugged. We stood up and followed everyone out of the apartment.

Emmett had caught up with Rosalie and was heading to the elevator. We stepped on and Jasper, Alice, Bella and I stepped back and watch the primetime fight was about to go down on this elevator trip.

"You got lucky, babe. I'd hate to break this to you but I _let_ you win. I was trying to keep things light on the first date. You're not as much of a hard ass as you _think_ you are. This time I won't be holding back. You sure you wanna see the likes of Emmett Masen?" he sneered down at her.

"Fuck you! You Neanderthal! Every guy says that when they lose. You lost the clutch and you can't admit it. I bet you one week without _any_ physical contact that I'll win _and_ when the end of that week comes you'll be begging me for one kiss let alone the chance to scream my name!" her face was inches from his and their chests were nearly touching.

"Rose," Bella admonished.

"No, Bella. This jerk needs to learn. He thinks everything just deserves to be handed to him 'cause his name is Emmett Masen."

She turned to face Emmett.

"News flash! Emmett Masen doesn't even compare to the likes of Rosalie Hale."

That shut Emmett up for the rest of the elevator ride. I watched in morbid interest. The whole exchange was entirely juvenile but for some reason I enjoyed myself. I wasn't O_ld_ Edward anymore.

Maybe this was how it went when you had a younger girlfriend. I wasn't sure why but I enjoyed it. After my break-up with Mady I removed myself from the college scene. This was a part of my youth I had thrown away out of depression and an unhealthy obsession with school.

We all drove in separate cars to the go-kart track. Alice rode in Jasper's C63 AMG with him and Bella joined me in the Volvo.

I was pissed we weren't alone but Emmett refused to ride with Rosalie in her BMW and surely wouldn't ride with Jasper. Their relationship was getting warmer but Emmett wasn't exactly ready for that step yet.

"This is such bullshit. I don't know why she's doing this. She's got another thing comin' if she thinks I'm gonna take it easy on her and not bask in all my glory when I win. I wouldn't even bat an eyelash if she cried afterward too," he grumbled from the backseat.

I looked over at Bella and she was laughing silently. I smiled and grabbed her hand. We held it over the console between our seats. I absentmindedly rubbed my thumb against her knuckles.

I saw Rosalie's red BMW turn sharply into a garage and I followed. I glanced in my rearview mirror and Jasper hand his signal light on. We parked in the same general area and got to the track. It was an indoor go-kart racing track.

There were tons of people around our age and older scattered across the place. It was easy to tell which couples were on dates and which people were in groups.

Bella, Jasper, Alice and I sat in the bleachers near the finish line. We were supposed to be the official judges.

Emmett and Rosalie got suited up and into their go-karts. I chuckled when I realized the hilarity and immaturity of the situation.

Bella held onto my hand and leaned her head against my shoulder. Alice was bouncing in her seat in anticipation. Jasper was laughing at her excitement.

A horn sounded as the warning for the start. The horn blared again they took off.

Emmett zoomed out of his spot and Rosalie was close on his rear. When the first turn came Rosalie caught up to Emmett, cruised for a moment, and then shot past him. I saw his mouth open and I figured he was airing a string of profanities.

The same sort of dance happened the other four laps.Emmett would get ahead and then Rosalie would shatter his lead until he gained the advantage once more. It was an odd sort of ping-pong-like go-kart race.

As the end of their final lap came it was ever so dramatically a nose-to-nose match. Rosalie gripped her clutch and pressed on the gas a little harder as Emmett struggled to break past his internal speed limit. The finish line was only a foot away.

As the cars crossed, it ended up being Rosalie who crossed first. The four of us looked at each other and then paused before we all blurted out Rosalie. _Emmett was going to be pissed._

Emmett and Rosalie met us at the concession area. She was grinning. The record board deemed her not only the winner against Emmett but the overall race winner. There had been other people in Rosalie and Emmett's little competition.

When she made it over to us we all stood quiet. Jasper rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and pointed at Rosalie. She jumped up and shouted…

"YES! Eat that Masen!"

Emmett glared at us and crossed his arms over his chest. The proof was undeniable this time. We had all seen it and came to unanimous decision that Rosalie was indeed the winner.

Rosalie hugged Bella and Alice. Alice squealed and Bella giggled. It was cute to see her with her friends.

Emmett walked over to me and shot me a look that said don't-you-dare-say-a-word.

"So, Masen" Rosalie prompted.

"Bite me Hale," he cut her off.

"You forgot? You can't have any physical contact with me _either_," she said in a laugh.

"Fuck me," Emmett muttered underneath his breath.

I shook my head at him and pulled Bella back to me. I wanted to be with _her_ now.

"Bella and I are going take off."

"But we were going to have a race with all of us," Alice said with a pout.

"You know racing's not really my thing Alice," Bella replied.

She sighed and Jasper leaned down and whispered something in her ear. I thanked God for Jasper. As much as I loved Alice when she wanted Bella to do something it could be a cock block for _my_ plans at times.

We said goodbye and left quickly. Emmett needed a ride back to our apartment but I didn't care at the moment. I just wanted alone time for Bella and I.

My speed was a little faster than she liked but I wanted her back at my apartment already. We made it upstairs and into my bedroom quickly.

Bella had taken it upon herself to trail kisses down my neck as me made the entire voyage. When we got to my room I unhooked her legs from around my back and threw her onto my bed.

I climbed on top of her and crushed my mouth to hers. She was kissing me back just as urgently and fiercely. The lust monitor was on high.

I ran my hand up her soft, bare thigh and slipped a hand under her shorts to cup her ass. She was either going commando or was wearing the tiniest pair of underwear imaginable. Either way my mind was in overdrive. The skin of her perfect ass was spectacular.

Her hands were tugging at my hair while her tongue slid back and forth across mine. That girl had an _amazing_ tongue.

She pulled at the hem of my t-shirt. I moved slightly so she could raise it off of my head and kissed her again. Her soft fingertips were running up my stomach from the waistline of my pants to my pecs. I groaned slightly and trembled at her touch.

She was still wearing too many clothes for what I had in mind so I brought my hand tentatively to her shorts. My fingers brushed across her waist and she whimpered. That did nothing for my self-control and growing erection, which was pressed into her thigh.

I unbuttoned her shorts and pulled the zipper down. I moved my lips to her neck and nipped at the skin. I pulled back from her and her eyes were slightly glazed over.

I sat up on my heels and locked eyes with her while I dragged her shorts down. Once they were off I stole a peek at what the verdict was below her blouse and discovered she was wearing a thong.

_Damn, commando would have been even hotter! _When I looked back at her, she blushing and trying to squeeze her legs together. She was embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed Bella, you're beautiful," I nudged her legs apart.

She relented and spread them wider for me. I slid a finger between the tiny straps of her thong that sat temptingly on her hips and pulled them downward. I kept eye contact with her and took the thin fabric off.

With my eyes still transfixed on her I cupped her already slick core. Her eyes snapped shut and she arched off of the bed. I used my other hand to press her hips down and ran my hand back and forth across her warm center.

_My_ eyes wanted to roll into the back of my head at how amazing it was that she was wet for me. I smiled at the pride in that reaction. Bella moaned while I created the friction.

I placed my thumb on her clit as I plunged my forefinger and middle finger into her. She screamed at the contact and I began pumping. Her hands were gripping the bed sheets while she writhed beneath me.

She wiggled her hips and moved in time with my pumping. I went faster and faster until I could feel her walls start to tighten around me.

"Oh, Edward," she screamed while she came.

_God, she's a sexy screamer!_ I leaned down and kissed her fully. That's all I ever needed from her. Hearing her scream my name and come for me was the biggest ego boost I could get.

I was still kissing her when she grabbed the wrist on the hand I had fingered her with pulled back. She took my fingers in her mouth and sucked them clean. I stared at her unashamedly and when she was done an evil smirk came across her face.

I kissed her again and groaned when I could still taste her juices on her lips. I pulled back breathless and lay on my back.

"Jasper should have Guy's Night more often. It seems to make you really estrogen-deprived," she sighed.

I chuckled at her silliness and pulled her into my chest. She placed a kiss on my chest before reached down and pulling her top off.

"I don't want to sleep with it on. It's uncomfortable," she explained when I quirked an eyebrow at her.

I shook my head and snuggled her into my side once again. I rubbed my hand up and down her arm and kissed her hair. It was great to fall asleep with the woman of your dreams.

* * *

(Fans self) Damn, that Edward and his piano-playing fingers!

**Your coveted preview for next chapter: (Bella's POV)**

"Emmett Masen, are you kidding me? Your bed sheets have the fucking Twister polka dots on them!"

"Aw, c'mon. What about right hand green? It keeps the bedroom more interesting," he laughed.


	13. Restitution

Hey, kiddies! So I know everyone was hoping I'd update yesterday but I got a little distracted by Tina Fey's epic Sarah Palin and Michael Phelps, lol. I'm surprised I even got this chapter out...I went to the beach today and everyone knows how tiring that can be ;)

Overall reaction to last chapter was positive, although I didn't get as many reviews as my new record or as many as I was expecting. This chapter is smutty again because well Edward deserves some payback. I'm in the process of getting the links together for the pictures of exactly what Jasper's cars look like from last chapter. One or two people mentioned my mechanic knowledge and I must say, I researched a lot but basically everything about the McLaren I knew. I think that car is amazing...I would lick it lol

I literally was laughing to myself all throughout my god-awful algebra class yesterday about all the things from last chapter, including the first line of this chapter (Twister bed sheets). I don't own them but I knew this kid who did. He was a tool but his bed sheets were pretty badass I'm not gonna lie. Anyway, next chapter is fun and games again.

Note: Kim Cattrall and Kristin Davis (Samantha and Charlotte) are characters on Sex and the City. They're mentioned this chapter.

_I don't own Twilight, but if I did Seth would get his own book in the series because I love him ;)_

* * *

"Emmett Masen, are you kidding me? Your bed sheets have the fucking Twister polka dots on them!"

"Aw, c'mon. What about right hand green? It keeps the bedroom more interesting," he laughed.

I leaned up from where my cheek was pressed against Edward's bare chest and looked around the bedroom. It was still dark. I glanced at his clock and saw that it was nearly 3:30 in the morning.

Edward was still sound asleep. I smiled at his serene figure. I could see the strong outline of his pronounced jaw from the streetlights. His lovely canvas of muscle was rising and dropping steadily while he slept.

I shifted slightly and my eyes bugged out of my head when I realized I was still without underwear. I silently groaned and slid out of Edward's embrace. He stirred slightly and lay on his side.

I bent down and searched for where Edward had discarded my thong. I was groping the floor when I heard Emmett boom with laughter. I freaked out and began scrambling to find my underwear. I snatched the tiny fabric from the floor and hopped into it.

My shorts were still missing so I took a pair of boxers from Edward's dresser. I slipped them on and grabbed his t-shirt from earlier.

When I stepped outside of his room quietly I noticed Emmett's bedroom door was open and the light was on. I walked over and found Rosalie on her cell phone and Emmett sprawled across his bed. His arm was behind his head. He was the picture of ease.

I knocked on the door and Rosalie turned around. She smiled at me and Emmett glanced up. He rolled his eyes at me. I guessed he was still mad about announcing Rosalie as the winner.

Rosalie said goodbye to whoever she was speaking to and snapped her phone shut. She pursed her lips to the side and smirked at me. I glanced down at my clothes and realized what I must look like.

I blushed terribly and shifted my weight. Although, I blushed more at the thought of what Edward had done to me earlier rather than my appearance. _The man had the most amazing fingers._ They were a gift from God. I was already settling the logistics of how I would return the favor.

"Have fun tonight, Bella?" Rosalie said with a knowing smile.

Emmett sat up and looked at my clothes. He grinned and nodded his head in appreciation.

"Look's like Eddie got some play tonight," he smiled.

I rolled my eyes and started to retreat from the bedroom.

"Bella, wait!" Rosalie called after me.

I turned around and looked at her expectantly. If I was going to get teased I could have just stayed in Edward's arms, watching him sleep. She bowed her head apologetically and I sighed. Rosalie made me a pushover and I'd only known her for about three days.

Emmett patted his bed sheets and I giggled.

"So, you saw the bed sheets, huh?" I asked Rosalie while hopping onto Emmett's bed with a bounce.

I lay my head next to Emmett's and stared at the ceiling. There was a poster of Jessica Alba on his ceiling. He could be so typical. I patted the spot next to me and Rose lie to my left. I was in an Emmett and Rosalie sandwich.

"Yes, I saw those ridiculous sheets. Honestly, I don't know how you and Alice could be friends with him all these months. You didn't even have Edward around to give some semblance of maturity," she griped.

"Oh, c'mon Rosie. You like them and you know it. I bet you're eating yourself alive for making that bet. You know want a shot at playing Twister on my bed. I have the spin board and everything," Emmett boasted.

I laughed loudly and clamped a hand over my mouth when I realized Edward was still sleeping. Emmett looked at me curiously.

"Edward's still sleeping," I whispered.

"Oh, screw Edward. Who goes to sleep at 3:30 on a Saturday night anyway?" Emmett replied.

"Em, he works hellish hours at the hospital all week. You could try and be a little quieter. Besides technically it's Sunday," I corrected.

"Know-it-all," Emmett muttered.

Rosalie and I giggled and I turned on my side to ignore Emmett and talk to Rosalie. I was curious about all that went down after Edward and I left.

"So, Rose what happened after I left?"

She smirked and glanced at Emmett. His fists were balled together and his eyes were snapped shut. I knew it was hard for him to lay right next to us while we had this conversation but I couldn't resist the chance to ruffle his feathers.

He'd given me crap about Edward all week. I wanted to return the favor. I loved that he and Rosalie were starting a relationship. It made us all on an even board.

"Well, Alice, Whitlock, me, and Em had a race together. I won, of course, Emmett came in second, Alice took third and then Whitlock came in last," she laughed.

"Jasper lost?"

"Oh, yeah! Just because he has fast cars doesn't mean he's a fast driver by any means. He's so cautious while driving. I swear he was like a regular Driving Miss Daisy on the track!"

I smothered my laugh with one of Emmett's pillows and shook with laughter.

I could see Jasper right now. His blonde hair blowing from the wind of the track and a smile plastered on his face, while his competitors blew past him and cursed loudly. I finally controlled my laughter and looked back at Rosalie. She was laughing quietly.

"So, what else happened?"

"We spent a good 20 minutes coming up with theories as to why you and Edward were so eager to leave," she grinned at me.

The heat crawled across my face again and I sighed. My face always gave me away.

"I knew it! You and Edward were screwing weren't you?" she yelled in a whisper.

"I'm still in the room you know," Emmett interjected.

I peeked over my shoulder and he was staring intently at Jessica Alba, trying to rid himself of the visuals I'm sure Rosalie provided him with. I snickered and faced Rosalie again. She was waiting expectantly.

I grabbed her hand and yanked her off of Emmett's bed. I trudged her into the bathroom and sat on the toilet seat. She sat on the edge of the tub with raised eyebrows. _Boy, she was eager to hear about what happened._

"Stop looking at me like that. I know you think I'm about to tell you Edward and I had sex but we didn't."

"So, then what the hell happened? You're dressed in head to toe from the House of Edward Masen," she retorted.

I chewed on my bottom lip, debating whether or not I wanted to tell her. I wanted to tell someone but I wasn't sure if it was appropriate. She was Edward's coworker not just my new friend. Granted I knew I could trust her but I wasn't sure if Edward would appreciate me telling her let alone anyone.

I decided that Rosalie was trustworthy and she wouldn't mention anything so why not give into my desires to tell the whole world about how good Edward's fingers really were. I just didn't know how to start.

"Um, he…well…" I fumbled with my words.

"Just spit it out, Bella."

"Edward finger…you know," I trailed off hoping she would understand.

"He finger-fucked you?" she asked in disbelief.

"Roseeee," I chided.

"Holy shit, I never knew he had it in him," Rosalie was slightly awed.

"Yeah, well neither did I and I swear I didn't know he was going to do it. When he pulled my shorts off I honestly believed we'd have sex right then. I didn't leave the track with any expectations," I defended myself.

"Oh my God…we _have_ to call Alice!" she pulled out her cell phone.

I jumped off the toilet seat and tackled Rosalie to the tiled floor. She looked at me incredulously.

"What the hell's the matter with you, Bella? Why can't I call Alice?"

"Because I don't want her to know!"

"Why not?"

"She'll never shut up about it! And every time Edward's around she'll make jokes or slick remarks that will _always_ have to do with fingers. I don't want Edward to find out I told anyone."

"Bella, you realize you just said slick, right?"

I sighed heavily and Rosalie laughed loudly. Of course, she would find the sexual part in any response. I would bet money God created Rosalie just for Emmett.

Seeing them argue and curse at each other earlier was like watching a raunchy tennis match. The four of us just looked back and forth between them while they degraded one another and used words that made me uncomfortable.

I wouldn't even tell Rosalie in exact details what Edward had done to me. It was incredible how they just threw around the f-word and other expletives in regular conversation. I got off of Rosalie and she smoothed her top.

"Fine, we won't call Alice," she relented.

I smiled brightly.

"Right now," she added.

My smile faltered and her smile widened.

"So, what else happened with Edward? He fingered you and that's it? Did you orgasm?"

"Rosalie Hale!"

"Bella you're 24-years-old grow a pair and talk about Edward's finger-fucking skills. If you can do it you can talk about it."

I glared at her and she smiled triumphantly. She did have a point to an extent. I should be more mature about talking about sex but for some reason it felt so crude. I imagined Rosalie and I were like Charlotte and Samantha right now. Rosalie was the Kim Cattrall to my Kristin Davis.

"I guess you have a point."

"Of course I do."

I looked over at her and she had her chest puffed out proudly and her chin up.

"Well, if you want to know…yes I had an orgasm," I responded in a quiet voice.

"Impressive…go on," she prompted.

"He has really great fingers."

"I would think so, Bella. You said you orgasmed. I mean he _does_ play the piano too."

A vision of Edward and I on his piano assaulted my thought processes. I zoned out for a long minute picturing how hot the experience would be before Rosalie snapped her acrylic nailed fingers in my face. I shook my head and looked at her timidly.

"Are you two almost done in there? I had a lot of beer and I have to take a piss," Emmett banged on the door.

I ran over to the door and threw it open, between his loud mouth and knocking he'd wake Edward up. I didn't want Edward to wake up and not find me in his bed. I didn't want him to think it had anything to do with what happened before we went to sleep.

I brushed past him and Rosalie followed me out. She had taken off her heels from earlier so she wasn't towering over me as much.

"Are you staying over?" I asked while standing outside Edward's door.

"I haven't decided. I don't really feel like driving all the way back into the city but I don't know if I can sleep in a bed with Twister bed sheets. At my age that's just embarrassing," she scratched her scalp.

I chuckled at her and she cracked a smile.

"Well, I'll be in Edward's room if you decide to stay. If I wake up early enough I'll make breakfast so you should think about it. We'll call Alice in a couple of hours. Speaking of which, who were you on the phone with?" I wondered.

"Alice."

"Why?"

"She wanted to know if Emmett and I knew what you and Edward had done and if you went back to the apartment. She's staying at Whitlock's place," she explained.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm going to see what I can do about Emmett's frat-boy bed sheets. I'll see you tomorrow," she walked toward Emmett's room.

"Night, Rose."

She waved over her shoulder and disappeared down the hall.

I opened Edward's door slowly and quietly. Luckily for me their apartment didn't have squeaky doors like mine did. I closed it quietly behind me and looked at Edward. He was still passed out on his side.

I smiled at his sleeping form and tip-toed over to the bed. I lifted the sheet and slid in next him. I snuggled back into his side and his arm seemed to subconsciously wrap its way around my waist. I closed my eyes and found sleep quickly. It was peaceful in Edward's arms.

* * *

I woke up the following morning and the sun was shining brightly. I was slightly disoriented considering I had spent the night in Edward's room and not mine but once I realized where I was I hardly cared.

I looked at Edward and his green eyes were still hidden behind his pale eyelids. His perfectly messy hair was sticking up in different directions and face seemed to have a calm expression.

All the traces of worry and tiredness I usually saw on his gorgeous face were gone. Edward was perfectly at ease while he slept. I liked seeing him this way. His job was so stressful and demanding. I liked seeing him without a care.

I tentatively brought a finger to his cheek. He was still sleeping on his side so I could only touch one side of his face. I placed my fingertip on his delicate skin and traced from his hairline to his jaw.

Edward's skin was soft. Even the area around his jaw was softer than I expected. There was no sign of stubble or roughness from shaving. I glanced down at his chest, which I could see well now that it was light, and realized it was completely hairless.

Edward seemed to be incapable of growing hair on his body. Even the hair on his arms was practically non-existent. I stifled a laugh and smiled at my boyfriend. He was like a pre-pubescent teenager. At least that's what was running through my mind until I looked at his chest again.

His chest was _very_ manly and mature. It was the sort of thing that made your voice get deeper just by the sight of it.

His pecs looked like they were carved by God himself. Every outline of his eight-pack was defined. The contours of his chest looked like a map of muscle. I glanced at his arms and his biceps were round and firm. I brushed my fingertips against them and it felt like a boulder was in his arm or like his skin was as hard as granite.

The room started to become a little stuffier and I started to perspire a bit. Edward was making me hot and he was sleeping! I continued ogling at his arms and could see the tendons in his forearm straining with muscle.

I gulped and glanced back at Edward's face. His lips were parted by the tiniest centimeter and he was breathing evenly, completely unaware of the fact I was eye-fucking him. _Yup, I was turned on enough to think the f-word._

I decided I wanted to payback Edward right then. I slid out from under his arm and crawled over to the edge of the bed. I straddled him carefully and leaned down my head. My hair brushed across his chest and he shivered a little. I smiled at the reaction and brought my lips to his pecs.

I pressed my lips against the taut skin and glanced up at Edward. He was still asleep. I continued kissing his upper chest and started to move closer to his nipple. I sucked skin and it hardened beneath my touch.

I heard his breath hitch and I peeked up from under my eyelashes. Edward was staring at me with wide eyes. I smirked at him and didn't bother saying good morning. I moved my lips to his other nipple and sucked on the skin. He groaned and I smiled triumphantly. _So far, so good_.

I continued pressing warm kisses down his chest. I ran my nails down his arms with the lightest of touches. His arms were firmly held to his side. Edward was trying to maintain a certain level of self-control.

Once I got dangerously close to waistband of his jeans I brought my lips back to the top of his chest and peeked at him. He looked at me incredulously. He had no idea what I was about to do next. I licked the entire line of definition down his chest. I watched as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. I was going to stop at the waistband of his jeans but I wanted to be more daring.

I continued licking past his button and zipper and looked the warm fabric of his denim. His cock jerked. If he wasn't restrained, I imagined he might poke my eye out. I grinned and made my way back to his lips. My lips crashed onto his and he dug his hands into my hair.

Our heads were moving feverishly as we battled for dominance with our tongues. His hands moved from my hair and slid down my back.

Edward stopped at the hem and lifted my top up. I pulled back and threw my arms up. He pulled the offensive fabric off and forced his mouth on mine once again. His skilled fingertips ran up and down my bare back as he traced the line of my spine and swept past my bra. His hands went back down to my bra and he unhooked the restraint.

His hands that were previously on my back came to my breasts. The bra was hanging down by my wrists and lay on his chest. Edward twisted my nipples and I moaned into his mouth.

His placed both hands on both my breasts and massaged them. My eyes rolled back a little and I began to unconsciously grind onto his rock hard member. Edward's hips bucked into mine once and I pulled back from his kiss and threw my head back.

His hands were still working a fury on my breasts and my hips were still moving back and forth against his groin. I brought my hands to Edward's waistband when I recalled what exactly my intent was in the first place.

I undid the button and pulled down the zipper quickly. I grabbed his boxers and jeans in the same movement. He lifted his hips and I sat up so I could tear away the fabric. Unable to wait any longer once his erection stood proud I let the material wait at his knees.

I looked at Edward and he was looking at me. I smiled reassuringly and cupped his hardness in my hand. He grabbed at the bed sheets and gasped. Edward was huge.

I brought my mouth down to the head and gave a swift lick. Edward whimpered and his knuckles turned white. I grinned and finally took him in my mouth.

I sucked up and down slowly for a long while until Edward couldn't resist anymore. He balled his hands into my hair and guided me at the pace he wanted. I bobbed while Edward whispered unintelligibly.

He was so big and thick I couldn't fit his entire length on my mouth. I used one hand to rub up and down what I couldn't reach and the other fondled his balls. Once I placed my hands on his balls he cried out a little. I moved feverishly, trying to coax the same reaction of him that he did me.

"Sh-shit, Bella," he whispered.

I knew he was trying to warn me but I could tell he would come soon. I went faster and could feel the pulsing take off. He shouted out an 'ah' and spilled his hot cum in my mouth. I swallowed greedily and continued to lick anyway any traces of his orgasm.

His hands went limp as he tried to even out his breathing. I leaned forward to press my lips to his. He kissed me back and placed a hand on my hip. I pulled back and sat to his side. I didn't want to get him excited again.

"Morning," I smiled at me.

"No, _good_ morning is in order," he corrected.

"More like restitution. You didn't get any last night," I added.

I giggled lightly and he shifted so he could kiss my forehead. I pulled the bed sheet over my chest and stared at him. He was so beautiful.

"So, do you have anything to say for yourself Ms. Swan?" he said with a smile.

"I could say the same for you Mr. Masen."

Edward smiled his half-smile and my mouth picked up into a smile on its own accord. He leaned forward and kissed me chastely.

He sat up and pulled his boxers up. He threw his jeans off the side of his bed and lay on his side once again while facing me. His hand came to my exposed arm and he ran his fingertips with a feather-light touch along the skin. It should have tickled me but instead the feeling was soothing and loving.

I stared at him in awe while he kept eye contact with me. We just lay there and looked at each for nearly an hour.

I looked at Edward's clock and it was just after ten. I climbed out of bed using my arm as a cover for my exposed chest and found my bra. I hooked it on quickly and grabbed Edward's t-shirt again.

He watched while I scrambled around his room looking for my purse. I needed to find my cell phone and see if Alice had called. I figured I would make breakfast and we would all eat together. I sighed in annoyance when my search efforts ended up being a failure.

My purse wasn't in his room. I stood up and put my hands on my hips. With Edward's kissing yesterday I could hardly remember where I'd put the stupid thing. I glanced at Edward and he was sitting back against the headboard, smiling widely. I narrowed my eyes in his direction.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing's funny. I just happen to like seeing you in my clothes," he replied casually.

I looked down and yet again I was in Edward's t-shirt and boxers. I stuck my tongue out at him in a very mature response and walked out his bedroom. I could hear him chuckling. I brushed my teeth with the extra toothbrush I kept at Emmett's.

Once I was finished I walked to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to give me some insight into how well-stocked Edward's apartment was. Apparently, he was better and making sure there was edible food in the house because I found eggs, butter, and milk.

I found pancake mix in the pantry and smiled. Before Edward had moved, Alice and I were lucky if Emmett had orange juice. I grabbed all the ingredients for the pancakes and begin mixing the batter.

I was going to need _a lot_ of pancakes if I was going to feed six people. One of whom was Emmett. I was stirring the batter when I felt two hands snake around my waist.

I smiled. I knew _exactly_ who was behind me.

His hands went under my t-shirt and rubbed across my stomach while his lips attached themselves to my neck. He kissed from the curve between my shoulder and neck to the crook. His lips dragged teasingly on the skin and I shivered.

All the while, his hands were still rubbing my waist and stomach. I closed my eyes and titled my head to rest it on his chest. His lips kissed beneath the hollow of my ear and he brought his lips to my lobe. He sucked the skin and I let out a shaky breath.

My hands finally went limp and the stirrer clinked against the bowl. The sound shook Edward out of his reverie because he pulled back. I turned around and stared at him. I wanted him to keep going.

"Alice and Jasper are on their way. Alice has called both your cell phone and Rosalie's but neither of you answered so Jazz called me. They'll be in here in ten minutes and if you and I continue that they'll walk in on a repeat performance of last night."

I grinned at the insinuation and he smiled at me.

"One-track mind, Ms. Swan?"

I pushed his chest and he laughed at me. He leaned against the counter and watched me while I worked. I would glance at him every once in a while and he would smile, making me smile in response.

I was through with three batches of pancakes when the doorbell rang. Edward pushed off the counter went to the door. I looked at him over my shoulder and grinned when I looked at his muscular back. It looked just as good as it felt.

I heard a series of voices so I figured Alice and Jasper were here. I wiped my hands on a dishtowel and walked over to the front room. Jasper was in a pair of cargo shorts and t-shirt. Alice was in a new outfit as well.

I looked at her and she ran over to me.

"Morning, Bells! How did you sleep?"

"Fine," I walked back into the kitchen with Alice behind me.

She paused for a minute and looked at me conspiratorially.

"So, what happened last night?" she asked with a wide smile.

"Nothing of consequence," I replied flippantly.

"Bella you're so full of crap! You have a mile-wide smile that's giving you away like free donuts at 2:30 in the morning!"

"Nice analogy, Alice."

"Oh, don't start with the sarcasm. You always try and hide behind that when you don't want me to know the truth."

She glanced back at the opening to the kitchen and leaned in.

"Did you and Edward sleep together last night?" she asked in a quieter voice.

"Yes, but not the way you think we did."

"So, then what happened? I've never seen someone as clumsy as you run so fast in my life and Edward should have thrown you over his shoulder he was so ready to leave."

"Look, I'm not telling what happened last night. It's between Edward and me."

"Bella, it's got to be pretty interesting. You would have told me by now."

"Alice, please not now. He's in the next room. I don't feel comfortable talking about what happened with him no more than 10 feet away."

"Fine, but you _will_ tell me. If not, I'll use Rosalie to help convince me. Speaking of which, where is she?" Alice craned her neck to see if she was around.

"I think she and Emmett are still sleeping. Was her car outside?"

"Yeah."

"Then she's still here."

"What does that mean? She was planning on not staying?" Alice's eyebrows furrowed together.

"She saw Emmett's bed sheets," I clarified.

"Ohhhh! She thought they were totally juvenile, right?"

"Yup," I popped the 'p.'

Alice giggled and I finished off the last batch. I had found my stash of chocolate chips in the back of the fridge so by the end of my cooking I had around 25 chocolate chip pancakes.

We had three guys around so I knew if there were any extra they'd finish them gladly. That is unless Emmett beat them to it.

I set the table and smiled when I realized Emmett had six place settings. It was almost like it was meant to be that we were all friends.

I walked into the living room and Edward was still sitting in his boxers with Jasper on the armchair, Emmett's armchair, actually. I walked over to Edward and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"You do realize Jasper is sitting in Emmett's chair, don't you?"

I pulled back and Edward laughed. He looked over at Jasper and Jasper looked at him quizzically. Alice came into the living room and her mouth dropped open. She noticed where Jasper was sitting too.

"Jazz! Are you crazy? That's Emmett's armchair!" she yelled in a whisper.

Jasper's eyes went wide and he hopped out of the chair. He moved so fast, he almost tripped over himself. Edward laughed heartily and I smacked his shoulder. He should know better.

Emmett wouldn't even let Alice and I sit in his chair. He would burst the vein in his forehead if he knew Jasper was sitting in it. Edward probably had not mentioned anything to Jasper in the first place.

We walked over to the dining room and I decided to wake up Emmett and Rosalie. I walked over to the room and knocked lightly. I knew they had a bet going on but that didn't mean a thing if your hormones wanted to do their bidding. I poked my head in and laughed out loud at the sight.

Rosalie was sleeping on Emmett's bed on a generic pair of sheets I recognized as a set Edward kept in the hall closet. I looked down and Emmett was curled up with his Twister sheets on the floor.

Rosalie stirred and opened her eyes. She caught sight of me and finally realized where she was. I walked in and felt a presence behind me. Alice was following me in. Emmett finally awoke due to the noise and glared at me and Alice. I blew him a kiss and climbed into his bed with Rosalie and Alice.

"Morning, Rose," I said brightly.

"Morning, Bella…Alice."

"I take it you slept well last night," Alice smirked.

"I wouldn't sleep on anything but the best," Rosalie replied.

She leaned over Alice's shoulder and looked at me.

"Tell Edward he's got great taste in bed sheets," she smiled at me.

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" his sexy voice called from the door.

My head snapped to his as if my own name had been called. He smiled at me and laughed when he saw Emmett on the floor. I saw Jasper come up behind him and his blank expression turned into a wide grin.

I leaned over the side of the bed and Emmett shocked me by pulling me down to the floor. I instinctively reached for something and ended up taking Alice down with me.

"EMMETT!" I yelled.

Alice punched his shoulder and I stepped on his stomach and made my way over to Edward who was waiting with open arms. I wrapped my arms around his waist and glared at Emmett. Alice gave him one good smack on the head and stomped off towards the door. Rosalie was laughing boisterously and keeled over.

I went out the door and started to help serve breakfast. Edward gave me a tender kiss after I served him his plate. I pulled back and pushed him away. Jasper was waiting for his pancakes too.

Emmett came out with a t-shirt on and a pair of basketball shorts. Rosalie was still clad in her jeans and tank top. Her hair was mussed but she still looked gorgeous. I envied her for a second. _I wish I could look that perfect when I wake up in the morning._

"Edward, will you put a freaking shirt on? We all know you have a decent chest and that Bella's warm for you form but really…we're about to eat," Emmett whined.

I threw a plastic cup at him for his stupid comment and he missed it by a hair. He smiled sarcastically and gave me a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes and helped serve Rosalie a plate.

"I would put a shirt on Emmett but Bella happens to be wearing mine," Edward bragged.

I looked over at him and he winked at me. I blushed profusely and Rosalie chuckled under her breath at my reaction. She was in the know. Once everyone was served I sat down at the table with them and started on my pancakes.

I sat on Edward's left as he took one of the heads on the table. I put my hand on his knee sweetly and he leaned forward and gave me a kiss.

"Why is there peanut butter here?" Rosalie asked curiously as she inspected the jar.

"Because Bella likes peanut butter on her pancakes," Edward responded for me.

I locked eyes with him. I hadn't even remembered telling him that. I knew if I did it had to have been a while ago. I smiled brightly and he shrugged.

"I remember everything you say," he said for only me to hear.

"That's so weird Bella," Rosalie responded.

I glanced at her and shrugged. She handed it over to me and I took it gladly. Emmett was inhaling his food like a madman across from where I was sitting.

"Gosh, Emmett. Slow-down! The food's not going anywhere," I laughed.

Edward laughed beside me and the entire table erupted in laughter. Alice was giggling next to me and Jasper who was sitting at the other head of the table seemed to be trying not to laugh.

I felt guilty for a minute. Jasper was genuinely trying to be a good guy to Emmett. He wanted Emmett to approve of him the way Edward did. I could tell he really cared about Alice and wanted to please her and her friends.

I spread the peanut butter on my pancakes and dug in. I knew Edward was sitting next to me and that he was probably analyzing everything I did as always but I didn't care. After last night and this morning it felt like I had no reason to be embarrassed about anything in front of him.

We ate breakfast and joked for a long time together before Rosalie decided to head back to her apartment. She had reached her quota for the amount of time she could spend in the same outfit. I hugged her goodbye and gave Alice and Jasper a goodbye as well. They were headed back to Jasper's apartment.

Once everyone was gone, Emmett had decided to take a nap since he didn't have the best night of sleep. Edward and I sat on his couch and watched TV until about seven. He had to go in at nine-thirty for the night shift.

I was sitting on his bed flipping through a doctor's journal when he came back from the bathroom in his towel…and only his towel.

He opened his closet door and absentmindedly looked for a shirt and pants. I swallowed the saliva that suddenly felt very thick and concentrated on the article I was supposed to be reading about birth control. When I realized the article I was reading a thought occurred to me.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" he was deciding on a tie.

"Um, I was reading this article and well I was just thinking about something," my voice cracked.

"What were you thinking?" he asked while putting his boxers on underneath his towel.

He threw the towel on the bed and he was standing there in his boxers once again. He slipped on the green dress shirt and began buttoning up the buttons. I lost my concentration. _He had asked me something, what was it? Oh yeah, the article!_

"Well, I don't know. After last night and this morning I was just thinking about maybe going back on the pill," I tried to sound casual.

Edward stopped buttoning his shirt and looked at me.

"Is that what you want?" he finished the final two buttons.

"Is that what _you_ want?"

He came over to where I was sitting and sat on the side of the bed. He placed an arm over my legs and faced me.

"Bella, I'm a man. I'm going to be honest. If and when we decide to take that step it would be much more pleasurable than wearing protection but I'm not going to ask you to start birth control. It's your body and your decision. If you don't want to I'm more than okay with wearing condoms."

I wrung my hands together and stared at the bed sheets.

"Well, I've been on the pill before. I just thought I should talk to you about it," I admitted.

"You can do what you'd like, Bella. I just want you to do what you're most comfortable with. Here," he stood up and walked over to his desk and opened his brief case.

He searched through files and folders before picking up a small card. He walked back over to where I was sitting and handed me the card.

"This is a gynecologist in the hospital. I don't know your preference between men and women but her name is Daphne Colson. I'm sure you have a doctor but if not give her a call if you'd like."

I took the card from him. It felt like it weighed a million pounds. It was an intense conversation to be having after a week of dating but things were moving fast and I wanted to say something before the time came and I hadn't ever said anything.

He kissed my forehead and continued to get dressed. I was going to change back into my clothes but Edward insisted I stay in them. I laughed at him and kissed him goodbye. We were still standing in his front door.

"This is the greatest thing ever," he was stalling.

"What is?"

"Seeing you in my clothes in my apartment, kissing me goodbye before I leave for work," he smiled his crooked grin.

"Edward you're going to be late. Leave already," I commanded.

He groaned and kissed me one last time. I pushed him out and closed the door. I half-expected him to ring the bell again and beg for one more kiss.

I went into his room and gathered my things. Emmett was waiting for me to let him know when I'd be ready to leave.

It was easier for him to drop me off then for Edward to drive all way to my apartment and go to work. He'd be passing his route to work to take me home and passing his apartment on the way back.

Once I found my purse in Edward's living room—I didn't even know how it got there—I told Emmett I was ready. We climbed into his Jeep and rode back to my apartment. Emmett didn't come inside but told me we had plans to hang out at some bar tomorrow.

"Me, you, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie are hanging out tomorrow night. If Edward can avoid getting suckered into a double-shift he'll come too. We're going to a sports bar on East 44th called Barracuda's."

"Do I even get the chance to decline the offer?" I joked.

"No. It was Alice's idea. I just picked out the spot. Meet us there after you get out of work. I get off of my shift at the gym at 6:30 so I'll be there by seven, the latest. Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper should be there by the time you get there. I'm making reservations for a booth tonight so if you get there first ask for them."

"Anything else while you're at it?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"Next time you and Edward decide to do things to each other try and be a little quieter. He was making noises this morning I never want to hear in my fucking life ever again; _especially_ when I know it's you that's making him do that."

My eyes went wide and Emmett gave me a simple goodnight before staring out the windshield. I climbed out of the car without a word and walked into my building. That was probably the most embarrassing moment of my existence.

I pressed the button for the elevator and shifted my clothes under my other arm. The door opened with a ding. My eyes bugged out of my head when I realized who was staring at me from inside the elevator and here I was standing in my boyfriend's oversized white t-shirt and boxers.

"Mike?" my voice cracked.

Okay maybe _this_ was the most embarrassing moment of my existence.

* * *

Mike Newton...hahahahaha.

Oh and I actually hate pancakes but I eat my waffles with peanut butter on them, that's why Bella did.

& Alice's comment about donuts and 2:30 in the morning is a reference to Dunkin Donuts. If you go there super late (after a night a club for instance) they'll usually give you the leftover donuts for free because they don't want to waste them but they can't serve donuts that aren't fresh the following morning. I was debating between that analogy and something about free surplees on July 11th. If you didn't know... 7/11 gives free slurpees on July 11th.

If you're international and have no clue what the hell I'm talking about...ask me and I'll gladly explain, lol.

**Preview for next chapter: (Bella's POV)**

"Oh my gosh, is this NSYNC?" I wondered aloud.

I knew I was getting old when NSYNC was being played as filler-music in a sports bar/grill.

"Oh my gosh…it is!" Alice squealed.

"Hey, I know this song," Jasper added.

We all turned to look at Jasper who was holding onto his beer protectively. He looked up at us with wide eyes and realized the implication of what he had just told us.

"My little sister Summer used to listen to them, okay!"

"Sure, Whitlock," Rosalie winked.

A/N: Jazzy has a sister?? Find out next chapter...


	14. Ooh Barracuda

Hey my New Sensation groupies! Last chapter was my longest and most reviewed chapter yet, snaps for being awesome all-around. I also made it over 100 reviews which means the next preview you get is from a flashback, neat, right? Oh, and I apologize to the internationals that were totally confused my rant from last chapter. Ignore me next time ;)

The chapter is titled after the badass song "Barracuda" by Heart. The lyrics are unrelated but the song matches the bar. This chapter you guys hear a little about Summer Whitlock but you actually learn more about Rosalie's family and her job.

The links for Jasper's cars are now on my profile if I'm not mistaken (you would think I know these things). It's a freeweb with pictures of Jazzy's whips (whips is a completely lame slang word for cars). The link is www (dot) freewebs (dot) com (slash) twilighter620 (slash). Anyway, I think that's it for my author's note.

_I don't own Twilight but if I did there would have been a chapter that alluded to Rosemary's Baby in Breaking Dawn because of the demon-child we all know and love named Nessie ;)_

* * *

It nearing 6:00 and I was still in my office going over drafts. Ashleigh had been sent home an hour ago and Simon was running around fetching the latest statistics on a novel we had released last week.

The words were blurring together and the sentences were jumbling. I had zero concentration. All I could think about was how utterly boring everything I was reading was and how ready I was to see Edward again.

I hadn't seen him since before he left for work last night. It was slightly disarming how my soul seemed to ache for him. I just wanted him to be near. All I ever needed him to do was smile his breathtaking crooked smile and be near me.

I gave up with a heavy sigh and shoved the papers away. It was pointless to try and continue reading through them and make corrections. I was useless at this point and had somewhere to be.

I was actually somewhat surprised Alice was assaulting my phone with text messages, missed calls, and voicemails. I logged off my computer and organized my papers.

As I was walking out I saw Simon talking to Sheryl in a very intense conversation. I made a mental note to ask him about it tomorrow.

The elevator ride was lonely considering all the normal people had left an hour ago. I said a short goodnight to Ollie and hopped into my car. I glanced at the short piece of paper I had torn off of my newspaper this morning. It had the bar's address on it.

The traffic was steady and I made it to the bar pretty quickly. I wanted a drink badly. Today had been a rough Monday.

As I contemplated how stressful work was today I thought of Edward and all he must have encountered in his night shift. I hadn't gotten any texts from him today and I was worried it was because he'd gotten suckered in a double shift like Emmett had predicted.

My stresses at work seemed so trivial compared to his. He dealt with the fates of people's lives every single day. Reading through papers, organizing data, and advertising books people would forget in two years anyway seemed so miniscule in comparison. I parked a few blocks away due to the lack of parking and walked to the bar.

I found the place right away due to the dark windows and huge barracuda head that stuck out above the door. It was a 3-D barracuda that had terrifying teeth and menacing eyes. I grimaced at the offensive model and opened the door.

I glanced around and the place was already packed. I didn't see anyone from the group yet so I walked over to the hostess and gave her Emmett's name. She told me two people from our party were already here so I went over to the table she pointed out.

I passed the huge bar and saw a familiar head of blonde. I smiled and walked over. I took my seat across from them and folded my holds together on of top the table. They were so cute together.

"Hi, guys."

"Hey, Bella," Jasper responded.

"Bells you're here!" Alice chirped simultaneously.

"Did you guys order yet?" I shrugged out of my coat.

"Nope. We were waiting for more people to arrive," Alice explained.

"Oh, okay."

A waiter suddenly appeared with a t-shirt that had a large barracuda on it.

"Hello, I'm Jay. Can I get you anything to drink?" he asked me.

Alice was already sipping on a Malibu Bay Breeze and Jasper had a barely touched mug of beer sitting in front of him.

"I'll have what she's having."

"Okay, one Malibu coming up."

He turned and left us to ourselves.

"So, Jasper did you see Edward today?"

"No but I spoke to him on the phone. He's working a double. He told me to tell you he's sorry for taking it but that one of the doctors had his daughter's soccer tournament or something to go to. You know how he is. He's a sucker and always likes to be the nice guy. He said he might be able to join us later if we stay late but if not he'll call you when he gets out and stop by the apartment for a few minutes if you're not too tired."

"Oh," I replied resigned.

I had really hoped I'd see Edward but at least he might stop by later.

I imagined Edward right now—probably with his trademark signs of exhaustion—roaming the halls of New York Presbyterian doing odds and ends here. I really hoped he was in surgery because at least it'd keep him occupied and he told me he enjoyed it better than mundane things like running tests and having conferences. Of course, those things only seemed mundane to Edward.

"How was work, Bells?"

"It was fine. Exhausting, but fine."

The waiter reappeared with my drink and smiled before leaving. I grabbed the glass and brought the drink to my lips. The cool cranberry and the burning Malibu were amazing. It was like I could feel all my muscles relax at once.

Jasper and Alice would lean into each other whisper things occasionally. I felt a pang of jealously when I realized that I wished it were Edward and I. The desire to have him with me was overwhelming.

I was sipping my drink grudgingly when Rosalie appeared with a cell phone cradled into the crook of her neck. She seemed to be checking through her mail. She glanced up and walked over. She sat down next to me still speaking on her phone and opening mail. I looked at Alice and she was waiting.

"No, I told you I'm not going over there during the summer. I hate those people. I don't care if they're related to us."

There was silence.

"She told me that as long as I saw her at Thanksgiving it was fine. I don't understand why you care so much anyway you two are supposed to be separated."

The person on the other line started talking while Rosalie listened and continued to sift through her mail. I noticed a lot of envelopes had the logos of major pharmaceutical companies.

I figured it was her mail from work considering she was representative for a pharmaceutical company at New York Presbyterian. She was responsible for networking between the company and the hospital. Her job was to make sure the hospital used the best products and medications.

The position she worked in had her move around a lot but she finally had enough tenure to request to stay in New York. I was happy. Rosalie was beginning to become a good friend and Emmett seemed to be interested in her.

"Well, why don't you tell _her_ all of this then? I'm your freaking daughter not a shrink. How should I know how she'll respond to that? I swear to God Jack you're so fucking dense sometimes. I don't understand you. Why would you suggest a separation and then tell me all of this? Just tell her how you feel and if she doesn't care, well then sorry but you're assed out….Maybe you _should_ hire a shrink."

The unknown person continued to speak once again while Jasper, Alice, and I listened unashamedly. I figured she didn't care because she would make annoyed faces every once in a while whenever it was the other person's turn to speak.

This time she rolled her eyes and made a talking motion with her hand. She sighed exasperatedly and cut the person off.

"Look, I'm not going to Boston so stop wasting your breath. If you're so concerned about Valerie then you see her yourself. You can tell her everything you told me yourself. And I'm not going to Connecticut while I'm at it either. You'll just have to hope for Christmas or come visit me yourself.

"I'm busy and I'm seeing someone right now. It wouldn't kill you to drive a few hours to see your only daughter. I'm sick of making the effort and I'm sick of having this conversation. Goodnight, Jack," Rosalie slid her cell phone shut.

She sighed in frustration and titled her head back to look at the ceiling. It was obvious she hadn't had a pleasant conversation just from our side. I could only imagine what it felt like for her to listen and have to speak to the person I assumed now was her father. She leaned her head back and looked at us.

"I'm sorry you guys. That was my father. He wants me to go see my mom in Boston during the summer but I told him I refuse. They just got a separated a few months back and now every time I talk to him he's still obsessively curious about her. I mean the man lives in Connecticut. How hard could it be to go see her? I think he hopes I'll go over there and convince her to ask him back. If he wants her back though, he has to do it himself. I'm sick of this ping-pong bullshit."

I placed a hand on her back and rubbed soothingly up and down. Rosalie placed her head in her hands and her blonde hair fell over her shoulders.

I glanced at Alice and Jasper and they were both looking at me timidly. I knew Alice had a natural aversion to seeing people she cared about upset but for Jasper it was different.

He had known Rosalie for the last two years and they had become good friends. I'm sure he knew a lot about Rosalie's parents and understood her frustration better than Alice or I could ever imagine.

Rosalie suddenly stood up and walked out of the booth towards the bathroom. Once she walked inside I looked at Jasper. He let out the breath he was holding in and Alice stared at the bathroom door.

"Do you know what that was all about?" I asked him.

"Rosalie's father is very…difficult. He likes to have his cake and eat it too if you know what I mean. He told her mother, Valerie, that he wanted a trial separation and for the last month or so it seems like he's reneging on his decision. Her mother is very weak and submissive in comparison. Rosalie hates seeing her mother get toyed around with by Jack's manipulation and indecisiveness. I think that's a big part of why Rosalie is the way that she is. She never had a strong, independent woman in her life and because of it she's turned into the epitome of an independent woman. I think her stubbornness, headstrong, and foul-mouth are just side effects of being Jack Hale's daughter though. He's a military man...former Vice Admiral Jack Hale."

"Wow," I breathed.

It was a completely inadequate response because it didn't even begin to convey exactly how stunned I was by this revelation. I would have never suspected any of those things about Rosalie.

Despite her less charming attributes—like her fixation with the word fuck—Rosalie was very well put together. To find out she had such a dysfunctional set of parents was surprising. After finding this out it seemed to explain a lot of things about her but I was still surprised nonetheless.

She seemed to be so un-phased by her past up until this moment. If this conversation had never occurred and Rosalie had never mentioned her parents I would have suspected they were another Edward and Elizabeth Masen.

Rosalie emerged from the bathroom with her hair still slung over her shoulders. Her eyes seemed to be a little pink from crying but otherwise there were no noticeable differences. I figured in another minute or so she'd be fine.

If Emmett were to walk in right now he wouldn't even be able to tell something was wrong with her. She sat down in the booth with me and asked the waiter for a martini when he came up.

The topic of her father and their conversation never came up again. We decided to order and appetizer while we waited for Emmett. The chances, unfortunately, of Edward showing up were slim.

Rosalie had seemed to do a 180 after her reemergence from the bathroom. She was back to her normal self, poking fun at Jasper and laughing. It was good to see her smiling and back to normal. I didn't want her family problems to hang over our fun at Barracuda's like a dark cloud.

And to be honest it was smart if she wanted to avoid the subject and unnecessary attention. If Emmett noticed the change in her he was sure to bring it up and press her until she surrendered.

I'm sure she didn't want to go into the sordid details of her family and past with Emmett right now. I was staring aimlessly at different things in the restaurant when a familiar voice came over the speakers. I recognized the music and I smiled.

_You're all I ever wanted,_

_You're all I ever needed (yeah)_

_So tell me what to do now,_

'_Cause…_

_I, I, I, I, I_

_I want you back!_

"Oh my gosh, is this NSYNC?" I wondered aloud.

I knew I was getting old when NSYNC was being played as filler-music in a sports bar/grill.

"Oh my gosh…it is!" Alice squealed.

"Hey, I know this song," Jasper added.

We all turned to look at Jasper who was holding onto his beer protectively. He looked up at us with wide eyes and realized the implication of what he had just told us.

"My little sister, Summer, used to listen to them, okay!"

"Sure, Whitlock," Rosalie winked.

We all burst into a fit of laughter and Jasper glared at us. It was obvious he didn't like his masculinity questioned.

"No, he's telling the truth. I wouldn't be surprised if Summer was an NSYNC groupie," Alice giggled.

I looked at her questioningly. She was talking about Jasper's sister as if she'd already met her.

"Alice, how would you know? You haven't even met her before," I responded.

"Yeah, but I've spoken to her before. She called me when Jazzy told her we were dating. She wanted to make sure her brother was in good hands," she leaned into his side and peeked up at him from underneath her eyelashes.

"You never told me that!" I accused.

"I would have but you've been so busy with _Edward_," she teased.

I stuck my tongue out at her and grinned wildly when I realized the appetizer was here. I asked the waiter for a coke and started in on the chicken tenders that were ordered specially for me.

The other three were content with their hot wings but I was _not_ going to eat spicy food. It was my enemy. I couldn't even eat _Tostitos _salsa.

We all ate in silence for a long while, too focused on eating. We all had tiring jobs and were hungry by this point. My lunch break felt like a distant memory as I ate the chicken tenders in an almost primal fashion.

"Gees, Bella if you're eating those like that I won't even imagine what you do to Edward in bed," a deep voice laughed behind me.

I turned around and Emmett was standing here with his dimple-bearing grin. Rosalie turned around and Alice and Jasper looked toward the voice. I smiled momentarily but my jaw dropped when I 

saw who was standing behind him. Jacob was standing there. A wide grin was plastered across his face. His teeth were bright against his tan skin.

"Hey, guys! This is my coworker Jacob Black. You can call him Jake or J.B."

"Hi," Jacob added in his rough voice.

I imagined most times when he spoke if you were anywhere near his chest it would rumble with the vibrations of his voice.

Rosalie scooted down and I moved further into the booth so I was sitting next to Jasper.

I stared at my food suddenly without appetite. I wasn't sure if Jacob being here was such a good thing after what Edward had said. He would flip if he knew Jacob was with us right now, especially when he _wasn't_ around to divert any advances Jacob might make. At least _Edward _thought they were advances.

Jacob hadn't been anything but polite since I turned him down but Edward believed otherwise. I wasn't sure if it was true or a product of Edward's jealousy and over-active imagination. I was a big girl and Jacob was harmless.

"So, what did you guys order?" Jacob asked conversationally.

He was sipping on a beer and glanced in my direction every so often. I smiled politely and tried my best to seem unbothered by his presence. I really wasn't upset that he was here but more concerned as to how Edward would react when he found out. _Speaking, of which…_

"Emmett, can I talk to you for a minute?"

He looked away from Rosalie and scrunched his eyebrows together. He nodded confusedly and shoved Jacob out of the booth.

Jacob shoved him and Emmett laughed. Rosalie moved so I could get out and I dragged Emmett towards the bar.

"What the _hell_ is Jacob doing here?" I said in fierce whisper.

"I told him I was hanging out with you tonight and he asked if he could come."

"I thought you didn't even like him."

"He's alright. He gets a little cocky sometimes but he seems different in this last week."

"Really?" I responded surprised.

"Yeah, it's strange. He doesn't come in to work every morning anymore with a story about whatever whore that he laid or he doesn't hit on the girls in the gym. He's actually pretty chill. We had an entire conversation today about alternative fuels."

I looked at Emmett. There was no trace of mischief or dishonesty. He seemed to genuinely like Jacob now. Or at least he could deal with his presence.

I walked away from the bar and Rosalie and Jacob stood up. Emmett slid in and Rosalie slid in right after, leaving me to sit with Jacob. He smiled widely and took his place next to me. I was closed in between him and Rosalie.

Alice looked at me meaningfully and I shook my head. We'd have this conversation later. Jasper and Emmett were talking about some baseball team when Jacob spoke.

"It's nice to see you again, Bella. I hope you don't mind but when Emmett mentioned he would see you tonight I asked if I could tag along. You haven't been to the gym for a while," he spoke casually.

Jacob was easy to talk to.

"Actually, I have been. I just haven't gone in the morning much. Edward's schedule and mine have left me pretty tired to head to the gym that early," I explained.

"Oh, well that sucks. I was hoping I'd see you again. I work the morning shift."

"But I saw you that afternoon…" I mused.

"I was working out on my own. Sometimes I stay longer or I come in when I'm not working so I can work-out without being interrupted."

"Ohhh…I understand."

He smiled at my recognition and shook his head. His silky black hair swayed slightly with the movement. Jacob truly was a beautiful man. I'd never seen anyone like him before.

"So, how are things at the job?"

"They're alright. Today was pretty stressful what with all these drafts I'm sifting through but tomorrow should be better. I got the brunt of the work done today."

He nodded appreciatively and sipped on his beer again. We had all placed real orders this time and were waiting on their arrival.

"Bella, I know this is going to sound like a retarded question but what's your last name? I didn't catch it that day I met you."

I smiled at the frivolity of the question and placed a hand on his arm reassuringly.

Once my hand touched the skin I flinched and pulled my hand back. If I thought Edward was as firm as granite, than Jacob was made of steel. His bicep was as hard as steel columns in my office. His skin, however, was strangely warm.

When I pulled my hand away abruptly Jacob looked at me confusedly. I smiled weakly and responded to his question.

"And Bella is your full name? Bella Swan?"

"No. My full name is Isabella Marie Swan but I hate it," I laughed shakily.

I was trying to laugh at the statement but I was still feeling uneasy. I usually laughed at how much I detested my full name but with what had just transpired I was incapable of being carefree or casual.

"Why? I think you have a beautiful name. It flows nicely," he added while motioning a wave-like gesture with his hand.

"Well what about your name? Jacob Black. It's simple and straightforward."

"My name is boring. I hate it. That's why I let people call me Jake or J.B."

"Well, excuse me then J.B," I responded with one of his nicknames.

I felt awkward for me. I didn't know him well enough to call him by a nickname. It wasn't like I was a guy either. Men had this tendency to call each other by their nicknames after knowing each other for five minutes. It was strange.

"So, where's Edward?" Jacob asked while he pulled his dark, thick, eyebrows together.

A dark shadow formed underneath his brow making Jacob's eyes harder to see. For some reason the movement seemed to make him more treacherous and edgy. Almost as if there was a certain level of danger in him asking the question.

"He's working a double at the hospital. One of his coworker's daughters had a soccer tournament."

"Well, isn't he just the nicest guy?" Jacob chuckled.

If he were acting friendly and genuinely nice then he deserved an Academy Award because I could not detect one ounce of deception or menace to his voice. I studied him for a long second, hoping to catch any dishonesty but his face held nothing but open curiosity.

"He _is_ really nice," I added.

"Really? I seem to recall him almost burning a hole through me with his stare last time I saw you," Jacob laughed.

I grimaced slightly. Edward really had been over-zealous and unnecessarily territorial but he was no less of a gentleman the second before or after that happened.

I apologized to Jacob for Edward's behavior and he brushed it off. According to Jacob it hadn't been a big deal and that if he were in Edward's position he'd feel territorial around me as well. That statement made me slightly uncomfortable and I blushed a tinge but I thought nothing more of it.

Jacob had made it very clear he was attracted to me when he asked me out and with the way he openly stared. I wasn't surprised by the statement but rather discomforted by the implications and awkwardness when I couldn't return his affections.

The waiter arrived with our meals and we all spoke comfortably. Everyone seemed to get along with Jacob easily and he was a natural people person. He could relate to anyone and make everyone feel as though whatever they said was listened to with intent.

Emmett cracked jokes of course and Rosalie made us laugh with her desire to demean Emmett whenever she had a chance. Jacob found it hysterical.

I wondered for a moment if Emmett was pissed that Jacob would be hearing all these embarrassing remarks. It would certainly make their work relationship more interesting. Jacob seemed to enjoy making a swipe at Emmett any chance he got and Emmett did the same.

"So, Bella you never did tell me what happened with Mike Newton last night," Alice prodded.

Jacob had left to make a phone call so it was just the five of us. I was actually happy I'd be able to tell this story without having to make things awkward for Jacob. He was another Mike Newton.

_Flashback_

"_Mike? My voice cracked._

_His blue eyes were staring at me widely. His mouth was slightly hung open and his eyes trailed down my body from my face that was frozen in shock to the bare feet that were exposed due to my decision to forgo the heels I'd worn last night. _

_My face was flushed with heat and I began to feel the perspiration from sheer embarrassment. His eyes met mine once again and he opened his mouth to speak. He hesitated for a moment—unsure of how to begin—and then found his voice._

"_Did you forget clothes when you slept at Emmett's?" he wondered naively._

"_Um, no. Emmett's a little bigger than this," I looked down at my clothes._

_My eyes bugged out of my head when I realized the navy blue bra I was wearing was very visible underneath the fluorescent white lights of the elevator. Edward's white t-shirt was doing nothing for Mike's imagination. _

_I glanced up at him and his eyes were locked on my breasts. His mouth was parted slightly and his hands were balled into fists._

"_Who…whose clothes are those?" his voice was trembling as he looked up._

"_Edward's," I responded truthfully._

_Mike was bound to figure out I had a boyfriend sooner or later. I figured I'd skip the run-around and break the news to him now. _

_I knew it probably was a tough blow considering I was standing there in Edward's clothes but I wasn't going to pretend as though I wasn't seeing someone. A large part of me hoped that he might take this revelation and put it to good use. I prayed he would take the news of me __being taken and stop humiliating himself by asking me out. _

_He certainly couldn't ask me out if he knew I was dating someone. At least if he were the gentleman I suspected him to be._

"_Who's Edward?" his voice was still shaking._

"_Emmett's older brother. We're dating now."_

_Mike stared at me for a long moment. It was truly the most awkward moment of my existence._

"_I b-better go, Bella," he brushed past me and got off the elevator._

_I turned around and stared at him as he took off. He all but ran out of the building. _

_I waited for a moment, trying to process everything that had happened. This was certainly not the way I hoped he'd find out. I was nice enough to at least want to tell him the news myself instead of seeing the physical evidence before him. _

_Hell, Mike probably thought Edward and I were already having sex. I was standing here in his damn clothes for Christ's sake! That was a lot to take in at one shot. I knew I'd be crushed if Edward was me and I was Mike. _

_I stepped onto the elevator and pressed the button for the fourth floor. The doors closed noisily and I shut my eyes. _

_I tried to reason with myself that at least Mike hadn't caught Edward and I making out in the elevator, lobby, or better yet my car. I still felt like a terrible person though. I wasn't petty enough to find morbid pleasure in situations like this. _

_I hated attention and this definitely came along with a lot of attention. I sighed and leaned my head against the back wall. _This shit sucks!

_End Flashback_

The entire table was roaring with laughter at my embarrassing tale of Michael Newton Jr. I felt guilty when I realized we were laughing at him. I felt like an immature high school kid that laughs at the unpopular nerdy kid. It was wrong.

I slumped back into my seat and ignored them while they carried on. Jacob came back a few minutes later and apologized, explaining that his sister Rachel had called.

"Why don't we play some pool?" Jasper suggested.

Everyone went but I declined, considering how terrible I was. I was satisfied with staying alone but Jacob refused to leave me vulnerable to the advances of the other bar patrons. I laughed at his absurd excuse and allowed him to accompany me.

"I know this is going to sound strange but tell me about Edward, Bella."

I paused, unsure of how to respond. It was odd for me to talk about Edward with a guy who was interested in me. I didn't want to upset Jacob.

"Well, I don't know what to say to be honest," I replied.

"Tell me what he's like. What do you like about him? What makes him different from any other guy?"

His last question was quite a distinction. I stared at Jacob intently trying to find his ulterior motives.

Why would he ask that question? Did he want to know what the competition was equipped with? Was it a part of his strategy to outshine Edward? If I supplied him with the information would I be doing a disservice to my relationship? I decided to be vague and nondescript.

"I don't really know that there's anything that makes him different from any other guy. I can't really classify Edward as a guy. He's a man. His age adds a lot of perspective to our relationship."

Jacob narrowed his eyes in thought while he dissected my response. I'm sure he would file that away for future analyzing. He seemed to brood while he stared at me.

"That's a pretty general statement. I can assure you I've learned nothing about Edward Masen," he laughed lightly.

I smiled tightly and glanced at the group. They were enthralled in their pool match. Jasper was leaned over the side trying to shoot a ball into the left corner pocket.

"Why do you want to know about Edward? I would think you'd want to know more about me as narcissistic as it sounds," I retorted.

"I don't know. I'm just curious as to why you're dating him. You're a special girl Bella Swan and I'd like to make sure you're dating a guy who's worth your time."

I narrowed my eyes in his direction. That was an extremely bold thing to say and it was rude to imply Edward wasn't worth my time. I didn't appreciate him insulting Edward. He didn't even know him. He'd just admitted that himself.

"If anything I would think it's the other way around. Edward's been through a lot with relationships. I'm lucky he decided to give me a chance and tear down his wall. He has every right to stay away from commitment."

"Give _you_ a chance, Bella? Forgive me if this is rude but that sounds really self-deprecating."

"Look, you don't know anything about Edward so stop making assumptions and pressing me for information about him. It won't help your game. I'm happily taken and I plan on staying that way. Even if Edward and I broke-up I wouldn't date you."

"Which is poor news for you Mr. Black since I have no intention of letting her go," Edward's distinct voice said from behind me.

The sheer venom and danger of his voice sent chills up my spine. The statement was perfectly polite and for some reason that made it more terrifying. I turned around and looked at my savior. He was still staring at Jacob.

"I think its best you go join my brother and our friends at the pool table or you leave. Bella won't be needing your company any longer," he dismissed him.

I looked at Jacob and he removed his gaze from Edward to mine.

"I'm really sorry to upset you, Bella," he said in a quiet voice before getting up from our table and assumedly leaving the bar.

Edward slid in next to me and rested his arm on the booth behind my head.

"I'm sorry, Bella. He's such an immature ass."

I chuckled at Edward's cursing and he looked at me.

"You don't swear."

"I did yesterday," he reminded me with a smirk.

I paused to remember what he meant and then smiled.

"Yes, but I was…" he silenced me with a kiss.

Edward pulled back and smiled his breathtaking crooked smile. I leaned forward and kissed him again, unable to resist him. Once we carried on for a longer amount of time than was appropriate in a public place he pulled away.

"I thought I wouldn't see you tonight," I caressed his cheek.

"I know. I'm sorry. Karl just really needed to see his daughter's soccer game. He hasn't been to more than two games all season," he explained.

"It's alright. I'm glad to know my boyfriend is so caring and thoughtful," I smiled at him.

"So, what's this I hear about a Mike Newton story?" he asked conversationally.

My eyes became as wide as saucers.

"How do you know about that?"

"Emmett texted me."

_Damn, Emmett Masen!_

* * *

Emmett rocks harder than Steve Stifler. And I'd love to hear your response to the Mike Newton story ;)

Wanna hear a funny story before your preview?

I was on AOL reading the headlines today when I read a story that a 35-year-old woman had a stroke after an orgasm...First thing that popped into my head: "Damn, imagine what would happened to her if Edward was the one screwing her brains out?" TRUE STORY!

**Preview for next chapter: (Bella's POV in flashback)**

"You're not still thinking about Emmett now, are you?" he smiled triumphantly.

I laughed shakily and he smiled wider. He gave me a sweet peck and pulled my skirt back down. It wasn't really my style to pull a Britney and with my legs spread wide and being exposed, if someone walked through my bedroom door I'd be on display. Edward hadn't locked the door because I'm sure he didn't intend to bring me to an amazing climax.

"Emmett is the furthest thing from my mind," I finally responded.

"Good."

"Besides you're way more impressive. He's got nothing on you," I glanced at Edward.

A/N: Why's Bella thinking about Emmett when she's having sexy-time with Edward? You'll just have to wait until next chapter...

(cue the "dun dun dun")


	15. Author's Note Sike Out

I didn't mean to sike you out with a new update and instead you get a weak author's note but I promise if you continue reading this it _will _be worth it.

Okay, so I know I was supposed to update tonight but I didn't get to finish the second half of the next chapter. BUT to satiate your thirst for my epic fanfiction writing (lol) I wrote a one-shot which I posted on my profile for Jayeliwood's "Sexy Eddie Contest." It's a lemon so you smut-addicts can go get your first peek at a lemon from me.

I'm thinking about continuing the one-shot into a story at some point. I don't know if it will be right away considering how busy I am but I hope to turn it into a working story one day. I'm working on that and another story that will feature the awesome six-some in a love-tale set in the 1980's.

How awesome does that sound?! The plan for that story is to have each chapter based off of an iconic 80's song. So all my 80's babies pull out your faded jeans, swatch watches, ozone-depleting hairspray, and Wham! albums ;)

-Thanks for still loving me Twilighter620

**(GO READ MY ONE-SHOT! AND VOTE FOR ME WHEN THE TIME COMES!)**


	16. Bras & Boyshorts

Thank God for updates, right? This is one isn't a sike out either ;) Sorry this later than usual. I got a little distracted by _Dancing With the Stars _after I came home from class, lol. Next chapter is Edward's birthday (our first lemon) and it's undecided whether or not it'll be just his POV or Bella's as well. We'll see...

I posted a one-shot for Jayeliwood's competition which just ended, because it is now after 12. It's called Secret and the link is on my profile. If you haven't read it...shame on you. It's pretty epic considering what people tell me ;) (totally kidding btw). I'll give you a little summary. If you _have_ read it...GO VOTE FOR ME!

Edward is a sexy police lieutenant. Bella is a journalist and Charlie is Edward's boss. Edward's fallen in love with Bella but he can't tell her because he'll lose his job if Charlie finds out. And he's afraid that the violence that's included in his job will hurt her or their relationship. Basically it's a passion/angst-driven lemon. So I mean you can't go wrong...lol.

_I don't own Twilight but if I did there would be a scene where Bella tries on lingerie because those are always hysterical ;)_

* * *

The weeks seemed to blur together. I divided my time amongst work, Edward, and spending time with our friends.

The six of us had become almost inseparable in the month that we had known each other. Emmett had finally let go of his aversion to Jasper and now he and Edward hung out with him on a regular basis. Alice and I spent time with Rosalie doing "girl things" and talking about the guys.

I realized soon into our relationship with Rosalie that Jasper was her only real friend. She had people she hung out with occasionally but if she wasn't spending time with Jasper she usually absorbed herself in her work. I was glad we were able to be good female friends for her. As much as Jasper cared for Rosalie in an almost brotherly way I'm sure he wasn't interested in hearing about her sex life with Emmett.

Alice and Rosalie had already had sex with their boyfriends. With Edward and me the subject just hung over us like a dark cloud. Ever since that night when I mentioned birth control we hadn't spoke of the topic again.

It wasn't that I was unready to have sex with Edward—I was more than ready—but it seemed like it was something we wanted to take our time with. We had only been dating for about 6 weeks at this point and I didn't want to rush into the next stage of our relationship.

Edward was very wary about rushing things and I wasn't the type to throw myself at a guy after a short amount of time. I felt like the subject was crawling up again, however, when I realized Edward's birthday was this Friday.

"Bella, are you almost ready? We're supposed to be at Rosalie's already," Alice knocked on my bedroom door.

I threw the door open and Alice was waiting expectantly with her hands on her hips. I snatched my purse from my dresser and brushed past her. I could hear her tiny feet following after me as I opened the door and stepped out.

She followed me out and locked our door. We got onto the elevator and out of the building quickly. I had gotten out of work a little later than I had anticipated and we were supposed to be at Rosalie's, planning for Edward's surprise birthday party.

I didn't really see the point in planning the stupid party because Edward knew we'd do _something_ but Alice felt otherwise. We pulled up to Rosalie's brownstone and got out. I rang her buzzer and her voice sounded over the intercom.

"Hey Rose, its Bella!"

"Oh, hey! Come on up!"

She pressed a button and a buzzer opened the building door. We climbed the one flight of stairs to her apartment and she was waiting with the door open. I walked in and was floored by how much her apartment still left me in awe.

It was a classic New York brownstone with vibrant colors. She had a Mediterranean theme in her apartment. It was perfectly furnished and very cozy. I could see why she loved it so much. We sat on her couch while she took her chaise.

"So, what's up?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry we're late. I got out of work late," I apologized.

She threw her arms up to dismiss my apology and shook her head.

"Bella, don't apologize. You have responsibilities. I'm glad you could make it anyway. I'm actually surprised Edward didn't steal you away from us," she smiled.

"Well, I enlisted Emmett and Jasper to keep him busy tonight," Alice added.

"Smart," Rosalie pursed her lips and nodded in appreciation.

"So, exactly what are the plans for right now?" I leaned back in the sofa.

"Well, Emmett suggested we throw a party in their apartment. Jasper suggested we all have a nice dinner together. I suggested we throw a party but in a private room at a club or lounge. And 

Edward hinted at the fact he wanted to just spend the night with you," she scrunched her nose on that last part.

I laughed at her expression. As much as I would love to spend the night alone with Edward on his birthday there was no way Alice would ever let that happen. We were all friends now and she refused to not be included in any celebration.

She lived to plan parties and get-togethers. Edward's 28th birthday was primo-party-planning material. Rosalie smirked at Alice and she glared at me.

"Rosalie didn't have any suggestions?" I diverted.

I glanced over at Rosalie and she shrugged. She really didn't care. She would be happy if Edward and I were alone or if there was a party to go to. She was a lot more lax than Alice was. It helped to lighten up our friendship. Alice was so hyper and over-exerting at times that it gave us a nice balance.

"So, what's your vote Bells?"

I thought about the options for a minute. If we had a party at Emmett's place it would be full of his less than appealing friends and I didn't exactly enjoy the prospect of running into Christian or Jacob. If we went to a nice dinner, what would we do afterwards? I didn't want to do something lame like go mini-golfing or see a movie.

Edward's 28th birthday had to be spectacular, especially because I was going to be present for it. It would be my first birthday with Edward ever. The fact we were dating just made it even more special.

I considered Alice's option and realized that it would most likely include dancing…not really my area of interest. I sat and wondered how much the pros and cons of each option weighed when an idea hit me.

"I have an idea. That way we can all kind of include the ideas."

"Go on, Bells," Alice urged.

"Well what about if Edward and I go to dinner alone," I stopped when Alice scrunched her face again.

"Will you let me finish?"

She sighed in resignation and folded her arms across her chest. It was the sort of look that said 'You better have something good if I'm going to sit here and listen to this.'

"As I was saying…what if Edward and I go to dinner alone and then I convince him to take me back to his apartment where we have a surprise party?"

Alice drummed her nails against her elbow and sat thoughtfully. Rosalie had a smirk on her face that spoke volumes.

"What?" I asked her.

"Edward will be _pissed_ if he comes home to an apartment full of people. If you ask him to take you back to his apartment on his birthday he'll be expecting _something_ whether you blow him again or finally take the plunge and screw his brains out. Think about how frustrated he'll be when he realizes you, in fact, are _not_ alone and that the chances of getting everyone to leave quickly are slim. He'll either rip off your clothes and give us a show or be unpleasant the entire evening until everyone leaves."

I sat and chewed on that for a moment. It was true. Edward _would_ end up being unpleasant if I got him all hot and bothered and didn't get to finish the job. I didn't want him to be upset on his birthday. _Gosh, he was really driving me crazy right now!_

"Okay, well then let's all go to dinner and have a party afterwards. He won't be expecting anything if we all decide to go to the apartment together," I suggested.

Rosalie's lips mashed together and formed a tight line while she considered the idea. Alice cocked her head to the side and I figured she was running through the logistics

"I like it. We get to include Jazz's idea and Emmett will be glad to throw a party. Edward missed his last one so it will kind of be like a second-chance," Alice decided.

"Good," I sighed in agreement.

I was glad to have this stupid thing out of the way. I had more important things on my mind like what I'd be getting Edward or what I wanted to do for him. I hadn't spoken to him but I decided I'd save our first time together for his birthday. I thought it would be a good time to take that next step in our relationship.

We had been together for a reasonable amount of time and I was pretty sure if I didn't have him I'd combust with desire. Our make-out sessions and oral explorations were getting to wear thin. We always wanted more from each other.

I was trying to think of what Edward might want from me. Would he expect me to dress-up and be sexy? Or would he be content with me just going natural? Did we really need it to be some huge production? It wasn't like it would be our first time ever.

"Bells, what are you thinking about?" Alice asked while she brushed my hair from my shoulder.

"I was thinking that maybe I might finally take the plunge with Edward."

Alice's eyes grew wide and Rosalie leaned forward.

"You plan on doing it on his birthday?" Alice asked.

"I think."

"Are you scared?"

"No. I'm more concerned with what he'll expect. I just really want him to enjoy it," I admitted.

"Oh, Bella I'm sure he'll love it. He's practically in love with you already," Alice smiled widely.

I smiled at her but it wasn't genuine. I appreciated her attempt at making me feel better but the thought of finally having sex with Edward was intimidating. I'd imagined it numerous times and I just really wanted it to meet my expectations.

I was sure Edward was a sex god considering how experienced he seemed to be and with the way he did small things that drove me crazy. The man could run his nose down the side of my neck and I wanted to come right then. It was like he had some special power that knew exactly what pressure points and sensitive areas to hit. He could teach a class on how to make a girl wet by reading the newspaper.

It just wasn't fair and I wanted to meet his expectations of me as well.

"Bella, look at me," Rosalie commanded me from my thoughts.

I glanced up at her and she was giving me a stern look.

"Edward stares at you as if he's about to explode. He wants you so bad he doesn't even know what to do with himself."

"But that doesn't mean he'll enjoy it," I protested.

"Will you stop second-guessing yourself and accept the fact you're a sex god in your own right," Rosalie exclaimed.

I blushed lightly at her assertion and smiled timidly. She was so blunt.

"It's just so intimidating. He's so perfect and gorgeous."

"So are you," Alice inserted.

"Ugh, whatever! You guys are my best friends you're _supposed_ to say that."

"Bella Swan, shut it! I'm not supposed to tell you this because he would kill me but were you aware of the fact Emmett was interested in you before we all became friends? That night we met him he was ready to trip over himself he was trying to impress you so much," Alice said in a stern voice.

The person I glanced at was Rosalie. I wasn't sure if she knew this and I didn't want to strain our relationship with the knowledge that Emmett had been interested in me at some point. She nodded in agreement.

_Gosh, did everyone know but me? _I panicked for a moment. I didn't want this revelation to make things awkward with Emmett and I certainly didn't want him to find out Alice had spilled. The thought of Emmett liking me in more than a friendly way was unfathomable.

"Really?" I whispered.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and threw herself back onto the chaise. I guessed she was exasperated with my inability to catch onto things. Alice nodded again and I stared at the floor. This was uncomfortable.

I wondered if Edward knew and if this made his relationship with Emmett awkward to a certain extent. If he knew his brother was interested in me before we began dating. Emmett's comment from weeks ago about keeping things quieter whenever Edward and I were pleasing each other popped into my head.

His words were something along the lines of "_especially when I know it's you that's making him do that_." Did it bother Emmett that Edward and I were dating and intimate?

"Okay, enough talk about my sex life with Edward and how that includes Emmett."

Rosalie laughed and Alice smirked at me. It was a strange concept.

"Fine, well if we can't talk about your sex life then can we talk about how amazing Emmett was last night?" Rosalie beamed.

I grimaced and she laughed even harder. I was getting more comfortable with Rosalie talking about Emmett's sex skills but he was still like a brother to me. I knew I was scarred for life when she shared a very detailed description of exactly what Emmett's member looked like. Alice was about to chime in on Jasper too when I covered her mouth with my hand.

The people in the restaurant were giving us awkward stares when Rosalie proceeded to show us with her hands exactly how long Emmett was. I was a permanent shade of red that night. I could very clearly remember Edward's curiosity at my deer-in-the-lights expression and red face.

_Flashback_

"_Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked me while dragging me into my bedroom._

_I sat down on the corner of my bed without a word and stared at the floor. Edward's polished work shoes were suddenly in my vision before his green eyes met mine. His eyes were alight with curiosity. He was dying to know why I was so quiet and why I looked so shocked. I continued to stare at him and opened my mouth to speak. It was insanely dry._

"_Ro-Rosalie," I stuttered._

_He waited patiently and brushed my hair from my face. My bangs fell back into place and he caressed my cheek in an effort to calm me._

"_She…she told me everything about Emmett," my response was still vague._

_Edward's eyebrows inched together and his trademark wrinkle of frustration appeared. He was absolutely perplexed._

"_She told me and Alice everything about her and Emmett."_

_His eyes widened and recognition spread across his perfect features. He seemed to understand a little better when I added the two of them together._

"_She told you about their intimacy?" his velvet voice startled me._

_He'd been quiet for so long it was shocking to hear the sound. I let the vibrations of his voice seep in and I loosened up a bit._

"_Yes," I whispered._

"_What exactly did she tell you? You look like you've just seen a dead body, Bella."_

"_She…she gave a very…_detailed_…description of Emmett's male parts."_

_Edward swore under his breath and turned to look at the door. Rosalie was still in the living room with Alice and Emmett. As soon as I walked into the apartment and saw Emmett I ran towards the bathroom. I locked myself in until Edward convinced me to come out and led me to where I was currently sitting. _

_He looked back at me and placed his delicate hand on my left cheek. He smiled at me and leaned forward to press his lips to mine. His other hand came to rest on the other side of my face while I vaguely noticed he was standing up. _

_He pushed me down on the bed and straddled my waist. I pulled away breathless and inched back up the bed. Edward's smile darkened and his green eyes started to burn with desire._

_His hands secured my face to his again and he kissed me feverishly. I pulled his button down from inside his pants and ran my fingers up his abs. His body trembled slightly from my nails and he pushed his hips into mine. I pulled away and threw my head back. Edward was very obviously aroused. _

_His lips attached themselves to my neck and I closed my eyes. They ran a trail of fire on the skin until they came to the collar of my shirt. Edward unbuttoned the first button of my blouse and pushed the sides apart exposing my collarbone and neck further. He placed his lips on my collarbone and sucked on the skin. _

_I let out a weak moan ground my hips against his while he kissed the curve between my neck and shoulder._

"_Oh, Edward, that feels so good," I breathed_

_Edward's fingers started at my knees, just below the hem of the pencil skirt I was wearing. They slipped beneath the fabric and started to slide up further and further. The skirt rode up while his fingers left my skin aching with need. The base of his palm met the skin of my thighs and his hands began more forcefully pushing the skirt up. _

_I breathed out his name and he smiled at me from where his lips were still moving along my jaw. The material bunched near my stomach and Edward removed his lips much to my displeasure. His hair started to drift away from my face and get closer to where my body was throbbing for him. _

_He peeked up from his long, dark eyelashes and smirked at me. His forefingers hooked around the boy shorts I was wearing and pulled them down. He brought the fabric down to my ankles and paused to take off the heels I was wearing._

_Edward sat up and grabbed my right foot while he stared at me. He took off the black pump I was wearing and placed a kiss on my ankle. He placed the leg down delicately and did the same with the other. The shoes fell to the ground noisily and he pulled the boy shorts off. _

_He brought them to his face, assumedly sniffed at how wet I was for him, and closed his eyes. Edward shoved the material into the pocket of his slacks and crawled back to the throbbing between my legs. I expected him to plunge his fingers in as usual but was pleasantly surprised when his lips placed a kiss on my folds. I cried out but the sound was muffled when Edward's hand shot up to cover my mouth._

"_You need to be quiet, Bella. They're in the living room."_

_I nodded and he removed his hand. His mouth attached itself to my wet center and I whimpered. He chuckled the vibrations drove me wild. I bucked against his mouth. He placed his hands on my hips to settle me and I threw my head back into the pillows and willed my eyes shut. _

_His tongue began to slide back and forth across my desire and I bunched my hands into my bed sheets. It darted in and out for a long while. I couldn't take it. I ground my hips in time with his tongue and I moaned._

"_Edward…I…," I couldn't even get a statement out._

_His teeth came to nip at my clit and my walls tightened. The knot in my stomach was ready to snap. Edward placed his thumb on my clit and rubbed the sensitive area. My eyes were still pressed shut and I could see the stars. I exploded into his mouth and muffled my cries into the pillow. _

_I was a screamer and Edward's orgasmic, for lack of a better word, skills didn't help my cause. I was panting heavily and Edward was still lapping up my evidence of an amazing tongue-fuck. Once he was satisfied he leaned back up towards me and kissed me. I could still taste myself on him and I was surprisingly turned on by it. He pulled back and stared at me while he hovered over my frame._

"_You're not still thinking about Emmett now, are you?" he smiled triumphantly._

_I laughed shakily and he smiled wider. He gave me a sweet peck and pulled my skirt back down. It wasn't really my style to pull a Britney and with my legs spread wide and being exposed, if someone walked through my bedroom door I'd be on display. Edward hadn't locked the door because I'm sure he didn't intend to bring me to an amazing climax._

"_Emmett is the furthest thing from my mind," I finally responded._

"_Good."_

"_Besides you're way more impressive. He's got nothing on you," I glanced at Edward._

_He blushed slightly and I smiled at him. It was usually the other way around so it was cute to see him vulnerable._

_End Flashback_

"Bella, why do you have that thoughtful expression on your face?" Rosalie pulled me from my memories.

"No reason," I smiled.

"Sure," she responded unconvinced.

"So, what are you planning on doing for your big night, Bella?" Alice wondered.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you have lingerie? Are you gonna go simple?" she explained.

"I'm not sure. I was thinking about it. I'm not sure what he'd prefer."

"I think you should get some lingerie. We can go shopping tomorrow after we get out of work," she supplied.

I thought about the idea. I really wouldn't mind getting some lingerie. It was good to have in the event I wanted to spice things up anyway so why should I protest.

"That sounds reasonable. Where are we going?"

"Oh, I think there's a Frederick's in Brooklyn," she said a little too casually.

"Frederick's of Hollywood?"

"The one and only."

I smiled at the phrase. It was a forgotten joke between Edward and me. I would have to bring it up again sometime just to see that crooked smile of his I loved.

"Alright, I think I can survive."

"YES!" Alice shouted and engulfed me in a hug.

Rosalie laughed at the chokehold Alice had on me and rolled her eyes. Alice was such a kid sometimes.

* * *

The following evening I met Rosalie and Alice at Edward's apartment. Apparently, they had gone shopping together without me. I was a little peeved that they didn't include me in shopping for lingerie for _myself_ but there was no reining in Alice once she was set on something.

Emmett was at the apartment which unsettled me a bit but I had no choice. Edward was getting off within the hour so if they planned on torturing me with a lingerie-modeling-session they'd better be quick.

"Okay, I'm here," I walked into the apartment using my spare key.

Emmett was sitting in the living room watching a baseball game.

"Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum are in Edward's room," he glanced at me from his spot on the couch.

"Thanks!"

I started to walk towards Edward's room.

"Hey, not so fast! I wanted to talk to you about something," he stood up.

I froze in my place. _Shit, had Alice sold herself out before he had the chance of finding out?_

"What is it?" I tried to sound casual.

"I was thinking about getting something for Edward for his birthday but I wanted to know what you thought."

You know those cartoons where the character is perspiring in an obscene manner and as soon as relief comes they wipe their brow and big drop of water actually comes off? Picture that. I sighed with relief. I didn't want to have this conversation right now, especially since I had a short amount of time to inspect what it was that Alice and Rosalie had picked.

"I was thinking about getting him this really expensive stethoscope that would have his initials engraved on the side and everything. Do you think he would like that?"

I smiled at Emmett. He could be a real teddy bear when he wanted to be. It was probably the most thoughtful gift I'd ever heard from Emmett.

"Em, that's a great idea! He'll love it!"

"Good. I didn't want to buy him something lame or something he wouldn't even use anyway. I know he doesn't have a lot patients but I thought it would be good to have."

"It sounds perfect," I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Bells! You better get in there. They're armed with more shopping bags than I've ever seen and are ready to pounce like hyenas. Actually, they were cackling like hyenas when they came in here. They freaking woke me up," he grumbled.

I shook my head at his grumbling and walked away. I had things to do. I opened the door and Rosalie and Alice were sitting on either side of a large pile of lingerie. It was a pile that rivaled the clearance section in Victoria's Secret. What the hell were they thinking?

"Uh, hi."

Rosalie and Alice shared a devious smirk and then ran up to me and threw me into Edward's room. Rosalie locked the door behind her and Alice began ridding me of my clothes. She nearly popped the buttons on my button-down and tore my slacks away while Rosalie took off my heels.

Suddenly, I was standing there in Edward's room stark naked. I used my arm to cover my breasts and my top to cover my other unmentionables.

"Bella, what the hell are you covering yourself for? We're all girls," Rosalie shot me a dirty look.

"I know, Bella. You act like I haven't seen you in your birthday suit before," Alice added.

"Uh, maybe because I'm not an exhibitionist like you two!" I shouted back.

"Oh, stop whining. Here, try this one," Alice shoved a lacy, black, underwear set at me.

I relinquished the top and slipped the underwear on. I turned around to put on the bra and Alice sighed heavily. Rosalie snickered and I rolled my eyes. They were so damn childish. Once I was done I turned around. Alice cocked her head to the side while Rosalie stared at me intently.

"How do I look?"

"Hmm, I'm not quite sure it's what we're looking for. Next!" Alice commanded.

Ten underwear sets, four corsets, two teddies, and six baby dolls later I was standing in my final corset with matching underwear and garters. It was black and satiny and had blue ruffled pieces that lined the top. In the middle there was a medium-sized black bow.

I did the twirl for Rosalie and Alice and they were beaming. I guess this was "the one." I smiled at their enthusiasm.

"Bells, it's perfect. Black is perfect with your dark hair and we all know how much Edward loves blue on you," she said with a wink.

Rosalie giggled next to her and I couldn't help but giggle as well. I glanced at the huge pile of lingerie in the middle of Edward's bed and rolled my eyes. I had seen this corset from the beginning and had a feeling it would be perfect but Alice and Rose insisted on making me try on everything.

I would keep the other pieces because I liked them but I wouldn't wear them on Edward's birthday. I'd keep them for fun.

"Here, put your heels on so we'll get the full effect. I'm sure you'll wear heels with your dress for Friday," Alice suggested.

I slipped on the black, peep-toe pumps Alice had forced me to buy a while back. They were Christian Louboutin's. I wasn't particularly fond of heels or shoes very much but I had a certain appreciation for this pair. They were incredibly expensive but they were beautiful.

"Wow, Bells! I just want to make it clear that I'm _very_ straight but…you look hot," Rosalie smiled proudly.

I giggled and Alice came over and gave me a hug. She got sentimental for the stupidest things. I was standing in the middle of Edward's bedroom in heels and a corset!

"Hey Em! Where's Bella?" I heard Edward's distinct voice call out.

"She's in your room with the girls. Go see what they're up to. They've been too quiet for a group of girls with shopping bags."

"Okay, thanks," his voice got closer.

"SHIT! EDWARD!" I shouted in a whisper.

I panicked. I was fumbling with the corset clasps when Alice tackled me onto Edward's bed.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" I whispered.

"You're in heels if you run around freaking out, he'll hear!" she whispered back.

Rosalie was taking my heels off and was groping the buckles on the garters and stockings. I could tell she wanted to get them off quickly but without ruining or tearing the delicate fabric.

"Shit, Alice just rip it off!"

"Are you crazy? This didn't cost 15 bucks in the clearance section at Target, Bella! We'll ruin it! Besides it's a little more complicated than that," she sneered.

Rosalie had ripped off my underwear, leaving me completely exposed and I was hurrying to get my nondescript cotton bikini panties up my legs. There was a knock on the door. We all froze.

"Bella, love? Are you okay?" Edward's voice was muffled by the door.

"Uh…uh…just give me a minute," I stuttered while resuming my work.

"Bella, what's wrong? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," my lie was terribly executed.

"God, Bella you really _can't_ lie," Rosalie giggled while pulling my work slacks up my legs.

Alice seemed to be getting closer to undoing the corset. I wondered if wearing it was a bad idea. If a girl couldn't get it off quickly how was Edward supposed to when we were making love?

"What are you doing in there? Are Rose and Alice in there?"

"Y-yeah! We're doing something important. Just hold on," I stalled.

Alice undid the final clasp and my breasts practically exploded from the confines of the corset. I pushed off the bed and grabbed a bra from the group on the bed. I didn't care if it wasn't the one I'd originally worn! I just wanted to get dressed.

I pushed Alice off of me and grabbed my shirt. I had it on when I realized it was inside-out. I groaned and Rosalie clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. Alice raised her eyebrows at me and held her chin up condescendingly. Okay, maybe I should have let her help but damnit I was just trying to get dressed!

They were throwing the lingerie into the bags and trying to look for a place to hide them. The distinct pink bags from Victoria's Secret were obvious and the bags from Frederick's weren't exactly inconspicuous either. Rosalie shoved the group under the bed while I buttoned the last button.

My hair was a mess and I probably looked not very well put together but I couldn't bring myself to care. I ran over to the door—tripping on the way—and flung it open. The wind brushed across Edward's hair and his eyebrows were scrunched together confusedly.

"Bella, what were you doing? You ignored me for nearly three minutes."

"Um, we were just…"

"Just going over some secrets for your birthday," Alice supplied while standing to my left. Rosalie popped in behind her and smiled at Edward. He looked at the three of us skeptically and sighed.

"Well, can I go into my room?"

"No!"

"Sure," Alice shouted simultaneously.

I gave her an incredulous look. The bags were under the bed!

"Keep him away from underneath the bed," Alice whispered through gritted teeth in my ear.

She smiled at Edward and she and Rosalie retreated to the living room. I let Edward in and he inspected his room. Besides his bed being a little less than perfectly made—the way I'm sure he left it before work—it was the same. He sat down on his bed and lay back with a sigh. I'm sure he was tired. I walked over and snuggled into his side.

"Bella, what were you doing? You have sex hair and your buttons are uneven," I could hear the smile in his voice.

I rolled my eyes.

"If you like women you could have let me down easily. I would have accepted your choice. I don't know if Emmett would have been any less enamored of Rosalie but Jasper would let Alice go," he laughed at his joke.

I smacked his arm and he laughed harder. He was right though. If Emmett found out Rosalie was a lesbian or bisexual it wouldn't deter him. He'd probably be turned on and request to get in on the action. I kissed his cheek lovingly and he turned over to face me.

"You're amazing Bella Swan."

"I know," I smirked

He rolled his eyes and placed a kiss on my lips.

* * *

Can anyone else picture the three of them freaking out trying to get her undressed as well as I can? I laughed to myself the entire time I wrote that scene ;)

Oh and I love Emmett's lines in this chapter...the Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum thing, the cackling like hyenas, and being too quiet for a group of girls with shopping bags, hahaha!

**The Almighty preview for next chapter: (Edward's POV)**

My lips were brushing across hers feverishly. I couldn't get enough of her and I had a feeling we'd finally be taking our relationship to the next step. I was thrilled. The timing felt perfect and it didn't feel like we were rushing at all.

My lips moved to her neck and I began to suck and nip at the skin. She whimpered lightly and dug her nails into my scalp. I groaned at the painful sensation it caused and she hitched her left leg around my waist. My right hand shot down to secure the delicate limb to my body. Her dress had ridden up considerably and I knew her amazing thigh must be exposed generously.

The bell on her elevator rang but I continued kissing her. I wasn't ready to let go yet. A throat was cleared meaningfully but I ignored it. My lips were back on Bella's when she turned her head to the side and smacked my shoulder. My lips moved to her jaw and she smacked me again.

I turned to look over my right shoulder and a skinny, blonde guy with tan skin and annoyingly constructed hair was staring at me. He had gelled spikes that I thought went out of style back in 2002. Who the hell is this guy?

"Hi, Mike," Bella spoke in a shy voice.

Shit, so this was Mike Newton. Well, what a way to meet the pathetic tool.

_Hahaha, Edward's such a sexy, arrogrant, prick but I love it ;)_


	17. Birthday

I apologize for the wait with this chapter. The night I planned on posting this I ended up getting a surprise visit from my parents and they both finally left today so I had a chance to get on fanfiction and post it and respond to reviews.

Last chapter's response was great, thanks for the amazing reviews! I've also got two more c2's so thank you to anyone who added me. I got over 30 reviews which is my new record. Hurray for amazing fans!

I'm sorry if this is full of errors. I know I have always have mistakes but I was trying to get this out quick. It's our first lemon this chapter so be warned. Next chapter will probably start off with a lemon as well. There was supposed to be two in this one but holy shit this chapter is long so I was trying to condense it.

In other news, thanks to anyone who voted in round one for me in Jaye's contest. I didn't win but I didn't bomb. I actually did better than I expected. I wrote the first chapter for Secret so I'm hoping to post it soon. That story has really great potential...I'm excited for it. Anyway, so on with Edward's birthday!

_I don't own Twilight but if I did then Jessica Stanley would get hit by Tyler's van and Edward wouldn't save her ;)_

* * *

**Edward**

It was my 28th birthday. To say I was less than excited was an understatement. The whole day felt like a black celebration but Alice _insisted_ on going out to dinner tonight. I was miffed but at least I had convinced Alice to let me drive alone with Bella to the restaurant.

That's where I was right now. I was sitting in my Volvo, driving to Bella's. I was a little suspicious of what exactly tonight entailed after her strange behavior earlier this week but I didn't want to get my hopes up. Emmett had mentioned that I'd probably get a birthday present in the form of Bella tonight but I was going to play cool.

We hadn't actually decided when we would take the next step in our relationship and I didn't want her to feel pressured. I would wait an eternity for Bella. I was more than content with our current status but I wasn't opposed to finally making love to her either.

I pulled up to the familiar building and got out. I locked the car and entered her apartment complex. It was a little nicer than my building but then again she had Alice living with her. Emmett couldn't exactly afford their kind of rent when we bought our apartment.

I had actually been thinking about our apartment a lot lately. Jasper had struck a nerve a few weeks back when he mentioned moving out. I loved being with Emmett. He was my brother and despite his immaturity at times he was a great roommate. But at the same time my birthday reminded me I was getting closer to 30. Didn't I want to have anything to show for myself? Now was the time when I wanted to invest in something.

I knocked on Bella's apartment door.

"Coming," I could hear her shout from somewhere far away.

Not a minute later she swung open the door and gave me a beautiful smile. My heart started to pound in my chest. Sure she'd worn dresses on dates before and sure she'd worn make-up in front of me but tonight there was something. She was absolutely breathtaking in a simple black dress that gave her already full chest ample cleavage and showed off her elegant arms. Her collarbone was exposed generously and in that moment I wanted nothing more than to run my lips across her skin.

The dress ended right before her knees and although Bella was short she had legs that compared to Rosalie's in the black heels she was wearing. I couldn't tell you anything about the material or style but it did everything to show off her beautiful body. She was smiling widely as she came forward and gave me a slow kiss. It was one of those kisses that really showed all your adoration for the other person.

"Happy Birthday," she whispered as she pulled back.

"Best birthday yet," I added.

She smiled and grabbed a purse from her dining room. She locked her apartment door behind her and led me to the elevator.

As soon as the doors shut I placed feathery kisses all along her neck. Her hands were draped lazily over my shoulders and her head was tilted to the side. An errant fantasy of making love to her in an elevator came to mind. I chuckled against her skin and she shivered.

"And what exactly is so funny Dr. Masen?" she breathed.

My cock heard that one. It was the sexiest thing ever when she called me doctor. I realized that I was called this all day long but for some reason when she did it the word never sounded better. The elevator rang with a ding and we stepped off.

"Let the torture begin," I muttered.

Bella giggled next to me. Her hand was encased in mine as we walked to my car. I opened the door for her and she smirked at me. She thought it was unnecessary but I felt otherwise. Bella deserved to be doted upon for the rest of her life. And I was going to be the one to do it.

I slipped in next to her and started the car. We were going to some Chinese restaurant in the city. Bella knew it was my favorite food, so she had Alice pick out some place nice.

I didn't know exactly how expensive this place was and it frustrated me to no end. I had gotten a lecture from Alice about not spending a dime and allowing them to treat me. I argued for an hour with her but the annoying little pixie had me at every corner. I suggested she skip design school and think about studying law. She was pissed about my sarcasm but I couldn't help it. My joke was returned with being flipped off and being called an ass. I laughed though. I knew Alice truly loved me.

I smiled to myself as we made our way to the Midtown Tunnel. Some douche bag in front of me was going below the speed limit. I was thinking about how to cut him off when I felt Bella's hand on my thigh. I glanced at her. My eyes were wide. We never did this stuff in a moving car. It was illegal for one and two it was highly distracting when I intended to get her _safely_ to the restaurant.

"Bella….What. Are. You doing?" I asked slowly.

"I just wanted to give you one of your birthday presents," she purred.

I groaned and she smiled. Nope, she wasn't going to win that easily.

"Bella, you are not giving me road head. The windows in this Volvo are not tinted enough and I'll be damned if some guy catches you. You get ogled at enough."

"Screw the windows. I want to do this," she protested.

"No."

"I don't need your permission," she reached for my belt buckle.

I captured her hand in mine and shot her a warning glance. As embarrassing as it was to realize, it would be my first time getting road head. I was not about to do it while driving to my birthday dinner. I wasn't sure how I'd react and I was _not_ going to take chances now.

All I needed was to get into an accident and then have to explain to my brother and friends that the reason why Bella and I were late is because she was performing fellatio on me. Not to mention the looks I'd get from the NYPD when they came to inspect the accident.

"Bella, it's too dangerous. Not now."

"Edward, you're being ridiculous. I know what I'm doing."

"That's the problem!" I shouted.

She huffed and sat back into her seat. Her arms were folded over her chest making her look even more voluptuous. _Yeah, that's exactly what I need right now. To see my sexy girlfriend's chest pushed out after I just rejected her advances._ The rest of the car ride was silent. I was annoyed.

I wanted Bella to be happy tonight. I didn't want her to think my rejection had anything to do with an aversion towards her. I just didn't trust myself. She was great when we were in my bedroom. How the hell did anyone expect me to maintain control in a car? The thought alone was arousing. We pulled up to the restaurant, drowning in tension. I parked the car and locked the doors. Bella shot me an incredulous look and I waited.

"We don't need to talk about it so don't bother."

"Yes we do. I know you Bella. I know you're sitting there thinking my refusal has to do with you and you're right," I waited.

Her jaw fell open and she was about to shout something back but I interrupted her.

"It's because you're too damn good. I don't want to run the risk of having an accident or worse hurting you. You're mind-blowing when we're on a stable mattress. How do you expect me to maintain control when we're in a moving car? Tonight is really important to everyone. I'm not going to get pulled over or arrested on the night of my birthday. So please realize that it's not because I don't want to. And it's not because I'm averse to the idea. Just maybe we should hold off until another time, okay?"

Her eyes were drooped and she was pouting a bit. It seemed like she was trying to not cry. I tilted her face back up with my index finger. Her brown eyes were wet. I leaned forward and kissed her deeply. I wanted her to know I cared for her. I would have loved it but it just wasn't the right time.

Due to my issues with relationships and Bella's delicate nature a lot of our relationship was based on timing. And this time it just wasn't right. Her lips parted against mine and her tongue traced the shape of my lips. It delved into my mouth when I took a breath and thrust against mine.

My right hand cupped her cheek while the other sat on the side of her thigh. The material of her dress was smooth under my touch. I pulled away panting. Her breath was just as uneven. A sexy smirk crossed her face and she kissed me again.

After more than an appropriate amount of time of making out, Bella and I finally stepped out of the Volvo. She smoothed her dress and checked for any noticeable signs of dishevelment. I buttoned the two buttons on the top of my collared shirt Bella had managed to undo and tried to fix my hair. She had a tendency to run her fingers through my hair. As much as I loved it, it did absolutely nothing for my already messy hair.

I intertwined our fingers and led her into the restaurant. It was obnoxiously loud because there were so many people dining. The hostess led us to the private room where everyone else was supposed to be waiting. When she opened the door I could hear Emmett's deep laughter and Alice's giggles.

"Look, who finally made it to a party in his honor!" Emmett shouted.

Rosalie and Jasper laughed next to him and Alice stood up and ran over to Bella. She hugged both of us and led us to the table. Thankfully, Bella would be on my right so I would be able to touch and grab her hand whenever I so desired.

Rosalie and Jasper were sitting across from us. And Alice sat between Bella and Jasper on one end of the table. Emmett took the other head between Rosalie and me.

"So, are you excited for your birthday?" Jasper asked conversationally.

"Not really. It's not much fun getting older," I winked at him.

He rolled his eyes and Alice laughed. Despite their age difference they seemed to really click. They were perfect for each other. They were exactly what the other person needed. Although, their personalities were so different, they maintained a loving relationship. Every time I saw Jasper look at Alice I knew it was the look that I only reserved for Bella.

It was nice seeing two people I cared about so in love. I knew I was pretty certain I loved Bella. I hadn't said it outright but I did slip and call her love every once in a while. I wanted to say it to her every time I was with her but my self-preservation instinct wouldn't allow me.

"What are you guys ordering?" Bella asked.

"Emmett and I are getting the General Tsao's chicken and brown rice."

"What about you two?"

"Veggie rolls, steamed rice, and chicken. What about y'all?" Jasper asked in his Southern twang.

"I don't know. Bella what would you like?"

"Beef and broccoli," she looked at me expectantly.

She was smiling in her seat like a little kid asking permission. I nodded and glanced at Jasper. He smiled at Bella's eagerness. She probably looked like Alice right now. The waitress came eventually and served us all our drinks and meals.

Alice and Rosalie had ordered Cosmo's but Bella opted out. I was surprised and told her I didn't mind but she was adamant about not drinking. She actually hadn't drunk much in a while. Her drinking didn't bother me but I was glad I wouldn't have to worry about her being drunk. I worried about her for stupid things like when she caught her forefinger in the key ring she bought for her keys to my apartment. Being drunk was a little higher on the scale of dangerousness.

I was eating my broccoli when I felt a tiny hand on my thigh. I glanced down at Bella and she was listening to a story Rosalie was telling her. She was smiling but I had a feeling it wasn't because of Rosalie's story. She ran her hand back and forth across my khaki's. After a few minutes it seemed harmless so I spoke to Emmett who was next to me.

"Have you heard from Mom and Dad today?"

"Yeah, Mom called me to say Happy Birthday and Dad sent an email."

"He sent an email?" Emmett asked incredulously.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know. That seems a little cold."

"Emmett, it's my 28th birthday. If I know anyone for 28 years I'll probably settle on an email too. That's a lot of birthdays to be cheerful about. Besides he knows I could give a crap about my birthday."

"Yeah, that's true…"

I never caught onto the rest of Emmett's statement was because Bella's hand trailed so far up my leg that she was literally inches away from my cock. _Shit, is she trying to kill me?_

"So, Derek said we might get tickets to a Yankee game."

"Oh, well that's cool."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you weren't a Yankee fan."

_Damnit, he was right. I wasn't. _

"I'm not but I still think that's cool."

Emmett gave me a funny look and then continued on with what he was talking about next. My thoughts were consumed with Bella's hand. She was drumming her dull nails on the pant leg of my khaki's.

I closed my eyes and tried to fight off the haziness from lust I was feeling. My mind was running in a million different directions but my thoughts all had to do with Bella and the hand that was precariously close to my evidence of arousal.

"Isn't that some shit?"

"Y-yeah."

"So what are you gonna do about it?"

I blanked. I had missed an important piece of information. An actual response was required of me this time. Not my auto-pilot answers that I'd been spewing out for the last ten minutes.

"I'm not sure," was the best I could do.

Emmett nodded thoughtfully and began speaking again. I squeaked slightly when Bella placed her hand on my erection. Waves of heat ran up my body and my nerve-endings were tingling with excitement. She annoyingly but ironically thankfully didn't do anything other than place her hand on my erection.

If she rubbed me or even jerked a finger the wrong way I'd have a heart attack. I closed my eyes for a second to concentrate on not coming right then.

"You know Jasper is thinking about buying an R8?"

"He mentioned it."

"Bro, if he gets that car he better count on me moving in," Emmett laughed.

I smiled tightly and gripped the table. Bella's hand was still stationery on my engorged cock. Emmett glanced at Rosalie and made sure she was not listening. He leaned forward and I moved my head. It was obvious he wanted to tell me something important with how careful he was being about Rosalie.

"Rose got into another fight with Jack yesterday," my hands almost broke the table I was gripping so hard.

As soon as Emmett said Jack's name Bella started to stroke her hand back and forth. She was definitely trying to kill me and she probably thought it was hysterical to start giving me a dry hand job as soon as the name Jack was mentioned. T

he friction created between her hand and my cock was incredible. She was going unbearably slow but at the same time it was a God-send. If I came in these pants everyone would know it. They were fucking khaki's! Why couldn't she pick the day I wore black slacks?

My eyes rolled into the back of my head a little while Emmett went on about Rosalie and his concerns. In all honesty I appreciated he was so concerned about her and that he was taking their relationship seriously but right now all I could think about was Bella's hand.

"Edward, bro. Are you okay? You're like sweating and your face is flushed. Are you sick?"

"I-I'm fine," I stuttered.

"Are you sure? Shit, maybe you ate something rank. We're in a goddamn Chinese restaurant."

I faintly heard Rosalie scold Emmett for being prejudicial but I couldn't concentrate. The room felt stuffier than Pamela Anderson's bra. I swallowed back the grunt that was threatening to spew out.

All the while, Bella just sat there calmly talking to Alice and Jasper—a satisfactory smile on her face—while she tried to get me off in front of my unknowing friends and brother. Bella picked up the pace with her hand and I smacked my palm down on the table.

"Christ, Edward. What the fuck's the matter with you?" Rosalie yelled at me.

Alice and Jasper turned to look at me questioningly. I probably looked like a nut. My fingers were trembling where I was sitting but thankfully no one could see them clearly enough to notice. Bella looked at me and waited just like the rest of them.

Her hand was moving faster than before. I was close. And this was _not_ where I wanted to come. But I was still pissed she left me unsatisfied. _Cocktease!_

"I'm gonna go to the ladies' room," Bella announced.

The second her hand lost contact I let out a heavy breath. Emmett pursed his lips and stared at me. I was worried he was catching on to what exactly it was that had been going on for the last 20 minutes.

Rosalie and Alice decided to go with Bella. The girls disappeared behind the door to our private room and I titled my head back for a minute. The blood was rushing to my head.

"Edward, what the fuck is going on? Were you and Bella doing some kinky shit under the table?" Emmett sounded angry.

"Yeah, Edward what the hell is wrong with you? I'm surprised you didn't leave an indent with your fingers on the table you were holding it so hard," Jasper added.

I sighed and willed this problem to go away. All I could think to myself was: _Flaccid. Flaccid. Flaccid. Flaccid._

"Nothing."

"Bullshit," Emmett retorted.

"Nothing happened."

It was true. Nothing _did_ happen. Bella had left me aroused and incapable of receiving a proper release. She'd pay for it later.

Emmett scowled at me and Jasper gave me a look. Neither of them was buying what I was selling but what the hell would I say? My girlfriend was giving me a hand job while you guys sipped on your sodas and ate your dinner. Not exactly dinner conversation material.

Bella and the girls reemerged and sat down. Bella gave me a kiss on the cheek that would have been sweet if I knew she wasn't doing so for appearance's sake. Rosalie was smiling at me and Alice looked like she was trying to keep from giggling. _So, Bella had told them, huh? _

I decided not to embarrass her so I kept the information to myself. Everyone wanted to leave but I insisted on having dessert. The truth was that I needed a few more minutes to make sure I was no longer as stiff as a board.

"Edward, do you want the sugar dumplings?" Bella asked.

"Sure."

I leaned forward and brought my lips to her ear.

"If you ever pull that crap again I won't refrain from screwing you senseless in front of them on a table just like this one," I pulled back.

I looked at Emmett and he was watching us. He knew something was up. I prayed to God Rosalie would keep her mouth shut and that Emmett wouldn't be pulling out the stops tonight to get her to confess while they were in bed. As ridiculous as the concept was, Emmett had Rosalie wrapped around his finger when they were being intimate. My little oaf of a brother was apparently a sex god to Rosalie.

Bella always used to come home beet-red when Rosalie decided to divulge the details of her sex life to Bella. No matter if Bella finally knew about Emmett's former crush on her when they first met—which she admitted yesterday she had been told—she still looked at him like a brother. And with how raunchy Rosalie was sometimes I could only imagine how awkward it made her feel.

I glanced at Bella and she was still slack-jawed. I guessed my little attempt at ruffling _her_ feathers had worked. We ate quickly and I allowed the rest of the group to pay to my displeasure.

My cock was far from relieved but I could at least stand up now and not create a traffic jam with the stares I was sure to receive. I put a hand on the small of Bella's back and led her out of the restaurant. When we were all outside Alice announced the plans for now. Apparently we were heading back to my apartment for drinks and to open gifts.

I wasn't opposed to the idea but right now I had another plan formulating in my head. I agreed and led Bella to my Volvo. I followed behind Emmett and Rosalie in his Jeep while they followed Jasper and Alice. I was playing with Bella's fingers while I drove. She had no idea what was coming her way. I smirked to myself as I realized we were now in Queens.

A light up ahead was changing. Normally I would speed up and keep up with Jazz and Emmett but this time was different. I slowed down and caught the light. Bella turned to face me. I knew it was out-of-character. She didn't say anything, however.

I continued driving in the general direction of the apartment before swerving to my right and turning down a street that would take me to Bella's apartment. She looked at me once again but said nothing. We weren't following the plans but she didn't seem to mind. Maybe she wanted what I wanted right now just as badly.

We reached her apartment and I moved the car haphazardly but still managed to make a perfect park. I was _that_ good at driving. I practically sprinted from the car and Bella ran out as well. We moved hastily to the elevator and waited for the damn machine to make its way to the ground floor. An elderly couple stepped off and Bella gave a small hi. I grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the elevator.

My lips were attached to hers the second the door closed. I backed her against the elevator wall and pressed my cock against her. I needed to feel every inch of her. She mewed into my mouth and I stored the sound away for future reference. Bella pulled me towards her roughly. It felt like suddenly she was in control. I wouldn't rush her but damnit I wanted this girl bad.

My lips were brushing across hers feverishly. I couldn't get enough of her and I had a feeling we'd finally be taking our relationship to the next step. I was thrilled. The timing felt perfect and it didn't feel like we were rushing at all. My lips moved to her neck and I began to suck and nip at the skin. She whimpered lightly and dug her nails into my scalp.

I groaned at the painful sensation it caused and she hitched her left leg around my waist. My right hand shot down to secure the delicate limb to my body. Her dress had ridden up considerably and I knew her amazing thigh must be exposed generously.

The bell on her elevator rang but I continued kissing her. I wasn't ready to let go yet. A throat was cleared meaningfully but I ignored it. My lips were back on Bella's when she turned her head to the side and smacked my shoulder.

My lips moved to her jaw and she smacked me again. I turned to look over my right shoulder and a skinny, blonde guy with tan skin and annoyingly constructed hair was staring at me. He had gelled spikes that I thought went out of style back in 2002.

Who the hell is this guy?

"Hi, Mike," Bella spoke in a shy voice.

Shit, so this was Mike Newton. Well, what a way to meet the pathetic tool.

I backed away and dropped her leg. She smoothed her dress out and walked forward. I followed behind her and stepped off the elevator. We were standing with Mike in front of the elevator door. This was awkward. I decided to be a gentleman for a few minutes and left my hand out.

"Hi, Mike. I'm Edward. Bella's boyfriend. I've heard a lot about you," I could help but adding.

I smiled at my own joke and when I glanced at Bella her eyes were wide.

"Hi," he shook my hand.

I placed my now clammy hand in my pocket and tried to brush off the moisture. This guy must be nervous. He's sweating like he's in a freaking sauna. Mike finally lost eye contact with me and looked at Bella.

"So, any special plans tonight, Bella?" Mike spoke directly to her.

"Um, yeah. It's Edward's birthday today."

He looked at me and smiled tightly. I grinned my trademark smile and waited.

"That's nice. How old are you now?"

"Twenty-eight," I replied quickly.

He chuckled and gave me a look. He was obviously sizing me up and taking a jab at me without actually saying anything.

"That's cool, I guess. So, what exactly did Bella tell you about me?" he asked conversationally.

The dick-wad had just given me an opening the size of a black hole in an effort to not seem like the prick he was.

"About how many times you've asked her out," I replied with a smile.

Bella's mouth fell open and Mike's face flushed with embarrassment. I guess he was expecting me to take the cowardly route like he had done and insult him in a round-about way. I was an asshole and I didn't try to hide it. This prick would know I wasn't always polite. I saved it for people who deserved my manners. This guy had insulted me after knowing me for two seconds.

"Anyway….Well, Bella and I have some things to do that'll be taking all night. I hope you don't live next door. I'd hate to keep you up all night. Nice meeting you Mitch," I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her towards her door.

I heard him mumble "Mike" but I didn't turn back. I smiled to myself and chewed on my tongue in an effort not to laugh. I knew this asshole lived on the sixth floor so I wasn't exactly sure why he was on Bella's floor. Either way I didn't like it and I wanted him to know what I'd be doing tonight. Or at least what I assumed I'd be doing now.

I hoped Bella wasn't too pissed about me pissing off Mike or being a dick. My hand wouldn't be enough tonight. We got into her apartment and I switched on the light. I was about to ask her if she was upset but she attacked me.

My hands came to rest under her backside to steady her. Her legs wrapped around my waist and due to my inability to keep steady we fell into the wall behind me. I steadied myself and almost ran to her bedroom. I could hear her cell phone and mine going off in the front hall but I could really give a shit right now.

I threw her on her bed and let go just to lock her bedroom door. I wouldn't put it past Alice to show up here. As I got closer to the bed she pulled me by both sides of my collar to her mouth. I climbed on top of her and crushed my mouth to hers. Her hands were darting everywhere. They never stayed in one spot in my hair for too long.

My left hand ran down her shoulder, past her elbow to her wrist and I unlocked myself from her grasp. She looked at me incredulously and I stood up. I took off my suit jacket, white button down, shoes, socks, and belt. The pants and boxers I'd let her have fun with.

I climbed back on top of her and shivered when her hands ran down my newly exposed flesh. I'd never get used to the feeling of Bella's fingers on my chest or back. I kissed her neck softly and trailed along the skin there.

Her knees slid up to part while the lower-half of my body lie between her hips. It was like she was instinctively readying herself for me. I groaned and she pulled my mouth to hers to kiss me firmly. My hands went to the thin straps of her dress and I pulled them down meaningfully. I knew this was our first time and that we should probably take it slower but I wanted her right now.

The swells of her breasts were now more exposed to me. I kissed them and licked between the peaks. Bella gasped and I smiled triumphantly. I continued to lap at the skin while she wound her fingers in my hair. She was tugging at them roughly. It should have hurt but all I could feel was turned on.

My hand came to the back of her dress and I pulled the zipper down. She let out a breath that suggested that she felt as snug in this dress as it looked on her. I don't know how women did that stuff. Not that I was complaining. Bella looked amazing in it.

I pulled the dress down her torso. My breath caught when I realized she wasn't wearing a bra. My mouth attached itself to her right breast without any premeditation. I sucked on her skin and her nipple hardened. Her hands were still in my hair, forcing my mouth onto her breast. I kneaded the other breast with my left hand. It worked in time with the rubbing of my tongue on her right breast.

Once I decided to switch she moaned. I knew Bella was just getting her voice box worked up. She screamed like none other and I could only imagine what the sound would be like when I knew I was coaxing those reactions from her with my cock for once. I couldn't take it anymore so peeled the black dress off the rest of her body. She was wearing a tiny little navy blue thong. She knew I liked blue on her.

I sat up and straddled her waist. She knew what I was waiting for. She undid the button and tugged down the zipper. I expected her to pull down my pants first and then my boxers but I was pleasantly surprised when she tugged them both down to my knees.

My erection jutted out for her to see and she smiled at me seductively. There was a certain satisfaction in knowing she was impressed with me. I stepped off the bed to pull down the rest of the material.

She had taken off the thong she was wearing during the process. This was it. There was no turning back as I hovered over her, my arousal just centimeters from where I wanted to be. I looked at her and she nodded. I didn't have to worry about a rubber. She had told me about starting the pill weeks ago.

I inched into her slowly. All arrogance aside, I was pretty well-endowed. She hadn't been with anyone in a while and I didn't want to hurt her. She bit her lip and her eyes snapped shut as I sheathed myself in her warmth. She was so tight.

I started off slowly, moving back and forth. I was staring at her form while I rocked my hips against hers. Her breasts were moving back and forth while I thrust into her and the sight was maddening.

"It's alright, Edward. Faster" she ordered.

I picked up the pace and drove myself deeper into her. Her legs wrapped around my waist while I continued to rock. Her moans and sighs told me she enjoyed it. She was biting on her bottom lip so hard that I was concerned she might bleed.

Her eyebrows were pulled together in concentration rather than anger. She was trying to maintain a certain level of control. As was I.

"Oh, Edward," she moaned.

I pounded into her harder. I would obey her every order. And that moan was an order from Bella to keep going. Her forehead was glistening with a thin sheet of sweat. It was fucking June and this room was hot. My pace had picked up dramatically. Bella was now bucking her hips in time with my motions. _God, this shit was hot._

"Ooh, Edward. Keep going," she cried out.

She was getting close. I could feel her core starting to tighten around me. I knew I was ready to come but I wouldn't until she did. The raise of pitch in her voice also gave her away. Bella was bucking her hips hard against me. I couldn't take it. She was going to ruin my self-control.

"Shit, Bella. Come for me," I grunted.

"Edward, I'm going to."

And she did.

"SHIT!" she screamed.

She came all over my hard cock. I thrust into her four more times before my stretched band of control snapped. I spilled into her and she cried out. I collapsed on her side and stared at the ceiling. My breathing was shallow.

It didn't matter how many times a week I went to the gym. Making love to Bella was going to be a work-out. I hardly cared though. That had been amazing. I turned on my side and looked at her she was panting and her hands were shaking a little.

"Bella, are you okay?" I held her hands in mine.

"That was the best…ever," she breathed

I smiled a smug smile. She smirked at me and gave me a peck. I sighed when she pulled away.

"I think we should call them. Honestly, they had a surprise waiting for you at home and it's rude to ignore them," Bella spoke.

"Ugh. I don't care. I just want to lay here with you forever and do some more of that," I pulled her into my side.

She put her hands out and pushed against my chest. Why couldn't she be concerned for them later? Right now I was just wanted to go for round two. Screw my brother and our friends.

She kissed me once and hopped out of bed—her perfect little rear practically screaming for me. She threw on my shirt and buttoned a few buttons. I groaned and she giggled. She knew I loved it when she wore my clothes.

Bella unlocked her door and disappeared down the hall. I had finally let up and was now limp. I rolled my eyes and pulled my boxers back on. I strolled down her hallway to find her crouched in front of her purse.

"I know, Alice," she sounded bored.

I knelt down beside her and brushed her hair from her face. She smiled at me and kissed me once.

"No, I'm not kissing Edward right now," she lied.

I stood up and chuckled. Freaking Alice. She knew _everything_! I walked into Bella's kitchen and poured myself a glass of water. It was hot as hell in this apartment.

"I need to fix myself up. We'll be there in 20 minutes."

There was a pause.

"No, he doesn't have a clue. He just knows he's in trouble for skipping out."

I smiled to myself. Alice would get over it. She loved me.

"Alright, alright, alright. Goodbye!" I heard the phone snap shut.

I could hear her footsteps on the floor as she walked over to the kitchen. I placed the glass down on the counter and leaned back. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I kept one hand on her back while the other stayed on her waist. Bella tasted better than anything. I'd love to see someone try and prove me wrong about that. She pulled back and sighed.

"We better get dressed."

"I like what you're wearing already."

"Behave, Edward," she sauntered away from me.

I let out a heavy breath and followed her back into her room. She'd taken off my shirt and was looking for a bra. She picked out some random piece of fabric and slipped it on. Her hands fastened the clasp on the back. Women always made it look so much easier than it actually was. I slipped my shirt on and my khaki's.

The suit jacket wasn't necessary anymore so I left it on the bed. Besides I was still hot. Bella had put on a halter top and Bermuda shorts. Lucky for her she could wear less constricting clothes.

We left her apartment and drove over to mine. I was pissed when I couldn't find parking. There were a bunch of random cars here. _Someone must be having a party tonight,_ I thought. When a couple came out of the building and left I took their spot. Those two looked like they were about to have some fun of their own tonight.

Bella and I took the short ride to my apartment in the elevator. I looked at her when I could hear music grow louder as we approached my floor. We stepped off and sure enough there were people hanging outside my door and some ridiculous rap music was coming out of the apartment.

I didn't have the slightest clue who any of these people were. They must have been friends of Emmett's because I sure as hell wouldn't hang out with them. I grabbed onto Bella's hand tightly. I didn't want her getting lost in Emmett's motley crue. They were all eying her appreciatively. She snuggled closer to my side and I smiled at that.

When I stepped through the door I could see Emmett sitting in one of the dining room chairs with Rosalie on his lap. They were making out like to two high school band members. They couldn't keep their damn hands off of each other. I grimaced and walked in the other direction when I bumped into someone. Christian.

"Oh, sorry. Hey, Edward! Happy Birthda—" he stopped short when he saw who was standing next to me.

"Bella?" he asked in disbelief.

"Hi, Chris," she replied shyly.

"No wonder you never called me back," he chuckled.

I was abruptly overwhelmed with the memory of how Christian had met Bella in the first place. That dick had gotten her drunk on purpose so he could get laid. I clenched my teeth together and fisted my right hand. I was ready to pummel him.

Bella just stood there awkwardly so I walked to the side and gave a curt goodbye to Christian. I could feel his eyes on us or rather his eyes on Bella's ass. I wanted to rip him apart. I stopped when Alice appeared in front of us.

"You made it!"

"Yeah," I muttered, still pissed.

"Were you surprised?"

"Yeah. I thought we were doing gifts."

She laughed and then smiled at Bella. She was obviously pleased she had surprised me. But to be quite honest this surprise sucked harder than Bella. I had just run into Christian so there was always the chance of Jacob appearing.

I spoke to Alice and Jasper for a few minutes before going off with Jasper to talk. I warned Alice to keep Bella safe and she promised me she would.

"We ran into Mike Newton."

"Who?"

"Mike Newton. Bella's neighbor that has a crush on her or whatever," I elaborated.

"Oh yeah! What happened? Wait! How did you run into him?"

"We were making out in her elevator. When we got to her floor he was waiting for the elevator."

"Oh shit. So, what happened?"

"He was being a prick and he insulted me so I set him straight."

"What did you say?"

"That Bella told me he was always asking her out. I implied that it was a lot and that he was never successful which is true. And then I told him we had to go because we had things to do that would take all night and that I hoped we wouldn't keep him up."

Jasper laughed loudly and I smiled. The shit was funny.

"So, how was it?" he asked.

I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Amazing. I can't wait until all of Emmett's shithead friends leave so I can do it again," I laughed.

He smirked at me and shook his head. Jasper was a major proponent of Bella's relationship with me. He was dying for me to finally take the next step in our relationship just so I could finally be happy.

Not that I was disappointed before but I was truly happy being joined with Bella on a physical level. We were connected intellectually and emotionally. It was nice to have the physical equivalent.

"Alice was pissed when she realized you guys had ditched."

I chuckled. I could picture her right now.

"Napoleon Bonaparte?"

"Napoleon Bonaparte."

That was our little secret nickname for her. Alice would be pissed if she knew we referred to her as a short, French, tyrant. I laughed with Jasper until I saw Bella and Alice walking over towards us. I slipped an arm around Bella's waist and kissed her temple.

The four of us hung out while the party continued on. Thankfully, around 2:30 people started to leave. It seemed like most of them came to scope out the opposite sex and look for a hook-up. I closed the door behind Alice and Jasper and went to my bedroom. Bella had wanted to lie down for a little while. I had convinced Rosalie to take Emmett back to her apartment so we would be alone tonight.

I opened the door and the light was off. From the faint glow of the streetlights I could see the outline of a woman sitting on my bed. I switched the light on and I was overwhelmed. The amount of lust now pooling through me hit me like a semi.

I gulped and ran my eyes over Bella. She was sitting on the end of my bed, right smack dab in the middle in nothing but a corset, underwear, and heels. The corset had her already firm breasts ready to burst.

The corset was black but had blue accents on it that I knew were just for me. She crossed her legs and the black heels she was wearing looked dangerous just from where was standing. I stood there, dumbstruck, in the doorway and stared. _Wanted to lie down, my ass!_

"Happy Birthday, Dr. Masen," she purred.

Technically it wasn't my birthday anymore but I could really give a fuck.

* * *

That man is too sexy for words. Honestly, SMeyer should give us all an Edward for Christmas. I mean what the hell am I supposed to do with the rest of my life? Become a spinster and have 34 cats? lol. Ignore me.

**Your epic preview for next chapter: (Bella's POV)**

"You gave Edward a hand job underneath the table while I sipped on Sprite! Do you have any idea how unhygienic that is? He's my brother!"

I sat there silently. What the hell was I supposed to say to that?

"Relax, Emmett nothing happened. I mean what the fuck do you want me to do give you a cootie shot?" Edward answered.

"You're more than qualified doctor-boy."

"Oh, shove it, Emmett!"

"No, that shit's gross! Now excuse me while I get that disgusting visual out of my head with some Guitar Hero," he brushed past us to the living room.

"I'm qualified for that too," Edward muttered under his breath.

"What?" Emmett froze and turned around.

"I said I'm qualified for that too. I'd kick your ass," Edward said smugly.

"Oh it's on, Edward! It's on like Donkey Kong! Get your scrawny ass in that living room right now. You need a lesson," Emmett nodded his head.

Edward stood up proudly and walked into the living room. Edward never lost at anything. This would be interesting. I glanced at Rosalie and she shook her head. This would be a long morning.

Don't you just love Emmett? The Donkey Kong thing was inspired by that awesome commercial with Eli and Peyton Manning and Venus and Serena Williams. I love the Mannings, especially Eli since I'm from New York.


	18. Free Bird

Sorry, for the wait. Two things happened that sort of killed my mood. Sunday night when I wanted to finish the end of this chapter I got into a wicked fight with my mom, effectively ending all humor. And yesterday, I got a bitchy review on "Secret" after a shitty day at class. I mean honestly, I have a life outside of freaking FanFiction! People need to realize that snarky responses can set off the wrong people. I don't mind opinions, but I didn't ask for one. I asked for a simple yay or nay.

Anyway, not going to rant again even though I'm still annoyed. Last chapter was the longest chapter I've ever written but not the most reviewed so boo you whores! (Total Mean Girls reference btw...I actually really love you guys). This chapter's a lot shorter but there's a lemon and a Guitar Hero battle so you can't complain.

We have a new reader. I don't usually call people out but 4theluvofmary has joined us. I have to pat myself on the back cause she actually sits and reads my stuff. That's an accomplishment for me. She's awesome. She's under my favorite author's so go check her out.

_I don't own Twilight but I _did_ spend half of my graduation money on the series and The Host so I think I deserve the rights for at least an hour ;)_

* * *

Edward was looking at me with a hunger in his eyes that had me soaked. I guess my attempts at being sexy had worked. He stalked slowly towards me as if I were to make any subtle movement he might attack me.

I locked my eyes with his. I was too entranced to look anywhere else. It felt like if I looked at something else the moment might disappear and I'd wake up from this dream. He stood in front of me and stopped.

All I could hear was my embarrassingly loud breathing and his annoyingly even breath. How the hell did he maintain control like that?! His fingers were suddenly underneath my chin, coaxing my face up. Slowly, my eyes ran up his frame and I finally looked at him.

"Bella," his voice was slow.

I guessed he needed more control than I had imagined. I wanted to smirk at that but I didn't want to ruin the moment.

"I need to make love to you…_now_," his voice was firm and commanding.

A shudder of desire ran through my body. I lifted my hands and dragged his face down to mine. Our lips crashed together and a thrill went through my body. Edward was a great kisser. His lips were firm against mine while he parted them as he pleased. I was his for the taking. His hands were on either side of my legs. I was too aware of them.

I leaned back and nudged him forward. He hovered over my body never breaking our kiss. My tongue slipped out in an involuntary reaction. I needed to taste him. I traced his bottom lip before plunging it into his mouth. He groaned and I sighed.

I wanted to make him groan again. My right leg came up and I brushed my knee against his groin. Edward's head jerked back from mine and he grunted. He grit his teeth while my knee continued to rub against his hard member. His left hand shot down to my leg and he forced it back on the bed. His hand continued to run down my leg, past my calves, across my ankle until he reached my shoe. I took it upon myself to suck on his jaw.

"I think I want you to keep these on," he mumbled.

I just nodded my head and kissed up to his ear. I bit lightly on his lobe and he leaned forward more forcefully. His hand was back by my head while he held himself up. His right hand came to the back of my corset and he began to fumble with the buckles. I wasn't paying attention.

The thing was damn constraining but all I could focus on was Edward's neck. I planted feather light kisses everywhere. I traveled lower and came to the collar of his shirt. I moved it over with my nose and dug my face into his shoulder. I bit down on the skin and he gasped.

His fingers started to move more quickly when suddenly the corset popped off. I pulled back to look at him. He was staring at his handiwork. Edward grabbed a side of the corset and flung it across his bedroom. He buried his face into my chest. My trembling fingers went to his back. I could feel his muscles tighten and release with every movement.

"H-how did you manage to get that off so quickly?" I breathed.

Edward's lips were kissing teasingly close to the top of my breasts. He never actually made contact but continued to make my mind go crazy with the anticipation that he would.

"Piano fingers," he mumbled against my chest.

My eyes snapped shut and I titled my head back. This was too much. I was getting over this foreplay. I just wanted him inside me. I wanted him to come inside me. I wanted to scream his name.

His lips skimmed down my chest and stopped just to the left of my right nipple. He licked a circle around it and blew his cool breath. If it wasn't hard already that did the trick. I squealed and he chuckled. My hands were still shaking.

I moved to the front of his chest and placed my hands on my shoulders. I felt the fabric of his shirt and I finally realized how dressed he was. That wasn't going to work. I pushed him off of my right breast which he was sucking on. As much as I loved that, I loved a naked Edward so much better. He looked at me incredulously.

"Strip. Now," I commanded.

He smirked that fuck sexy smile of his and leaned back. He stood up and pulled his collared white shirt over his head. I wanted to run my tongue all along his abs and pecs but I needed to focus.

_Edward. Naked. Inside You. Now. _

He undid the buckle of his belt, pulled down his khakis, and got rid of the boxers. His erection was standing at attention. He still had that dark look in his eyes. His eyes were more forest green now, lit up but mysteriously dark at the same time. He'd lost the socks and shoes a while back so at least I knew there was nothing left now.

He crawled back up my body and hooked his fingers around the thong Alice had forced me in. I hated it but freaking Alice was intimidating. He placed a kiss on my hot center and pulled the tiny little fabric down my legs. He straddled my waist and let the thong hang from his finger.

"Can I keep this?" he looked amused.

"Yes, whatever. Just get inside me now," I moaned.

He chuckled and tossed the underwear with his clothes. He leaned back down and kissed me. He slid into me and I gripped his forearms. Edward was big and he filled me like no other guy had been able to do before.

He pulled all the way out when I flashed him a look. He laughed at me. _He freaking laughed at me! _Edward thrust back in and my head lolled to the side. It was too much. I wanted to combust right then.

He rocked his hips against mine slowly and meaningfully. It was a lot different from when he pounded into me mercilessly earlier. Not that I minded that but this time was different.

I forced my eyes open to look at him. He was watching me. He had been staring at me for the last twenty minutes. I locked my eyes with his. It was the only way I could them from shutting.

I decided to help him out and bucked my hips in time with his. I turned my head to the side—peering at him from my peripheral vision—and placed a kiss on his forearm. I could see the veins in his arm straining as he held himself up and rocked into me slowly. This was making love. Not having sex. We moved perfectly together. We were able to maintain a lot of control this way.

"Bella, I don't…think I can…hold on much longer," he grunted between thrusts.

"Go, faster," I urged him.

His hips picked up the pace and my hips moved with his. It was a work-out but goddamnit it was worth it. I started to feel that all too familiar tension in my lower abdomen. Suddenly, Edward grabbed my legs and hitched them over his shoulder. It drove him deeper if it were even possible. He thrust a meaningful pump of his member into me and I gasped.

He'd hit that sweet spot. That spot no one had ever hit before. It was my undoing. I came. My body convulsed with my orgasm. I shrieked Edward's name in pleasure. I could feel Edward's hot seed spill into me as well. I held onto my orgasm. I needed this to last.

When I finally recovered I bunched my hands into the bed sheets. I needed to hold onto something. I felt lightheaded. Edward collapsed on top of me and was breathing heavily. He finally pulled out and rolled over to the side. The only sound in the room was our heavy breathing.

"God, Bella I think that was even better than the first time," I could hear a smile in his voice.

I managed a weak smile and turned onto my side. He lifted his arm and I snuggled into his side. He kissed the top of my head and brushed my sweaty hair from my face. I looked up at him and touched his face. He smiled at me and moved his head so he could press a kiss to my fingertips.

"Thank you for giving me the best birthday ever," he sighed.

"You're welcome. You deserve it."

He sat up and leaned against the headboard. I sat up with him and faced him.

"That was the best present I've ever received as well," he smiled.

"Oh, wait!" I suddenly remembered that wasn't his only gift.

I kicked off the heels and jumped off the bed and knelt down on the floor. I had thought ahead and hid Edward's birthday gift under his bed this morning while he was at work. I pulled the heavy box from underneath the bed and tried to lift it. It was heavy but I managed it. I threw it on the bed and he looked at me curiously.

"What is it?" he leaned forward.

"Open it," I beamed.

He smiled his crooked grin at me and pecked me. He unwrapped the paper carefully and took the bow off. He placed it on top of my head. I narrowed my eyes in his direction.

"What? It suits you and besides you were a gift tonight," he smirked.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he pulled me up onto the bed. I sat next to him and shrugged his shirt on. It smelled just like him. I pressed the collar to my nose. He shot me a look and I blushed.

"You smell good," I admitted.

He leaned over the side of the bed and picked something up.

"You smell better," he chuckled and showed me the thong from earlier.

My jaw dropped and he laughed out loud. I shoved his shoulder and he continued laughing. He was unmarred by my embarrassment. He kissed my cheek and I pouted at him. He wasn't going to win me over that quickly.

"Open your gift," I prompted.

He tore away the second layer of paper and gasped. I smiled triumphantly. I had spent nearly two weeks trying to figure out if this was what I should get him. It was a Roland Work Station Fantom G8. In other words it was a keyboard for Edward to play at home.

It had all these synthesizer capabilities and could be hooked up to a computer. Edward could create compositions if he so desired. I remembered him telling me once how he had missed doing that.

It had cost me a little under four-grand but I felt like it was worth it. Edward seemed to love it already and it was a good investment. I couldn't buy him a baby grand because I didn't have that kind of money and it wouldn't fit but I could try for second best.

"Bella, I don't know what to say," he finally spoke.

I looked at him, still smiling. He finally looked at me and his eyes seemed a little tenderer.

"This is the most thoughtful gift I've ever gotten. It must have cost a lot," he sighed.

"Don't worry about how much it cost. I remember that conversation we had about your music. I want you to start playing again. It's a gift for me just as much as it is for you."

"Thank you so much, Bella. This is great!" he smiled widely.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his. His left had forced his mouth closer to mine. My right hand came to his neck and pulled with the feather soft baby hair on the back of his neck. He chuckled and pulled back.

"That tickles," he explained.

I smiled and started to tell him about the features and specs of the keyboard. I didn't remember everything and what the man in the store told me mostly went over my head but I tried.

After a long while, Edward slipped us under the covers. He was still nude and I was still in his shirt but it didn't matter. I fell asleep facing him, our legs intertwined. We had fallen asleep talking like we usually did.

The next morning I awoke to Edward playing with my hair. I opened my eyes slowly and looked at the beautiful man staring at me.

"Morning," he whispered.

"Morning," I muttered groggily.

He chuckled silently and pulled me into his side.

"What time is it?"

"It's a little after 11," he responded.

"Eleven!"

"Yeah, why? Did you have other plans?" he smiled.

"No."

"Really? I did," he rolled over to hover on top of me.

He leaned down to kiss me and I placed a hand on his mouth.

"Morning breath," I barely spoke.

He peeled my hand away and continued to lean over me.

"I don't care. I have morning breath too."

"Yeah, but your breath always smells good."

"Bella, you do realize you continue to lay here with me and speak?" he smiled a smug smile.

"Yeah, but—"

Edward's lips came crashing down on mine. It had only been two seconds when his bedroom door flew open. We both jerked and looked at Emmett. His face was slightly red. He was in a pair of shorts, a wife beater, and sneakers. He'd spent the night at Rosalie's. Edward rolled over and sat next to me while I sat up. Emmett was still standing there, looking positively livid.

"You gave Edward a hand job underneath the table while I sipped on Sprite! Do you have any idea how unhygienic that is? He's my brother!"

I sat there silently. What the hell was I supposed to say to that?

"Relax, Emmett nothing happened. I mean what the fuck do you want me to do give you a cootie shot?" Edward answered.

"You're more than qualified doctor-boy."

"Oh, shove it, Emmett!"

"No, that shit's gross! Now excuse me while I get that disgusting visual out of my head with some Guitar Hero," he brushed past us to the living room.

"I'm qualified for that too," Edward muttered under his breath.

"What?" Emmett froze in the doorway and turned around.

"I said I'm qualified for that too. I'd kick your ass," Edward said smugly.

"Oh it's on, Edward! It's on like Donkey Kong! Get your scrawny ass in that living room right now! You need a lesson," Emmett nodded his head.

Edward stood up proudly and walked into the living room. Edward never lost at anything. This would be interesting. I glanced at Rosalie and she shook her head. This would be a long morning.

I actually hadn't even noticed she was here until I saw her in her trademark Emmett-spent-the-night-at-my-house-and-now-I'm-returning-him-clothes, a wife beater and his boxers. Emmett was really into marking his territory.

"Hey, Bells," she came to sit down with me on Edward's bed.

I was still in his shirt but thankfully I was covered by his bed sheets still.

"Hey, Rose. I see Emmett used his skills of persuasion on you last night," I giggled.

Rosalie actually blushed for once.

"Yeahhh…about that Bella, I'm sorry. I just had word vomit."

"It's okay. He was bound to find out sooner or later. It's just embarrassing is all."

She sighed.

"We better go referee those two knuckleheads. You know how Emmett is about Guitar Hero and how Edward gets competitive," she chuckled.

"Sure, just give me a minute to get dressed."

"Kay," she sashayed out of Edward's room.

I grabbed one of his old high school baseball team shirts and a pair of shorts I'd left here a while back. I smiled at the MASEN printed on the back of the shirt. The front had a Captain's logo on it and the name of his high school.

I followed the increasingly loud noise in the living room. Edward and Emmett were fighting over what song to play. Both were required to play on Expert for these competitions. Emmett had mastered Expert and Edward was quick to catch on. He'd gotten the hang of Guitar Hero easily.

It was like everything Edward did. He was perfect at it. I slumped onto the couch next to Rosalie. She was un-amused.

"What songs are they arguing over?"

I glanced at Emmett and Edward. Edward's rippled back was to me. I could see his cute little butt. He had the guitar draped over his shoulder while he gestured to the TV and shouted at Emmett. Emmett had his guitar draped over his shoulder as well and was staring at Edward incredulously. Occasionally his arms would get thrown up in exasperation.

"Edward thinks they should do Free Bird. It's the longest."

"Oh."

"And Emmett says he thinks that they should pick one of the face-melters expect for that one."

"Why is he so against it?"

She leaned closer.

"In all honesty, there's a chance his score might not beat Edward's," she whispered.

I clamped a hand over my mouth not to laugh. Edward turned around and for a minute I was worried I had laughed before I had the chance to stop myself.

"Rosalie, will you please tell your boyfriend to stop being an ass and man up," he sighed.

"He's right Em. It's the longest face-melter. You should just do it. It'd be an even match."

Edward glanced at me and winked. I smiled at him and he turned around.

Emmett reluctantly chose the song I'd been hearing on loop for the last five minutes. I grinned and got closer to Rosalie in anticipation.

"Sorry, Rose. I love you but Emmett's going down," I laughed.

I really didn't intend to compete with her on Edward's behalf but I figured it might make them a little tenser. I gave her a knowing wink and she smiled at me. She was going to play along.

"No way, Swan! Emmett's got this shit on lock!" she shouted.

Edward peered over his shoulder at me and smiled. The song started and he didn't miss a beat even though he'd been looking at me. He looked back at the TV and played against Emmett.

This was going to take damn near forever. The song was almost ten minutes long! It wasn't even until four and half minutes through the song that "Free Bird" even began to pick up pace. Rosalie and I would wait.

Edward had gotten as many star-powers as possible and Emmett didn't miss a beat. They were both playing perfectly but I knew the first few minutes wouldn't mean anything. It's when the real guitar solo came that they'd get challenged. Suddenly, Ronnie Van Zant's voice sounded over the speakers and Rose and I sang along.

_If I leave here tomorrow,  
Would you still remember me?  
For I must be travelling on, now,  
cause there's too many places I've got to see._

"Will you two shut it?! You're fucking with my concentration!" Emmett shouted.

I laughed loudly as did Rosalie. I could see the side of Edward's face pull into a smile. Rosalie and I sat in silence until the more complicated piece finally arrived. She and I got up and started to dance around the apartment.

Each time I would pass by Edward I could see him laughing and shaking his head. His fingers never strayed from the plastic guitar he was pounding relentlessly. It actually sort of reminded me of some other pounding he'd done.

"Go, Edward!" I cheered.

He laughed loudly and ignored me.

"Fuck that shit! Yeah, Em! Baby, you hit those buttons like you hit this last night," Rosalie hooted.

I laughed loudly and threw a pillow at her.

"T.M.I. Rose!" Edward and I both yelled at her.

Emmett made no reaction. He was completely focused and to be quite honest he should be. He and Edward were neck and neck. Edward had an impressive 434,000 points while Emmett trailed with 428,000.

It wasn't that large of a gap. If Emmett could pick up some more star-power and stay perfect he'd be able to at least tie with Edward. I decided to have more fun with Rosalie and the boys so we started in our cheering.

"Get it Edward. Pound those keys like it were me! You're my rockstar!"

It was tacky and horribly cheesy but it made me laugh. Rosalie shot me a look and raised her eyebrows. I shrugged.

"Bella, keep that shit to yourself. I don't want to know about you and Edward having sex," Emmett finally said something.

"Oh, yeah! Edward!" I dragged out his name.

His shoulders stiffened and his jaw locked. I knew I shouldn't mess with his concentration but I couldn't resist. It was too funny. Emmett was shaking his head and muttering stuff under his breath. I figured he was swearing as usual. The song was nearing its close and the boys continued to play.

"Shit, this is hard still standing here! When is this fucking song gonna be over?!" Emmett yelled.

Edward laughed and ignored him. There was no dialogue between Edward and Emmett. Actually, come to think about it Edward had only spoken to anyone of us once. Edward took competition _very _seriously, especially when it included his baby brother.

The song finally ended and Emmett collapsed—very dramatically—to the ground. Edward took the guitar off his shoulders and walked over to me. He sat down on the couch next to me and put an arm around me. The results came up…

Edward was the winner.

Edward laughed loudly and Emmett swore. I stifled a laugh and gave Edward a kiss. My man had won.

"Shit, Emmett you lose at everything," Rosalie added.

I looked at her incredulously. She should be trying to make him feel better. Emmett very obviously had a bruised ego right now. Rosalie rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest. She didn't really care.

I turned to face Edward while I could hear Emmett turning the game off. I glanced at him and he was lying on his stomach, his face pressed against the carpet. I smiled and giggled a little. Edward pulled me further into his side and I stared into his green eyes. He kissed me and toyed absentmindedly with my hair.

"I love that you're wearing my old baseball shirt," he admitted.

I blushed and he smiled. Then a thought occurred to me.

"Chrissie didn't ever wear this did she?"

"No, you're the first girlfriend who's ever worn my clothes. Chrissie and the others were too pretentious," he explained.

"Promise?" I held my pinky up.

He chuckled and wrapped his pinky around mine.

"Promise," he leaned forward and kissed me again.

"Ugh, would you two quit it?" I heard Rosalie gag.

I laughed and pulled back from Edward. He seemed annoyed but held me close.

"We should call Jazz and Alice," I suggested

"Why?" Emmett grumbled.

"Because Alice is your best friend and Jasper is too."

"I don't want anyone coming over. I just lost the most epic Guitar Hero battle in history. I want to sulk with few witnesses," Emmett grumbled.

Edward laughed and I poked him in the side. It wasn't funny.

Suddenly, the house phone rang. Normally people called our cells so I jumped up to answer it. Emmett made no attempt to get up and Edward liked it when I answered his phone. Apparently, I had a friendly voice and he wanted everyone who called him to know he had a cute girlfriend in his apartment.

"Hello?"

"Hello?" a woman spoke.

I sort of panicked.

"Um, hi. Can I help you?"

"Is this Bella Swan?"

"The one and only," I glanced at Edward.

He smiled widely and shook his head. That was our little joke. The woman laughed.

"My you sound just like Edward," she continued to laugh.

"Who is this?" I wondered curiously.

"Elizabeth, Edward and Emmett's mother," she explained.

"Oh hi."

"Hi, dear. I was wondering if Edward was around. I wanted to ask him how his birthday went."

"Uh, yes ma'am."

"Oh, Bella please don't call me ma'am. Call me Liz."

"Okay, Liz," I sounded awkward.

Emmett looked up when I said her name. He shot up and ran to the phone. He snatched it from me and shoved me to the side.

"Mom! Edward just made me look like an _ass_ in front of my girlfriend!"

I laughed loudly. He sounded like a 9-year-old.

"But Mom! Yes I did…no I didn't…but Mom…Guitar Hero…MOM!"

I heard Elizabeth's laughter on the other side of the phone. I wondered what she had side. Edward had finally retreated from the living room and walked over to where we were standing. He grabbed the phone from Emmett.

"Hey, Mom," he smiled.

"Yeah, she's great isn't she?"

I blushed like an ass.

"Yeah, it was great. Bella got me an awesome keyboard and we went to dinner and had a party."

He shot me a look when he mentioned dinner. He listened to her for a long moment and then sat down in one of the dining room chairs. He motioned for me to sit on his lap so I did. I could hear their conversation better.

"Edward, did you make your brother look silly in front of Rosalie?"

I hadn't realized she knew her name.

"Yes," he admitted.

"Why do you indulge him like that?"

"Mom, you should know better than anyone how competitive I am."

"Edward, at 28-years-old I had hoped you had grown out of that."

He sighed.

"Are we really having this conversation? So I beat Emmett at Guitar Hero…he doesn't have to be so childish. I can't believe _you're_ indulging him."

"I miss my babies. I like to play Mom every chance I get," her voice was wistful.

"I know."

"Will you two visit soon?"

"I don't know. I'll have to see with work. It's unlikely though. A trip to Chicago will take a little more than a weekend."

"I understand. Maybe your dad and I will come and visit. We miss the city."

"Sure, it sounds like a plan. I love you, Mom."

"Love you too bambino."

They both hung up and I gave Edward a look.

"Why did she call you bambino?"

"My mom is part Italian."

"Really?"

"I thought I told you all of this," he rested his hands on my waist.

"You did. I just forgot."

"C'mon, let's go eat and piss Emmett off some more," he smiled.

* * *

Aww, que cute, lol. You guys know you love my Spanglish.

**Preview for the next capitulo: (Bella's POV)**

"No! No! There's no way in hell I'm doing that!"

"Oh, Bella c'mon it's only like 50 bucks," Alice whined

"It's not about the price!" I shrieked.

"Bells, pleaseeeee. Edward took time off from work and everything for it."

That was totally unfair. She didn't play by the rules. She used Edward as bait. I sighed. She threw her arms around my neck.

"Oh, Bella! I promise we'll have so much fun!"

_Hmmm? I wonder what Alice has planned and what Bella is so unwilling to do. Oh wait, I don't have to wonder...cause I already know ;)_

_lol._

_til next time..._


	19. Jitney

Sorry for not updating earlier. I meant to update yesterday but my mom is back in town for good (ick). It's only been 24 hours and she's managed to piss me off twice...ugh let's hope this weekend doesn't blow.

This chapter isn't so much funny as it is sweet. I felt like we needed some Bella and Edward fluff. I originally didn't want there to be a lemon cause I think it's kind of ridiculous when stories are written and everytime B/E are together they like HAVE to have sex but this chapter was just supposed to have a lemon in it. It sort of wrote itself. Anyway, I met my quota for highest reviews on a chapter again so good work guys ;) This chapter is pretty long even before the author's note.

4theluvofmary finally caught up with ya'll and actually lit a fire under my ass to update tonight so you guys should go and thank her. Her story _Private Tutor_ is pretty epic. I have just two phrases: Santa Baby & Pair of Tongs! lol that one was for you love!!

_I don't own Twilight but if I did I'd use the money I would earn from writing to buy Robert Pattinson ;)_

* * *

Hours with Edward turned into days with Edward that turned into weeks with Edward; time had no bearing in my life anymore. Time spent with Edward just made it pass by quicker than I could imagine. We were approaching July 4th weekend.

It was an unofficial declaration that the six of us would spend the long weekend together but I still wasn't sure what we had planned. I didn't know if we'd stay in the city and hang out or plan a trip to the beach or something. I wasn't sure if Edward had taken off work either. He was newer to the hospital staff and although he'd worked hellish hours since his birthday I wasn't sure it'd be enough to get him a free weekend.

I would just have to hope that the cardiology department at NYP didn't go into crisis-mode during that weekend. At least if he didn't get the time off there was still the chance we'd get to spend a couple hours together here and there between shifts. Tonight was one of those rare nights Edward and I had time to spend together. We lay in our pajamas in is bed.

It was a Saturday night and despite Alice's wishes to go out to a club the four of us had convinced Jasper to distract her with other plans. Emmett was over at Rosalie's helping her repaint her guest bedroom. _So that's what they were calling it these days, _my mind snickered.

"Bella, honestly I don't know how you can sit here and watch this all day long. You've seen all the episodes!" Edward whined to the right of me.

I shushed him.

"You already know who the killer is and if they get convicted or not."

I shoved his shoulder and put a hand over his mouth. The foreman was about to announce the verdict.

"…the defendant— Andrew Usher—guilty."

"YES!" I shouted and threw my arms around Edward's neck.

He grabbed the remote from the bed and muted the TV.

"You're absurd. Did you know that?" he chuckled.

"I can't help it. I get so excited," I gushed.

"Bella it's not real. Besides as I said earlier you always know the verdict anyway," he turned so he could face me.

I shifted and sat Indian style in front of him while still keeping my arms around his neck.

"Whatever. You enjoy it," I smirked.

He sighed.

"This is true," he mused.

I smiled and leaned forward. He knew what I was after so he put his hands on my hips to steady me. I pressed my lips against his slowly. His lips parted against mine and I opened my mouth. My tongue peeked out and slid across his bottom lip.

Edward's hands gripped my waist tighter and he obliged. I placed my tongue in his mouth and he returned the gesture. I loved tasting him. Right now he had a hint of toothpaste still muddling the naturally cool smell of his breath. I sighed and he pulled back.

"I've really missed you," he spoke quietly.

"I know the feeling."

"I'm sorry about work."

"Edward, it's not your fault. I know you work long hours. You're a doctor," I stroked his cheek.

"It's still not an excuse. I just ended up falling asleep so many times until my next shift."

"Its _fine_," I reassured him.

Edward sighed. He knew he wouldn't be able to win against me. He put his hand on my right cheek and gave me a sweet kiss.

"Can we just lie here tonight and talk?" he asked once he pulled back.

"Of course," I smiled.

I got underneath the sheets and faced Edward.

"I would have never expected this two months ago," he spoke.

"What exactly?"

I stared into his deep green eyes despite the intensity that made them almost painful to look into. It was like the sun. You were so curious and memorized by its beauty and wonder but you couldn't look directly into it for a long time.

"Being here with you, having the chance to lay with you, and pick your mind. I dreamed of you for months," he whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Bella, I wanted to know and love you the second I saw that picture Emmett sent me of you three."

My heart rate picked up dramatically. I didn't think Edward would declare himself right now despite my knowing he cared for me deeply. He said _love_. Where was this conversation going? I didn't have a chance to find out.

"I've been the happiest I think I've ever been in my entire life these last two months. You've made me come alive again in a way that I think I always knew only you could. I don't want to overwhelm you but I just want you to know that I care for you. I'm falling harder every single day."

I was dumbstruck. I didn't know what to say. That was the most honest and sweet thing a guy had ever said to me. Edward was being honest. He was laying it all on the frontline.

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know," Edward spoke.

"I want to say something. I'm just not sure what."

"That's okay. I don't expect anything in return."

"No, it's just that I feel the exact same way but for some reason it doesn't seem comparable. You've taken such a great risk with me. You were so broken after…"

"But I'm not anymore Bella and I have _you_ to thank for that. I feel like I can love someone again."

In typical-girl fashion my eyes started to tear. I was so overcome with emotions.

"Oh, Bella please don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you," Edward's arms automatically went to my waist to cradle me into his chest.

"I'm not upset. I'm happy," I explained despite the moisture that had escaped from my eyes.

He smiled a small smile at me. It was gentle and kind.

"I don't even know what I did," I laughed while swiping drops of water away.

"What do you mean?" he smiled crookedly this time.

"What I did to make you so happy."

"You gave me you," he explained.

"That hardly seems like a fair trade-off," I laughed.

"You're right. You got a relationship-wary, emotional Alcatraz that's morbidly obsessed with his work and likes to be arrogant," he chuckled.

"I didn't mean you silly. I meant me. And I have to strongly disagree," I quipped.

Edward pulled back a little to look at me clearly once again. He had a smile playing on his lips.

"Oh really? And what exactly would _you_ say?" he smirked.

"I would describe you as a fantastic boyfriend who listens to every little mundane thing I say, notices all my habits and likes and dislikes. I would say you care about me to the point that when I burn my finger on the stove you sprint for the Aloe Vera and sing me a song until I stop crying from the pain. I would say you sit in the living room with the newspaper and pretend to read it when I really know you're watching me get frustrated while I work," Edward smiled at that one.

"I would say that when I'm sleepy and don't want to change out of my work clothes you…distract me…until they're off and I'm no longer sleepy. I would say you sit there and play Sudoku with me even though you know what numbers go in the boxes but you let me figure it out anyway. I would say you skip out on fishing trips with your coworkers so you can spend the day with me visiting bookstores just because you _want_ to. I would say you care for your friends so much that you allow them to force you to do things you hate—like attend Emmett's parties—just so you can make them happy. I would say you miss and love your Mom so much that you get really quiet and pensive after you hang up with her on the phone…."

A silence overcame us. Edward was absolutely still and watching me intently.

"I could go on for the next week about all the things I notice about you that I love but that's not the point. You're so amazing, Edward and I'm so happy you're not wasting your time anymore dwelling on the pain you've experienced. Think about how many people you've met in the last two months. Think about how many people whose lives were touched for even the briefest of seconds because they saw the real Edward—the one who can light up a room just by being there."

Edward smiled timidly and a slight blush came on his cheeks. It was there for the tiniest moment but it was beautiful. I smiled widely at him and held his hand in mine. I just needed to feel him. To know he was there and that this was real.

"Bella…thank you."

I smiled wider if possible.

"It's not even close to being an adequate response but thank you. I notice all those little things about you too. My heart's swelling right now knowing you do the same thing."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my right cheek to his bare chest. I could hear this heartbeat. The same one he had explained so meticulously to me. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the heartbeat. The skin beneath my own was soft and warm. His heartbeat was so soothing, like a lullaby.

Edward kissed my hair and wrapped his arm around my waist. He rubbed my back absentmindedly, making lazy patterns I could tell he didn't put thought into. Soon sleep overcame me and I lost consciousness.

The next morning I woke up to something warm pressed against me. When I opened my eyes I realized Edward was still asleep and held tightly to me. I glanced down and Edward was on his stomach. His head was on my chest. His face was nuzzled into the crook of my neck, where his breathing was tickling me. His arm was draped across my waist, securing me to him.

I smiled at his sleeping form and tentatively brought my hand to his hair. It was aching for me to touch it. Or maybe it was the other way around. I ran my fingers over his hair. When Edward seemed to still be unconscious and unbothered by my actions I continued. I

ran my fingers between the smooth locks of his dark brown hair. I could see his subtle hints of red from the bright sunlight pouring into his bedroom. I could only imagine how hot it must be today. The sun beating down on his bare back made it seem like a scorcher. I pressed my fingertip to his back and could feel the heat radiating in waves underneath.

I went back to playing with Edward's hair when I heard him sigh.

"You don't know how good that feels," Edward mumbled, his voice still thick with sleep.

I smiled at him when one of his eyes inched opened and he looked at me. His lip turned up for a fraction of a second while his eye slid back shut. Edward was still obviously very tired and after an entire week of stressful work I was very adamant about him getting enough sleep. I kept my hand moving through his hair while he breathing evened out once again and I could tell he had slipped back into his slumber.

His arm would tighten around my waist every once in a while in a subconscious movement. Edward had a habit of doing that while we slept. At first I used to be worried it was an action he did out of fear but I soon realized he was completely oblivious to the hold he kept on me. It was a natural thing for him to do.

I was able to slip out of his embrace an hour later and got dressed in some casual clothes. I went to the living room and picked up random things that didn't belong in the room and dusted. I was a little bored due to the fact Edward was out cold, cleaning helped distract me from my boredom and gave me something to do.

I put Edward's medical journals back in his bookcase. Emmett's _Sports Illustrated's_ went back underneath the coffee table. I cleaned the living room windows and listened to some music lightly in the background. I didn't want to wake Edward. Each time I passed by his room he was still curled amongst his sheets and holding on tightly to the pillow I had put in place of myself.

I was doing the dishes when I felt two arms snake around my waist. I sighed and leaned into Edward. His left hand came up and brushed my hair from my neck. His linear nose skimmed up the side of my neck and I dropped the fork I was cleaning. I turned off the water abruptly and turned around. I didn't even look at him.

I crushed my lips against his and wrapped my arms around his neck. I moaned into his mouth and he gripped my waist tighter. I lifted my right leg and hitched it around his leg. He quickly got the idea and hoisted me up. I locked my ankles around his back and continued my assault on his mouth. It was too tempting for words. I was vaguely aware of Edward walking.

He started to lean me down. It wasn't until my legs touched to cold hard wood of Edward's dining room table that I realized where we were. I had thought it was a quick journey but I didn't think much of it. I looked at him incredulously but that sexy smirk of his was waiting for me. That effectively ended all protests. I decided what the hell? We could be adventurous.

I lay all the way back and began to blush when Edward pulled my shorts down. It wasn't that I was particularly shy about sex with him anymore but I felt so exposed. He gave me his smoldering look and his head disappeared toward my now soaked panties. He pulled down the cotton boy shorts and flung them across the hall. I closed my eyes in anticipation.

He was either going to go down on me or be inside me and both of those thoughts alone could make me come. I gripped either side of the table ends to brace myself. I whimpered when he gave an agonizingly slow lick to my burning center. I was pulsing already. He stuck two of his 'piano fingers' as we liked to call them into my center and I moaned.

He pumped in and out of me at slow pace. Edward would curl his fingers occasionally. It drove me to the brink of insanity. I grudgingly opened my eyes.

"Edward, please. I need more," I begged in a breathy voice.

He looked up at me from under his lashes and grinned. He inserted a third finger and pumped skillfully. The friction was incredible. I found myself bucking my hips wildly to create an even greater sensation. He pinched down on my clit. I cried out and screamed his name as my walls tightened and released. I came all over Edward's skilled hand.

My eyes stayed close as I felt him lapping at my release. His tongue was unbelievable. I was barely recovering from my orgasm when I felt him hover over me. I opened his eyes as he pressed his lips to my neck. I sighed and wrapped my hands in his hair. I loved grazing my nails along his scalp. His tip brushed across me and I bucked my hips, silently telling him to finally enter me.

He went in slowly and pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in. I almost yelled at him when he teased me like that but he just chuckled at my impatience. I wrapped my arms around his neck so I could hold him closely to me. He placed his weight on my own and held my hips. We moved together perfectly. There were no two people more fit for each other than Edward and I.

"Oh, God, Bella," he moaned against my neck.

I moved my arms from his neck to his shoulders and found they were bare. I clutched the smooth but now wet skin and bit my lip. My orgasm wasn't far off. He continued to relentlessly thrust into me as I kept my hips in time with him. I could tell he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

"Bella, come for me," he grunted.

I removed one of my hands from his shoulders and moved it to the little space between us. I grazed his abs and he trembled. I silently conveyed my apology and found purchase on my clit. I played with the sensitive nub and bucked rapidly against Edward until my walls clenched and I screamed as my release shook through my body.

I felt Edward's member pulse inside me as he came. I sighed and he whispered my name. He collapsed onto my chest and breathed heavily. Edward pulled out after he went limp and endured a great effort to move himself off of me. He moved slowly and lazily.

He stood off to the side and grabbed his boxers. His hairline was damp from the exertion. I sat up and moved to hop off the table but my butt was stuck to the table. I peeled myself off and grimaced. That was highly unattractive. Edward chuckled.

"It's not funny!" I whined.

"You're right. It's hot. Remind me to have sex with you on my dining room table again," he grinned.

I slipped my underwear back on and stuck my tongue out at him. He smiled his crooked smile and handed me my shorts. I snatched them from him and grabbed the wood polisher from underneath the sink. I cleaned the dining room table off while Edward showered. I went back into his bedroom and grabbed an outfit from his closet.

After dating him for nearly two months I'd taken to making it a habit of having clothes in his closet. He liked to surprise me with dates and our friends were known for making plans at the most random of times. I slipped on a white lace eyelet blouse and khaki shorts. My hair was a lost cause due this morning's fun so I slipped it up into a nondescript ponytail.

Edward came back into his bedroom, looking more like a god than anyone had a right to be and strolled over to his dresser. He slipped his towel off and gave me a great view of his naked backside. I blushed and stared intently. It was the perfect balance between muscular and cushy. He glanced at me over his shoulder while he grabbed a pair of boxers and smirked.

"See something you like, Ms. Swan?"

"Yes," I responded bluntly.

His face turned back around but I could tell he was grinning. He got the boxers on much to my displeasure and grabbed a pair of jeans from his closet. He got dressed in a plain white t-shirt and put sneakers on.

"Are we going somewhere?" I eyed his sneakers.

"I need to go grocery shopping and I couldn't find a more suitable partner to help me," he winked.

"What are we getting?" I wondered as I looked for my sandals.

"The basics."

I kneeled down beside Edward's bed and lifted the sheets. I bent over and looked under his bed. I snatched the sandals from the corner and jumped when I saw Edward standing behind me.

"See something you like?" I repeated his words from earlier.

He smirked and nodded his head.

"I was just thinking about when I first met you," he offered me his hand and helped me up.

I stood up and slipped the shoes on. I grabbed my purse as Edward snatched his wallet and car keys. We walked out his bedroom and I spoke again as I grabbed his hand.

"What were you thinking?" I prodded.

"You probably don't know this but when I first saw you I hadn't seen your face," he responded cryptically as he locked his front door behind us.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you were sleeping on your side. You were curled into a little ball. And you were only wearing your underwear and a tank-top," he explained as we stepped onto the elevator.

I blushed furiously as I recalled the memory. I hadn't noticed much or dwelled on the fact at the time but thinking back to it I was horribly embarrassed.

"Oh, Bella. Don't be embarrassed, especially now. I've seen you in less," he smiled crookedly.

I cracked a smile and he chuckled quietly. I leaned into his side and he let go of our hands to wrap an arm around my shoulder. He kissed the top of my hair and rubbed my arm gently.

"How did I get so lucky after I made such an ass of myself all that time?" I wondered aloud when we reached the ground floor.

"Are you kidding?" he laughed.

"I'm serious. I got incredibly drunk in front of you at least twice, kissed you during one of those times, cried the first night we ever had dinner together, made our first unofficial date awkward by ranting, and I called our second unofficial date a 'non-date.'"

"But all those times were just as excruciatingly embarrassing for me as well, Bella," he opened the passenger side door for me.

I slipped in and waited for him to finish. He slipped into the driver's side and started the car.

"The first time I saw you I wanted nothing more than to take you and make you mine. Our first kiss—whether you were intoxicated or not—was one of the best kisses of my entire life. And our two dates together were the best things that happened to me—prior to dating you. You have no idea how many times I screwed up and thought about throwing in the towel and look where we are now. I always felt insecure and unsure of myself whenever we were in close proximity. I second-guessed myself and figured you were too amazing for me, which is still true," he interrupted me before I had time to protest.

I sighed and looked at him. Edward smiled earnestly and grabbed my hand. He kissed my knuckles and did everything he knew would soften my resolve. I pursed my lips and stared outside the window. He chuckled so quietly I wasn't sure I heard it. I snapped my head in his direction and he had a smile playing on his lips. He knew he had effectively distracted me.

We pulled into the grocery store parking lot about five minutes later. Edward parked and jogged to my side so he could open the door. He closed it behind me and held onto my hand. We walked in and were overwhelmed with cold air from the store's air conditioning system. It was already the end of June. The heat waves had become a staple in our forecast.

I grabbed a cart and smiled to myself when Edward stood behind me and placed his hands next to mine on the cart. He walked with me. We stumbled along for a few seconds thanks to my two left feet but eventually found a rhythm. I blushed with chagrin when I realized I started mentally comparing our ability to move in sync with each other while walking to our synchronization during sex.

Edward would grab things occasionally and throw them into the cart while I pushed it along. Unless I saw something I knew I would need in his apartment while I stayed there I just let him do the shopping. One of Edward's hands left the bar and held my waist to restrain me. He wanted to stop. I stopped and waited for Edward while he stared intently at the cereal aisle.

"What should I get?" he asked.

I stood next to him and placed my hands on my hips.

"I'm not sure. Don't you usually eat Cheerios?" I looked at him.

Even in the profile, Edward was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. I could see his jaw line with clarity from the side. He had perfect little ears too. I brushed his hair from his forehead and he smiled gently at me. He slipped an arm around my waist and pulled me into his side.

"Emmett says I should be more adventurous. He said the cereal a person eats reflects a lot of their personality. Mostly in regard to their abilities as far as sex is concerned," he said with a straight face.

I stared at him, waiting for it. He glanced down at me and laughed.

"I know. It's completely absurd. I mean we just did it on a table but I would still like to try something different. The Cheerios are getting a little old," he admitted.

"Do you like chocolate?" I picked up a box of Count Chocula.

"Not in my cereal," he scrunched his nose.

"Fruit?" I held up the Raisin Bran.

"Sugary cereal?" I put both boxes back and pointed to a box of Rice Krispy Treats cereal.

"Nah," he shook his head.

I sighed along with Edward.

"It's hopeless. I may be anything but conservative when it comes to sex but I'm still boring, old Edward," he sighed.

"No you're not. Stop listening to Emmett. He's a moron!"

Edward cracked a smile and grabbed my hand with a squeeze.

"You're amazing. Did you know that?" his eyes warmed me with their sincerity.

"I might have had an idea," I smirked.

He grinned and placed a sweet kiss on my lips. Edward decided on Frosted Mini Wheats for a subtle change. It still was relatively healthy but had something extra to it. We paid for all his groceries and made it out of the store quickly.

Thankfully, there weren't very many people around. Edward drove and held my hand. After two trips to his car we had finally gotten all the groceries upstairs. I was putting a bag of fruit in the fridge when the phone rang. Edward gave me a meaningful look and I giggled. _Him and the phone thing!_

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bells! Jazzy and I are coming over. We have GREAT news! Are Rose and Em-bear around?"

"No, I think they're still at her place. They should probably be here soon. Why?"

"The great news, Bella," she reminded me in an exasperated tone.

"Alice you're not pregnant, are you?!" I shrieked.

Edward's head snapped back and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"NO! Of course not! Look it's not anything life-altering it's just good news so expect Jasper and I in twenty minutes. Call Rose or Emmett and see where they are. Everyone is required to be present," she demanded and then the line went down.

I stared at the phone incredulously and shook my head. Edward walked over to me and put a hand on my cheek.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Alice and Jasper have good news apparently. I have to call Em and Rose," I explained.

He nodded and seemed nervous for a moment. I looked at him skeptically but ignored it. I called Rosalie and she told me she and Emmett were ten blocks away. I hung up and continued helping Edward put the last of the groceries away. I started making sandwiches for the group when Emmett and Rosalie burst through the door.

"I'm home, ladies," he laughed.

Edward groaned and I stifled a laugh. He pushed himself off of the counter where he was leaning and met his brother. I felt someone behind me and Rosalie took Edward's former place.

"So, how was your weekend, Bells?" Rosalie smiled knowingly.

"I could ask you the same thing. How did your _painting_ go?" I smirked.

"Amazing," she grinned.

"Did you actually get any _real_ painting done?"

"Yeah…today," she admitted.

"You two need help. If there's a Nymphomaniac's Anonymous out there I suggest you look into joining a meeting."

"Speak for yourself," she retorted.

I smiled and she asked what I was doing. Emmett came into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He mussed my hair and I gave him a dirty look.

"So you didn't get any this weekend, Bella. Huh?" he grinned.

"_Actually_, Edward and I—," I was shocked when I felt Edward's hand cover my mouth.

He shot me a warning look and Rosalie raised her eyebrows. I communicated to Edward with my eyes I would keep our little secret about the dining room table to myself. He removed his hand and smacked his little brother on the head.

"You know for someone who bitches so often about my relationship with Bella and our sex life, you're oddly curious," Edward responded.

"I'm sure as hell curious now. What's the big secret?" he ignored Edward and stared at me.

I did the universal zip my lips and throw away the key motion. He smirked at me and walked over to where I was standing next to the sandwiches.

"I have to say Bella…I'm disappointed. I thought we were closer than that. You knew me before you even knew this asshole I'm forced to refer to as my brother."

I was about to respond when the front door burst open once again and Alice came running around the corner. She took one look at my stance in comparison to Emmett's and grinned.

"'Causing trouble again Emmett?" she raised one perfect eyebrow.

He laughed at her and threw Jasper a beer. Edward rolled his eyes and walked to the living room. Alice grabbed my hand and led me to the couch. She perched on the arm of Emmett's recliner while Emmett sat down. Rosalie and Jasper squished in next to Edward and I.

"Okay, so I've got great news!" Alice chirped.

"Which is?" I wondered.

"Jasper's parents are letting us use their Hamptons estate for next weekend…the fourth of July!" she squealed.

My jaw dropped and my eyebrows rose. I looked at Edward and he shrugged.

"It's a Westhampton estate," Jasper spoke up.

"We'd have it to ourselves for the entire weekend. Each couple would have their own room and bathroom. It's a waterfront property with a pool and everything. It would mean a lot to my parents if we spent the weekend there," he pled in his Southern accent.

"Of course we'll spend the weekend," I spoke.

I looked at Edward and he smiled. It was a tight smile. I wasn't sure if it was because he was nervous again like he had been earlier. Maybe he couldn't get this weekend off.

"Are you okay, Edward?" I placed a hand on his chest and looked up at him.

He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a second?" Alice asked.

I looked at her curiously and stood up. I was surprised when Rosalie followed and Alice said nothing. We walked into Emmett's bedroom and I sat down on his bed.

"Um, Bella I don't know how to do this so I'm just going to come out and say it since you're the only person who doesn't know. We're taking the Jitney," Alice spoke in rushed tones.

"WHAT?!" I shouted.

The Jitney! What she shitting me? The Jitney was one of the most undignified means of transportation to the Hamptons if you asked me. It was just a means for pathetic men and women to find potential hookups before heading to the land of the rich and playful. Besides it was a lame coach bus!

The ride was nearly three hours long. Why couldn't we do the more comfortable route and just go in our own cars with our respective boyfriend or girlfriend. I bet Alice just wanted to do it for "experience."

"No! No! There's no way in hell I'm doing that!"

"Oh, Bella c'mon it's only like 50 bucks," Alice whined

"It's not about the price!" I shrieked.

"Bells, pleaseeeee. Edward took time off from work and everything for it."

That was totally unfair. She didn't play by the rules. She used Edward as bait. I sighed. She threw her arms around my neck.

"Oh, Bella! I promise we'll have so much fun!"

"I didn't agree," I warned.

I was still pissed. Everyone knew about it, Edward included. Why did I have to be the last to know? It was like they all decided without me. I wrenched Emmett's door open and all the guys were leaning against the opposite wall with wide eyes. I glared at Edward and disappeared into his bedroom. _Fucking Jitney!_

* * *

So to all of you that guessed...do you see how incredibly off you were? lol It's okay. If you've never heard of the Hampton Jitney before, shame on you...google it! Bella is mostly right about her accusations but I have to admit I'd take the Jitney to the Hamptons for the experience of it too, haha.

There's also no preview this chapter cause I want everything to be a surprise. I'll probably be doing 2-3 chapters of them in the Hamptons. I haven't decided if they'll all not include a preview or not. I know how much you guys love them so I'll try to find a few spots I can share without giving the funniest and best parts away.

Oh and did you guys watch the trailer like 2387345492721 times like 4theluvofmary and I did? lol It was EPIC!


	20. Monopoly

So this chapter was supposed to have been posted 2 days ago but that didn't quite work out. You can thank:

1. The hermana mayor for getting me sick. I love that bitch but damnit I hate getting sick! and...

2. The World Series Game 1...they may have lost yesterday but tonight: Let's go Rays )

Anyway...this chapter will probably go down as my longest chapter ever. Just over 29 pages (in your face 4theluvofmary...I knew I could do it!) haha. It's definitely become one of my favorites. I can't believe we're up to Chapter 20. This ridiculous part is that this story isn't even close to being done, haha. A lot of people enjoyed the fluff last chapter. Thank you, I enjoyed it too. Ironically enough it was harder to write than the humor I usually feed ya'll.

Many readers didn't know about the Jitney so if you still don't know what it is. Here's a little quote from Sarah Jessica Parker's character on Sex and the city:

_"...like the bus to summer camp, only instead of singing songs, everyone speaks on their cell phones and ignores each other."_

_-Carrie Bradshaw_

Bella's inner-monologue helps to explain it a little better this chapter. I hope it'll help you understand why she was so ticked off about going. It's nothing personal against the Jitney or the company...it's just the facts. I've never been to Hamptons (because I don't have that kind of money) so if some of the information is inaccurate that's why. I'm pretty sure I've got everything solid though. I lived in New York for years and know a lot about the Hamptons. Just cause you haven't been there doesn't rule out the fact you know anything about it.

Pictures of what Jazzy's parents' place looks like and the cars in their garage can be found on my freeweb, which is linked on my profile. They should be there by the time this is posted.

In other news I'm working on a 'cast' for my stories. I was actually able to find the perfect guy to fit Edward as I see him in my mind. I love RPattz and all (I'd practice having babies he'd never want all day with him) but this guy fits how I see Edward in my mind when I write/read. It's incredible! This model has green eyes and tousled hair too. It's freaking uncanny. Anyway...in the words of one of my heroes Ashel-13...on with it!

_I don't own Twilight but if I did vampires could get drunk cause that'd be some funny shit ;)_

* * *

I stood there on the curb, my arms folded across my chest, my lips pursed, while I tapped my ballet flat against the sidewalk. Edward was standing next to me and I could see from my peripheral vision that he was trying not to laugh. I sucked my teeth and sighed.

When the hell could we get on the damn bus? I was sick of standing between all these pretentious Manhattanites. It was almost like they could tell I was from Queens.

Besides I didn't like how they gave me death glares because I was with Edward. Edward would never be interested in any of those cosmetically enhanced bimbos anyway. I had known him long enough and we'd been dating long enough for me to know they were anything but his type.

"Alice it's 9:35. When the _hell_ are we getting on the damn bus?" I snapped.

She groaned and I kept my expression composed despite the smug grin I wanted to flaunt.

"Bella, chill! The schedule says 9:35 but there _is_ a disclaimer you know. Give them a minute or two," she sighed.

I saw Jasper rub her arm and give it a squeeze. What the hell did she need consoling for?

She wasn't being _forced_ to go on a bus with unknown condescending bitches, slews of over-eager gay men, playboys who were scoping out their next victim, giddy Jitney virgins, foreigners who probably couldn't even spell Jitney, and eighteen-year-olds who thought their lives were something out of a Gossip Girl episode.

I rolled my eyes at Alice and Jasper and huffed. I just wanted to get to the Hamptons already. I wanted to see a beach and relax. I'd been bitchy all week thanks to Alice.

_Flashback_

_I heard a soft knock on Edward's bedroom door. I figured it was probably him but I was too pissed to care._

"_Bella, love. Please open the door. If not to let me speak to you at least allow me the chance to grab some files I should probably take a look at," he pled._

_I sighed. I'd been doing pretty well. An hour of being locked in Edward's bedroom was pretty impressive. I felt like it helped show just exactly how pissed I was about this bomb that had been dropped on me. It wasn't even so much that everyone knew but me. _But the Jitney, really?

_It was full of all the sorts of people Alice knew made me uncomfortable and I hated. I was getting better at the self-confidence thing thanks to Edward but that didn't mean I felt any more comfortable around women whose hair stayed perfect even during a New York blizzard and wore pants with 'Juicy' stamped across their ass. I encountered those women basically every time I went to Alice's job or her school and she knew how much I hated them. I felt betrayed. She was my best friend. _

_I surrendered and wrenched the door open. The wind blew across Edward's hair, making him look more beautiful than should be humanly possible. I pouted and he smiled a weak smile. His hand came to rest on my cheek while his free hand grabbed mine as he led me to his bed. _

_We sat down together while he held onto my hand. His fingers brushed absentmindedly across my knuckles. The sensation was amazing. It felt so comforting._

"_Bella, I'm really sorry about this. If it's any consolation Emmett and I warned Alice that this probably wasn't the best idea or the best way to tell you. I wanted to tell you earlier but she bribed me."_

"_She bribed you?" I wondered._

"_Yeah, she sort of made an exchange. See I know what Jasper's parents' place looks like already. When she mentioned us going there I immediately called dibs on a certain bedroom, a few days later when she called me about the Jitney thing she told me I had to promise not to tell. If I did she'd give Emmett and Rosalie our room," he frowned, obviously displeased with the thought._

_I sighed and rubbed our intertwined hands with my free one._

"_It's okay, Edward. I forgive you. I'm still upset you didn't at least warn me but I understand why. If anything it means a lot to me that you held out just so we could have a good room," I smiled._

_He finally turned to face me and brushed some stray pieces of hair from my face._

"_Thank you, Bella," he kissed my forehead._

_I smiled at him._

"_I have one favor to ask though," he winced._

_My smile faltered immediately._

"_You weren't just trying to soften me up were you?" I asked suspiciously._

"_No!" his eyes went wide._

_I wanted to laugh at his fear._

"_No, I meant everything I just told you. I just think you shouldn't freak out on Alice. This whole Jitney nonsense actually means a lot to her. You know she's never been the Hamptons and she wants to do everything up, even more so because now she has Jasper. So what I'm saying is give her a little bit of the benefit of the doubt. You should know better than anyone that she doesn't settle for anything less than extravagant," he smiled._

"_It still doesn't justify it though. It's just as much of a huge deal for me as it is for her and for different reasons. She's my best friend. I mean I don't understand why she just can't do it on her own or with Em and Rose? This is the one thing I'd ever not do with her as far as this trip goes," I sighed._

"_I know. It's difficult. You're stuck between a rock and hard place but Alice is too. Just remember that. And give her a little credit; she's got your best interest at heart. Maybe this experience will be a good thing for you."_

_I groaned and Edward chuckled._

_End Flashback_

I continued standing there for a few minutes until the Jitney rep told us we could get on the bus. We'd checked our luggage already and were now just waiting to get on the bus.

Edward grabbed my hand and we ambled over to the makeshift line that had formed. Emmett and Rose got behind us while Jasper stood with Alice behind them. Everyone was taking major precautions to make sure I stayed away from Alice during the Jitney portion of our little weekend trip.

Edward and I stepped onto the bus and suddenly I became hyperaware of myself. I could feel the eyes of all the people who'd gotten onto the bus already boring into me. I tried unsuccessfully not to look at them. Anytime I met the eyes of anyone who was staring, a condescending look seemed to spread across his or her face.

I knew I was blushing and I was wringing my hands together. Edward grabbed one of my hands and held it tightly in his. I knew this was a deed that was intended to bring some sort of relief to me. I squeezed his hand and he looked like he was debating on whether or not he wanted to wince or smile in response.

We sat down wordlessly. Edward took the aisle seat. It was almost like a protective gesture. Alice and Jasper sat in the row ahead of us while Rosalie and Emmett sat in the row across from us. Emmett was pressed against the window, grinning like a seven-year-old. Rosalie had been to the Hamptons before so it wasn't a huge deal to her.

Edward held onto my hand tightly and rubbed his fingertips against my knuckles. I sighed.

"Bella, _please_ relax. The hardest part is over. You did it. You got on the bus," he smiled.

I pursed my lips and stared at the generic fabric of the seat in front of me. An ugly pattern had been weaved between colors that should never be combined. The bus started to pull away and my heart started to pound erratically. I'd never been this anxious about anything in my entire life.

Not even when I wasn't dating Edward and found myself in close proximity to him on a regular basis. A could hear the jumbled conversations going on behind me and in front of me but I couldn't bring myself to stop and pick out a specific conversation. I didn't care to find out what they were speaking about.

It was getting closer to ten as we made our way out of the city and back to Queens. I had originally suggested we catch the Queens connection but Alice insisted on doing it the "real way" and starting off in Manhattan.

"Man, this shit is boring. We can't even listen to anything decent," Emmett whined.

"What are you talking about Emmett? You brought your iPod, didn't you?" Edward responded.

"It's not like I can hear the damn thing anyway with ALL THESE FUCKING DOUCHE'S TALKING SO LOUD!" Emmett's voice grew louder as he glared at the other passengers.

I stifled a giggle and smiled at Rosalie. She was looking through the latest issue of _Vanity Fair_, hardly even aware of the fact Emmett was speaking. She'd learned how to tune Emmett out after a while. I'm sure it was a skill you needed to pick up quick if you ever dated Emmett.

"Nice, Emmett," Edward retorted with un-amusement coloring his tone.

Jasper suddenly turned around and popped his head into the aisle.

"After the Queens stop around Islip it's a straight shot to Westhampton. We can expect to be there around noon," he glanced at his watch.

I sighed and swallowed back the groan that was threatening to release. Three hours of this nonsense! Edward grabbed onto my hand intently and I looked at him. His eyes were pleading with me to forget my troubles and just enjoy myself.

"Bella, why don't we talk about something else?" he suggested.

"Like what?"

"What would you like to do when we get there?" he wondered.

I paused for a moment. I wasn't really sure. I'd been so preoccupied with work and this whole Jitney debacle that I hadn't really thought about what I'd like to do on my first trip to the Hamptons.

"I'm not sure. Go the beach, definitely," I grinned.

"Oh, I'm sure Alice put that on our itinerary," he grinned back.

"I know she did. She sent me with Rosalie to go shopping for new bathing suits," I rolled my eyes.

"New bathing suits, huh?" he smirked.

"Yes, new bathing suits," I blushed.

He laughed loudly.

"Bella, you do realize how absurd it is to get embarrassed by my interest in your swimwear, don't you? I've seen you nude."

"So…" I grumbled.

He chuckled and leaned over to kiss me. I gave him a look as he pulled back and he shook his head. His trademark crooked smile was in place.

"I love that about you," I blurted out.

"Love what?" he looked at me confusedly.

"Your crooked smile," I explained.

He involuntarily smiled his smile once again and laughed when he realized what he had done.

"I guess it's a natural reaction," he shrugged.

I smiled tenderly at him and placed my head on his shoulder. The incessant chatter was starting to seem more like a humming. After a while I was able to tune it into background noise. Unfortunately more people got on at the Islip stop and the noise picked up once again but I was able to tune it back out after a while.

The ride was decent once you were able to get over the noise and the people. The looks started to dissipate after a long while. I guess the women took the hint. Edward wasn't going to leave my side just because they were glaring. It was useless to expend the energy trying.

I started to get excited as the houses started to appear. There were extravagant mansions, quaint but huge beach houses, docks, and the white sand of the beaches. It all added to the aesthetics of the Hamptons.

I could see sand dunes, families with pets, the foamy waves as they crashed against the shoreline, the vast horizon that seemed to stretch on forever, lifeguard towers on the less private beaches, and as we made our way into town things changed.

There were small businesses that held everything from original restaurants to shops that housed clothes from world renowned designers. If I weren't still so angry with Alice I would have laughed at the way her face was pressed against the glass and how she bounced in her seat. I could hear Jasper laughing at her as she squealed and named the designers as they passed her.

"Richard Tyler, Tiffany & Co., Chanel…CHANEL! Ah Jazzy you've made me so happy," she sighed.

I cracked a smile at them. Edward nudged me and gave me a knowing smile. I shrugged and he smiled. I was still pissed at her but I couldn't help it. She was cute in her own way.

The driver pulled over to the curb and announced our arrival. The bus seemed to liven with chatter and bright smiles crossed the faces of even the bitchiest looking of passengers. Edward held onto my hand tightly and grabbed his backpack while I grabbed my purse. The trip to get off the bus was quicker than getting on.

We waited for the luggage to be taken off and to be distributed. Emmett and Jasper handled the luggage for us while Edward watched Alice, Rosalie, and I. It was an unofficial declaration amongst the guys that none of us would be left alone. Emmett carried most of the luggage while Jasper inspected the bags and made sure we had everything.

We walked down the block a little, to where Jasper's driver was waiting for us. I felt uncomfortable having a driver but Jasper insisted that once we got to the house there would be a car for us to drive ourselves.

"Hello, Mr. Whitlock," a crinkled but adorable little old man greeted us.

The man couldn't be much taller than Alice and had a sweet smile on his face. His hair was bone white and he had laugh lines. He seemed like one of those people who always smiled even when they were angry. Not that I expected this man to have an angry bone in his body. He wore a black suit with a black driver's cap. I felt bad for him in this summer heat.

"Hey, George," Jasper gave the man a hug.

Alice beamed at him.

"George this is my girlfriend, Alice," he gestured to a giddy Alice on his left.

She walked up to George and grabbed in a vice-tight hug. He seemed to be taken off guard by the gesture but returned it gladly. He chuckled at her exuberance and tried to help Emmett load the luggage into the trunk. Emmett refused of course. Jasper climbed into the limousine as we all followed behind.

The bar was fully stocked and the air conditioning was on full blast. George slipped into the driver's seat and reminded us that if we needed anything to call on him. Rosalie reached for the bottle of scotch that was precariously close to her. Edward shot her a look. She returned the look and poured a glass for herself.

"Make it two," I added.

Edward turned to look at him. I was daring him to challenge me. It was past twelve! He sighed and looked out the window. I retrieved the glass from Rosalie and pinched my nose. I drank the glass and exhaled sharply after I swallowed the burning alcohol. At least I knew a new way to clear up sinuses.

We drove a long while, chatting here and there. And when there was silence we just sat through it—at least until Emmett couldn't stand it any longer. We pulled down a street and drove past a vast expanse of houses until I saw it. It was the hugest house I'd ever seen in person.

There was a long curvy driveway that stretched on for dozens of feet. At the end there was a two-story post modern that looked like it belonged in the movie 'Sabrina.' I was half-expecting Audrey Hepburn and Humphrey Bogart to walk out the front door. It was surrounded by a luscious green lawn and beautiful maples and spruces. The groundskeeper must have literally had a green thumb.

"Well, here's home," Jasper announced shyly.

We all looked at him. He was blushing almost as bad as I did.

"Haha, you look like Bella right now Jasper!" Emmett laughed.

He blushed even more and Edward chuckled. Rosalie smiled at him arrogantly. I looked back at the house and stared until George pulled the car in front of the massive 3 car garage. The wood on the doors were a dark cherry wood that had been painted with a gorgeous finish. George hopped out the car and jogged over to our door. Emmett stepped out first followed by Rose, Alice, Jasper, Edward and then me.

I looked up at the huge windows and sighed. This house was incredible and we'd be staying here! Emmett and Edward removed the luggage and walked up the entry. George waved goodbye and drove the limo back down the driveway and disappeared. Jasper unlocked the door and I would swear it was the most beautiful and clean place I'd ever seen.

The tiles were so clear you could see your reflection perfectly and in the middle of the entryway sat a round table with a decorative bouquet of flowers placed strategically in the middle. Jasper walked over and took out the card that was attached and read it. A smile spread across his face.

"Ma and Pa," he explained.

I looked at the sweeping double staircase and sighed a bit. The ceilings were huge and the walls were painted a delicate yellow that was paired with a classic white. The ceiling had two skylights across from the bridge between the east and west wings of the house.

"Why don't I show you around?" Jasper offered.

He led us forward and we crossed the entryway and into the formal living room. The furniture and accessories looked too expensive to use or sit on.

"We don't actually use it. I guess it's just for appearance sake," he shrugged.

We walked over a little more and found ourselves in the sitting room. It looked like a nice place to sit and think. There was a great view of the backyard and waterfront. Jasper led us through the glass doors and we found ourselves on the mahogany deck that housed the pool, Jacuzzi, and pool house.

"Wow, Jasper this place is great," Edward commented.

"Thanks. I'm glad you guys like it. I don't want to seem presumptuous or gaudy," he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Jazzy, we could never think that," Alice wrapped her tiny arms around his waist.

He smiled down at her and squeezed her shoulder.

"Let's go to the kitchen and then I'll take ya'll upstairs to check out the bedrooms," he offered.

"Sure," we agreed.

We walked back inside the cool house and down the hall to the kitchen. I just about died. If I ever dreamed up the perfect kitchen it would like look Jasper's parents'.

There were stainless steel appliances everywhere and pale wood cabinets. The wood floors were just as glossy as the floors from the front room but were an entirely different shade. The countertops were smooth granite and according the Jasper the backsplash was jelly glass. A few of the cabinets had custom stained glass designs that were lit up.

"Are you guys hungry? I'm sure Bella could use something to settle that glass of scotch," Jasper chuckled.

I playfully glared at him and he winked at me. He started to walk around the massive kitchen while Alice and Rosalie planted themselves in seats. Edward picked me up and placed me on the island while he stood between my legs.

"Are you okay?"

"I couldn't be better. This place is amazing," I sighed.

"You should eat something. You drank that scotch pretty quickly," his tone was apprehensive.

"What have you got, Jazz?" I called over my shoulder.

"Well, I'm not much of a cook but it seems like Isla left some sandwiches for us. At least until she comes back for dinner," he spoke from inside the refrigerator.

"Sounds good to me," Emmett answered for me.

He ruffled my hair and walked just out of reaching distance when I was about to swat him. Luckily, Edward was closer and gave him a swift smack on the back of his head. Emmett laughed it off and gave Edward a look that suggested he'd be paying him back later. Emmett sat down between Rose and Alice.

"Oh gosh we just have to go over to the shops on Saturday," Alice gushed.

"It's a good thing I brought extra cash. I definitely need to get a new vintage Chanel clutch," Rosalie responded.

I watched Emmett while they spoke and it looked like he was watching a tennis match. His eyes would dart between the two. I could tell he would be complaining any minute now that his brain was hurting. He finally shook his head and met my gaze. He looked back at Rosalie and Alice incredulously.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" he boomed.

Alice jumped while Rosalie looked at him with an un-amused expression. She seemed tired of Emmett's outbursts. I laughed and Edward muffled his chuckles in my hair. I recoiled at the tickling sensation it caused and he laughed harder. Jasper laid out the sandwiches behind me.

"Dig in! Isla usually comes around 5 to prepare dinner. She and George stay in the rooms above the garage usually but they're staying at their home this weekend. They'll be in out and all weekend but they'll try and give us as much privacy as possible."

I grabbed a sandwich and handed one to Edward. He smiled and said thank you. Emmett put three sandwiches together and made a triple-decker. Rosalie nibbled on hers while Jasper shared his sandwich with Alice. I didn't understand how they couldn't be hungry.

"So what are the plans for this weekend?" Edward spoke up.

"Tonight can be our night to stay in if you'd like or we can head over to Westhampton Beach and check out some shops and restaurants around there. Tomorrow we'll go the beach in the morning and then have a barbecue back here at the house. Saturday Alice and Rose want to go shopping. I figured us guys could go golfing at the Westhampton Beach Country Club. My father has a membership there. We can meet up and go out to dinner afterwards. And Sunday we'll have to be ready early to catch the Jitney back."

"Sounds great! I think we should stay in tonight. We'll be well-rested to get up early for the beach tomorrow," Edward suggested.

We all nodded and agreed. The Jitney ride had been tiring. We finished our food without consequence. Jasper showed us the rest of the house which included a library with a fireplace, a game room that was complete with an authentic poker table and pool table, wine pantry, and the garage which housed a BMW x3 and two matching Jaguar XF's. I rolled my eyes and Edward chuckled.

Edward led me to our room after the guys brought the luggage upstairs. He grabbed my hand and led me down to the single guest bedroom downstairs. Jasper and Alice would take the Master on the east wing of the house while Emmett and Rose would take one of the bedrooms on the west wing. This way each couple had their own private area.

"Okay, Bella close your eyes," Edward ordered.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Please," his eyes softened.

I sighed and relented. I could feel his strong hand cover my eyes. The other free hand was placed on my waist. I jumped a little at the sudden movement. His hand left my waist for the briefest second to open the door and came back. He led me forward and stopped suddenly.

He removed his hand and my eyes instinctively opened. I gasped a little. The northern wall was made almost entirely of glass. There was a fantastic view of the deck, pool, and waterfront.

"Now do you understand why I accepted the bribe?" he chuckled.

I turned around and he was leaning against the door. I walked over to him and crushed my lips to his. I would take the Jitney a hundred times over _and_ be pissed if Edward got us a bedroom like this. I'm sure Jasper and Alice's master bedroom was nice but the water was _right_ there. I jumped onto the massive canopy bed that took up most of the huge room.

There were mahogany bookcases lining the walls and ornate furniture filled the rest of the space. There was a bathroom across the hall for us. Edward climbed onto the bed with me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you could try to be a little friendlier to Alice?"

I stiffened.

"Bella, she's your best friend and she had her heart in the right place. I can tell it's bothering her that you've barely acknowledged her since Sunday."

"It should bother her," I grumbled.

He sighed and I rolled my eyes.

"Saturday you girls are going shopping. You might try to mend things before then."

"I'll consider it," I responded.

"Good," he kissed my temple.

I turned onto my side and faced him. His face was tired but I knew he was excited about this trip.

"I think we should take a nap."

"I couldn't agree more," he kissed me once.

Edward and I wrapped ourselves in each other and held on tight. Every part of us had to be touching for us to fall asleep. I awoke to something soft brushing against my bare arm. I opened my eyes slowly and Edward was running his soft fingertips up and down my arm. I glanced out the window and the sun was setting. The sky was shades of orange, pink, and violet.

"Evening," his smooth voice broke the silence.

I smiled weakly and he smiled in response.

"What time is it?" I wondered in a thick voice.

I cleared my throat and he smiled.

"It's sometime after six. I woke up when I heard Jasper's cook in the kitchen. I met her. She's a nice lady. She's married to George."

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yeah. They seem like the perfect couple. She's tiny and white-haired just like him. They've known Jasper's family for years, ever since they bought this place…about 15 years ago or so."

"Hmm."

He kissed my forehead

"Is everyone else up yet?"

"Yeah, Emmett woke up as soon as he smelled the food," he laughed.

"That sounds just like him."

"Are they waiting on me?"

"No. They've all eaten. I told them to go ahead. I would wait for you."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to. Besides they're all arguing over what we should do tonight. Emmett found a Monopoly box in one of the closets upstairs and wants to play. Rosalie is indifferent and Alice insists that we take Jasper's speedboat out and drive around."

"What did you want to do?"

"I'm actually very interested in the prospect of playing Monopoly with those four," he grinned.

"Alright, well I'm up for Monopoly too, especially since Alice doesn't want to play," I smiled deviously.

"Bella," Edward admonished.

I sighed.

"Alright! But I still want to play Monopoly."

"Monopoly it is," he grabbed my hand and helped me up.

I hopped off the bed and went outside. As we made our way to the kitchen I adjusted my eyes to the light and held a hand up to block the offensive brightness.

"She lives!" Rosalie grinned.

"Sorry, I was more tired than I thought," I blushed.

"It's alright, Bella. We just finished eating. There's some chicken pasta in the bowl over there if you'd like," Jasper pointed to the bowl on the island.

"Thanks."

Edward served me and made a plate of his own. We sat down at the table between Emmett and Jasper.

"So, Bella and I were thinking we'd like to play Monopoly," Edward spoke.

"IN YOUR FACE, ALICE!" Emmett shouted.

Rosalie had a smile playing on her lips. I knew she wanted to laugh but couldn't. Alice was her best friend. Alice pouted and folded her arms across her chest. Jasper whispered something in her ear and she looked at her empty plate of food.

Emmett stood up and ran down the hall. He disappeared before I even knew what he was doing. He came back with a huge grin and the Monopoly box in tow. He placed it on the table and wrapped an arm around Rosalie's shoulder.

"This is going to be fuckin' awesome," he wiggled his eyebrows at Alice.

Edward nearly choked on a penne noodle from laughter. Jasper patted his back and I gave him some water. His face got pink but slowly went back to his natural pale color.

"Why don't we take this upstairs and play in the game room?" Jasper started to clear the table.

I stood up and helped him. He was about to ask me to stop but I shot him a look which shut him up quickly. He smiled bashfully and brought the dishes to the sink. He washed them off while I put them in the dishwasher. There weren't many dishes so it was quick. Edward grabbed my hand and we followed Alice and Jasper up to the game room.

"I call the battleship," Emmett shouted from behind us.

Edward turned around while continuing up the stairs.

"Emmett you can't call any pieces until everyone has a fair shot."

"No way! I call the battleship, end of story. I don't know why you're being so pissy anyway you always call the car."

Edward sighed, knowing he wouldn't win this battle. We turned the corner and entered the game room. Jasper pulled over two more chairs and placed them in a makeshift circle around the poker table.

Edward and I, of course, sat together while Emmett and Rosalie sat down. Jasper disappeared to a cabinet and turned around with a grin. He had plastic red cups and a rather large bottle of Vodka along with cranberry juice.

"Reinforcements," he grinned.

Edward shook his head and Rosalie squealed.

"I figured it would make things more interesting," he put the cups and bottle on the table.

We all served ourselves while Emmett set up the game. We declared Alice banker and she distributed the standard 1500 dollars to each of us.

"Okay time to pick pieces," Alice announced.

"I call the battleship," Emmett spoke in a stern voice.

"Alright well if he gets the battleship, I get the cannon," Jasper added.

"The car," Edward smirked.

"Top hat," Alice grinned.

"Bella? Rose?" Edward asked.

"I could really give a shit. I'll take the horse and rider. I like to mount," she gave a devilish smile.

Emmett grinned smugly and not so inconspicuously shifted in his seat. Edward chuckled next to me, not letting the movement go unnoticed. Jasper just shook his head. I'm sure he wanted to rid himself of that visual quick.

"What about you, Bells?" Rosalie asked.

"Iron?" I asked.

"Oh my god Bella you're so lame!" Rosalie laughed.

I shrugged. I didn't really have any preferences and an iron seemed fitting. Aside from Edward I was probably the only other one at our table that could iron clothes.

"All right let's roll some dice and start this shit," Emmett clapped his hands together.

It turned out that Edward would go first, followed by Rosalie, Alice, Me, Jasper, and then Emmett. Emmett was insanely pissed he had to go last but someone had to be last.

The first round went by quickly due to the fact no one was allowed to buy properties until they passed Go. It didn't surprise me that when Edward passed Go his first time he started to buy the railroads and utilities.

I landed on the income tax spot along with Rosalie so we had to donate our money to the free parking fund. Alice ended up winning the free parking money and Jasper landed up in jail. When Alice picked up a Chance card that turned out to be a 'Get Out of Jail Free' card she sold it to Jasper and helped get him out. That sort of warmed everyone's heart.

"Would you do that for me?" Edward whispered in my ear, his lips were grazing my earlobe.

He was starting to feel the alcohol and was getting _very_ affectionate.

"Of course," I smiled.

"Good, cause I would too. I'd even let myself get violated to get you out of jail," he spoke seriously.

I nodded and looked at him. He was getting _so_ wasted and it was hysterical. Usually it was the other way around. I was definitely going to have some fun with this tonight. The strange part about Edward being drunk is that he seemed to become an even shrewder player. He had a monopoly on the yellow and magenta sections, owned all the railroads, and owned at least one utility.

I owned Oriental Avenue and had a monopoly on the purple properties. I'd made a grand total of just over 100 dollars with people landing on them in the first place.

"God, this shit sucks," Emmett complained after he landed on Jasper's monopoly.

He forked over the money and muttered curses under his breath.

"This is getting fucking boring…let's make it more interesting," Rosalie suggested.

"How so?" I wondered.

"If you land on a property where someone owns at least two of that color…you pay, take a shot, and strip," she grinned.

"You just want us to get drunk and naked," I accused with a laugh.

"What's wrong with that? None of us are related besides E-squared over there. And everyone knows Liz used to make them take baths together when they were younger. They already know what's going on beneath the table," she grinned.

"Alright, I'm in."

"Okay we all are," Jasper declared.

It started off with Alice. She took her shot of Cuervo and took off her headband. The one Rosalie had teased her about. She told her she looked like a Blair Waldorf knock-off. I laughed at that one. It was true. In the Hamptons it just became too cliché.

Next was Emmett he proudly stood up while he cued Alice for the makeshift techno music. She unced unced until Emmett slowly removed his shirt and took his shot. I was very much enamored of Edward but I could even admit getting turned on by Emmett's performance. If I was ever asked about it I was sure I could blame it on the alcohol.

We went two more rounds before I became the next victim. I reluctantly took off my top. Jasper and Emmett's eyes widened but they relaxed when they realized I was wearing a camisole underneath. Edward chuckled and shot Emmett a self-satisfied look.

"No sneak peek tonight, Em," he laughed.

Emmett flipped him off while I cringed. I hated Cuervo.

"What time is it?" Jasper wondered.

Edward glanced at his watch. His eyes shifted and he looked at it intently again. He shoved the watch in my face and spoke slowly.

"Bella, help me out. What time it is?" he slurred.

"It is?" I chuckled.

He sighed and shook his wrist.

"It's just past 10:30, Jazz."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Cool. I'm not ready for this game to be over. I haven't lost any clothes," he grinned while he shook the dice.

He started to move his cannon until he realized where it left him—on Alice's Monopoly of the blue section.

"You are now, sexy," she laughed.

He groaned and took the shot of Cuervo. He undid the zipper and button on cargo shorts and let him drop. The pooled at his ankles and I locked my eyes onto the board. Jasper was wearing boxer briefs and it was rather obvious he was well-endowed.

I could feel the familiar heat pool into my face and I heard Rosalie snicker. I shot her death glare and she looked back at Jasper who had taken his seat once again.

"Nice package, Whitlock," she winked.

"Thanks Rose."

"That package is only for _my_ eyes," Alice chided.

Emmett went next and was lucky enough to finish his monopoly on the red section. He took a sip of his Vodka and winked at me. I rolled my eyes and waited for Edward to go. I figured he'd probably be lucky and land on one of his own properties or just be an inch away from losing clothes. He rolled the dice and landed on his railroad. _Figures! _

I internally groaned at the fact he wouldn't be shedding clothes until he poured himself a shot of Cuervo and stood up. He took his shirt off swiftly and I squeaked. I hadn't seen his naked body since last weekend. We'd been so busy with work this week I hadn't made love to him in days.

"Edward, what are you doing? You didn't land on a monopoly," I whispered when he sat back down.

Everyone was silent. Alice and Rosalie were staring intently while Emmett sat there with a stupid grin, absolutely dumbfounded. Jasper rubbed his neck and stared at the board.

"It's hot. I don't want to wear anymore clothes," he complained through his drunken haze.

He rubbed his stomach absentmindedly and turned to face Rosalie. She was up next. She continued on with her lucky streak of not shedding clothes or taking shots. Alice went next and landed on Jasper's monopoly.

I called that one poetic justice. She sighed, drank her shot, and took her top off. Unlike me she was now sitting there in her bra. Emmett gave her a thumbs-up and Jasper threw an empty plastic cup at his head.

"Ow! Watch it Whitlock! That shit hurt," Emmett rubbed his temple.

"Stop checking out Alice you perv," Jasper retorted.

"What? She's got a decent rack. She knows I think so. I've seen her in only her bra and underwear before."

"Keep that shit to yourself," Jasper sounded strained.

I sighed and grabbed the dice. I rolled and landed on one of Edward's railroads.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath.

Edward turned to me and gave me his crooked smile. His eyes were slightly hooded due to his intoxication.

"Bella, baby...take your shorts off. I want to see that sexy little ass of yours," he grinned.

Rosalie burst into laughter and put her face on Emmett's bare chest to muffle the sounds. Alice was giggling and Jasper was trying really hard not to laugh. I looked away from Edward to Emmett who nodded.

I stood up, took _two_ shots, and unzipped my shorts. I undid the button and stepped out of the offensive material. I mentally thanked God I had decided on boy shorts rather than the thong I had been deciding between. I sat down without a word and Emmett gave his trademark thumbs-up.

"Looks like you've been working out, Bells," Rosalie smiled deviously.

"Fuck off Rose," I grumbled.

She tossed her head back and laughed. Of course she could, she'd initiated the rules and hadn't even lost any clothes.

"Bella, don't sit," Edward whined.

I shot him a dirty look.

"Alright Jazz, Em let's get going," I urged.

Jasper landed on free parking while Emmett on the other hand didn't get as lucky. He landed on one of Edward's monopoly and the only other thing he was wearing was pants. He stood up and gave Alice a meaningful look. She shook her head. She wasn't into it this time. He shrugged, undid the button, pulled the zipper down, and shoved his pants to the ground.

"FUCK! EMMETT! WARN A GUY!" Jasper covered his eyes almost immediately.

Emmett had gone commando.

"What? If the opportunity presents itself I like to have as much time as possible to do it. Taking clothes off takes too much fuckin' time," he sat down with a shit eating grin.

Edward was mindlessly staring at the beach. His head was cocked to the side. I wouldn't be surprised if he was unaware of what was going on in the first place. Emmett sat back down and Rosalie shot him a smoldering look. She looked over her shoulder and raised her eyebrows at Alice.

"Impressive, huh?" she smirked.

"Ugh, not when he's practically a brother," Alice shuddered.

I agreed vehemently. Emmett was big but still I could have lived my life without that visual or knowledge. Edward's head snapped back to us and he cocked his head again.

"My turn?" he wondered.

"Mhm," I replied.

Edward picked up the dice and landed on Rosalie's orange section. He sighed heavily, stood up dramatically, and pulled his jeans down. He chugged straight from the bottle of Cuervo and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand when he was done. He lost his balance and stumbled back down to his seat. He shook his head and smiled at me drunkenly.

"When's this over?" he mumbled.

"There's no time quota," I moved his hair from his eyes.

"I'm sleepy," he rested his head on my shoulder.

I looked at everyone. Edward was piss drunk. They all gave me apologetic looks. I really needed to get him downstairs. The last thing he needed was any alcohol and I knew he'd be tempted to drink it just because of it being there if he stayed any longer.

Emmett looked like he was about to stand up but thought better of it. Jasper moved over the Edward's side as we both flanked him. Rosalie came over to my side and helped me get Edward downstairs. Jasper helped get him into the bed while Rosalie brought his clothes back down.

"Thanks guys. I'm sorry. I should have paid more attention to how much he was drinking. What time are we getting up for the beach?" I winced.

"I'm sure I can convince Alice to let ya'll sleep in until 9:30. It only takes ten minutes to get to the beach and it's just before midnight. I'm sure that'll be enough sleep for Edward. If anything we'll go on ahead," Jasper suggested.

"Okay. Thanks guys. I'll see you in the morning."

Rosalie gave me a hug and Jasper kissed my temple.

"Take care of my buddy," he winked before closing the door.

I groaned and changed into my pajamas. They were a little more lacy and silky than what I normally wore but I made sure I had the best for this vacation. I intended to have lots of sex but unfortunately that wouldn't be happening tonight.

Edward was passed out in the middle of our bed. I climbed up and curled into his side. I watched him and ran my fingers through his hair. I had slept for so long that it would be hours before I was tired enough to fall to sleep again. Edward's arm tightened around my waist and he secured me to him.

Even drunk Edward was still impossibly beautiful and lovely. He seemed oddly innocent in his drunken slumber. But that could have just been my bias.

* * *

Drunken Edward is hysterical...more clothes need to come off! So how many of you will never be able to be Monopoly the same way ever again? I know I won't.

Still no previews...sorry loves. Next chapter is some beach fun, barbecuing, fireworks, and some **hot** sex?

Oops did I just give that last one away? ;)


	21. Fireworks

Wow, so I got hit with a massive case of writer's block during this chapter. Thanks to 4theluvofmary though I was able to come out of it and come back better than before. I'm **WARNING** you now. Hot, hot lemon at the end of the chapter. Swearing, dominating Edward...if that's not your thing, skip it. Nothing plot related happens. Actually there's not even really a plot to this story so forget it, lol. Anyway the lemon itself was like 11 pages long so tada...the longest chapter in ANS ever. Last chapter was child's play compared to the length of this one.

What else do I have to say? Oh yeah, I posted the Halloween-shot. One word: Jizz (lol that was for you Steph). If you haven't read it, check it out. It's pretty funny. Uh, I wrote my first ever action scene in Secret...very well received so I was proud. I recommend you read that story too. One reader didn't even realize I wrote that story and ANS, haha.

Robert Pattinson will be on the cover of EW tomorrow. I think my neighbors should be prepared for screams when I open my mailbox and see his gorgeous face. I saw the picture already...he was beautiful. The movie comes out in like 15 days. How exciting?! I have to remind my mother almost weekly that it comes out the 21st. She's all like: when's that coming out again? oh yeah, you always tell me. I'm thinking: I know, it's fuck annoying, lol.

I don't own Twilight but if you haven't started reading The Antidote by jandco (like I have)...shame on you ;)

* * *

I woke up the following morning to a light knocking on the door. I panicked and realized I had fallen asleep. I checked Edward and he seemed to be alright. His face was pressed against the soft white pillow I shared with him and his breathing was even. I kissed his temple and slipped out of bed. I put on the silk robe that went over my camisole and shorts set. I opened the door and Rosalie was smiling tentatively.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Morning! Alice and Jasper sent me over. It's about 9:15. We're having breakfast. Are you hungry? How's Edward doing?"

I glanced back at Edward. He was completely knocked out.

"Uh, he's alright. He got up once to blow chunks but it could be worse," I grinned.

"Only you would see it that way," she shook her head.

"What are you guys having?" I peeked past her to catch a glimpse of what they were doing in the kitchen.

"We're having Fourth of July Pancakes as Isla called them," she giggled.

"What does that mean?" I asked curiously.

"It means two strawberries for eyes, blueberries for a nose, and a whipped cream smile."

I giggled. That was definitely creative.

"I'll bet Emmett had a conflict of interest before he began eating, didn't he?"

She laughed.

"Of course. You know him. 'The smile looked too good to eat,'" she imitated him to perfection.

I clamped a hand over my mouth to stifle my giggles. Once I had enough composure I told her I'd try waking Edward up and then meet them for breakfast. I strolled over to his spot on the bed and curled in next to him. His arm instinctually wrapped around me and pulled me closer to him. I play with the hair on his forehead and brushed my fingers through his silky locks.

"Edward," I whispered.

No response.

"Edward," I said a little louder.

His eyebrows crinkled together and he sighed a bit.

"Edward, babe. You have to get up," I traced his bare collarbone.

His eyes slowly opened and I was rewarded with those two dark green orbs I loved so much.

"What time is it?" his voice was thick with sleep and his hangover.

His right hand came up to rub his eyes and he groaned. I was sure he was feeling like a champ.

"It's a little after 9:15. Everyone's eating breakfast. We're supposed to be going to the beach. Remember?"

He sighed.

"Yeah. I remember."

"How are you feeling? Can I get you anything? Do you want to skip the beach?"

He chuckled lightly.

"One question at a time, Bella. I'm alright. I'll be ready for the beach, just grab me a glass of water while I wash up, okay? And please tell me we're having something grainy. I need all this alcohol to be absorbed."

"Yeah, we're having Fourth of July pancakes," I grinned.

He looked at me confusedly.

"Just get dressed and meet me over there," I began to scoot off the bed.

Edward's arm shot out to wrap around my waist and stop me from moving. I glanced at him over my shoulder and he was looking at something. I looked down at my back and I realized what he was staring at. His eyes were transfixed on the gray silk I was wearing. They traveled up to meet mine and a look of lust clouded his features.

"I missed this yesterday?" he whispered.

I nodded my head.

He groaned.

"_Never_ let me near a bottle of Cuervo or Vodka ever again. I don't even know what got into me. I haven't drunk that much since my _first _time in college."

I chuckled. Edward had been in school for so many years that I could only imagine how long ago it was that he'd gotten so trashed. I ruffled his hair and hopped out of bed. I was just about to open the door when he called out for me.

"Bella?" he sounded nervous.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't…you know…do anything…embarrassing, did I?" he rubbed the back of his neck while he sat up.

"Not fairly," I smirked and ran out the room before he could process that.

I laughed the entire way over the kitchen. Emmett gave me a confused look while Rosalie raised her eyebrows. Jasper was reading the newspaper and Alice hadn't really made eye contact with me much since our argument.

"Edward is concerned he did some embarrassing stuff last night," I winked dramatically.

"Ohhh," Rosalie grinned.

"So what are we gonna lie to him about?" Emmett wondered.

Jasper placed the newspaper down and shook his head. I knew he was trying to seem aloof but I could tell he was interested.

"I don't know. Any suggestions?" I inquired.

"I say we make him think _he_ was the one who previewed his cock for everyone," Emmett laughed.

"No, it's gotta be something better," Rosalie added.

Jasper looked pensive while Alice tried to look disinterested. I knew she didn't want to give me the satisfaction of speaking to me or acknowledging my presence but it was impossible _not_ be interested. Rosalie snapped her fingers and sat up with a grin.

"I've got it," she announced.

We all looked at her expectantly.

"How about we make him think he said something really homocentric to Jasper? Jasper showed us his package last night and Emmett is his brother. It would make the most sense if it were Jazz."

I clamped a hand over my mouth to hide the giggles. Jasper's face which was previously in a smile had dropped to a blank look of shock. I'm sure he hadn't intended to be included in Edward's embarrassment. Emmett chuckled into his arms while he placed his head on the table.

Alice was fighting a smile and Rosalie looked smug. I nodded my agreement and bit my lip when Edward walked in the room. His boxers were on but his hair was a mess. It was tousled beyond control.

"Hey, guys. I'm really sorry about last night," his voice was as low as a whisper.

He grabbed at his throat and rolled his eyes. He took his seat next to me and kissed my temple. Rosalie pushed over his plate of pancakes with a wide grin. She was overdoing it but he couldn't even tell.

"Thanks, Rose," he smiled.

"Hey, Jasper," Emmett looked at me conspiratorially.

My eyes widened.

"What don't you give Edward that banana of yours? You're not eating it, right? Edward likes your…I mean those…bananas," Emmett winked.

Jasper choked on his coffee and Edward gave Emmett a weird look.

"Emmett I don't even like bananas," Edward narrowed his eyes in Emmett's direction.

I played with my robe to avoid revealing the smirk I was wearing.

"Oh, really? I could have sworn you mentioned something about them last night," Emmett looked pensive.

He shrugged and spoke to Rosalie. She engaged him and played with his curly hair. I heard Edward swallow hard. I looked at him and he closed his eyes. I'm sure the implications of Emmett's comments and what I said to him before I left the room were catching up. His eyes fluttered open and he took a determined bite of his pancake.

"Hey Jasper are you expecting a package? I feel like I remember someone saying something about you and your package. Rosie, baby, do you remember who it was?" he turned in his chair to face her.

"No, Em-bear. I'm sorry. I don't think it was any of us girls. If you don't remember saying it then I wonder who did?" she tapped her chin.

Edward's chair groaned against the tile and he stood up.

"I'm going to get dressed. Bella, why don't you come with me?" he looked down at me intently.

I glanced at the rest of the group and shrugged. Edward grabbed my hand and practically ran with me to our bedroom. He closed the door and locked it. I turned around and he was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Bella? What. Did. I. Do?" he asked slowly.

"I don't exactly remember. I was drinking pretty heavily myself. I think it had to do with Jasper and a banana…or was it a package," I shrugged.

I walked over to him and threw my arms around his neck.

"Sorry, babe. I don't know," I pecked him and walked past him.

I unlocked the door, winked over my shoulder, and disappeared into the bathroom. Once inside I started to giggle uncontrollably. I covered my mouth just in case Edward was outside the door. After I had composed myself I glanced towards the kitchen.

Isla was clearing the table, while George read the newspaper at the island. I went back to our bedroom and found Edward staring at two pairs of swim trunks laid out on the bed. I wrapped my arms around his waist and popped my head up from under his arm.

"I don't know which one to wear. Alice made me buy both and I'm not sure which pair she'll be happier with. What are you wearing?" he asked.

"Who said I was wearing anything?" I teased.

"Isabella," he groaned.

I giggled and went over to my suitcase. I held up the Victoria's Secret swimsuit Rosalie had helped me pick out. Edward swallowed and I smiled in response. I loved having that effect on him.

"I think I'll wear the black ones. For consistency," he smiled.

I untied my robe and tugged my shorts down. I heard Edward clear his throat and glanced at him. He was already in the black swim trunks. I glared at him and pulled my top off. It was hardly fair he was about to get a show and I'd missed everything but I relented. I made a show of it to tug my underwear down slowly. Edward was shaking his head.

"You're so lucky Jasper's parents have those trees purposely grown high," he chuckled.

I squeaked and grabbed my robe to hide myself. I had forgotten the entire wall was made of glass. I grabbed a towel from our closet, wrapped it around myself, snatched my swim suit, and stalked out the door. I could hear Edward laughing from our room. I got dressed quickly and when I went back into our room Edward was missing. I packed a bag with everything we'd need and closed the door behind me.

Edward was in the family room, looking at pictures of Jasper and his family. I snuck up behind him and stared at one picture. It was of Jasper and his sister Summer. They had matching white grins and were sitting in the grass together. Alice had shown me pictures of his parent's plantation in Georgia so I knew this was the front lawn.

"They're so beautiful," I murmured.

And it was true. Aside from Edward and Emmett and Alice and her sister Cynthia I'd never seen a pair of siblings so beautiful. They had matching blonde hair, although Jasper's was darker. Their skin was tan from spending so much time in the sun and their bone structure screamed 'I should be a model.' Summer had higher cheekbones and narrower eyes than Jasper but she was beautiful.

"We should all go there sometime. To Jasper's parent's plantation. I hear it's a ton of fun," Edward grinned.

"We should," I kissed his cheek.

"ALRIGHT, LET'S BE OUT THIS BITCH!" Emmett shouted.

I rolled my eyes and dragged Edward with me. We followed Alice and Jasper to the garage. We all piled into the x3 and groaned at the tight space. Emmett had been nominated to sit up front with Jasper since he was too huge to fit in the backseat. Edward took the middle seat so he could stretch his legs and Rosalie and I took either side of Edward.

Alice squeezed in on Rosalie's side since she was thinner. Jasper pulled out of the affluent neighborhood and drove to the beach with perfect driving. He drove fast but not in the terrifying way Emmett or Edward did. Jasper was unsurprisingly an agile and smooth driver.

We parked the car and practically trampled on each other to get out. I almost fell when Jasper opened my door; thankfully Edward held onto my waist and helped me out. Jasper led us down to a less crowded spot and we set out our towels and beach chairs. I looked around the beach. It was pretty packed. It seemed as though everyone in Westhampton was coming out for July 4th.

I took my tank top off and pulled my shorts down. I heard a low whistle and I saw Emmett wink at me. I rolled my eyes and threw my flip flop at him. Rosalie laughed and planted next to me.

Alice took the spot next to her left and made sure Rosalie was a buffer between us. I put my sunglasses on and grabbed the tanning oil from my beach bag. I started to lather myself until I noticed Edward standing still. He was staring at me intently while he fumbled through our beach bag. He wasn't even looking at what he was doing.

I decided to have some fun with him so I squirted a huge spot between my cleavage. I rubbed it in vigorously and licked my lip. I heard something pop and I zeroed in on his hand. The sun block top had been popped open by Edward squeezing it so hard. I giggled and turned my attention back to Rosalie.

She was talking to Alice about what her parents were doing this weekend. Her father had unsuccessfully tried to convince her to visit her mother in Boston. He wouldn't give up hope that maybe Valerie still had feelings for the Vice Admiral. It was actually somewhat funny how Rosalie called her father Admiral when he was pissed. If he was behaving well she'd be nice and call him Jack but if he was frustrated or angry she'd resort to Admiral. For some reason it pushed his buttons.

"I told him no. I was sick of being ping ponged. My mother seems perfectly content with life right now. Of course she has those moments when she misses him but I think she's just happy to be free of the drama. He can be such a baby. I swear to God when that man is 80-years-old he'll still be stubborn as a mule and dumb as a doorknob," she chuckled.

I looked back at where Edward had been and he was missing. I glanced over to my left and he was throwing a football around with Jasper and Emmett. Emmett and Jasper were on one side. They would tackle each other intermittingly to capture the ball. Edward would laugh and purposely throw it towards Jasper so Emmett would get all huffy and Jasper would get trampled. My man was a deviant.

Each time he drew his arm back to throw the ball I let out an audible gasp. Rosalie would chuckle while Alice hid a smile. Everything from his neck, to his shoulder blades, to his lower back would tense up and relax. His muscle definition was driving me insane. After a while, I gave up on trying to control my sexual desires so I closed my eyes and lay down. I could feel the hot sun against my skin and I smiled. I was usually pale but I loved getting a tan and laying in the sun just as much as the next person.

"So, did you and Jazz…you know?" I heard Rosalie ask Alice.

I didn't open my eyes but I continued listening. They couldn't have a conversation like that and _not_ expect me to listen. I heard Alice laugh nervously and I smiled.

"Yeah, all that Cuervo did nothing for him. He's a Southerner. He takes it like a man," she spoke in a Southern accent and giggled.

"I'll bet," Rosalie laughed.

"He was as hard as a freaking cement wall. We didn't go for as long as we normally do but I was still impressed," she admitted.

"How many?" Rosalie asked.

I unfortunately knew what she was asking about. As much as Rosalie loved divulging and hearing about everyone's intimate lives I was still uncomfortable with hearing about how many times Alice…

"Four," she whispered.

"WHAT?!" Rosalie bellowed.

Alice shushed her and I giggled. I felt Rosalie slap my arm and I laughed harder. My eyes snapped open and I looked over. They were both lying down.

"Did you honestly expect me not to hear you two?" I wondered.

"You could have said something…shit…here they come," Rosalie warned.

"Hey, we were wondering when you guys wanted to have lunch. We can stay on the beach for the rest of the day if you'd like. It's only 11:30. I wanted to catch the sunset. Summer and I always stayed for sunset," Jasper smiled wistfully.

"Of course we can stay Jazzy! Girls?" Alice asked.

Rosalie and I nodded. I wouldn't mind catching a sunset with Edward.

"Great!" he grinned.

"We're heading in the water. You girlies up for some Chicken?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows.

Rosalie looked at Alice and then me. She took her sunglasses off.

"You bitches are on," and with that she took off towards the shoreline.

I took my sunglasses off and sighed. Edward lent me a hand to help me up and we strolled towards the water. He was a fast runner but I was by no means graceful. We walked into the water and I squealed at how cold it was. He chuckled and stood behind me. We walked in together until it was too deep for me to continue walking.

He picked me up bridal style and continued in until he was standing with Emmett and Jasper. Alice was already perched on Jasper's shoulders and Rosalie was waiting for Emmett. She climbed and squeezed her legs around him tightly. His forearms looked even more massive as his muscles strained to keep her steady. Edward let go of me, dove under the water, and came back up as he held onto my thighs.

"Hold on tight, Bella," he glanced up at me.

They way his hair brushed across my center was maddening. I wondered if he did that on purpose.

"Okay, rules are there are no rules, except no attacking the guys," Emmett shot us all a look.

I chuckled and ruffled Edward's wet hair. He squeezed my calf as Emmett whistled our start. Rosalie went in for the kill and came after me. I pushed her off but she came back strong. Her fists interlocked with mine and we fought against one another. Emmett was yelling his encouragement while Edward made fun of him for being immature. Alice was squealing and clapping her hands together while Jasper laughed loudly.

"Come on, Bella. You can do it," Jasper yelled.

I grinned and a thought came to me. I glanced down quickly and laughed.

"Emmett, are you pitching a tent?" I laughed.

Rosalie glanced down quickly but not quick enough for me to miss the chance to push her over. Edward laughed loudly and raised his hand to give me a high five. I immediately went after Alice while Rosalie and Emmett argued over their loss. Alice and I took longer. It seemed like we were letting out our frustrations with one another during the Chicken match.

Edward was teetering a little more than before and Jasper was trying to hold onto Alice frame to keep her steady. She was ready to practically jump on me. I kept my wrists firm and struggled against her. Somehow I lifted my hips off of Edward's shoulders and pushed down hard. Alice went down while Jasper stood firm. He was still holding her legs while the rest of her fell into the water behind his back.

Edward ducked and let me off. I wrapped my legs around his waist while he kissed me. I smiled at him yet somehow I couldn't be satisfied with my victory. It felt petty. Alice curled into Jasper side and put her head on his shoulder. It had gotten awkward so we all decided to leave and have lunch.

After lunch, Emmett fell asleep so Edward, Rosalie, and I buried him in the sand. When he woke up and couldn't move, I laughed _hard_. I don't think I'd laughed so hard in my entire laugh actually. He was swearing and unsuccessfully trying to flail his arms around. Once he broke free he grabbed me, while Edward grabbed Rosalie. We both got thrown into the water.

Alice and Jasper met back up with us and we started a splashing war. For once Emmett won. Edward's intellect and strength was no match for Emmett's massive arms and body. He spent the rest of the afternoon gloating about it. A few men with Speedos passed by and Emmett threw in a few jokes for Edward's humiliation. Poor Edward still thought he had said some pretty less than platonic things about Jasper's member.

"Hey, Alice which one of those guys has more of bulge like Jasper?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know, Em-bear. What do you think, Edward?" she smiled angelically.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. I stifled a laugh and rubbed his back. I placed a kiss on his shoulder and he relaxed.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" I asked Jasper.

"Isla is grilling hot dogs, burgers, sausages…the works before we get home. Our neighborhood has a fireworks display so we'll just eat and watch them out back for tonight," he replied.

"That sounds nice. How long is it?" I wondered.

"About an hour, I guess," he shrugged.

Edward and I treated the group to ice cream while we waited for the sunset. At around 6:30 the sky had become completely pink. There were shades of gold, violet, and orange but the sky was a beautiful pink.

I rested my head against Edward's shoulder while I finished the remainder of my vanilla ice cream with rainbow sprinkles. I loved that Edward and I had chosen the exact same thing. He pressed his cool, sticky, lips against my forehead and I smiled up at him.

"Oh, wow! You guys just look perfect," a man smiled at us.

He was wearing a t-shirt, and swim trunks but had a professional camera draped around his neck.

"Do you mind if I take a picture?" he wondered.

We all looked at each other and nodded. Rosalie ran up and asked him to take a picture for us with her camera as well. We all bunched together and smiled brightly. I was squished between Edward and Rose. He took two 'normal' pictures with his and Rosalie's camera. The next was a silly one. I put some ice cream on Edward's nose and proceeded to stick my tongue out and lick it off. As sexual as it sounded it ended up being more along the lines of immature.

He put ice cream in my hair and I got sprinkles lost in his. The man eventually left us with his card, which was wet. We all laughed and thanked him for the pictures. He'd gotten a lot of candid ones I'm sure. I blushed furiously when Edward thanked for him for the card because he fully intended on calling him when Edward and I got married.

I ducked my head into his chest and he laughed. The prospect of marrying Edward was terrifying being that I was only 24 but in the same way it was exhilarating. Waking up to Edward every morning, being Mrs. Bella Masen, I could get used to it. We packed up half-heartedly and drove back the house. I fell asleep as did Emmett. Only according to everyone else he snored and I mumbled Edward's name.

I took a long shower with Edward which actually ended up being productive once we were able to get past the kissing. He washed my hair for me as I did for him. I wasn't sure if it was the high of being with him or not but I was giggling uncontrollably when I washed the sprinkles out. Of course, there were a few sneaky touches here and there but, for the most part, I considered getting out of the shower without having sex or making it to third base as being productive.

I put on a white, linen, short-sleeved blouse and khaki shorts on. Edward put on a simple white t-shirt and cargo shorts. When we walked out everyone was on the deck and laughing. Jasper had the radio on while Emmett sat at the table, pouring food onto his plate, and rapping along with some unknown song. Alice and Rosalie were giggling uncontrollably.

"Oh! Hey, Edward! Jasper saved one of his special, trademark, sausages just for you," he winked at Edward.

Edward's crooked grin instantly disappeared. I stifled a laugh and took a seat next to Jasper. He was as tense as tight rope. Edward planted into the seat next to me and glared at Emmett.

"Alright, I've been quiet about these jokes all day long. Will someone please just tell me what the _hell_ I did?" Edward shouted.

I bit my lip and immediately felt bad. I wondered if I should pin it on Rosalie right away or fess up…

Fess up.

"Edward, babe," I placed a hand on his thigh.

He looked at me reluctantly. I could tell he figured it was all Emmett's fault.

"Edward…um, you didn't do anything."

It was silent.

"What do you mean? I've been hearing Emmett joke all day long," he wondered.

"We were just teasing. You didn't do anything yesterday aside from strip down to your boxers."

"That's it?" he asked incredulous.

I nodded ashamedly. I felt bad for worrying him. He sighed heavily.

"Thank God. I was worried I'd be making work on Monday highly awkward for Jasper," Edward relaxed into his chair.

Edward assumedly forgave all of us and we ate dinner peacefully. We laughed, made jokes, and huddled together for the fireworks. We lay in the grass as a group. My head was on Edward's chest while Rosalie rested her head on my stomach.

We were a big happy group of best friends. The best friends anyone anywhere had ever had. Once the fireworks were over, I stood up and stretched. Edward came up behind me and brought his mouth to my ear.

"Bella, go to our room _now_," he ordered.

My breathing hitched and I nodded stiffly. _Uh-oh…I thought I was seemingly forgiven_. I gave an awkward goodnight to everyone and walked down our hallway. I walked into our bedroom as Edward closed the door behind me. My body was trembling with the anticipation of what was to come.

I turned around and his eyes were no longer a brilliant emerald but a dark forest green. He had a look of pure lust etched across his features and I knew this would be anything but sweet or innocent. Edward meant business right now.

"You're in so much trouble, Isabella," he spoke in a terrifyingly soft voice.

It was scary how he could maintain his composure and stay even. I knew there was so much bubbling under that façade but somehow I couldn't get myself to realize it was just a ploy. He stalked towards me slowly. I could almost feel my undoing.

His right index finger came to brush up my arm with a feather light movement. My eyes instinctually closed. Edward played with the sleeve of my shirt for a moment before he chuckled. My eyes snapped open and his crooked grin never looked as dangerous and sexy.

"It's such a shame," he mused.

"What is?" I could barely find my voice.

"I rather like this shirt on you….And I can't promise my removal will leave it in the same state," he stared at me intently.

I shivered and his smirk became even more pronounced. He stepped back from me and I looked at him incredulously. I didn't want there to be space. If anything, I needed him closer.

"Now, for your punishment…"

My lips parted. I hadn't realized there was a punishment involved. I figured it'd just be some rough sex. Edward and I were pretty passionate but he'd never just done what he pleased with me. No matter what he was still careful and measured.

"Punishment?" I croaked.

"Mhm," he replied.

"What do I have to do?"

"You'll see," he smiled and walked over to his suitcase.

I watched him curiously. My heart was racing. I didn't know what would be in that suitcase. A part of me was excited and the other was nervous. This could either turn out really great or really crappy for me.

"Close your eyes," he commanded as he walked towards me.

My eyes slipped shut and I waited. The silence was deafening. I couldn't hear Edward at all. His usually audible footsteps were soundless. I felt him behind me and sighed quietly. All of a sudden I felt the familiar feeling of silk brush across my face.

I raised my hands but stopped when Edward muttered an 'uh-uh.' I felt him tie the fabric across my eyes and I realized I was now blindfolded. He stepped closer to me and I felt his obvious excitement in my lower back. His arms snaked from my back to my stomach. His lips pressed against the skin under my ear and I trembled.

"Do you feel what you do to me?"

I nodded vigorously. I _could_ feel it and I wanted more. I wanted all of it. I wanted all of it in me _now_.

"Tell me what I do to you, Isabella," he breathed under my ear and pressed another kiss.

"I-I can't."

He pulled back abruptly. I was going to take the blindfold off but he grabbed my hand as I spun around to face him. I couldn't see him but I knew he was looking at me.

"What do you mean you _can't_?"

I sighed. This was embarrassing.

"I can't, Edward. I just sound awful," I admitted.

It was true. I was never much of a dirty talker. Sure, I swore here and there and asked for it harder or faster at times but I wasn't very good at talking dirty. Even Rosalie had given me a lecture on my skills or lack thereof. I was blushing furiously now.

I wondered idly if Edward could tell. Our room had been generously illuminated by the moonlight that shone through our wall of glass. I could feel Edward in front of me now. He was alarmingly close.

"Well then I guess you'll just need a lesson," he whispered.

_YES!_

Hands weaved into my hair and he pulled my mouth forcefully to his. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck. The craving to have him closer would be the death of me. His lips parted expertly against mine. I sucked on his bottom lip and he groaned. I took the opportunity to capture it between my teeth and pull on it, only enough to drive him crazy.

His tongue traced the shape of my lips when I released him and I opened my mouth. His warm tongue was now massaging mine and all I could think about was all the other places I wanted that tongue. I tugged at his hair roughly. Suddenly, he pulled away. I knew even without having to see my eyes he knew I was pissed.

"Patience is a virtue, Bella. That was just a preview. Come on over here," he grabbed my hand and led me slowly across the bedroom.

I hadn't the slightest clue where we were standing now. Edward turned me around and stood behind me.

"Do you know where you are?" he whispered in my ear.

I shook my head.

"You're standing in front of the mirror by the closet. I'm going to give you your first orgasm of the night right in front of this mirror," he spoke in his velvety voice.

I was dripping. I could only imagine what this would look like for him. His hands came to my stomach again. He slowly brought his fingers underneath the fabric and traced slow, light, lines along my bare skin. His index finger dipped below the waistband of my shorts teasingly. It disappeared just as quickly as it went in. I whimpered and I felt him smile against my cheek. His mouth moved past my cheek to neck.

His tongue peeked out and he licked a line from the base of my neck to my jaw. He then proceeded to blow cool air along the spot. I shivered and he chuckled lowly. I was so distracted by his mouth on my neck that I was surprised when I felt him opening my blouse.

_When had he undone the buttons? _He ripped the shirt down my arms and I gasped. I liked that shirt! The fabric assumedly fluttered down to the floor and I could feel the loss of Edward behind me. I pouted and he laughed.

"Oh no worries, Isabella. I'm still here. I'm just admiring the view….I have say though it's quite obstructed by that bra of yours," I heard him to the right of me.

I could picture him right there; his expression as cool as cucumber but the huge erection, straining against his pants, saying otherwise. I bet his arms were folded over his chiseled chest as well. I couldn't wait until he got rid of the fucking blindfold. I just wanted to see all of him, on top of me.

"Then get rid of it," I managed to say—convincingly—offhand.

I heard him sigh and reclaim his spot behind me. My body immediately relaxed and molded into his. It was like it recognized when he was near. His lips came to my right ear.

"Why don't you take it off?" he suggested in a velvety voice.

My knees were getting weak. I swallowed and nodded. I was quite sure without the top on he could tell I had swallowed hard. I lifted my hands and brought them to back clasp of my bra. I wanted to curse myself for opting out of the front closing one. His hands captured mine and I gasped. He was being unusually rough…and I _liked_ it. He began to laugh again.

"Uh-uh, Isabella. I want you to push the straps down. I want to see your heavy tits be released slowly. And I'm not kidding when I mean slowly," he jerked me closer to his body and released my hands.

I knew I should be terrified and maybe a part of me was, but the more horny part of me couldn't be bothered. I was too turned on. I brought my hands to the straps and did as he asked. I pulled them down slowly to reveal my breasts to him. It was a good thing I was blindfolded actually. Despite the fact I'd had sex with Edward plenty of times now I was still self-conscience.

I heard him let out a groan as the bra settled around my navel. His hands started on my thighs and climbed their way up to my breasts. He cupped them both and we both moaned. Edward didn't waste any time. He began massaging the skin tenderly. My eyes closed and I let my head fall against his chest. I ground my backside into his hardened member.

"Oh, Bella. I love your tits. They're so round and firm. Your nipples are so pink and hard. You could fucking slice through steel with them," he groaned.

He twisted my nipples and I whimpered.

"You like that, Bella? You like it when I twist your tits? I could do this all fucking day," he ground himself against my backside.

I started to pant as we both picked up the pace. I was wondering if maybe Edward would come first tonight instead of me. He proved me wrong though the second his left hand left my breast and dove into my shorts. His fingers parted my drenched lips and I moaned his name.

"I love it when you call my name, Bella. You'll be screaming it over and over for the rest of the night."

His fingers began their ministrations to bring me to my first orgasm. I continued to grind against Edward, making sure I kept in time with his fingers. God, I loved his fingers. He was curling his index and middle finger inside my core. My orgasm was so close I could feel it in my fingers.

Edward knew my body well enough to know I was coming soon so he massaged my breast furiously while his thumb played with my clit. My muscles tightened and I came all over his hand, my panties, and shorts. My mouth formed that tell tale 'o.' Edward's hand left my breast and he leaned forward. I assumed he'd placed his hand on the wall to keep us steady. He hadn't come yet but I knew he was in pain and that he was growing tired of waiting. My chest was heaving with my exaggerated breaths.

"God, Bella. Do you have any idea how fucking sexy it is to watch you come like that? To watch you come while I finger your warm pussy and play with your clit. And your chest right now. Fuck, I just want to suck on your tits," he spoke huskily.

His voice had lowered so deeply that he was beginning to sound like another Edward. And maybe he was. Maybe this was the side of Edward I'd always wondered existed but never explored out of fear. Edward was a gentleman and probably the most thoughtful man in existence but I was really curious to find out more about this dirty side. Edward pushed off the wall and backed away.

"Bella take your shorts off," he ordered.

I smirked. He'd said the same thing last night.

"Is something funny?"

"You told me the same thing last night during Monopoly," I observed.

It was dead silent.

"Take them off. Now!" he growled.

I undid the button and pulled the zipper. I purposely went slowly. I knew he'd get brusque again if I didn't follow orders. I had pretty much figured out how this night would go. Edward would order me to do things, I would do them…slowly, and he'd share a sexy as fuck running commentary. I couldn't ask for anything better.

The shorts pooled at my ankles. I tugged the rest of the bra off as well. I was still wearing the navy, satin, boy shorts. Edward gulped rather loudly and I smiled. I knew he had a thing for me in blue. I figured why not tease him at the most favorite place of his. I heard his heavy footsteps and his hands pulled my hips to him roughly.

He yanked the fabric down and a burst of cool air invaded my most private of parts. I felt Edward's hands on my ankles. His nose brushed against my right knee and I wobbled a little. I instinctively grabbed onto something, which ended up being his shoulders. His nose traced a light line until it got close to my center and retreated. I groaned. I could feel him stand up and his hands wrapped around my neck.

"Now, Isabella. I'm going to remove the blindfold. I'll need you to climb onto the bed afterwards. I want you on your hands and knees," his voice was paradoxically calm.

I gasped and felt the silk fall down. My eyes adjusted to the change and I could see Edward standing before me. His crooked grin was in place and his shirt was off. _When had that happened?_ Either way I didn't care. He was gorgeous with clothes on. He was breathtaking with clothes off.

I leaned up to press my lips against his but he turned his head. I looked at him confusedly. He raised his eyebrow expectantly and pursed his lips. _Oh right, hands and knees._ I sighed and walked over to the bed. I climbed on rather dramatically, making sure I pushed my ass out. Once I was in place. I heard his zipper and fabric fall to the floor.

I glanced over my shoulder as he pushed his boxers down and stalked towards me. His emerald green eyes were now a deep forest green that was teetering on the boundary line of turning black. He climbed behind me and hovered over my frame, his lips at my ear again. He kissed the shell and I instinctively squirmed. He pulled back and smirked at me while I stared at him from over my right shoulder.

"Squirming, huh? I can't promise you'll do any squirming tonight but I can promise you'll be crying out my name and begging me to stop. Tonight's about fucking, Isabella. It'll be hard, fast, and rough," he stared at me intensely.

My arms almost gave out right then.

"Now, tonight you'll be getting it from behind. Cause you're a dirty girl and a liar. Dirty girls take it from behind."

I whimpered. His hand parted my lips and I pushed myself against him.

"What did I tell you about patience, Isabella? If you continue I might just have to hold out on the other things I have planned for you."

I nodded submissively but yelped when I felt a hard smack against my right ass cheek.

"So you like that too, huh? I always knew you were a dirty girl beneath that wholesome exterior. I could tell by the way you scream my name. Scream my name, Isabella," he smacked me hard again.

I screamed his name and blushed furiously when I realized the rest of the house could probably hear us.

"The rooms are soundproof. You don't have to worry about your screams. Although, I can guarantee that one must have tested its true limits," he chuckled; it was more maniacal and deep than truly humorous.

His hand ran up my spine into my hair. He fisted it as his tip brushed against my entrance. I sighed shakily.

"Your ass is so red now. You can practically see my handprint…_mine_," he growled.

I whimpered, again.

"Jasper and Emmett better not see your ass again if I'm drunk. I swear to God if you let them see it I'll spank you like this again. Your sexy, tight, little ass is _mine_."

Faster than you could say fuck he plunged into me deeply. I threw my head back and forced my arms to stay strong while he held onto my waist tightly. His hand which was in my hair had left to find purchase on my hip.

"Ahh, Bella you feel ever better from behind," he pulled out and delved in again.

I closed my eyes and focused on maintaining my strength. Edward was going in deeper than even _he_ had been. His strokes were fast as lightening but hard at the same time. I could feel his balls slapping against my ass and I moaned pathetically. I couldn't even find words to encourage him. It was so much pleasure at one time I was becoming disoriented.

"Fuck, Bella. Your pussy is so fucking tight and wet. I want to feel you come all over my hard cock. Do it, Bella," he ordered in a breathier voice than he'd been using tonight.

I ground myself against his hard member. I needed even more friction. His thumb and index finger came to clit and he pinched it. I screamed out and came all over him, my juices dripping everywhere. He came right after me. I felt his dick jerk and his cum shoot into me. I moaned throatily and fell forward. My arms just couldn't take it anymore. He fell to my side and closed his eyes. I peeked at him and saw his strong chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Are you tired, Edward?" I caressed his cheek with my fingertips.

His eyes snapped open and they were black. He was _obviously_ ready to go again. His hand grabbed my waist roughly and pulled me to him. He placed my legs on either side of his body and sat me up. I'd always wanted to make love to Edward on top and now was my chance.

I was more tired than I'd ever been but my primal need to ride Edward outweighed everything. I placed my hands on his chest while his hands guided me to his still rock hard erection. He lowered me onto him and I threw my head back. My hair was practically touching my ass.

"Bella…oh…fuck you look so sexy doing that. Ride my cock, baby."

I picked myself up and lowered myself back onto him. My hips rocked against his member like I was a freaking Rodeo professional. I was bouncing up and down at a pretty steady pace but apparently it wasn't enough for Edward. His hands gripped my hips tightly and he guided me.

His hips began to thrust almost violently at me. I was going to be sore tomorrow. I knew it but God did it feel so good. My breasts were swinging and bouncing as well. They were getting tender from the furious bouncing I was doing.

"Squeeze your tits, Bella. Throw your head back while you ride me," he commanded.

I brought my hands to my breasts and squeezed hard. It actually gave some relief. I massaged the flesh just like Edward did. Edward knew how to touch my body even better than I did. He was so attuned to everything that made me feel good. My right hand slid down seductively to where Edward and I were still connected.

I flicked my clit and my head tossed back involuntarily. Edward was grunting like a mad man. I was letting out my own mantra of "yes's" and "Edward's." I looked back at him and he was practically glaring at me. It was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. Our eyes locked and I bit my lip.

"Bella say my…oh fuck…name. Swear. Say something…I need you to…ung…I need to come," he half begged.

"Fuck, Edward! You…yes…feel _so_ good. I'm gonna…come," I screamed.

I dug my nails into his chest and he groaned. I was sure to leave marks tomorrow. My walls clenched around him and we came together. I loved it when we came together. It was like we connected on an even deeper level. We were one in a less obvious way.

I tossed my head back and tried to catch my breath. My mind was telling me to keep going but my body was pleading with me to stop. I got off of Edward and lay to his side. Our legs were dangling off the bed since we were lying horizontal instead of vertical like we should be. I turned to the side and Edward was looking at me tenderly.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. If that was too much, I swear I—"

I cut him off. He was not going to apologize for giving me the three best orgasms of my life. That was the hottest sex I'd ever had and it didn't even have to do with the fact our skin was unnaturally warm from the tans we'd gotten. That part was nice though. Pressing my fingers to his body and feeling the heat had been nice.

"Edward that was the best sex I've ever had. Just shut up and don't ruin it! And if you ever feel so inclined to speak to me while we have sex like that again, please do so," I grinned.

"Not a chance, Bella. Next time, you'll be the one doing the swearing. That was a lesson. Remember?" he smirked.

And what a lesson it was. It was more explosive than fireworks.

* * *

Wipes brow...that was tiring to write but at the same time a lot of fun.

No previews, sorry loves.

Pray for 4theluvofmary she's getting surgery on her hand. We'll miss her epic fanfiction writing while she's incapacitated. Oh and Hope4more that dirty talking was for you. Remember all the way back during Free Bird? ;) I keep my promises.


	22. Golf & Girl Fights

Sorry for the delay I really don't have much of an excuse. I just wanted to update because Twilight comes out on Friday (hurray!) and 4theluvofmary has been nagging me about it for days over on Twilighted. She and I just send messages to each other back and forth on our respective boards all day long. (There's a board up for Secret for anyone who's interested)

I've never played golf so if anything is inaccurate this chapter, I apologize. I tried. The shit just doesn't make any sense. I'm a baseball kind of girl.

Another warning, there's some more hot sex this chapter (which I know you guys loved last chapter). I didn't intend for there to be a lemon. It just kind of wrote itself and happened. The characters wanted to have some monkey sex, so I let them =)

Theme song this chapter: Girl Fight by Brooke Valentine (I had to rep my Southern rap roots, lol)

_I don't own Twilight but if I did I would have got the chance to meet all the sexy Twilight stars on Monday night; however, since I don't...I was lame and resorted to watching the 'live' coverage online ;)_

* * *

The next morning, Bella and I awoke to a heavy pounding on our bedroom door. I peeled my eyes open and found Bella in a similar state. We were both disoriented and completely naked. I glanced at the nightstand clock. It was 8:30 in the morning. Bella and I had gone to sleep at nearly three.

Last night had been rather…_eventful_. I'd never lost control with Bella like that before. A part of me knew what I was doing and wanted to see her turned on by my forcefulness but the other was in complete shock of how far I'd gone last night. I couldn't say I regretted it but I felt a nagging guilt. Bella was so special to me. I found it extremely hard sometimes to find the balance between just giving into my desires and fucking her brains out and treating her with love and adoration.

I hadn't specifically told her I loved her but I think we both knew deep down what we felt for each other. I knew we both wouldn't say anything because Bella was too practical to declare herself after three months and I was too concerned with self-preservation.

At times I found myself wanting to say it because it would prove Mady hadn't completely destroyed me but at others I found myself scared of my utter devotion to Bella. Even at the pinnacle of my relationship with Madelyn I'd never felt the extreme emotions I felt for Bella. It was completely distressing and thrilling at the same time.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and hobbled over to my suitcase. Bella busied herself with slipping underneath the sheets so she was no longer exposed. I threw a pair of boxers on and opened the door. What I was met with was probably the funniest thing I'd ever seen in my entire life.

Emmett was standing there in a pink Polo shirt, Venetian plaid shorts, yellow socks, golfing shoes, and a flat cap that matched his shorts. He reminded me of Rodney Dangerfield's character from '_Caddyshack_.' I literally laughed out loud and his smile faltered. He glared at me and waited. Bella must have been curious about what the laughter was about because she ended up standing next to me.

She was wrapped in a bed sheet and giggling hysterically. Emmett muttered something about get up and get ready and stomped off. I closed the door behind me and bent over to steady myself. I was getting lightheaded from all my laughter. Once we sobered up, Bella started to get her things ready for her shower.

"You're not gonna wear an outfit like that, are you Edward?" Bella wondered.

I shook my head violently.

"No way! I leave the dramatics up to Emmett. Besides any real golfer knows that's just announcing you're a newbie. Emmett will learn quickly serious golfers do not dress up like circus clowns," I chuckled.

Bella strolled over to me in one of her pajama sets. She wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a chaste kiss.

"That's disappointing. I think I might have rather enjoyed seeing you in plaid shorts," she giggled.

"Oh, really?" I arched an eyebrow and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Mhm," Bella purred and leaned forward.

The second her lips touched mine it was like I was on fire. It was a long, deep kiss that was more tender than hard. There was a certain passion behind her movements though that told me she'd be up for one more round if I was. I was about to lift her up and take her back to our bed until another knocked resounded on our door.

"Bella, get your ass in that shower already! We've got shopping to do! You can fuck Edward later!" Rosalie shouted.

Bella stiffened as soon as she heard the fuck.

"Don't worry Bella. It was a lucky guess. I promise she couldn't hear anything," I assured her.

She nodded slowly and disappeared across the hall into the bathroom. I took a quick shower after Bella came out and got dressed. She was putting her hair up into a ponytail in front of the mirror by the door. I chuckled as I remembered last night. Bella glanced at me over her shoulder and gave me a curious look. I acted as though I hadn't noticed it and waited until she was done.

We went over to the kitchen and had a quick breakfast with the rest of the group. Alice, Rosalie, and Bella would be shopping in Westhampton today while we went to the golf course. Jasper and I looked a whole lot more normal in our basic Polo shirts and khakis than Emmett did.

I gave Bella a meaningful kiss since I probably wouldn't see her until late this afternoon. Both groups got into our respective Jaguars and disappeared. The girls followed along with us until they stopped off in town and we continued to the greens.

"Have you two played golf before?" Jasper asked.

He glanced at me through his rearview mirror. I nodded my head while Emmett shook his. Jasper nodded at him. He knew Emmett had never played but I think he was too cunning to ask me outright if I'd ever played. It would give away his underlying motive which was really: are you any competition?

We pulled into the parking lot and entered the house-looking office. Jasper knew everyone so we got our gear together rather quickly. It was actually pretty funny to see all these older women fawning over the Southern gentleman they'd watch grow from an adolescent to a neurologist. By the time we left the shop Jasper was beet red.

"God, Jasper thank _God_ we're out of there. If one of those old ladies came onto you again I swear I might blow chunks," Emmett groaned.

"Jealous, Emmett?" Jasper smirked.

Emmett brushed him off and climbed into the golf cart. I slid in next to him and Jasper took the backseat with our clubs. When we got the first hole we decided to play stroke play. I grinned, I'd only played golf twice before but I knew I'd have a better shot with stroke play than match play. Emmett teed off first, followed by me, and then Jasper. Jasper was going to be stiff competition. I knew he didn't get to play often but he had a natural talent. His stroke was almost beautiful.

"So what did you guys do last night after the fireworks?" Emmett wondered.

"Alice and I were up for a few hours. We didn't fall asleep too late. She wanted to be well-rested for her shopping expedition," Jasper chuckled while he readied his ball.

"What's that code for? We had sex once and went to sleep early," Emmett laughed.

"Something like that," Jasper smiled.

I shook my head and waited for Jasper's swing. The ball went sailing across the green. I wanted to punch a wall. He looked like fucking Tiger Woods. I rolled my eyes and swore under my breath.

"What about you and Bella, Edward?"

"Yeah, you and Bella seemed to leave pretty hastily. Was something up? You looked sort of mad at her," Jasper added.

"Oh shit, did it have to do with me yesterday? Look, bro I'm sorry. I thought it'd be funny. Don't be mad at Bella for it. It was my fault."

I chuckled and shook my head.

"No, everything was fine. We went to bed pretty late though. It was almost three I think," I rubbed the back of my neck.

Emmett's jaw dropped.

"What the hell were you two doing last night?" Emmett sounded awed.

I grinned and actually started to blush a little. Jasper noticed and started to laugh loudly.

"He's not going to tell," Jasper warned Emmett.

I decided to play with them.

"Let's just say it's a good thing those bedrooms are soundproof. Although, I think Bella might have a career in their testing facilities," I chuckled.

Jasper shook his head and Emmett looked conflicted. I knew he wanted to be pissed that I'd had the best sex of my life while he probably went for an hour with Rosalie. And I knew he wanted to be pissed that it was _me_ but he looked like he wanted to clap at my impressiveness.

I strolled over to the waitress that was making rounds and asked for an Iced Tea. I almost laughed at her when I noticed how startled she was by me but I figured I didn't want to make her any more awkward than she already was. She barely formed a coherent response and dazedly walked over to her cart.

"What about you and Rosalie?" I wondered.

"We didn't go for long. She got a pretty awful sunburn in a few places so she wasn't comfortable," Emmett sighed.

"That sucks," Jasper noted.

"Tell me about it," Emmett laughed while he wiggled his eyebrows.

And then I cringed because I knew exactly what Rosalie had done last night. A shudder threatened to rip through my body but I suppressed it. The waitress came back with my Iced Tea and I thanked her. I gave her a twenty dollar tip just so I could see the look of shock on her face. She couldn't have been any older than 17.

"Just turning the girls into mush, huh, Edward?" Jasper laughed.

"No, she was a good waitress. Besides I know how important tips are at that age."

Emmett teed up and took a swing.

"Shit," I muttered.

"FORE!" Emmett shouted at the same time.

The ball hit a golf cart up ahead and a stocky, older man came around the side. He was glaring at Emmett. I wanted to laugh at the sight of the tiny old man but managed to maintain my appearance. As soon as the old man and his friends disappeared I fell to the ground in laughter. Jasper held onto our golf cart for support and clutched at his chest.

"Emmett…that…man…knows my…father," Jasper choked out between laughs.

I laughed even harder. Jasper was probably going to get reported now for bad etiquette on the course. I took my shot and managed to get a hole-in-one. Jasper wasn't happy about that one but I made no move to boast. It would only add to my downfall if I ended up losing this game.

"So, Jasper…" I began.

"Hmm?" he poised himself to swing.

"I was thinking we need to work on getting Bella and Alice back together. I can't take all this bullshit with them fighting. Bella is my girlfriend and Alice is a good friend. It's driving me crazy to have them pitted against each other like this. And Bella is being as stubborn as an ox. Do you think you can make any leeway with Alice?"

Jasper took his swing and sighed. He wouldn't be getting his hole-in-one like I had managed. My ego was doing a happy dance. Maybe I had a shot after all.

"Alice is unwilling to apologize. She still thinks Bella is being melodramatic. She was talking to me on the Jitney about how she really believes this trip will be a good thing for Bella. That it'll help her to try new things. Alice loves Bella to an almost obsessive degree. She just wanted to give her a chance to try something new but it's backfired. I completely understand how you feel about this situation. Bella is good company. I hate feeling like I shouldn't speak to her or get to close to her because it'll set Alice off," he admitted.

"I'm just surprised at how ruthless and stubborn she's being. Anytime we do something it's like she wants to do whatever she knows will piss Alice off the most. I've definitely learned to make sure I stay on her good side," I laughed with humor.

"You two are being pussies. If you were smart you'd get them crazy angry and then take advantage. Think about the amazing angry sex you could be having," Emmett chimed in.

I rolled my eyes. Of course that's the one thing he would be thinking of. Besides this situation was different for him, Rosalie wasn't really involved. And Emmett was just lucky to float between Alice and Bella when they were mad. He had a knack for sticking on both sides without rocking the boat.

"Whatever, we just need to work on some options. I'd like to have this settled before we return to the city tomorrow," I glossed over Emmett's comment.

"I wonder what they're doing," Jasper pursed his lips.

"Bella's probably off in her own world while Rosalie and Alice fawn over the latest and greatest in designers. As a matter of fact it wouldn't surprise me if Bella was hiding out in a random book shop while the other two bought crap," I chuckled.

"Alice can definitely be exhausting when it comes to her shopping addiction. Sometimes I worry. It's not good to spend so much money simply because you have it," Jasper sighed.

"Good point," I agreed.

"I just don't want her to continue having bad financial habits. I'm afraid of what it could mean for her long term. Of course, I'll always be there to help her but think of the subconscious things she could teach to our kids," Jasper ran a hand through his hair.

I raised an eyebrow. Kids? Emmett spoke my thoughts.

"Kids? What the fuck are you talking about Jasper? You and Alice have been dating all of three months. Does she know you plan on having kids with her?" he laughed.

"Actually, I've been thinking a lot lately and I think I want to get engaged before she starts school again next semester," Jasper looked at us tentatively.

My jaw dropped.

"Jasper, are you fucking crazy!? I love both you and Alice and all…but _married_? She starts school in less than two months!"

"I know. I know it sounds crazy but I know she's the one. I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

I stared at my best friend blankly. How could he be so sure so soon? I was pretty sure Mady was the one and look how that turned out. I knew it was unfair to draw that comparison since Madelyn and Alice were nothing alike but still.

"How long do you plan on being engaged to her?" I asked.

Jasper's head snapped to look at me.

"I hadn't really considered it. I figure about a year. Alice likes to watch those wedding shows and she told me if and when she got married she'd need at least a year to plan."

I nodded. A year was good. It was better than getting married after less than five months of dating.

"When exactly do you plan on asking her? Have you bought a ring?" I asked.

"I was thinking I'd ask her the weekend before school started. Her first day of classes is the last week of August. I haven't bought the ring yet but I think I found it. I was actually planning on asking you to come with me," Jasper looked at me.

Me? What the hell did I know about picking out a ring? And then it hit me. I knew _a lot_ about picking out a ring. I'd done it before. I'd just never had the pleasure of seeing it on her ring finger or actually proposing. I was somewhat happy about that fact. If and when I ever proposed I wanted it to be the first and last proposal of my entire life.

"I don't know, Jazz. I don't even know what Alice likes," I scratched my scalp absentmindedly.

"No, I'm pretty sure I have the perfect one. I just want a second opinion."

"Well then why won't you ask Rosalie or your sister?"

"There's a chance that if Alice catches on she'll torture or blackmail both of them until she finds out. I'm not taking any chances."

"Uh, hello? She blackmailed me too. Case and point this weekend."

"Please, Edward," he insisted.

I sighed.

"Fine," I muttered.

His face lit up and he grinned widely. We finished up our last few holes and tallied up our scores. I managed a 91. I beat Jasper by a point. He was pissed off but said nothing. Emmett, on the other hand, had a final score of 212. He didn't even say anything he just climbed into the Jaguar.

On my way out I saw the waitress that had served us. I winked and waved goodbye. She blushed nearly as bad as Bella does and then I realized why I held such an endearment for the young girl. She looked like an adolescent Bella.

On our way back into town we called the girls and decided to meet them at the Westhampton Steakhouse for lunch. By the time we got there the girls were already sitting at their table. Bella practically jumped on me when she saw us. I helped steady her and gave her a good, long kiss. She wrapped her hand around mine and led me to our table. We sat next to each other and kept our fingers interlocked. She placed her head on my shoulder.

"I missed you today," she sighed.

I turned in my seat and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry. Did you have fun with the girls?"

Bella shot a look at Alice (which Alice had not noticed) and mumbled no.

"What happened?"

I wasn't sure if that was a bad question or not. I guess I'd know soon.

"Well I was already surly because we were being separated today and then those two kept nagging me about wanting to spend the day in a book shop. We fought for almost a freaking hour before they gave in and let me spend the day over there. I found a few good books and spoke to the owner for a while. I hadn't even realized how many hours had passed until Rosalie called."

"At least it wasn't a total loss. You seemed to have enjoyed yourself," I tried to sound cheery.

"Yeah but I wanted to spend the day with you," she leaned up to my ear, "…in bed."

My cock heard that and felt the way her lips brushed against my earlobe. Her voice was drowning in sex. I closed my eyes to will my now curious member away. Bella pulled back in giggles. I forced myself to focus on the menu and spluttered off my order when the waiter came.

"So what did you guys do?" Alice chirped.

"Nothing, we just played an 18-hole. Edward won by one point," Jasper grumbled.

I laughed and gave Emmett a fist bump. Thankfully, Emmett had lost the hat by this point and was now looking a little more normal. I laughed on the inside as I remembered all the curious looks he'd gotten at the Country Club. He'd even gone into a dressing room, came out sliding, stopped, and said: Tiger, Tiger, Woods ya'll. And in that moment I'd never:

A. laughed so hard, and

B. been so ashamed to be his brother.

"Aw, I'm sorry babe," Alice kissed his cheek.

I heard Bella groan lowly and I nudged her. She was being utterly ridiculous about this Alice thing. It made me really want to get it resolved even more. I sat there contemplating all the ways we could try and get Alice and Bella to be civil and try to work out this problem. I was drawing a blank. Every option seemed completely dramatic and juvenile.

The waiter brought our food back out and we ate in silence. Everyone seemed to be famished. We couldn't even try to concern ourselves with friendly conversation and mindless chatter. When we all got done we burst into laughter. The other restaurant patrons gave us funny looks.

"So, Edward what did you and Bella do last night?" Rosalie spoke up.

I stole a quick glance at Bella and her face was completely flushed. She'd given us away before I even had the chance to cover. Rosalie's grin grew wide and she raised her eyebrows. She nodded knowingly in my direction and giggled. I put my face in my hands and groaned.

"Edward said Bella was a screamer last night," Emmett piped up.

"Edward!" Bella chided.

I turned to face her and explain.

"I didn't say that!" I spoke directly to her.

"You're a fucking liar. You said 'it's a good thing those bedrooms are soundproof but Bella might have a job in their testing facilities.' Verbatim," Emmett interjected.

"Okay that was definitely not verbatim Emmett but he is right Bella," Jasper added.

I glared at him. What the fuck? Why were they selling me out?! They were not only supposed to be my best friends but it was a guy conversation. Nothing ever leaves those sort of conversations. I mean did Jasper want me to spill about his impending proposal to Alice? He was certainly wearing my patience thin.

I chanced a look at Bella and she was indignant. I sighed heavily. _Thanks a lot Emmett and Jasper! _Alice looked at me regretfully and Rosalie was still smirking. The rest of lunch was awkward to say the least. I was suddenly glad that we had driven in separate cars. Bella was the first one of her Jaguar and at the front door. Jasper opened the door for us and she made a beeline for our bedroom.

I looked at up at the ceiling and begged God to give me the wisdom to deal with her. I wasn't sure if my usual charms were going to be enough this time. I knocked on the door and opened it tentatively. I walked in and looked towards the bed, Bella was missing.

I was about to call out for her when she walked out from our walk-in closet. My breath caught. She was standing there in a black lace bra with matching black panties. The panties had a little extra material around them that formed a skirt so tiny I couldn't even fathom the fact it should be considered one.

"Edward Anthony Masen, strip…now," her voice was stern and low.

I froze. I had wanted her to take the reins sometime in near future but I hadn't expected that it would be this soon.

"NOW!" she yelled.

I reached behind me and lifted my polo half way over my head when she stopped me.

"Slower," she commanded.

I smirked beneath the fabric of the shirt and nodded submissively. If she wanted slower, she'd get it slower alright. I went as slow as I could manage and even made a show of dropping my shirt to the floor. I reached for my belt buckle, glanced at her, smirked, and then undid the buckle. Her eyes were glued to my hands. I tugged the belt through the loops and threw it off to the side.

I undid the button of my khakis slowly and pulled the zipper down so leisurely you could hear the sound of the teeth being undone. I pushed the pants down to my ankles and bent over. I gave Bella a smile and stood back up. I was about to step out and pull my boxers down when she spoke up again.

"Stop. You can stay in your boxers," she brushed past me on purpose and I could feel how hard her nipples were.

I stifled a groan as she locked the door. I could feel her standing behind me now and my cock was aching for her to just do something already. I could feel her silky soft hands snake around my waist as she pressed a kiss beneath my shoulder blade. Her fingertips brushed across the raised scratch marks she'd made across my chest yesterday.

"Do you want me to scratch you again, Edward?" she purred.

I nodded vehemently. The shit hurt worse than she could imagine but it was hot. Her fingers came to the waistband of my boxers and she slipped her fingers beneath the fabric. My cock jumped. Bella ran her right index finger from the base to my tip. And then she had the audacity to take her hands out of my boxers and skip over to the bed. My jaw dropped. I took a breath to steady myself.

I had asked her to take control and she was. The only problem was the teasing. I stalked over to her but she put up a hand to stop me. I did. She smirked at me before unhooking her bra and tossing it to the side. Her nipples were as hard as they felt. She slid her hands up her sides before grabbing both of her breasts…hard.

I groaned and a devious smile spread across her face as her eyes slipped to a close. She tugged at her nipples and mewled. _Fuck, I needed to get over there._ I took one step and her leg shot up to stop me. Her foot was pressed firmly against my chest and she stopped her ministrations.

"Nuh-uh. You're going to stand there and watch me," she gave me a look that dared me to challenge her.

I stepped back and allowed her to continue. Her whimpers were becoming increasingly loud and my body was tingling with anticipation. God, I just needed to be inside her already. I was going to _drill_ into her this afternoon if and when she finally gave me the opportunity. Suddenly, she brought her left hand from her breast and slipped it beneath the lacy fabric of her underwear.

She assumedly slipped a finger or two inside and began rocking against her hand. I wanted so badly to gain some relief but I was not going to beg or resort to beating off. I hadn't jacked off since high school. I wasn't about to start up again today. I was fucking 28-years-old.

"Edward," she breathed.

"Yes," my voice was rough.

"Touch yourself. I want you to picture me. I'm thinking about you right now," she admitted.

My head fell back. I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger. Fuck, I was going to have to do it. I wouldn't be anywhere near her little piece of heaven if I didn't comply. I shook my head and decided to throw away my pride. If it meant that I'd be a step closer to Bella's wet and waiting cunt I'd do it. I slipped my hand beneath my boxers and grabbed onto my cock. I still couldn't believe I was about to do this.

I spread some of my pre-cum and pumped myself once. I really couldn't get past the fact that I knew it was _me_ doing this instead of Bella. She moaned my name again and began to rock harder against her hand. I began to pump in time with her rocking. It was definitely a form of relief but it wasn't going to be enough to get me off unless she did something truly crazy.

Bella's free hand reached out for me and I met her. We were still pleasuring ourselves. Her lips met mine with a fury and her tongue dove into my mouth. She was so rough and urgent that she completely controlled our pace. I was vaguely aware of my own pumping when she called out my name and came all over her hand.

"Edward, please fuck me," she moaned into our kiss.

I immediately withdrew my hand from my boxers and pushed her back onto the bed. I practically ripped my boxers off and yanked Bella's underwear down to her knees. I wasn't going to waste anymore time. I couldn't. I shoved one hard thrust into her. Her back arched off the bed and she moaned lowly.

I began thrusting so fast and hard I was working up a sweat. I looked down at Bella and her head was moving up and down so violently I could imagine what my pounding into her must feel like. A smaller part of me was concerned I might be going too rough so I asked her if she was okay.

"Just keep going," she breathed.

She didn't have to tell me twice. My thrusts were hard and quick and the friction was incredible. Bella would whimper or squeak every time I slammed into her. It was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard. I looked at her again and her eyes were closed tightly. Her mouth was open and her hairline was darkened by sweat.

Suddenly, she was meeting my thrusts. I groaned and attacked her neck with kisses. I sucked hard on her skin and she dug her nails into my ass. _Fuck, I didn't expect her scratches to be _there_._ That'd make for an uncomfortable dinner.

"Edward, ah…that's…," she couldn't even finish.

I smirked against her skin and nipped at her shoulder. She cried out a little and pressed her nails into my lower back.

"Fuck," I growled.

It was a mix of pleasure and pain.

"Edward!" she shouted.

I hadn't even processed the fact she was ready to come. She came hard while I continued my rocking. Three incredibly hard thrusts later I released my hot cum into her. She moaned and I muffled my sounds into the pillow next to Bella's head.

I collapsed on top of her. I rolled over slightly to pull out but made no effort to move. Our legs were still intertwined. I looked over to my left and Bella was still breathing hard. She glanced at me and brushed my damp hair from my forehead. She leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Is it possible that that was even better than last night?" I wondered.

She giggled and blushed. I stroked her cheek.

"Why are you blushing?"

"I failed," she spoke quietly.

"At what?"

I happened to think she was great. As a matter of fact I thought she was freaking phenomenal just now.

"I was supposed to be in control. I was doing good but when you started to beat off I couldn't take it anymore. I thought for sure you wouldn't give in," she smiled and bit her lip.

"You mean you didn't actually expect me to?" I was incredulous.

"No. I mean I was hoping though."

I sighed. She got me good.

We fell asleep a few minutes later and woke up around 5:30. We put robes on and decided to take a co-shower. We managed to make it out without having sex—much to my disappointment—and got dressed quickly. When we went over to the kitchen Isla was making tacos. We helped her with the ingredients and made easy conversation. She was a nice woman.

About 40 minutes later Rosalie and Emmett came in with knowing smirks in Bella and my direction. Jasper and Alice came down soon after. I gave Emmett a look and watched Jasper and Alice. There was something up with those four. We sat down together and started to serve ourselves. I winced as my ass met the hard chair. Those scratch marks would be a problem.

"Jasper, I wanted to say thank you for inviting us here this weekend. Edward and I had a really great time," Bella grinned.

"It was my pleasure. I know my parents wanted us to use the house this weekend so I'm really happy you guys didn't mind spending July 4th up here. It's even better that you guys have enjoyed yourself," he smiled back.

"So, I take it things are better with you and Edward, Bella?" Rosalie smirked from her glass of water.

Bella nodded and ducked her head. I think she felt a little bad. I did too. We'd actually talked in the shower about that. She wasn't as mad at she had let on. It was mostly an act that led up to her big show a few hours ago in the bedroom.

"What are the plans for tonight?" I asked while taking a sip of soda.

"We haven't planned anything. I'm sure we'll figure something out after dinner," Jasper responded.

We continued to eat while Emmett regaled us with a few of his stories. He could always make us laugh with his stories about his clients or crazy situations he'd gotten himself into. His current story was about when he was in high school. This one I knew quite well.

"So I was in this algebra class and we were having a midterm. The teacher was a total bitch and basically everyone was failing the class. Even the nerdy kids were scraping by with C's and B's. So one day me and my friend Kenny go to teacher's classroom after school 'cause he had forgotten his football bag there."

I remembered Emmett's friend Kenny. He was a complete ass but I had to give it to the kid he was funny as hell and witty. He was voted King of Comeback's during his senior year with Emmett.

"We go into the classroom and I was just about to leave when I noticed a test on the teacher's desk. Kenny comes over and snatches it off the desk. Turns out it was the answer key to the midterm we were having the next day. So we copy down all the answers in like 5 minutes flat and move our asses out of there. That night after practice Kenny and I call up all our friends and tell them if they pay 10 bucks we'll give them the answers. I swear to God I made about 800 dollars that night alone with all the kids I knew that wanted the answers. The math department did a uniform test so any and every kid that had that class wanted the answers."

It was true. I remember being a senior and hearing about Emmett's harebrained scheme. Everyone passed the email along about Emmett and Kenny having the answers. I could distinctly remember the disapproval and excitement I felt.

I knew Emmett and Kenny well enough to know that they'd never get away with their plan. It was only a matter of time before he got in trouble and I was able to sit and watch it unfold. Emmett was always doing stupid stuff in high school. This was no different. The principal practically had Mom and Dad on speed dial.

"I'm not sure how but the next day Kenny and I show up to school. We've memorized all the answers in a little rap we made up and we're about to take the test. The principal comes in and pulls out Kenny and I. Turns out the message got spread and one of the kid's we handed out the answers to left his answers in his room. His mom was on the PTA and she called the school to let him know. They questioned around and I guess eventually someone sold us out. So Mom and Dad show up…Do you remember that Edward?"

I nodded.

"So Mom and Dad show up and I'm completely fucked. Dad is going on and on about how absurd it is that 'a Masen could be so dishonest and ruthless.' Mom is silent as a dead person which means I'm fucked twice now. She's disappointed and nothing sucks more when she's disappointed. They even call Edward in and he has to prove that he had no knowledge of the situation and didn't partake in handing out the answers."

It was bull that I was completely unaware but Emmett would have never sold me out. He knew I was innocent enough and for that alone he'd never get me in trouble.

"Anyway, by the end of the day Kenny and I had earned ourselves a week of out-of-school suspension—which we used as a means to go to the movies and mall all week—and I ended up failing that algebra class. The teacher was even more awful than before. Dad almost had a coronary when he found out my summer school session would interfere with the family trip to Chicago."

Bella was shaking her head in disbelief. Alice was giggling and Rosalie and Jasper were staring at Emmett in awe. I had to give it to him. He was fucking legend at our school.

On Freshman Friday of _his_ freshman year he was stuffing classmates into trashcans. And his senior prank had even managed to upstage mine as well. Emmett had put fake snowflakes in all the school air vents making the school look like a regular Christmas TV special from what I heard. He even wore a Hawaiian shirt and shorts for effect.

Kenny had sent Dean's office slips to all the freshman homeroom classes, making the school overwhelmed with sending nearly 600 rowdy freshmen back to their classes. And together—along with their equally immature friends and groupies—they staged a paintball fight the night before in the school's football stadium. Mom had passed by the following morning and told me it looked like an art exhibition had taken place. There were splats of paint everywhere.

We all collectively sighed and decided to figure out what we should do. At first we all sat around the pool and drank a bottle of wine. As a group we didn't feel much like going out. Jasper and Alice were whispering to each other.

I figured they were trying to figure out something to do since they didn't seem as coy as they usually were. Alice disappeared back into the house while we sat on the deck. I could hear popcorn from the kitchen and I sighed. Emmett followed the smell inside while Rosalie came over and sat next to Bella and I. We were commenting on the area when Jasper called out for us.

"Hey, we're going to watch a movie. Alice insists on watching something all together," Jasper spoke from the doorjamb.

We all stood up and I was about to say something about Alice to Bella but Bella opened her mouth before I had the chance.

"_Of course_ Alice wants us to watch a movie all together," she practically snarled.

"What the hell?"

We turned around and Alice was standing in the doorframe looking positively livid. Rosalie pulled me away from Bella and directed me to the doorframe Alice was now stalking towards Bella from. I turned around and Alice was yelling at Bella incoherently. Bella looked absolutely bored while Alice's arms flailed around.

"Why don't you get the _hell_ over yourself, Bella? I'm trying to be a good friend!" Alice shouted.

The entire house fell silent except for the annoying sound of Emmett chewing popcorn in my ear. Alice's little remark set Bella off. Her face turned red but not from blushing. She stepped forward while Alice took a step back.

"Alice, why don't _you_ get the hell over yourself?! I'm sick of you needing to have control over everything and forcing me to do things you know I'll hate just because you want to live vicariously through me. I'm sick of the Bella Barbie, or making Bella go shopping, or making Bella be sexy, or making Bella go on the Jitney even though she hates all those pretentious twits you seem to like so much. I'm tired Alice! I'm tired of it all!" Bella screamed.

"God, Bella you're so self-absorbed right now you're even talking about yourself in third person," Alice sounded disgusted.

That was the last straw for Bella apparently. She pushed Alice who looked completely shocked. I stepped forward to end it but Rosalie and Emmett stopped me. I glanced at Emmett and he was offering me some popcorn. Was he kidding me?!

"Doesn't anyone else find it dangerous that they're fighting next to a fucking _pool_?" I whispered.

"No way bro. This is not only hot it's damn interesting. Bella and Alice are my best friends I didn't know there was so much tension. Where the hell is Jasper? We need to tape and YouTube this shit," Emmett wondered while he craned his neck.

I looked back and the yelling and hasty movements I was hearing and I wanted to sprint to Bella. She had Alice in a headlock while Alice pulled at her hair almost violently. I could hear the occasional "ouch" or "bitch" but mostly I heard their grunts and growls. Emmett was wearing a shit-eating grin and Rosalie was laughing into his shoulder. I looked for Jasper and there he was over by the living room window, watching in awe.

"_JASPER!_" I whispered.

He waved me off.

"Not now Edward. This is hot. I've never seen Alice so…_primal_," he was awestruck.

I looked back at Alice and Bella. Now Bella was pinned to the floor by Alice who had ripped a better portion of Bella's tank top. That sexy little black bra of her's from earlier was now partially exposed. I wanted to go over there mostly so I could stop Jasper and Emmett from ogling. Bella gave Alice a hard push upward.

Alice lost her balance and fell over the side, into the pool. She dragged Bella along with her. When I heard the splash I sighed. I'd had enough. I went over to help them. Jasper had followed me out and was helping me get them out of the pool. They looked like drowned cats. Rosalie stepped out from the house and put her hands on her hips.

"You two! In Edward and Bella's room….Now!" she ordered.

They ducked their heads and walked into our bedroom without a word. I sat at the dining room table with Jasper and Emmett in silence. I folded my hands and stared at the table. We couldn't hear what was going on; the rooms were soundproof of course. An hour later the girls came back out. I immediately stood up when I heard the door open.

Bella came around the corner first. Her eyes were a little pink from tears. She was in her pajamas and her hair was getting drier. Alice was wearing Bella's robe and looked about the same as Bella. Only her hair was completely dry since it was so much shorter. Rosalie looked exhausted so we decided to call it night. We had to get up early to leave tomorrow anyway. While I tucked Bella into bed with me I asked her what happened.

"Nothing but I think Alice and I will have a much different friendship after this trip. For the better," she whispered as she began to fall asleep.

I kissed her forehead once and pulled her tightly into my arms. I would never tell her but I was thoroughly impressed with her combat abilities. My Bella could be _feisty_.

* * *

Okay so a few things. The fight scene was an idea from Hope4more. I had an idea but her's was so awesome that I had to do it. I'm sure there aren't many A/B fight scenes on fanfiction so I was totally down for doing something funny and original.

The whole thing about Emmett is mostly a lot of true stories about my high school experience. I even had a friend named Kenny who did the exact thing Emmett and my FF Kenny did. The senior pranks were true. The thing about the freshmen homerooms, and the fake snow is true. The paintball is something that we didn't get to do though (I was highly disappointed).

If you've never seen Caddyshack = for shame! That movie is amazing.

You know what to do. There's even a new button!


End file.
